El Sacrificio
by Riny-San
Summary: La guerra de Artemisa ha acabado y la paz puebla el jardín de Balamb. Pero pronto esta paz se verá interrumpida por unos extraños sucesos. ¿Que les ocurrirá a los protagonistas de esta historia? CAPITULO 29 -FINAL- . Completa
1. capitulo 1

Hola a todos!!!, bueno pues aquí estoy con mi primer fic. Jamás pensé en hacer esto pero a falta de fics en castellano del final fantasy VIII... me a dado por escribir uno a ver que tal. Bueno pues os dejo con el primer capitulo a ver que tal os parece, ok?. Disclaimers: ¿en serio hay k poner estas cosas?. Pos weno como todos sabéis los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de Squaresoft  
  
********************************************************************  
  
1º CAPITULO:  
  
La lucha contra Artemisa había acabado hacia ya cinco meses y la tranquilidad reinaba en el jardín de Balamb. Nuestros protagonistas llevaban una vida normal y corriente.  
  
Squall llevaba lo mejor posible su cargo de comandante y pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Rinoa. Esta, por su parte, había ingresado en el jardín para ser Seed. Zell, parecía estar como siempre, con ese humor que le caracteriza y según él, mientras los perritos calientes no se acaben, no hay problemas. Quistis volvió a su cargo de instructora, algo que según ella, echaba de menos. Irvinne había pedido el traslado al jardín de Balamb, para estar cerca de sus amigos y como no, de Selphie, aunque él lo negaba. Le costaba mucho decirle lo que sentía por ella, si es cierto que siempre andaba tirándole los tejos, pero Selphie nunca se lo tomaba en serio.  
  
Por otra parte Cid seguía estando al mando del jardín, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con Edea, ya que habían decidido reconstruir el orfanato. Laguna, Ward y Kiros seguían en Esthar y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar en el jardín si surgía algún problema. Y por último estaba Seifer, al parecer había vuelto a ser el de siempre, acompañado como no de Viento y Trueno, y seguía fastidiando a todo ser viviente que se cruzaba en su camino, especialmente a Zell. Esto en parte alegraba a Squall, ya que se daba cuenta que todo volvía a ser como antes.  
  
Era una calurosa tarde de finales de Junio, y se podía ver el sol ponerse en el horizonte. Paseando por la orilla de la playa se podía observar a Squall y Rinoa, hablando de sus cosas.  
  
Squall: (sentándose en la arena) Rinoa... Rinoa: si...? Squall: Gracias... gracias por haberme cambiado, si no llega a ser por ti, seguiría pensando que es mejor alejarse de los que te importan o no contarle a nadie lo que sientes... y todo... por miedo al daño que me pudiesen hacer y adem... Rinoa: sheeeee... - dijo, posándole el dedo índice sobre sus labios -. Squall... no pienses mas en eso, de pequeño te arrebataron lo que más querías y te sentiste culpable por ello, es normal que hayas desconfiado de la gente hasta ahora. Además ahora nos tienes a nosotros, no es cierto?. Squall: Si, es verdad... Te quiero mucho - dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente- Rinoa: Y yo también, Squall. Squall: ¿Que te parece si vamos a cenar ya? (Levantándose y tendiendo su mano para ayudar a Rinoa). - Rinoa: Me parece bien - dijo con una sonrisa -.  
  
Y así ambos se alejaron en dirección al jardín.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Mientras en el jardín, todos los demás estaban ya sentados en la cafetería esperando a la parejita. ^_^  
  
- Zell: Oye Irvinne, (en tono burlón) ¿cuando piensas decirle a Selphie lo que sientes por ella? - Irvinne: (tapándole la boca)! Sheeeee... que te va a oír ¡. - Selphie: Oír queee???, ¿ habláis de mi? - Irvinne: Esto... si... bueno no... es que... mmmm... ehhh... - Zell: ¡¡¡NO!!! (Dándole una palmada en la espalda a Irvinne) no hablamos de ti, verdad Irvinne?. - Selphie: ¡Aaah!... bueno pues nada... - dijo sentándose al lado de Irvinne -.  
  
Squall y Rinoa entraron en la cafetería y se sentaron con los demás.  
  
- Quistis: ¡hola chicos! - Rinoa: hola... - Squall: Zell... amigo... siento decírtelo, pero se han acabado los perritos calientes. Zell: ¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!!! No puedes ser ¡maldita sea...! Os dije que teníamos que haber venido antes. Selphie: Tranquilízate, hay mas comida a parte de los perritos. Quistis. Zell ¿por qué no me acompañas a pedir la cena para todos?. Zell: vaaleeee... - dijo cabizbajo- Squall: Ja, ja, ja... pobrecillo... Irvinne: Sí...  
  
Ya habían acabado de cenar cuando se dirigían a las habitaciones. Por el camino se cruzaron con tres estudiantes, dos chicos y una chica, parece ser que eran nuevos. Rinoa se paro un momento y volteo hacia ellos, se quedó helada cuando uno de ellos la miro fijamente, sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre, su mirada era tan fría... Rinoa se asustó y corrió hasta Squall, cogiéndole de la mano.  
  
Squall: Hey... ¿té pasa algo? - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa - pareces asustada. Rinoa: Eeeee... no, no estoy bien. Zell: Joe... que chicos tan raros esos nuevos, ¿no?. Son hermanos ¿verdad?. Irvinne: Si, además me han dicho que solo han abierto la boca para presentarse en clase, ni siquiera les han visto en la cafetería, no comen o que...?. Zell: Pues a mi me han contado que vinieron aquí por que una mañana encontraron a sus padres totalmente mutilados, vamos que habían liado una carnicería... que bueno. La gente dice que fueron ellos mismos quienes los mataron. Irvinne: Ja, ja, ja...si y fijo que se les ponen los ojos rojos y les salen dientes como sierras...ja, ja, ja... Selphie: Vaaayaaaa... oye Quistis les has dado clases algún día? Quistis: Pues no, pero no hagáis caso de los rumores que circulan por el jardín de ellos. La gente es muy cruel con los nuevos... Squall: Que rumores? Yo no he oído nada, vaya que Cid no me ha comentado nada de alumnos nuevos en el jardín... - dijo con cara de confusión - Irvinne: Vaya con el comandante no se entera de nada... ja, ja, ja... hay bestias asesinas sueltas en el jardín - dijo en plan de cachondeo -  
  
Squall: Un poco mas de respeto (con una mirada que casi lo fulmina).  
  
En ese momento, Squall notó como Rinoa se estremecía y apretaba su mano fuertemente contra la de él.  
  
Squall: ¿Que té pasa? ¿Estas bien? (Acariciándole la mejilla) Te has puesto un poco nerviosa... ¿ no?. - Rinoa: (sonriéndole) No, estoy bien, de verdad, solo un poco cansada. - Irvinne: ¡Bueno gente!, nos vemos mañana. Y cuidado esta noche con las "bestias asesinas" (mirando a Squall y haciéndole burla). - Squall: Sí, sí... (pasando de Irvinne). - Zell, Selphie, Quistis: Buenas noches. - Squall: (susurrando) Rin, te acompaño hasta la puerta ¿vale? - Rinoa: no hace falta pero si insistes...  
  
Caminaron todo el pasillo adelante sin pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al cuarto de ella.  
  
- Squall: Bueno pues ya llegamos. Rinoa: Gracias por acompañarme. Squall: No hay de que, (cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él). Buenas noches. Rinoa: (besándole) Buenas noches.  
  
Así ambos se despidieron y Squall marchó hasta su habitación, la cual estaba en el pasillo de al lado. Rinoa se había dado una ducha rápida y ya con la ropa de dormir puesta, se dejó caer sobre la cama.  
  
Rinoa: * que extraños eran* *y esa mirada..., esos ojos... , ¿me lo habré imaginado?* *no lo sé... *  
  
Con estos pensamientos Rinoa cayó en un profundo sueño. En mitad de la madrugada, empezó a agitarse y a respirar con dificultad, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
  
SUEÑO: Rinoa caminaba por los extensos y solitarios pasillos del jardín. Todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal y el ambiente estaba muy espeso, con una especie de neblina. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir dos siluetas, se acercó rápidamente y pudo ver a Squall y al chico que había visto en los pasillos. Éste saco una especie de espada y se acercaba poco a poco hacia Squall pero éste no parecía notar su presencia. Rinoa intentó avisarle pero fue inútil, se había quedado sin voz y estaba paralizada, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente cuando, el extraño ser, clavó su espada en el vientre de Squall, quitándole la vida.  
  
- Desconocido: Vaya, vaya... parece que la pequeña Rinoa se a quedado sin voz. - Rinoa: Bastaaaaa... - gritó- - Desconocido: grita todo lo que quieras nadie podrá ayudarte... ¡ Nadie!. - Rinoa: ¿Quien eres?, ¿ que quieres de mi? !!!!SQUAAAAAL¡¡¡¡¡ levantateeee... Desconocido: Tu querido comandante ya no podrá ayudarte porque ¡¡¡ ESTA MUERTOOOOO!!!, JA, JA, JA...  
  
Rinoa se incorporó de un salto en su cama, respiraba con dificultad y en sus ojos había lagrimas.  
  
Rinoa: * tranquilízate, solo a sido una pesadilla* * pero era tan real *  
  
De repente oyó un ruido dentro de la habitación, era como una especie de jadeo y no parecía provenir de un humano.  
  
Rinoa: Ha... hay... al... guíen... - dijo con la voz temblorosa -.  
  
Su mirada hizo un rápido recorrido por toda la habitación cuando de repente, en la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel lugar, pudo observar aquellos ojos que tanto terror le causaban. Su propio miedo la paralizó, incapaz de decir una palabra ni mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, veía como el ser se acercaba hacia ella. Cuando reaccionó, solo pudo correr y salir de allí, pero no sin escuchar antes lo que aquella criatura le dijo: por fin te hemos encontrado, nadie podrá salvarte.  
  
Rinoa corrió todo lo que pudo en dirección a la habitación de Squall, la cual se encontraba en el pasillo de al lado. Por un momento noto como sus piernas no le respondía, pero siguió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás. Por fin estaba frente a la puerta de Squall y empezó a aporrearla sin descanso.  
  
Rinoa: ¡Squall!. Ábreme por favor... ¡ABRE!  
  
Se dio cuenta que estaba armando mucho escándalo y terminaría despertando a todo el jardín. Comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con su espalda pegada en la puerta. De nuevo empezó a tocar la puerta pero esta vez un poco mas despacio, pero insistentemente.  
  
Squall: ¡Maldita sea...! ¡QUIÉN co....... será!.  
  
Squall abrió la puerta de muy mala gana.  
  
Squall: ¡QUE DEMONIAS PASA! Rinoa: (mirándole a la cara con sus ojos llorosos) Squ..... Squall.  
  
Rinoa se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensárselo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Squall.  
  
Squall: Ey... ¿qué pasa? (Acariciando su cabello y cerrando la puerta de su habitación) Rinoa: (llorando) no me dejes... nunca. Squall: Sheeeee... tranquila. Dime que te ocurre - dijo tiernamente -.  
  
Squall cogió la cara de Rinoa entre sus manos para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos, pero ella la escondía aun más en el pecho de él.  
  
Squall: Rin... me estas empezando a asustar, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿alguien te ha hecho daño?. Rinoa: Te... snif, tengo... snif, mie... snif, tengo miedo. Squall: (abrazándola mas fuerte). Rinoa... por favor... * Maldita sea, ¿ que demonios la pasa * * no ha dejado de temblar...*. Ven - dijo separándose de ella -.  
  
Vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas lo que a pasado ¿vale?. Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Cuando Rinoa consiguió calmarse un poco, comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Rinoa: ¿Te acuerdas de los chicos de esta tarde en el pasillo? ( Squall asiente con la cabeza). Bien, pues yo me quedé mirando a uno de ellos, y cuando el me miro sus ojos eran distintos tenia... como... nose... sangre. Eso me asusto un poco pero luego pense que habían sido cosas mías. Pero al dormirme soñé con ese chico, a ti te clavaba una espada y te mataba (Squall se sorprende) y luego viene a por mí y me dice algo de que nadie puede ayudarme. Hasta ahí bien ¿no? ( Squall hace un gesto de confusión pero después asiente). El problema esta en que cuando me desperté, vi aquellos ojos dentro de mi habitación y... y... yo... pues... me asuste.... mucho y cuan...do iba a salir... e... de la habitación (Rinoa se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ) pues me dijo... algo de ... que... que por fin me... habían encontrado... o algo así.( Rinoa mira a Squall). No me crees ¿verdad?.  
  
Squall: no es eso, es que creo que te has puesto muy nerviosa con la pesadilla y... bueno... pues eso... que...  
  
Rinoa: ¡YA!, pues GRACIAS por tu confianza, Squall - dijo muy enfadada mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse -.  
  
Squall: Rin... Rinoa ¿dónde vas? - dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia ella  
  
Rinoa: ¿ Acaso te importa?, porque no lo parece, ¿sabes?  
  
Squall: ( acercándose por detrás y abrazándola por la cintura). Lo siento ¿vale?, pero ponte en mi situación, imagínate que voy yo donde ti y te cuento todo esto, suena muy extraño, pero quédate conmigo esta noche, ... por favor. - Dijo casi en un susurro -.  
  
Rinoa: ( dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo por el cuello). Igual tienes razón, y si todo a sido mi imaginación... (suspiro), nose.  
  
Squall: Déjalo ya, y vamos a dormir.  
  
Rinoa: Ji, ji, ji...  
  
Squall: ¿ Se puede saber de que te ríes? - dijo con el ceño fruncido -.  
  
Rinoa: Nada, nada es que no me había dado cuenta lo guapo que estas SOLO con los boxers.  
  
Squall: ( muy sonrojado) A eso... bueno... ¿ y que?. Pues tu... tampoco es que vayas muy tapada - dijo un poco molesto -.  
  
Rinoa se mira y se da cuenta que solo lleva puesto unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, todo ello bastante pegadito, pero es que con el susto, no se acordó de coger nada para taparse y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba demasiado. El problema era en como iba a salir de la habitación de Squall, por la mañana, así vestida y con todos los alumnos por ahí rondando.  
  
Rinoa: Bueno ya.... pero yo tengo excusa ¿te has enfadado?... - dijo abrazándolo de nuevo -.  
  
Squall: No me enfado, pero vamos a dormir.  
  
Ambos se metieron en la cama un poco sonrojados, puesto que nunca habían dormido juntos. Squall estaba un poco incomodo con la situación, al ver que cada uno estaba en su esquina de la cama, parecía como si hubiese un abismo entre ellos dos.  
  
Squall: Rin... Rin ¿estas dormida? Rinoa: no... Squall: Eeee... si... si quieres me voy a dormir al sofá, a mi no me importa ¿vale? (levantándose ya para irse) Rinoa: ¡NO! - grito un poco desesperada -. No te vayas por favor. Squall: Bueno... yo lo decía por ti... bueno... por... Rinoa: No quiero que te vayas - dijo girándose hacia Squall y acomodándose en su pecho -. Quiero... estar así... contigo.  
  
Squall viendo esto, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, posesivamente como si no quisiera que se la arrebataran nunca.  
  
Squall: (dándole un beso en la frente). No dejaré que nadie te haga daño... - Dijo muy bajito que apenas se escuchó el mismo.  
  
Así ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y pasaron la noche sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Weno pos aquí acaba el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. ^_^. Yo creo que me ha quedado un poco cursi pero en fin, a salido así y punto. Espero que no os olvidéis de mandar vuestras opiniones vale?. Bueno pues hasta pronto y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Adiós. 


	2. capitulo 2

Holaaaaa a todos!!! He vuelto con el 2º capitulo. Lo siento por la tardanza y espero que les guste.  
  
2º CAPITULO:  
  
La mañana amaneció soleada. Los rayos de luz se filtraban a través de la ventana de la habitación del comandante. Ambos seguían dormidos cuando un mensaje por megafonía les despertó: COMANDANTE SQUALL LEHONART ACUDA AL PUENTE DE MANDO POR FAVOR, REPITO SQUALL LEHONART ACUDA AL PUENTE DE MANDO.  
  
Squall: Mmmmmm... que hora es? Rinoa: las 7:30 - dijo medio dormida- Squall: será mejor que vaya antes de que me quede dormido otra vez.  
  
Rápidamente Squall se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, tras unos diez minutos el comandante salía aseado y vestido para marcharse.  
  
Squall: Rin me marcho ya, no creo que tarde mucho espérame aquí ¿vale? Rinoa: Vale pero... cuando vuelvas ¿puedes pasarte por mi habitación y traerme mi ropa?. Esta en la silla que hay junto a la mesa de estudio. Squall: Vale intentaré no tardar mucho, puedes ir duchándote si quieres hay toallas en el armario. Rinoa: Aaaaa! Se me olvidaba, toma la tarjeta de mi habitación  
  
Dicho esto Squall salió de la habitación en dirección al ascensor. Mientras, Rinoa decidió darse una ducha hasta que regresase con su ropa. No tardó mucho en ducharse así que al ver que no había regresado decidió poner un rato la radio para distraerse, pero lo que escucho la dejó helada.  
  
NOTICIAS DE ULTIMA HORA, ESTA MAÑANA HA SIDO ENCONTRADA LA CHICA DE 18 AÑOS "DARSIE WEATHON" TOTALMENTE DEGOLLADA EN EL SALÓN DE SU CASA. AL PARECER LA CHICA VIVIA EN BALAMB CON SUS PADRE Y ESTUDIABA PARA SER SEED EN EL JARDÍN DE BALAMB. TAMBIEN SE HAN ENCONTRADA UNAS EXTRAÑAS MARCAS EN SU ESPALDA HECHAS CON UN OBJETO PUNZANTE, COMO ACLARAN LOS ESTUDIOS REALIZADOS HASTA EL MOMENTO. LES MANTENDREMOS INFORMADOS.  
  
Mientras en el puente de mando Cid hablaba con Squall.  
  
Cid: Squall, hoy vas a tener que quedarte todo el día en tu despacho si quieres acabar ese papeleo. Squall: Pero director... le prometí a Rinoa que la ayudaría a estudiar para su examen de idiomas Cid: Lo siento, pero los necesito para mañana a primera hora. Squall: Esta bien, ahora vuelvo. ¡Maldita sea! Todo el día aquí encerrado mirando todos esos papeles ¿no me los podía a ver dado antes?. - decía Squall para si mismo-  
  
Salió del despacho de director para ir a recoger la ropa de Rinoa cuando se encontró con Selphie  
  
Selphie: Ey... Squall ¿dónde esta Rinoa? ¿esta contigo?. Es que he ido a su habitación pero no está. Squall: Si esta en mi habitación. Selphie: Aaalaaaaaaaa... ¿habéis pasado la noche juntos?. -dijo juguetona- Squall: Si... buenooo... no es lo que tu te piensas... es que... mira mejor que te lo explique ella. ¿La digo algo? Selphie: Si, dila que vaya a la cafetería que voy a estar allí. Squall: Vale, esta bien yo se lo digo. Selphie: Adiós.  
  
Squall tras recoger la ropa decidió apresurar el paso ya que se estaba retrasando demasiado. Cuando Squall abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró a Rinoa envuelta en una toalla blanca con todo el pelo mojado y con el rostro bastante pálido. Squall: (corriendo hacia ella) Rin, ¿estas bien? ¿ te ha pasado algo? Rinoa: ¿No te has enterado? Squall: Enterarme de que ¿que a pasado? Rinoa: Es.. es Darsie... la chica que se sienta conmigo en idiomas... está... muerta. Squall. ¡QUE! Como que muerta. Rinoa: Si la han encontrado degollada hoy en su casa. Era mi amiga Squall. - dijo entre sollozos- Squall: Vale tranquila no te preocupes - dijo abrazándola -. Rinoa: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?. Squall: Iré a informar a Cid. Hoy no puedo estar contigo, tengo papeleo para todo el día, mañana te prometo que te ayudo con los idiomas ¿vale? Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas - dijo con una sonrisa- Rinoa: Vale, no te preocupes. Squall: Se me olvidaba, Selphie te estaba buscando, esta en la cafetería. Rinoa. Vale, me visto y voy para allá. Squall: Bueno me tengo que ir - dijo dándole un beso - Te quiero. Rinoa: Y yo también.  
  
Después de que Squall le dijera al director la trágica noticia, éste informó a todo el jardín por megafonía, y al cabo de unos minutos no había otro tema de conversación entre los alumnos. Al final el director decidió suspender las clases ese día ya que había mucha gente afectada por la noticia. La cafetería era un caos total, todos los alumnos de un lado para otro hablando del asesinato. Unos decían que si el asesino estaba en el jardín, otros que si había sido su hermano pequeño, inclusos en bocas de algunos se podía escuchar que habían sido sus padres. En ese momento entro Rinoa , quien se tuvo que abrir paso entre los alumnos para llegar a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
Selphie: ¿Qué tal estas? Rinoa: Podía estar mejor, ella era mi compañera y ahora esta muerta... es... extraño - dijo casi en un susurro - Zell: ¿Quién habrá podido hacer algo así? Rinoa: lo peor de todo esto es que todavía no han encontrado al asesino. Selphie:¿Creéis que va a volver a hacerlo?, no.... ¿verdad?. Rinoa: No lo se... Zell: Bueno chicas me marcho, a ver si veo a Irvine por ahí. Selphie, Rinoa: Adiós. Selphie: Oye Rin, ¿ que es eso de que has pasado la noche con Squall? -dijo con una sonrisa picara- Rinoa: Aaaa... eso... bueno es que es un poco largo de contar... Selphie: bueno tenemos todo el día, total no hay clases.  
  
Rinoa le contó a su amiga lo ocurrido la noche anterior con todo lujo de detalles. Tras escucharla atentamente, a Selphie se le quedo la misma cara de sorpresa que a Squall.  
  
Rinoa: Tu tampoco me crees ¿verdad?, igual que Squall - dijo cabizbaja- Selphie: Es que es un poco extraño, pero eres mi amiga y te creo. Además yo también creo que son bastante raritos esos nuevos. Rinoa: ¿De verdad me crees? Gracias Selphie. Selphie: De nada, haber si conseguimos hablar con ellos alguna vez, a ver que cuentan. ¿Que te parece si vamos a buscar a los demás? Rinoa: Vale -dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
Ambas chicas se alejaron de la cafetería en busca del resto del grupo.  
  
Mientras en algún lugar apartado del todo el barullo, cuatro personas conversaban algo nerviosas:  
  
Voz 1: Sin duda es ella, la hemos encontrado. Voz 2: Si, pero intenta no asustarla la próxima vez imbecil. Tenemos que conseguir que confíe en nosotros. Voz 3: Si, bueno eso dejármelo a mi, estoy con ella en clase. Voz 1: Esta bien, tu te encargas de ella, nosotros seguiremos con el plan pero será mejor actuar en mas jardines, sino tendremos complicaciones. Voz 4: Vaya, vaya veo que estáis en una reunión privada y no me habéis avisado. No me gusta nada, pero nada de nada. Voz 1: Bueno, creo que no es necesario que lo sepas todo ¿no? Voz 4: No te pases un pelo conmigo, ¿me entiendes?, yo soy vital para vosotros y lo sabéis, sin MI no podéis volver aquí -dijo agarrándolo por el cuello- Voz 1: Aaarrg... esta... aarg... bien... pero suéltame... aaarg. Voz 4: Sabéis que yo solo hago esto por venganza, en realidad no me beneficia tanto como a vosotros. Voz 1: Si, lo sabemos PERFECTAMENTE Voz 2: Creo que viene alguien será mejor marcharnos. Selphie: ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? Eeee... -llamando a la puerta- ¿hay alguien?. Parece que no, mirare arriba.  
  
Con todo lo ocurrido, el día había pasado lentamente y todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, bueno casi todos porque nuestros cinco héroes seguían por ahí dando vueltas buscando a los chicos nuevos.  
  
Irvine: No puedo creer que no los hallamos visto en todo el día. - Decía muy sorprendido- Selphie: Es verdad, que extraño. Quistis: ¿No creéis que os estáis obsesionando un poquito? Rinoa: No os tenia que haber contado nada, seguro que todo fue mi imaginación. Zell: No lo creo, a mi todo esto me da muy mala espina. Selphie: Si, a mi también. Irvine: Creo que será mejor ir dormir, y seguir mañana con todo esto. Selphie: Será lo mejor. Zell: pues hasta mañana chicos. Irvine: Selphie... eee... esto... ¿quieres que te acompañe?... Ya sabes... por lo tíos esos tan raros. Selphie: Vale -dijo algo apresurada y con una enorme sonrisa- Irvine: ¿Vamos? -dijo rodeándola con el brazo por los hombros- Zell: Ala iros ya tortolitos, je, je, je. Irvinne: ¡¡¡ZELL!!! Zell: Vale, vale no he dicho nada -dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a su habitación- adiós chicos. Quistis: Rinoa ¿quieres que te acompañe?, te veo preocupada. Rinoa: No, no te preocupes estoy bien, iré a buscar a Squall a ver si me deja dormir con él otra vez, ji, ji, ji - dijo un poco pícara- Quistis. Vale, esta bien entonces me voy a dormir -dijo riéndose- adiós Rinoa: Buenas noches.  
  
Mientras Irvine y Selphie se dirigían hacia la habitación.  
  
Irvine: * y si se lo digo ahora* * no mejor en el baile* * o no* Nose -dijo en voz alta- Selphie: ¿que no sabes?, ¿ de que hablas? Irvine: vaya... eee... ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?, no nada cosas mías. Selphie: ya hemos llegado, gracias por acompañarme. Irvine: De nada, Selphie... yo ...que...ría... quería decirte... esto... que... Selphie: Que Irvine - dijo algo impaciente la chica- Irvine: Pues... que te... que te am... Selphie : ¡¡¡OYE MIRA!!! ¿Ese no es uno de los chicos nuevos ?. Irvine: * MIERDA* ahora que iba a decírselo *. - mirando hacia donde señalaba Selphie- Si es uno de ellos, voy a seguirle, ahora vuelvo. Selphie: Vale pero ten cuidado. Irvine. Mañana os cuento, ¿vale?. Buenas noches, Selph  
  
Irvine se alejo de la habitación de la chica y comenzó a seguirle con la precaución de que no fuese descubierto. Tras un rato de persecución por los pasillos de jardín, vio algo que jamás hubiese deseado no ver. El chico nuevo se paro en seco y comenzó a tener una especie de ataque o convulsiones, después empezó a gemir, realmente parecía una bestia, tras esto el chico desapareció delante de Irvine, quien se quedó paralizado con el espectáculo que había presenciado hacía un momento. Cuando consiguió reaccionar se encaminó hacía su habitación. Sería mejor descansar y aclarar la ideas.  
  
Rinoa caminaba por los anchos pasillos en dirección al ascensor, era ya muy tarde y nadie caminaba por allí. Comenzó a pensar en la pesadilla de la noche anterior, sabía que era muy improbable que pasase algo así, pero le entró un poco de miedo por lo que apresuró el paso. Pero de repente alguien la enganchó del brazo y la empotró contra la pared.  
  
Desconocido. Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. ¿No te han dicho que es muy peligroso andar por ahí sola a estas horas?. Eres mala Rinoa, muy mala. Rinoa: ¡SÉIFER¡ ¡Déjame en paz¡ ¡Apártate de mi camino! Seifer: No me hables así ¿entiendes? - dijo arrinconándola aun mas contra la pared- Rinoa: No tengo ganas de escucharte ¡DEJAME EN PAZ¡ Seifer: no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría estar de nuevo contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas? -dijo besándola el cuello- Rinoa. Para... no me toques... Seifer: ¡deja de moverte!... tu y yo vamos a acabar lo que empezamos aquella noche de verano en tu casa, ¿te vas acordando? Rinoa: ¿A que viene ahora esto, Seifer?, lo nuestro acabó hace tiempo y lo de esa noche fue un error y no me arrepiento de haberte dejado allí tirado, ¡ERES UN CERDO¡ Seifer: ¡Y TU UNA MALDITA ESTRECHA!, ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE, YA!  
  
Seifer cogió las manos de Rinoa con su mano izquierda y la otra comenzó a deslizarla por todo su cuerpo intentado despojarla de sus prendas. Rinoa no podía con él, su fuerza era mucho mas inferior, al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar no pudo evitar llorar. Poco a poco Seifer le iba quitando la ropa cuando consiguió desabrochar la blusa comenzó a introducir su mano bajo la falda de la chica, mientras, no dejaba de lamer todo su cuerpo y a Rinoa comenzaba a faltarle la respiración, no podía creerlo, Seifer la iba a violar ahí mismo y nadie podía evitarlo. Solo podía pensar en Squall y en que iba a pasar cuando se enterase de todo.  
  
Rinoa: ( llorando desconsoladamente), Seifer... por favor... no lo hagas... quiero a Squall. Seifer: ¿Crees que me importa? Además, él ya te tiene y yo solo vengo a acabar lo que no me dejaste terminar. Rinoa: pero... yo... yo... no puedo... basta por favor. Seifer: no me digas que la pequeña Rinoa todavía no se a acostado con nuestro comandante. Vaya, creo que me lo voy a pasar mejor de lo que esperaba, voy a ser el primero, ¡JA, JA, JA!  
  
Seifer había conseguido quitarse el cinturón, algo que se le había resultado difícil ya que Rinoa no dejaba de moverse. Pero lo había conseguido, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada con ella apareció alguien.  
  
Desconocido: ¡¡¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!!! Seifer: Vaya el que faltaba... el caballero viene al rescate de la bruja ¿quieres unirte a la fiesta? Rinoa: ¡¡¡SQUALL!!! Squall: ¡¡¡Déjala, no la toques!!! - dijo abalanzándose hacia Seifer- Seifer: ¿Vaya quieres pelea? - dijo desenfundando su sable pistola-  
  
Ambos empezaron una pelea que no duró demasiado ya que Seifer acabó por rendirse.  
  
Seifer: no creas que esto va a quedar así, ella es mía. Squall: ni lo sueñas, jamás estará con un tipo como tu.  
  
Dicho esto Seifer desapareció tras la esquina del pasillo. Rinoa seguía llorando en el suelo y con la cara totalmente pálida.  
  
Squall: (Arrodillándose frente a ella) Rin ¿estas bien? Rinoa: Squall, snif, por que... porque me odia tanto snif - dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. Squall: ya paso no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga daño.  
  
Squall la rodeo con sus brazos lo mas fuerte que pudo pero sin dañarla y dejo que llorara durante un rato.  
  
Squall: ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir, Rinoa?. -dijo cogiendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos- Rinoa: Vale. -asintió la chica-  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacía la habitación sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegaron Squall dejó a Rinoa en la cama pero cuando esta se recostó, noto un gran dolor en la espalda.  
  
Rinoa: ¡¡¡Aaaarg!!! Squall: ¿qué te pasa? Rinoa: Creo que tengo una herida en la espalda. Squall: (poniéndose detrás de ella) haber que te miro. Rinoa: (Desatándose la blusa) espera... un poco... ya. Squall: ¡¡Maldito hijo de p...!!, tienes un corte, y bueno... varios arañazos. Será mejor que te los curé. Squall: (mientras curaba las heridas de la chica). Mañana iremos a ver a la Dr. Kadowaki. Rinoa: ¡NO!, no quiero que se entere nadie, por favor Squall no se lo digas a nadie. Squall: Pero... Rinoa casi te viol... Rinoa: Ya lo se -dijo interrumpiendo al chico- pero no ha pasado nada ¿no?. Squall: ¡Pero PODIA haber pasado! - dijo algo molesto- Rinoa: Bueno ¡basta ya! No quiero que lo sepa nadie -dijo llorando- Squall: Vale, vale lo siento Rin, pero deja de llorar... por favor -dijo abrazando a la chica- Rinoa: ¿As acabado de curar la heridas? - dijo girándose hacia él- Squall: Si... Rinoa: Será... mejor que durmamos. Squall: Si, será lo mejor. Rinoa: Eeee... Squall... me puedes dejar algo para dormir. Squall: Si claro. -dijo ofreciéndole una camiseta-. Te quedará un poco grande, pero bueno. Rinoa: No importa. -dijo con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo- Voy a cambiarme.  
  
Tras un rato Rinoa salió del baño cambiada, la camiseta le quedaba algo grande pero así, le servia de camisón. Ambos se metieron en la cama. Al cabo de un rato, Rinoa se aferró al pecho de Squall, éste la abrazó para tranquilizarla, aun temblaba de miedo. Pronto los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno pues aquí acaba el 2º capitulo. Gracias por los R&R a Alicia, Cute Fairy, Jen y Willerine ( por cierto haber si escribes algo ok?, que tengo ganas de leerlo. ^_^). Bueno espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic y no os olvidéis de los R&R. Asta pronto. ;-) 


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno pues aquí os dejo con el capitulo 3, haber que os parece.  
  
*********************************************************************+  
  
3º CAPITULO:  
  
La oscuridad invadía la habitación y una leve brisa entraba por la ventana abierta. Rinoa abrió los ojos y vio a Squall a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, ella realmente se sentía segura con él ahí. Se incorporó en la cama y con mucho cuidado se deslizó de los brazos de Squall, no quería despertarlo, bastante preocupado estaba ya por lo ocurrido, necesitaba descansar. Cuando estuvo de pie, volvió a mirar hacia la cama y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su cara, al verlo ahí dormido, sus cabellos sedosos entre los cuales, a ella le encantaba enredar sus dedos, caían con mucha suavidad por su rostro, parecía un ángel -pensó la chica- . Rinoa se dirigía al baño cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par, y por ella apareció Seifer. Rinoa corrió a la cama para despertar a Squall.  
  
Squall: (incorporándose rápidamente en la cama) ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. Seifer: Ya te dije que esto no quedaría así, vine a acabar lo que empecé en el pasillo, hasta que tu nos interrumpiste. Squall: Tu no vas acabar nada si yo puedo evitarlo. Rinoa sal de aquí. Rinoa: Pero... Squa... Squall: ¡He dicho que salgas!  
  
Rinoa corrió hacia la puerta pero Seifer la detuvo empujándola hacía la cama. Viendo esto, Squall se levanto rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia su enemigo pero éste saco su gunblade y se la clavó a Squall en el abdomen. Éste cayo al suelo cubierto de sangre, respirando con dificultad. Rinoa intentó correr hacia él pero, Seifer se lo impidió. La cogió y la tumbo en la cama, ella no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, estaba aterrada.  
  
Seifer: Por fin solos, princesa... ahora no hay nadie que pueda salvarte. -dijo echándose encima de la chica- Rinoa: Estas loco... no puedes hacerlo... no por favor... Seifer: Si que puedo, créeme, ahora que tu caballero esta MUERTO, si que puedo -dijo quitándole la ropa- Rinoa: ¡¡¡BASTA!!!... por favor... ¡¡¡NO!!!... ¡¡PARA!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.  
  
Rinoa se despertó empapada en sudor y respirando con dificultad. Seguidamente Squall se incorporó a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla.  
  
Squall: Tranquila... solo ha sido una pesadilla -dijo abrazándola- Rinoa: Ha... ha sido... horrible... él te... mataba... Squall. Squall: ¿Quién me mataba? -dijo un poco sorprendido- Rinoa: Seifer... él entraba y... bueno... quería acabar lo de antes... y...y entonces te veía... ahí tirado... lleno de sangre. Squall: Sheeeee... ya pasó solo era una pesadilla -dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar-  
  
Se levantó de la cama y le trajo un baso de agua.  
  
Squall: ¿estas mejor? -dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella- Rinoa: Si, pero... es que... Squall: Pero... nada, no volverá a hacer algo así por que yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, no me voy a despegar de ti ni un instante. Rinoa:¿ Ni para ir al baño? -dijo con una sonrisa- Squall: No, ni para ir al baño, je, je, je. Venga vamos a dormir, aun nos queda un rato. Rinoa: esta bien -dijo echándose en la cama-  
  
Al poco rato Squall hacia lo mismo y ambos volvían a quedar dormidos. El despertador sonó a las ocho en punto. Squall fue el primero en despertar.  
  
Squall: Buenos días, preciosa -dijo girándose hacia Rinoa para quedar cara a cara- Rinoa: Buenos días - dijo besándole en la boca- Squall: ¿Cómo esta tu espalda?. Rinoa: Apenas me duele... Squall: Ya... bueno pero ¿me dejas mirarte? Rinoa: Esta bien -dijo poniéndose de espaldas a él y levantándose la camiseta- Squall: ¡Bah! Parece que cicatrizará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ala, ya esta. Rinoa: ¿Ya?, pues ya que estas podías darme un masaje ¿no? - dijo riéndose- Squall: No me provoques... - dijo agarrándola por detrás y besando su cuello- Rinoa: Ji, ji, ji... me haces cosquillas, ¡para¡. Será mejor que nos levantemos, o llegaremos tarde... -dijo poniéndose de pie-  
  
Al de un rato los dos estaban listo para comenzar las clases, bueno Squall para ir al despacho.  
  
Squall: (cogiéndola de la cintura) estas mejor ¿verdad? Rinoa: Si... no te preocupes. Squall: Cuando acabes las clases vienes al despacho, podemos comer juntos y después te ayudo con los idiomas. ¿Vale? Rinoa: Vale -dijo con una amplia sonrisa-  
  
Los dos salieron de la habitación cada uno en una dirección distinta dispuesto a comenzar su jornada de trabajo. Rinoa se dirigía al 2º piso donde tenia clase, por el camino se encontró con Selphie.  
  
Selphie: hola Rin Rinoa : Hola, oye ¿que tal va lo tuyo con Irvine? Selphie: pufffff... me estoy empezando a hartar. Algunos días parece que realmente siente algo por mi y otros es totalmente indiferente conmigo, y después le veo coqueteando con otras chicas cuando yo paso delante. No se realmente me tiene muy confundida. Rinoa: No te preocupes, yo creo que realmente siente algo por ti pero le da miedo decírtelo, supongo que por miedo al rechazo. Selphie: No se, al menos espero que me invite a la fiesta. Rinoa: Si no lo hace yo le obligaré -dijo con una sonrisa- Selphie: Gracias, Rin.  
  
Ambas chicas apresuraron el paso para no llegar tarde a clase. La mañana pasaba muy lentamente para Rinoa que no podía parar de pensar en lo de Seifer, al menos no le había visto en toda la mañana. Por fin la última clase había acabado, era la clase de historia.  
  
Irvine: Esto de tener historia a ultima hora no puede ser bueno para la salud -dijo desperezándose- Zell: y que lo digas, horrible, no hay otra palabra que lo describa mejor. Selphie: Ey chicos, ¿Por que no vamos a comer todos juntos?. Rinoa, podías ir a buscar a Squall para que venga también, hace bastante que no estamos todos juntos. Irvine: eso, así os cuento lo que vi anoche, vais a flipar, en serio, bueno aunque igual no os lo creéis -dijo rascándose la cabeza- Rinoa: Vale voy a buscarle, luego vamos a la cafetería ir cogiendo sitio. Quistis. Vamos, entonces.  
  
Rinoa salió de clase y se encaminó al ascensor, por ese pasillo no pasaba mucha gente pero no le dio mucha importancia. Pero cuando torció la esquina se encontró con la personas que mas temía en esos momentos, Seifer. Rinoa intentó evitarlo pero fue inútil, él ya se había percatado de su presencia. Ella apresuro el paso pero al cruzárselo la cogió del brazo.  
  
Seifer: ¿Crees que puedes evitarme de por vida?, no lo creo. Rinoa:............ Seifer: Vaya, la brujita se ha quedado muda. (apretándola aun mas el brazo) quiero que sepas que algún día acabaré lo que empecé, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias -dijo relamiéndose-. Nadie se burla de mi.  
  
En ese instante soltó su brazo y se marcho. Rinoa apenas podía respirar estaba paralizada, sus pies parecían pegados al suelo, pero después de un rato empezó a caminar en dirección al baño. Entro, se mojó la cara y al ver que no había nadie rompió a llorar. Se recostó en la pared y fue dejándose caer hasta llegar al suelo, así apoyó su cabeza entre las piernas y siguió llorando. De pronto alguien irrumpió en el baño  
  
Desconocido: ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica- Rinoa: Quien... ¿quién ...eres? Desconocida: Me llamo Yinna, estoy contigo en algunas clases. Rinoa: A si es verdad, lo siento no había caído. Yinna: No importa, ¿puedo ayudarte? Rinoa: No lo creo Yinna: ¿Es por aquel chico rubio? Rinoa. Co... como. ¿como lo has...sabido? Yinna: He visto lo que ha pasado en el pasillo. ¿Es tu novio? Rinoa : ¡¡NO !! bueno lo fue hace tiempo, ahora estoy con alguien mucho mejor que él, vamos que no tiene comparación. Yinna: Aaa... es verdad tu eres la novia de nuestro comandante -dijo con una sonrisa- Rinoa. Eee... pues si... lo soy Yinna: Vaya... si que tienes suerte es muy guapo y además inspira una gran seguridad y confianza. Rinoa: Si realmente él es genial y lo quiero mucho -dijo levantándose del suelo- Yinna. Bueno será mejor irnos veo que ya estas mejor. Rinoa. Si... gracias.  
  
Ambas chicas salieron del baño, cuando Rinoa fue a invitarla a comer con ellos, Yinna ya no estaba se había esfumado, asi que la joven bruja decidió siguii su camino hacía el despacho del comandante. Al llegar allí Xu le dijo que podía pasar, que se alegraría de verla ya que llevaba toda la mañana entre documento sin salir de ahí.  
  
Rinoa: (abriendo la puerta) Hola, ¿que tal llevas el día? -dijo sentándose en las piernas de Squall- Squall: (abrazándola por la cintura) Pues he adelantado mucho el trabajo y mañana estaré libre y como es sábado tu no tendrás que ir a clase y podremos irnos juntos por ahí. Rinoa: Vaya... ves que bien te organizas cuando quieres. Squall: Ya lo se, bueno ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Rinoa. Pues los chicos me han dicho que vayamos a comer a la cafetería que hace bastante que no estamos todos juntos. Squall: Pues vamos entonces -dijo levantándose de la silla-  
  
Los dos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la cafetería, cuando llegaron fueron a la mesa donde estaban los demás.  
  
Irvine: Eyyyy... ¿qué tal comandante? -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Squall: Yo también me alegro de verte, pero ¿que era eso tan importante que nos tenias que contar? Irvine: Ay, es verdad bueno escuchadme atentamente.  
  
Irvinne no tardó mucho en contar lo que había visto la noche anterior y todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos, pera que engañarnos.  
  
Irvine. Se que así contado pues no parece muy creíble pero... Squall: No, yo me estoy empezando a mosquear con todo esto. Primero Rinoa, luego tu, apenas se les ve por los pasillos, no hablan con nadie, no se pasan por la cafetería... todo es muy extraño. Selphie: la verdad es que sí, ¿Y que vamos a hacer? Squall: Podíamos empezar a investigar un poco, Selphie tu te vas a Trabia este fin de semana ¿verdad? Selphie: Si... ¿ quieres que haga algo? Squall: Si, podías preguntar a ver si últimamente han ocurrido cosas raras o algo fuera de lo normal. Selphie: No te preocupes lo haré - dijo con mucho optimismo- Quistis: ¿Crees que Seifer tiene algo que ver con todo esto? Squall: No, no lo creo - dijo agarrando la mano de Rinoa quien se había puesto muy tensa. Zell: Yo tampoco creo que tenga nada que ver con todo esto.  
  
Mientras los demás seguían hablando de este tema Squall intentaba tranquilizar a Rinoa.  
  
Squall: (susurrándole al oído) ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?, te veo nerviosa. Rinoa: Si creo que será lo mejor, además tengo que estudiar. Squall: Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya, asta luego chicos. Nos vemos en la cena. Quistis. Yo también me voy tengo que corregir una pila de examenes entre los que se encuentra el tuyo, Irvine. -dijo mirando al vaquero por encima de sus gafas-. Irvine: Aaaaa... si ya oye que en la pregunta tres... si la de Esthar... bueno que... Quistis: Ay... Irvine no pienso tener compasión contigo y lo sabes -dijo la chica mientras abandonaba la cafetería- Irvine: Oye, Quistis, espera... no te vayas... yo me lo sabía pero.... pero me puse nervioso... ¡escúchame¡... ¡espera! -gritaba el chico mientras seguía a la instructora- Squall: (corriendo hacia la instructora) Oye Quistis, espera ¿podrías averiguar sus nombres completos donde viven y todas esas cosas?. Quistis: lo intentaré, pero me será difícil ya que no les doy clase a ninguno de ellos. Squall. Bueno haz lo que puedas. (girándose hacia la mesa donde habían almorzado). Nos vamos ya, chicos. Hasta la noche.  
  
El caballero y la bruja salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a la habitación de ella dispuestos a estudiar. Cuando llegaron, Rinoa sacó todos los apuntes encima de la mesa con cara de desesperación. Squall los miró un poco por encima y hizo un gesto de agobio, pero ambos se sentaron para comenzar a estudiar. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando empezaron a estudiar, ahora eran las siete y los dos estaba agotados.  
  
Rinoa: No puedo mas, Squall - dijo haciendo pucheritos- Squall: Si será mejor dejarlo, además creo que lo has entendido bastante bien. Rinoa: es que explicas muy bien - dijo sentándose encima de él y un poco juguetona- ¿sabes? Podías hacerte instructor. Squall: si lo que me faltaba, apenas puedo con el cargo de comandante como para ser también instructor, creo que no sería buena idea. Rinoa: Mmmmmm... es verdad que mi novio fuese también mi profesor mmmm... no me gusta la idea, prefiero que sea mi comandante -dijo besándole en el cuello-  
  
Ambos empezaron a besarse tiernamente pero luego esos besos se hicieron mas apasionados. Squall comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella y por sus caderas, dibujando todas y cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él. Después de un rato de besos y caricias Squall la cogió en brazos y la recostó en la cama, acomodándose él encima. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco, mientras desataba su camisa. Rinoa no podía evitar gemir por las caricias de su caballero y al poco rato ella le había quitado la camiseta. Empezó a deslizar sus manos por su musculosa espalda, después por sus brazos y a besar su pecho y vientre tan bien formados, ella realmente estaba impactada por el cuerpo de su chico, jamás había imaginado estuviese tan bien esculpido. Él seguía acariciando todo su cuerpo, empezó por sus pechos en los cuales se detuvo un instante y fue bajando muy lentamente por su vientre, Rinoa empezó a desabrocharle los cinturones, pero antes de que pudiese continuar Squall la interrumpió.  
  
Squall: (Respirando aceleradamente) Rin... estas... segura de lo que vas a hacer. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas. Rinoa. Te quiero Squall - y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente-.  
  
Squall entendió eso como un " sigue, por favor" y así lo hizo. Empezó a besar todo su cuerpo de nuevo mientras ella no dejaba de soltar pequeños gemidos por el placer que eso le producía. Pero cuando Squall posó su mano izquierda sobre su muslo y subió hasta su entrepierna, Rinoa se puso muy tensa. Pero él no se dio cuenta y continua acariciándola, cada vez mas insistente.  
  
Rinoa: Squall... - decía entre gemidos- Squall por favor para, no sigas.  
  
El chico parecía no escucharla y seguía deslizando sus manos bajo su falda.  
  
Rinoa: Squall para... ¡he dicho que pares! ¡no sigas! Squall: ¿Que pa...sa? - decía muy excitado- Rinoa: ¡NO! ¡PARA! - dijo llorando-  
  
Al ver que no paraba, Rinoa posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama poniéndose la blusa y atándose la falda para marcharse de allí. No podía explicar lo que le había pasada, estaba muy bien con lo que Squall le estaba haciendo, pero de repente había sentido un miedo horrible.  
  
Squall: Rin... Rin... Rinoa espera - dijo cogiéndola por el brazo.  
  
Rinoa apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que se sentó en una silla y acabo de atarse su camisa.  
  
Rinoa: Lo... siento no tenía que haber llegado tan lejos. Squall: (arrodillándose frente a ella) Pero tu me dijiste que siguiese si no yo, hubiese parado. Rinoa: Ya...ya lo se... pero es que... cuando... cuando as empezado a tocar mis piernas y a desatarme la falda... pues me... ha venido a la mente lo de Seifer y por un momento me ha parecido verlo en ti, que era él quien me estaba encima mío y no tú... me he asustado... lo siento... Squall: No yo lo siento no he parado cuando me lo as dicho la primera vez, perdóname - dijo acariciando su rostro y retirando algunos mechones de su cara- Rinoa: No te preocupes, creo que será mejor que vayamos, ya a cenar quiero acostarme pronto -dijo sin apartar la mirada del suelo-. Squall: Vale... pero ¿estas...bien? -dijo posando sus manos sobre las piernas de esta- Rinoa: Eeee... si... de verdad... -dijo levantándose rápidamente y apartando las manos del chico de sus piernas- Squall. Pero... Rin... yo... -decía el chico muy confuso- Rinoa: (Girándose hacía él) ¿Vamos ya, Squall? -dijo con una sonrisa pensara que ella estaba bien, algo que no era del todo cierto-  
  
Ambos decidieron, después de un rato ir a cenar a la cafetería para despejarse un poco por lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron los demás ya estaba allí, todo parecía normal, y la gente conversaban alegremente, menos ellos dos que ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos. Tras la cena todos se despidieron de Selphie en especial, Irvine que aunque no lo demostrase la iba a echar de menos aunque solo se iba un fin de semana. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta sus habitaciones, pero Zell decidió ir a entrenar un poco ya que no tenía sueño aun. Después de darse las buenas noches éste se encaminó por lo solitarios pasillos cuando en una de las habitaciones escucho unos murmullos que poco a poco se convertían en gritos.  
  
Voz 2: ¡Maldito bastardo!, nos estas destrozando el plan, se suponía que no había que asustarla. Voz 4: Que mas da, ella no sospecha nada, además ya se le habrá pasado el susto, para eso esta su caballero, para consolarla Voz 3: Pues eso es precisamente lo que no queremos, que el chico este todo el día encima de ella. Voz 1: Que nos seas de utilidad en nuestros planes no significa que actúes a tu antojo, ¿me entiendes? Voz 2: No, dejarle en paz, yo puedo hacer que el comandante y la chica se separen... - dijo pensativo- Voz 4: ¿Lo crees realmente?, va a ser algo difícil, creo yo... Bueno me voy, mañana hablamos.  
  
Al oír esto Zell corrió a esconderse, para evitar ser visto por la persona que abandonaba la habitación, pero casi se muere del susto cuando al que vio salir de la habitación era nada mas y nada menos que ¡¡¡SEIFER!!!  
  
*********************************************************************+  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno pues al final Seifer, si que esta metido en algo rarillo, como no je, je, je... Bueno pos gracias a todos por los R&R en especial a Jen y Willerine, ¡UN ABRRRAAAZOOOOO! Pa' las dos. Aaaaaa y también pa' Thyamant, no desistas con tu plan k al final lo conseguirás je, je, je... Siento lo de los diálogos pero al pasarlos a esta pagina quedan de esa forma. Bueno pues el capitulo cuatro esta casi acabado pero a partir de ahí tardaré un poco mas en actualizar por que tengo que estudiar, POR DESGRACIA (. Hasta pronto y dejar REVIEWS por favor, por favor, por favor, que me hace mucha ilusión. 


	4. capitulo 4

Bueno pos ya esta aquí el 4º capitulo. Es que soy de rápida je, je, je...... A la espero que os guste.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 4:  
  
El día había amanecido muy soleado y parecía que iba a ser un día muy caluroso. Squall se había despertado temprano por lo que decidió ir a ver al director Kramer haber si podía contarle algo sobre los nuevos, después iría a buscar a Rinoa. Al de media hora Squall, salió del baño con su ropa habitual y se dirigió al puente de mando. Cuando llegó toco la puerta del despacho del director.  
  
Director: ¿Si?, ¿quién es? Squall: Soy Squall, ¿puedo pasar? Director: Si pasa Squall: (abriendo la puerta) Vengo a preguntarle sobre los alumnos nuevos. Director: ¿Qué pasa con ello? Se están integrando bastante bien, ¿no? Squall: ¿Qué se están integrando bien? -dijo muy sorprendido- Yo mas bien diría que no se están integrando. Casi nadie ha hablado con ellos, no van a la cafetería, apenas se les ve por clase... Director: si... ya bueno es que... los tres sufrieron mucho... y bueno es normal que no se relacionen mucho todavía, llevan poco mas de un mes aquí, además la gente no hace mas que correr rumores sobre ellos, yo creo que no les esta resultando muy fácil adaptarse, pero no creo que haya problemas ¿no? Squall: (un poco confuso) Si.... bueno pero... ¿usted podría dejarme ver sus fichas?...por favor. Director: No, Squall eso es confidencial, pero ¿que te pasa con ellos? ¿te han hecho algo que te haga sospechar?. Squall: No...pero... bueno a mi no. pero hay gente.que.¿entonces no me deja verlas? Director: ¡NO SQUALL!, no te dejo, además ¿hoy no tenias el día libre?, será mejor que te marches antes de que te ponga trabajo. Squall: Vale, vale ya me marcho, de todas maneras yo no me fiaría mucho de ellos. Adiós. -dijo saliendo por la puerta y dejando al director un poco confundido-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------+  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Rinoa, Yinna mantenía una charla bastante seria con ella. Había ido a pedirle unos apuntes y la vio un poco triste por lo que la pregunto que la ocurría y Rinoa le contó lo que había ocurrido con Squall el día anterior. Realmente, Yinna inspiraba mucha confianza a Rinoa.  
  
Yinna: Así que no paró cuando se lo dijiste ya... ya... Rinoa: Ya pero yo le dejé llegar muy lejos, y no se ent... Yinna: No, no tiene excusa, todos los tíos son unos cerdos. -interrumpió la muchacha- Rinoa: Pero él, al final paró y lo entendió. - dijo cabizbaja- Yinna: Paró, porque tu te lo quitaste de encima ¿no? Rinoa. Si bueno pero... Yinna: Pero ¿qué?... Rinoa: No se, yo le sigo queriendo igual que antes pero... Yinna: (cogiéndola de los hombros) Si no estas segura, no sigas adelante. Rinoa: ¿Me estas diciendo que lo deje con él?. -dijo muy sorprendida- Yinna: ¡No!, bueno que te separes de él por un tiempo... Rinoa: Pero yo no quiero separme de él, Yinna. -girándose hacia ella-  
  
De repente los ojos de Yinna empezaron a ponerse de un tono rojizo y clavó su mirada en la de Rinoa. Ésta quedó como hipnotizada y no podía dejar de mirar eso ojos. Al de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad. Yinna: Rinoa ¿estas bien? -dijo sacudiéndola cuidadosamente- Rinoa: Si... creo que... si - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-, pero tus ojos... Yinna: Que ¿qué pasa?, creo que le estas dando mucho al bolo con este tema, yo ya te he aconsejado, pero tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. Rinoa: Ya...y además creo que tienes razón, por un tiempo no pasa nada -dijo como si esas palabras no salieran de su boca- Yinna: Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós, Rin -dijo saliendo por la puerta- Rinoa: Adiós -dijo algo confundida- Yinna: * parece que ha funcionado* *si el chico no insiste mucho estarán separados por un tiempo *  
  
Squall montó en el ascensor y se dirigió a la habitación de Rinoa. Tocó unas cuantas veces hasta que ésta le abrió.  
  
Rinoa: Hola - dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Squall: (cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el) ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasar el día fuera? Rinoa: (sin mirarle a la cara) No, no me apetece. Squall: (un poco sorprendido por la reacción de ella) Pero... por... ¿por qué? Tengo el día libre para estar contigo. Rinoa: (apartándose de él y dándole la espalda). Ya pero... es que... tengo que estudiar para el examen de idiomas. Squall: Ya, pues yo creo que no hace falta porque ayer lo tenias todo bien claro. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -dijo agarrándola del brazo y con tono molesto- Rinoa: ¡NADA! ¡y suéltame, me haces daño¡ Squall: ¿Es por lo de ayer? Ya te dije que lo sentía, además yo creo que toda la culpa no fue mía ¡¿NO?!. Rinoa: Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Squall. Squall: Oooo... ¡¡ ahora quieres que me vaya, después vendrás y dirás que quieres dormir conmigo por que tienes miedo! ¿no? -dijo sarcásticamente- Rinoa: (muy enfadada) ¡¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE DUERMA CONTIGO ME LO DICES Y PUNTO!! Y ahora márchate, por favor, quiero estar sola. Squall: ¡¡¡VALE!!! Pero luego no vengas a mi, diciéndome lo mucho que me quieres y queriéndote acostar conmigo. Rinoa: ¡¡NO CREES QUE TE ESTAS PASANDO!! ¡¡Lo de ayer fue una equivocación!!. Squall: ¡¡¡OOOOHH!!! Ahora fue una ¡¡MALDITA!! equivocación, como con Seifer ¿no?, igual tenía razón con lo de que eres una ¡¡ESTRECHA!! - dijo saliendo por la puerta- * mierda no tenia que a ver dicho eso *  
  
El chico se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación para disculparse por lo dicho hasta el momento, pero Rinoa le cerró la puerta en las narices. Desde afuera podía oírla llorar, realmente él se había pasado de la ralla, pero es que no entendía la actitud de ella, él creía que lo de ayer había quedado solucionado. Llamó varias veces a la puerta pero solo escuchó a Rinoa decir que se largase de allí. Squall decidió marcharse. Mejor iría a la cafetería a desayunar a ver si luego podía hablar con ella. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la cafetería, había poca gente ya que era fin de semana y la gente acostumbraba a irse.  
  
Irvine: Ey... Squall, estamos aquí - dijo sacudiendo la mano para que lo viese- Squall: Hola... - dijo sentándose al lado del chico y cabizbajo- Zell: ¿A que no sabes lo que descubrí ayer? Irvine: eeoooo... ¿estas escuchando? -dijo sacudiendo la mano en la cara del comandante- Squall: Eeee... si ¿que pasa? Zell: Eee tío ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? Squall: ooo.. nada es que me he peleado con Rinoa. Irvine: aaaaa...¡bah! ya se le pasará. Squall: no lo creo me he comportado como un autentico cerdo Zell: Vaya ¿que le has dicho?, ¿si se puede saber? Squall: Pues desde, que no venga a mi habitación diciéndome que tiene miedo hasta que es una estrecha. Irvine: Bueno... pues igual si que te has pasado un poquito. Zell: Pero ¿por que os habéis peleado? Squall: Bueno es que el otro día pasó algo que no quiere que se sepa... Irvine: Somos amigos ¿no?. Lo que cuentes no saldrá de esta mesa -dijo el vaquero dándole una palmada en la espalda- Squall: Esta bien... pero no lo contéis, por favor, -los chicos negaron con la cabeza-. Haber el otro día, cuando salí tan tarde del despacho encontré a Seifer intentando abusar de Rinoa y ent... Irvine: ¡será cabr... maldito hijo de p... dios yo lo mato! -dijo muy cabreado e interrumpiendo a Squall- Squall: Vale ya.. ya...tranquilo - dijo agarrándolo del brazo-.Bueno, como iba diciendo si llego un poco mas tarde pues la hubiese... violado. Me enfrenté a el pero al de un rato se marcho diciendo que volvería, no le di importancia y me lleve a Rinoa a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente por la tarde, sabes que estuvimos estudiando juntos, pues cuando acabamos... pues empezamos a... eso que nos pusimos muy cariñosos... me entendéis ¿verdad? -ambos chicos asintieron-. Bien pues llegó un momento en que me dijo que parase pero yo no la escuché y seguí, entonces me empujo y se levantó de la cama. Yo no entendía nada, pero luego me explicó que se había acordado de lo de Seifer y que no podía seguir adelante, yo la pedí perdón y la cosa quedó así. Pero esta mañana a estado muy distante conmigo y como no entendía el porque pues me he puesto muy borde y le he dicho todas esas barbaridades. Zell: ahora lo entiendo -dijo muy pensativo- Ayer escuche a Seifer hablar con alguien sobre un plan y de que no tenía que a ver asustado a la chica porque, lo único que conseguía, era que el chico no se separase de ella. La chica debe ser Rinoa y el chico ... pues... TU. - Dijo dando un salto en la silla-. Y luego una voz femenina dijo algo de que ella conseguiría separarlos por un tiempo. Squall: ¿De que hablas? ¿Quien quiere hacer daño a Rinoa? ¿Separarme de ella?, pues creo que lo han conseguido. Irvine: Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla y luego deberíamos tener una charla con Seifer. Squall: Si, vamos pues.  
  
Los tres chicos se levantaron de la mesa y abandonaron la cafetería. Fueron al habitación de la chica pero ya no estaba allí. Anduvieron por los pasillos buscándola sin ningún resultado, cuando al torcer una esquina se dieron de bruces con Seifer. Squall lleno de ira por todo lo ocurrido, lo cogió de la gabardina y lo empotró contra la pared.  
  
Seifer: Pero... ¿estas loco? ¡Quítame las manos de encima!. Squall: No, hasta que no me digas en que estas metido -dijo agarrándolo por el cuello- Seifer: ¿De que hablas? - rió el chico de cabellos rubios- Squall: sabes, muy bien de que te hablo, ayer alguien te escucho en el dormitorio. Seifer: Vaya, ¿ahora te dedicas a espiarme?, ¿tanto te aburre estar con tu bruja?, ¿qué pasa no te da ... lo que deseas? -dijo relamiéndose la boca-. Pues conmigo disfruto mucho, JA, JA, JA... Squall: (sacando su gunblade y poniéndosela en el cuello) ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!, ¡¡¡no hables así de ella!!! Irvine: Tranquilízate, así no conseguirás nada -dijo agarrando a Squall por lo hombros- Squall: ¡¡¡Déjame Irvine!!!, dime todo lo que sepas, que quieren de Rinoa .- dijo apretando aun mas la espada contra el cuello del chico-. Seifer: Aaaargh.... e...ellos...aarg... nece....necesitan...aaarrrggghh....cinco....y ....la...aaarrrgg.... elegida aarrggh ... me...aog...arrrggh... Desconocido: ¡¡¡COMANDANTE LEONHART!!!. Squall: (girándose) ¡¡Director Kramer!! - dijo muy sorprendido- Director: ¿se puede saber que hace?, no me esperaba una cosa así de usted. Squall: Pero... director. yo... es ...yo... Director: Me ha defraudado, le di este cargo confiando en su madurez para situaciones de este estilo, pero ya veo que me equivoque. Zell: Pero... Squall no tiene la culpa fue Seif... Director: Quiero verles a los dos esta tarde a las cinco en mis despacho, ya hablaremos -dijo el director en dirección al ascensor- Seifer: Vaya, las as cagado comandante - dijo el chico rubio limpiándose el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su cuello-. Squall: (abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él) ¡¡SERAS CABR.... YO TE MATO!! Irvine y Zell: ¡SQUALL, NO! ¡¡ DEJALO NO!! ¡¡¡AQUAAAAALL!!!. - Dijeron los chicos agarrándolo de los brazos y la cintura para que no se tirase a Seifer de nuevo-. Zell: Vamonos, déjalo ya, tenemos que buscar a Rinoa - Dijo tirando de él-. Seifer: ¡¡Ellos no pararan!! -gritó mientras desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo-  
  
Squall ya mas tranquilo siguió buscando a Rinoa pero no la encontraron.  
  
Squall: Pero ¿donde puede estar?, y si la ha pasado algo, no se... -dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos- Zell: Squall. Tranquilo tiene que estar en el jardín, ¿por que no nos separamos para buscarla?. Squall: Si será lo mejor, pero... espera, Irvine tu vete a buscar a Quistis haber si a descubierto algo y Zell tu busca a Rinoa por... por... no se, búscala. Zell: Vale, hasta luego -dijo alejándose del grupo- Irvine: Oye y si me encuentro otra vez con el tío ese que desapareció delante mío. Squall: Irvine, por favor no seas crío, además parece que solo se dejan ver por las noches ¿no?. -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda- Irvine: Si ya pero...bueno que .... me voy a buscar a esta mujer, a ver donde anda. Adiós -dicho esto dio la vuelta y marchó-.  
  
Mientras en el patio Rinoa, intentaba estudiar en uno de los bancos que se encontraba a la sombra de un enorme árbol. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Squall, ¿cómo podían haber llegado a decirse esas cosas?. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en Yinna y en aquellos ojos, ella juraría que por un momento eran esos ojos que tiempo atrás le provocaban tanto temor. En un lugar alejado en el patio alguien observaba a Rinoa.  
  
Voz 1: Mírala, tan frágil, tan pura y tan inocente a la vez. Voz 2: Si, es ajena a todo, solo piensa en sus amoríos, ¿verdad Yinna?. Yinna: Si, pobrecita, no sabe lo que le viene encima. Ja, ja, ja...Sonhen, Galh, ha llegado la hora, no hay nadie alrededor y hay poca gente en el jardín. ¡Vamos! -dijo la chica saliendo de las sombras y dirigiéndose a Rinoa-  
  
Pero en ese momento Squall pasa por allí y la ve bajo aquel árbol. Por fin la había encontrado -pensó el chico-  
  
Squall: ¡Rinoa!, ¿dónde te habías metido? -dijo desde la entrada al patio- Yinna: ¡Mierda!, ¡que hace él aquí! -parándose en seco- Sonhen: Será mejor que nos vayamos, aún queda tiempo. Galh: Si además todavía faltan chicas, creo que iré a Trabia. Yinna: ¿Tu solo? Sonhen: Si, no creo que tenga problemas...  
  
Dicho esto el trío se retiró y desapareció en las sombras de los árboles que abundaban en el patio.  
  
Rinoa: ¿Qué haces aquí?, nadie te ha llamado -dijo perdiendo la mirada en los apuntes de clase- Squall: Rin, por favor escúchame... -dijo cogiendo la barbilla de la chica con su dedo pulgar e índice- Rinoa: ¡Déjame! No ves que estoy estudiando... -dijo apartando la mano de su cara- Squall: Pero si tienes los apuntes del revés -dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
Rinoa al ver que lo que decía el chico era cierto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la verdad era que todo el tiempo que había estado allí no había estudiado nada, ni siquiera había pasado la primera hoja.  
  
Rinoa: Bueno... ¡Y que! -dijo muy enfadada y a la vez roja como un tomate- Squall: (riéndose por la situación) ¿Eso no lo tenía que a ver dicho yo?.  
  
Rinoa no podía aguantar mas, la sangre le hervía de la furia, así que decidió marcharse sin escuchar al idiota que tenía por novio en esos momentos.  
  
Squall: Rin, Rin, Rinoa... esp.espera hombre. ¡joer!, no me hagas correr detrás tuyo, ¡Rinoa! -dijo levantándose del banco y yendo tras ella Rinoa: No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías, Squall, así que déjame -decía mientras caminaba y el chico la seguía-  
  
Squall estuvo siguiéndola por todo el pasillo, intentando que escuchase lo que tenía que decirle, pero ella parecía ignorarle completamente. Fue entonces, cuando pasaron por delante de la zona de entrenamiento cuando éste la cogió del brazo y la arrastro hasta la zona mas solitaria, por allí no pasaba nadie y no la dejaría marchar hasta que no arreglasen las cosas. Cuando estuvieron allí, acorraló a la chica, posando sus brazos contra la pared uno a cada lado de ella, a la altura de su cabeza, así si intentaba escapar le sería mas difícil.  
  
Rinoa: ¿Pero que haces?, ¿Tu también vas a intentar violarme?, ¡Alaaaa!, ¡¡venga pues!! ¡¡¡ya que me violen todos los alumnos del jardín!!! ¿no? -decía muy enfada- Squall: Pero ¿que estas diciendo?, no he venido a pelear contigo, Rinoa. Quiero disculparme y luego te tengo que decir lago muy importante -dijo muy serio y con esa mirada penetrante que lo caracteriza-. Rinoa: Vale, a ver que... -dijo sin mirarle a la cara-. Squall: Bueno, entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, no tenía que a ver dicho todo lo que dije y quiero que me perdones... por favor. -dijo el chico sin despegar la mirada del suelo- Rinoa: ¿Eso es todo, Squall?, ¿Crees que puedes venir, acorralarme y pedir que te perdone? Así sin mas... -dijo muy molesta-. Contigo todo es muy complicado ¿sabes? A veces perece que la única que quiere seguir con la relación soy yo y adm... Squall: Pero Rinoa... Squall: No me interrumpas y déjame acabar. Muchas veces, me resulta difícil hablar contigo, no se que decir igual te molesta y te enfadas y.. y no me ..gusta verte enfadado. Otras veces te levantas, te vas al despacho y no apareces en todo el día, y yo te dejo, por que pienso que necesitas tu espacio y no quiero agobiarte, pero por las noches no puedo evitar pensar que igual soy un estorbo para ti. Me siento igual que cuando nos conocimos, yo detrás de ti, intentando hacerte sonreír y tu ignorándome por completo, diciéndome lo pesada y pegajosa que era, pero yo seguí intentándolo ¿sabes?. No se, a medida que pasa el tiempo, todo se me hace mas complicado y tu actitud no ayuda... creo... creo que ...deberíamos... dejar...dejarlo por un tiempo -anuncio la chica dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas-. Squall: No, no por favor... no puedo perderte... otra vez no. Yo... yo... te quiero, Rinoa, siempre sentí algo por ti, desde la primera vez que te vi en el baile, aunque no lo demostrase. Cuando entraste en coma, nunca sabrás como me sentí, no podía verte así, estaba deseando oírte decir mi nombre, verte sonreír... nadie a conseguido de mi lo que tu as conseguido, me diste esperanzas. Cuando creía que todo era una mierda... que yo sobraba en este mundo... apareciste tu y cambiaste mi manera de ver las cosas. Eres la única que me a hecho sonreír de nuevo, te quiero Rinoa. Pero si tu crees que debemos dejarlo, lo dejaremos y no volveré a molestarte, ya no tendrás que aguantar mi estúpida actitud, que tanto te molesta. Asta siempre Rinoa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------+  
  
NOTAS: fin del 4º capitulo, ya se que no acaba mu bien pero tiene que ser así. Gracias a todos por los R&R y por seguir mi Fic. A la hasta el próximo capitulo que no se para cuando será, por que me voy de VACACIOOOONEEEESSSSSS (k ilusión) pero tranquilos que lo pondré. Adiós y hasta la próxima. 


	5. capitulo 5

Weno pos ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones, y como dije aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. A ver que os parece. ^_^  
  
*********************************************************************+  
  
5º CAPITULO:  
  
Squall no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, con todo lo que habían pasado juntos y su relación se iba a acabar por una estúpida discusión. Squall miró por ultima vez, esos hermosos ojos, que él tanto amaba, pero los vio llorosos, enrojecidos e inexpresivos, eso le dolió, pero no podía hacer nada, ella había tomado una decisión y él la respetaba, no estaba de acuerdo, pero la respetaba. El chico, antes de irse, acarició su mejilla, pero ella ni se inmutó no levantó la mirada del suelo para decirle adiós, ¿ella, realmente quería hacer eso?, ¿se estaba repitiendo lo de Eleone? O simplemente estaba destinado a estar solo...para siempre, pensó el joven comandante. Cuando no hubo dado ni seis pasos, notó como unos delgados y delicados brazos rodeaban su cintura, es Rinoa -pensó-. Podía notar la calidez de su cuerpo en su espalda, y también su llanto. Squall no sabía que hacer, ¿estaba jugando con él?, por que no soportaría otra despedida.  
  
Rinoa: Lo siento.... no te vayas... por favor... lo siento -decía entre lagrimas- Squall: Rinoa, después de todo lo que me as dicho antes no creo que pueda hacerte feliz, así que suéltame. -dijo fríamente- Rinoa: (abrazándolo mas fuerte)¡NO!, yo soy feliz contigo, si no estas a mi lado... no se que haría, no te...vayas.  
  
Squall, se deshizo de los brazos de la chica y anduvo hasta la pared, allí se recostó y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, después bajó la cabeza y escondió su rostro tras el cabello que caía con suavidad. Pero de repente notó como unos suevas dedos dibujaban su cicatriz, esa que tanto odiaba por la persona que se la hizo y que la tendría ahí toda su vida. Squall al notar esto levantó la mirada y vio a Rinoa arrodillada frente a él, tocando su cicatriz.  
  
Rinoa: No quiero dejarte. Squall: Rinoa... yo. yo nose.... nose que nos esta pasando. Rinoa: Solo te he dicho la verdad, pero en ningún momento he dicho que ya no te quiera. Squall: Lo se, pero igual nose darte lo que tu necesitas, cuando estoy así, no es que no quiera estar contigo es solo... solo que no quiero amargarte, por que tu siempre estas feliz, y yo... pues nose no me apetece hablar con nadie... por eso me refugio en el despacho. Rinoa: Ya, pero a mi me gustaría ayudarte, me lo puedes contar todo para algo somos una pareja, por que seguimos siéndolo ¿no? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Squall: (levantando la mirada del suelo) Si... por mi si -dijo también sonriendo-  
  
Rinoa se levanto del suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo, este la miro un poco desconcertado pero la cogió. Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, Rinoa se lanzó a los brazos de su comandante, y éste la rodea suavemente con los suyos.  
  
Rinoa: lo siento... lo siento mucho, Squall - decía la chica recostada el pecho del comandante- Squall: No te preocupes... ya esta todo arreglado ¿no? Rinoa: Si, per...  
  
Squall, no le dejo acabar la frase cuando unió sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso que duró hasta que fueron interrumpidos bruscamente.  
  
Desconocido: ¡¡RINOA!!, ¿Que haces? -grito el desconocido- Rinoa: Eee... Yinna...-dijo con un tono de sorpresa en su voz- Yinna: (dirigiéndose hacia ella y apartándola bruscamente de Squall) ¿Pero que haces? Eres una ingenua, eres tonta... Squall: (cogiendo a Yinna por el brazo) Eeeee... ¡déjala en paz! -dijo muy molesto- Rinoa: Vale ya... calmaos los dos. Yinna, ¡no creo que te importe lo que haga en estos momentos!, ¿no crees? -dijo con las manos en sus caderas y muy furiosa- Yinna: Pero.. pero dijiste que lo ibas a dejar con él. Rinoa: Ya ¿y?... ha sido una equivocación y me he dado cuanta de que no es buena idea. ¿Acaso te molesta? Yinna: No.. no es eso es solo que bueno.. que...  
  
No acabó la frase cuando salió corriendo, estaba furiosa y sus ojos comenzaban a estar inyectados en sangre. Rinoa y Squall vieron como desaparecía tras la esquina. Estaban muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, sobre todo Rinoa, que no entendía esa actitud.  
  
Yinna: (dirigiéndose a su habitación) * MALDITA NIÑA * * Y MALDITO COMANDANTE *. * Todo vuelve a estar como al principio * *nos teníamos que haber desecho de él, desde el principio *.  
  
Squall ya le había explicado todo lo de Seifer a Rinoa, mientras se dirigían al aula del 2º piso para ver si encontraban a Quistis. Se dirigieron al ascensor y al salir, en el 2º piso se encontraron con Zell.  
  
Zell: ¡Squall!, iba a buscarte ahora, estamos con Quistis en clase. Squall: Bien, pues vamos, ¿ha encontrado algo? Zell: No se, pero nos a dicho que te buscásemos porque quería que tu estuvieses.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al aula donde se encontraron a Quistis sentada en su mesa con un montón de papeles y a Irvine sentado encima de la mesa, jugueteando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Irvine: Eeeyyy... por fin habéis llegado. Vaya veo que lo habéis arreglado -dijo el vaquero con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Squall: Si, Irvine. -dijo el joven comandante sonriendo- Rinoa: ¿arreglar el que?, ¿de que habláis? -dijo muy confundida- Squall: Eeee... nada, nada, Quistis ¿que tienes?. Quistis: Pues esa es la noticia, que no tengo nada, nada de nada. Squall: Pero... ¿que quieres decir? -dijo el chico acercándose a la instructora- Quistis: haber... he conseguido todas las fichas de los alumnos de ultimo curso, donde deberían estar las de ellos pero... no están. Zell: (mirando entre las fichas del alumnado) Je, je, je, je... mira Rinoa la tuya, je, je, je,... vaya careto que tienes en la foto ¿quién te la hizo? Je, je, je... Rinoa : (muy enfadada) ¡¡Trae eso aquí!! -dijo quitándosela de las manos- ¡¡Y tu Squall no te rías!!, ¡¡te estoy viendo!!. Squall: Je, je, je, je, .... vale, vale lo siento que no me je, je, je...río ya mas, je, je, je, je... ya esta, serio, soy un cubo de hielo, je, je, je... perdón... -dijo el chico escondiendo la cara para que no lo viese- Rinoa: ¡¡¡¡Eres idiota!!!!, ¡¡¡no tiene gracia!!! -decía cada vez mas furiosa- Squall: es... es que esta muy graciosa en la foto o me lo vas a negar... Quistis: A ver chicos... escuchadme. Squall: Perdón Quistis, sigue. Quistis: Pues eso, las he buscado por todas partes pero no están, han desaparecido. Zell: ¿Y no es posible que nunca hayan existido? Quistis: no lo creo, normalmente las fichas hay que entregárselas al director en mano... Zell: es verdad se me había olvidado Squall: Pero el directo tiene que saber algo Quistis: No lo creo, ¿cuando le has visto revisar las fichas? ¿nunca verdad?. Alguien las a debido de quitar del medio. Squall: Ya pero porque. Quistis: Realmente tienen algo que esconder, pero no se el que -dijo muy pensativa.  
  
Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por la noticia, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada. Así que decidieron ir a comer a la cafetería, el día parecía no tener fin -pensó Squall-.  
  
Quistis: Así que te as vuelto a pelear con Seifer, ¿no? Squall: Pues si, y además para nada lo único que me he ganado es un sermón del director. -dijo escondiendo la cara entre sus manos-. Irvine: No se a vosotros, pero a mi todo esto me esta empezando a cansar. Solo tenemos a tres tíos súper extraños que no aparecen por el jardín y a Seifer diciendo, no se que tonterías de "necesitan cinco y la elegida", ¿a que se referirá? -pregunto el vaquero posando su sombrero sobre la mesa-. Rinoa: Bueno... hace unos días... cuando me ocurrió lo de la pesadilla, al salir de la habitación hoy una voz que me decía que por fin me habían encontrado. Nose... igual... la elegida... pues soy yo ¿no?. -dijo la muchacha un poco dudosa- Squall: ¡NO!, no puede ser, para que te quieren, seguro que Seifer se refería a otra cosa. No, no, no eso es una tontería -decía el muchacho algo alterado- Zell: Bueno.... Squall, la verdad que suena bastante convincente, los sueños, el chico en su habitación, lo que vio Irvine y la conversación que escuche yo, esta claro que se referían a Rin. ¿No crees?. Squall: Ya... pero no lo entiendo... que quieren de ella...Además hace bastante que no sabemos nada de ellos. Rinoa: Bueno, no te preocupes, no me va a ocurrir nada. -le decía al chico mientras acariciaba su cabellera- Así que a las cinco tienes que ir a hablar con el director ¿no?. -dijo la chica para calmar un poco la situación-. Squall: Pues si... Zell: Y ¿qué le piensas contar? Squall: No lo sé.. realmente no lo se.... -dijo masajeando las sienes- Rinoa: No te preocupes seguro que lo entiende. Squall: Ya, bueno... oye Irvine, ¿sabes algo de Selphie?. Irvine: Pues no, solo se que viene mañana por la tarde. Quistis: Si es verdad, a mi también me lo dijo. Bueno pero ¿que vamos hacer con estos tíos? Squall: No se, donde Kramer no podemos ir, por que nos preguntaría de donde hemos sacado esa información y no creo que Quistis quiera decirlo ¿verdad? -dijo el chico mirando a la instructora de reojo y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- Quistis: Uuuuyyyyy.... mejor que no sepáis como las conseguí... - decía mientras comía, cuando levanta la mirada para mirar a sus amigos- Ooooohhh no, no... es lo que vosotros estáis pensado, qué mente tan corrupta, de verdad. En realidad fue mas arriesgado de lo que parece, en serio. -decía mientras los demás la miraban fijamente- Rinoa: Tranquila, te creemos, -dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
Por fin habían dado las cinco de la tarde y era hora de enfrentarse con el director, así que Squall puso rumbo a su despacho, los demás le esperarían en el patio impaciente por saber lo que pasaría. Squall, llamo dos veces, cuando entró Seifer ya estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa del director.  
  
- Director: Squall, siéntate por favor - el chico obedeció- Bien, no lo se ni me importa por lo que estuvierais peleando, pero no creo que sea la manera de solucionar las cosas, es mas, creo que esa es la manera mas estúpida de todas. Parece mentira que llevéis estudiando todo este tiempo aquí, ¿no habéis aprendido nada?. La vez que os peleasteis afuera y os hicisteis, ambos, esa cicatriz, fui demasiado blando, confié en vuestra palabra, pero me habéis fallado. Tu, Seifer, también te perdonamos todo lo que pasó con Artemisa, Pero a veces me pregunto si realmente eras o no, consciente de lo que hacías... Y tu , Squall, simplemente me has defraudado, pensé que tu madurez dejaba a parte las peleas de haber quien es el mas fuerte. ¿Tenéis algo que decir?.  
  
Ambos chicos estaban con la mirada pegada al suelo, no habían mirado a la cara al director en toda la charla. Pero Seifer fue el primero en hablar.  
  
Seifer: Director... yo... creo que tiene razón, no esta bien lo que hemos hecho, pero ¿realmente cree que yo era consciente de lo que hacia con artemisa?, no señor sería incapaz de dañar el jardín, es mi... casa -dijo el chico de cabellos rubios con un tono de melancolía en su voz-. Director: Tienes razón, Seifer no tenia que haber dicho eso. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy. Puedes irte.  
  
El chico se levantó con gesto de pena y de culpabilidad en su cara, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta Squall se giró a verle y éste rió maliciosamente, una de esas sonrisas que solo Seifer sabe dar. Pero el director no se dio cuanta.  
  
Director: Bueno Squall, ¿algo que decir?, a la próxima te quito tu cargo y vuelves a ser Seed. -dijo quitándose las gafas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa-  
  
Squall: ¿Es todo lo que le va a decir a Seifer?. No se como puede creerle... Director: ¿Y por que no a de creerle? - dijo muy molesto- Squall: Por que él, esta tramando algo contra nosotros y contra Rinoa y si le hace algo... le juro que no dudare en atacar para defender lo que mas quiero... se lo aseguro -dijo elevando el tono de voz- Director: Pero ¡Squall! ¿Se puede saber que le pasa? -dijo dando un golpe en la mesa- Squall: (levantándose bruscamente de la sillas y apoyando sus manos en la mesa) ¿Qué que me pasa? ¿no se da cuenta de que algo esta ocurriendo?, Esos chicos nuevos... no se son muy raros ¿donde están ahora por ejemplo? EEHH?. Director: Squall tranquilízate ¿ que te pasa con esos chicos? Posiblemente estén preparando sus cosas porque van a estar fuera unos días. Squall: Pero.. pero no es eso es solo que... Director: Quiero que te vayas, ya vale de tantas tonterías, Squall. Márchate, porque no quiero arrepentirme de lo que pueda decir en estos momentos. Squall: (dirigiéndose a la puerta) Esta bien, pero hágame un favor, revise sus fichas, ya verá como se lleva una grata sorpresa. Adiós señor. -dijo saliendo por la puerta-  
  
El director se sentó en la silla confundido por todo lo ocurrido, Squall le estaba empezando a preocupar. Squall, se dirigió al ascensor cuando llegó abajo se encontró con Seifer. Estaba recostado en su hombro izquierdo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Seifer: ¿qué ha pasado? ¿sigues siendo comandante? Squall: Olvídame Seifer estoy harto de oír decir siempre las mismas tonterías -dijo con un gesto molesto en su cara- Seifer: Bueno pero no vas a conseguir que te la arrebaten, se la llevaran y tu no podrás hacer nada, nada de nada Squall: De que estas hablando -exclamo el chico girándose bruscamente hacia donde se encontraba Seifer-. Seifer: JA, JA, JA, JA... no podrás evitarlo -dijo el chico entre risas mientras se perdía en la lejanía del pasillo-. Squall: ¡SEIFER!, ¡SEIFEEEEEEER!, * maldita sea *.  
  
Squall, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Seifer, realmente querían a Rinoa pero ... ¿para que? No se que hacer, con el director no puedo contar, cree que no ocurre nada, pero ¡maldita sea! Si que ocurre algo...-pensaba el chico camino de su habitación-. Eran ya las 7:30, y Squall no había aparecido por el patio, Bueno ellos tampoco tenían nada que hacer así que hasta la hora de cenar podían estar allí.  
  
Zell: Vaya, parece que se ha olvidado de venir. Irvine:¿ Por que no vamos a buscarle? - decía el chico mientras tirabas piedras contra el tronco de un árbol cercano- Rinoa: No, dejarle, si no ha venido es por algo. Quistis: Es verdad, pero Rinoa tu podías ir ¿no? Rinoa: ¿Tu crees?, esta bien iré.  
  
La joven bruja se alejo del patio para dirigirse a la habitación de su novio. Cuando llegó toco dos veces pero nadie respondió. Hasta que dijo que era Rinoa, entonces el chico la dejó pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró estirado en su cama boca arriba y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.  
  
Rinoa: (sentándose a su lado). Bueno ¿ que tal te a ido?. Squall:....... Rinoa: Esta bien, si no me lo quieres contar no me lo cuentes, Pero recuerda por lo que hemos discutido esta mañana -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. No quiero que me apartes de tu vida, pero sinceramente... me lo pones muy difícil. Estaré en la cafetería... con los demás... por si quieres ir. -dijo la muchacha con un tono frío y distante-.  
  
Squall oyó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, ella volvía a estar enfadad y era bastante lógico por la actitud que había tenido el chico, pero ahora si que no le apetecía hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo y pensar sobre lo que podía ocurrir. Tenia un miedo horrible de perderla, el haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por protegerla, pero ¿y si no era suficiente?.  
  
Rinoa llegó cabizbaja hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, tomo asiento y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos.  
  
Quistis: Ey... Rin ¿que ha ocurrido?, ¿estas bien? -dijo acariciando su cabello- Rinoa: No, no estoy bien, ¿porque se tiene que comportar así conmigo?, no lo entiendo - dijo la brujo apunto de llorar- Zell: Es por Squall ¿no?, no te preocupes ya sabes como es... Irvine: Si es verdad... venga no te preocupes. Rinoa: Ya pero es que se supone que debe confiar en mi ¿no? Quistis: Dale tiempo, Rinoa. Una persona como él, no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Rinoa: Supongo que tienes razón -suspiró la chica-será mejor que cenemos ¿no? - sonrió-  
  
Al de un rato de estar en la cafetería, una silueta desconocida para la mayoría del grupo, se acercó a la mesa.  
  
Desconocido: Rinoa... ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo agarrándola del hombro- Rinoa: Aah... Yinna, eres tu, ¿que quieres? Yinna: Mejor vamos fuera, por favor. Rinoa: Esta bien, vamos. Yinna: Era para disculparme por lo de esta mañana, no quería ser tan brusca contigo... pero no quiero que sufras. -dijo cogiéndola de las manos- Rinoa: Aahh bueno no te preocupes.. estas perdonada, de verdad. Yinna: Gracias, Rin eres un buena amiga. Bueno también he venido a despedirme, es que tengo que salir fuera unos días, pero volveré pronto. Rinoa: Vale, cuando vuelvas si quieres te ayudo a ponerte al día -dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Yinna: Me parece perfecto -dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla y se alejaba del lugar-.  
  
Rinoa tras ver como su amiga desaparecía por uno de los pasillos, regresó a la mesa en la cual ya se encontraba Squall, parece ser que había decidido contarles lo del director.  
  
Irvine: ¡Pero Rinoa!, ¡que haces con esa! -exclamó alterado el muchacho- Rinoa: ¿Por que lo dices?, ¿de que hablas? -dijo muy confundida- Quistis: A ver, Rinoa esa chica es una de ellos, es hermana de los otros dos, ¿no te fijaste en ella el primer día que les vimos por los pasillos? Rinoa: ¡¡QUEEEE!!, yo no me fije... no puede ser... ella... no me ha dicho nada... no... no... entiendo...nada... ella... pero - decía la chica muy alterada- Squall: Tranquilízate, ¿vale?, no pasa nada -decía con una voz muy calmada para tranquilizarla- Zell: Si tranquila, ella no sabe que tu sabes que es una de ellos. Squall: Es verdad, así que tranquila, nadie va hacerte daño - dijo abrazándola-. Quistis: Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día, chicos. - dijo la instructora levantándose de su asiento-.  
  
Los chicos abandonaron la cafetería y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, excepto Rinoa, que fue a dormir a la habitación de Squall, no la dejaría sola en su habitación ni loco, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que todos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Ambos chicos llegaron a la habitación, cuando entraron, Squall se sentó en la cama cabizbajo. Ella al verlo así, se acerco, se sentó en sus rodilla y cogió el rostro de él entre sus suaves manos.  
  
Rinoa: No me va a ocurrir nada ¿me oyes? -dijo muy dulcemente- Squall: No lo se, todo esto se esta complicando mucho, y yo no pue... Rinoa: Sheeeee... no digas nada - dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente- Squall: Siento lo de antes - dijo él con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la chica- Lo siento... mucho. Rinoa: No pasa nada, no tiene importancia... ¿vamos a dormir ya? -dijo sonriendo al chico para tranquilizarlo-. Squall: Esta bien... vamos.  
  
La pareja se metió en la cama y rápidamente quedaron dormidos, el día, aunque no pareciese había sido agotador. Además mañana por fin regresaría Selphie, y sabrían si había descubierto algo.  
  
********************************************************************+  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pues hasta aquí el 5º capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Willerine, maja, haber cuando escribes algo ya... que me estoy casando. ^_^. Bueno pos nada hasta el siguiente capitulo, que no tengo ni idea de cuando lo pondré, pero intentaré no tardar ok?. Adiós. 


	6. capitulo 6

Aquí tenéis el 6º capitulo, no os podéis quejar eh?. Que ha sido rápido. Bueno pues este capitulo se lo dedico, especialmente a Willerine, cuando lo lea sabrá por que, je, je, je.... Espero que os guste.  
  
*********************************************************************+  
  
6º CAPITULO:  
  
Selphie caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del jardín de Trabia. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un poco arriesgado, ya que estaba prohibido salir de las habitaciones a partir de las 23: 30 de la noche y ya eran mas de media noche. Pero a ella le daba igual, ya no era alumna del jardín, solo era una invitada así que no le dio importancia.  
  
Caminaba despacio, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, la mayor parte de su pensamiento en esos momentos lo ocupaba Irvine, como no. El vaquero la estaba haciendo sufrir ¿es que no se daba cuenta?, parecía que no. Empezó a recordar esos momentos en que los dos se quedaban embobados mirándose fijamente, parecía como si el tiempo, para ellos se detuviese y cuando ambos se daban cuenta, apartaban sus miradas para evitar verse lo colorados que estaban, después de esos momentos él siempre se iba a flirtear con alguna chica guapa que pasaba por el lugar y ella se quedaba hecha polvo, pero a él parecía no importarle. Selphie fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido sordo de una de las aulas por las que pasaba.  
  
Por un momento sintió un terror horrible, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella. Se acercó poco a poco, pero aquel ruido sordo que había escuchando en un principio se convirtió en una especie de gruñido agudo y también pudo distinguir pasos o como si algo viscoso se arrastrase dentro de la habitación.  
  
Selphie se paró frente a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, noto como si una ráfaga de aire golpeaba contra su cuerpo, después, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. - Ahora no puedo detenerme- pensó la muchacha, así que con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio la dejo de piedra, sin palabras, sin aliento y sin movilidad en su cuerpo. Allí en medio del aula, había un rastro de sangre, como si alguien hubiese arrastrado algo. Otro de esos extraños ruidos la sacó de su estado, rápidamente giró la cabeza en dirección a lugar de donde procedían los ruidos. Sin saber porque se dirigió hacia allí, miles de cosas le pasaban en ese momento por su mente, pero una de ellas con mas insistencia: * no puede ser peor que Artemisa * *no puede ser peor que Artemisa *......  
  
Pero al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de que si podía ser peor, mucho peor. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba un ser de aspecto terrorífico, sus ojos eran rojos, parecían estar llenos de sangre, de su boca emanaba un liquido algo viscoso, que Selphie no pudo identificar, su cara era blanca con unas enormes ojeras bajo aquellos ojos y sus dientes no eran humanos.  
  
Selphie casi se desmaya cuando vio que en su mano sostenía un corazón humano, que al parecer provenía de la joven que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la criatura. Estaba totalmente degollada con un enorme agujero en su pecho y de su abdomen sobresalían las tripas de la muchacha. Selphie empezó a retroceder muy lentamente ya que el terror la impedía reaccionar debidamente.  
  
Aquélla criatura no apartaba la mirada de Selphie, y el liquido que emanaba de su boca era cada vez mas abundante. De repente, Selphie volvió al mundo real, se giró rápidamente y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Aquel ser soltó de golpe el corazón que llevaba en la mano, limpió el liquido de su boca y salió tras ella.  
  
Selphie corrió sin rumbo por los pasillos, miró hacia atrás para ver si le sacaba mucha distancia a la criatura y se dio cuenta de que no. El ser corría a cuatro patas y sus patas delanteras tenían unas enormes garras. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento * ¿pero que demonios era eso? * * voy a morir * * soy muy joven aun * * ¿por que a mi? * -Pensaba la muchacha -.  
  
De repente aquella criatura saltó por encima de ella hasta colocarse delante de Selphie, ésta al darse cuenta, paró de correr en seco, el ser la acorraló contra la pared y le dio un zarpazo en el abdomen, comenzó a perder mucha sangre pero era consciente de lo que ocurría, la criatura se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetro de su cara. La chica podía notar su aliento pegar contra su cara, estaba aterrada.  
  
Selphie: Tu... tu... eres... u...uno... de ellos. Criatura : Vaya, vaya... as acertado -dijo en un tono sarcástico- Selphie: Por... porque... ¿qué quieres? -decía la muchacha sin mirarlo a la cara- Criatura: As visto demasiado... debes morir... como las demás -añadió el ser mientras aquel liquido caía sobre Selphie-.  
  
Selphie no aguantaba mas, notaba como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, notaba como el corte de su abdomen latía debido a la sangre que brotaba de el. En ese mismo instante, la horrible criatura levanto a la chica por el cuello y lanzo la otra zarpa contra su pecho. La muchacha gritó todo lo que pudo, pero lo único que vio fue... oscuridad.  
  
COMANDANTE LEONHART ACUDA AL PUENTE DE MANDO, REPITO; COMANDANTE SQUALL LEONHART ACUDA AL PUENTE DE MANDO RAPIDAMENTE.  
  
El día había amanecido lluvioso y una intensa niebla cubría el lugar. No era muy habitual este tiempo en la ciudad de Balamb, pero a nadie le sorprendió. El comandante se desperezó de mala gana entre las sabanas de la cama. Giró hacia Rinoa y vio que seguía dormida, estaba claro que no se había enterado del mensaje por megafonía. La chica se removió un poco en la cama y se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Squall. Un sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla así, acarició su mejilla mientras decía su nombre casi en un susurro, para despertarla con cuidado.  
  
Squall: Rin... Rinoa... Rinoa: Mmmmmm. no quiero - decía mientras escondía su rostro entre las sabanas-.  
  
COMANDANTE LEONHART, ACUDA INMEDIATAMENTE AL PUENTE DE MANDO NO SE LO REPITO MAS.  
  
Squall: ¡Que pesado, que se cree que soy superman o algo así! -ezclamó con un tono molesto en su voz- Rinoa: Vaya... parece que esta bastante enfadado esta mañana. Squall: Será mejor que me de prisa - dijo besando a Rinoa y levantándose de la cama-. Rinoa: ¿volverás luego? -dijo frotando sus ojos-. Squall: No lo se... pero si te pasa algo ya sabes donde estoy ¿vale?. Rinoa: No me va a pasar nada, además ahora iré a la cafetería y después me pondré a estudiar... por que mañana tengo el examen de idiomas -añadió molesta-. Squall: Bueno, por si acaso.  
  
El muchacho ya estaba preparado para irse y tras despedirse de Rinoa con un cálido beso, abandonó la habitación y puso rumbo al despacho. Al llegar allí, se encontró con una Xu un poco preocupada.  
  
Squall: ¿ocurre algo Xu? Xu: Esta de muy mal humor, nunca le había visto así. Squall: Será mejor que entré haber que pasa -dijo mientras tocaba la puerta varias veces-  
  
Pronto se oyó la voz del director tras la puerta, diciendo al chico que pasase. Éste obedeció y tras ser recibido por el director, éste le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con los brazos tras la espalda, hasta que por fin se dignó a hablar.  
  
Director: ¿Se puede saber que pasa? -dijo tomando asiento tras su mesa- Squall: ¿a que se refiere? No le entiendo señor. Director: Sabe perfectamente a que me refiero... ¿dónde están las fichas de los alumnos nuevos? Squall: Ya se lo dijo, que se llevaría una sorpresa - dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca- Director: ¡¡NO TIENE GRACIA!! - dijo el director levantándose bruscamente de la silla y propinando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus puños-  
  
Squall se sobresaltó con la actitud del director, pero pronto recobró la compostura, no dejaría que el director notase su miedo.  
  
Squall: Yo no se nada... señor. Director: Si que sabe algo, sabe que han desaparecido -dijo sentándose de nuevo y mas tranquilo- Squall: ¿Y que? El problema no es ese, el problema es que es verdad que no están ¿no?, y le puedo asegurar que yo no las he cogido -dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del director- Director: Esta bien, esta bien... será mejor calmarse y buscarlas... porque tienen que estar. Nos quedaremos aquí, los dos, revisando todos esas fichas. - dijo señalando a un armario que debía tener como que unas ocho cajas llenas de fichas de todos los alumnos que hay en el jardín y de los que habían pasado por él-. Squall: Esta bien... señor -dijo con un suspiro-  
  
Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, realmente eso les iba a llevar mucho tiempo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------+  
  
Rinoa llegó algo tarde a desayunar pero por suerte los demás ya estaban allí y le habían guardado un sitio. Quistis le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la viese y pronto estuvieron todos desayunando. El ambiente en la cafetería era algo tenso, apenas se oía a los alumnos hablar como lo demás días, lo que si se podía oír perfectamente, era la lluvia golpear contra los ventanales de la cafetería, una fuerte tormenta estaba sacudiendo el lugar. Las luces de la cafetería estaban encendidas ya que todo estaba muy oscuro para ser solo las 9 de la mañana y de vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba el lugar seguido de un gran trueno que retumbaba en la cafetería y hacia que los enormes ventanales vibrasen.  
  
Zell: Vaya día que nos espera - suspiro el muchacho de la cara tatuada- Rinoa: Pues si... esta lloviendo mucho... -dijo con la mirada perdida en la tormenta- Quistis: ¿Sabes para que han llamado a Squall?, por que parecía algo serio. Rinoa: Ni idea pero no creo que sea para nada bueno y adem.... Irvine: Sheeeeeee.... escuchad están hablando del jardín de Trabia en la tele.  
  
En ese momento obedecieron a Irvine y todos los que estaban en la mesa, prestaron atención al televisor de la cafetería.  
  
HOY, DOMINGO 6 DE JULIO, EN EL JARDÍN DE TRABIA SE HAN HALLADO LOS CUERPOS DE DOS ALUMNAS QUE ESTUDIABAN AQUÍ. UNA DE ELLAS TENIA 17 AÑOS Y SE LLAMABA SHARA THIRMMAN Y LA OTRA, GLORY BURTON DE TAN SOLO 18 AÑOS. AMBAS MUCHACHAS HAN APARECIDO TOTALMENTE DEGOLLADAS, CON TODO SU ABDOMEN DESGARRADO Y LO QUE MAS HA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN A LOS FORENSES ES QUE NINGUNA DE ELLAS TENIA CORAZÓN. PARECE OBRA DE UN ASESINO EN SERIE YA QUE LOS ASESINATOS TIENE RELACIÓN CON LA MUCHACHA QUE FUE HALLADA EN BALAMB HACE TAN SOLO UNA SEMANA. LAS AUTORIDADES ESTÁN DESCONCERTADAS, NO SABEN A LO QUE SE ESTÁN ENFRENTANDO, YA QUE EN EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS NUNCA SE HAN ENCONTRADO HUELLAS NI PRUEBAS DE NINGÚN TIPO. LO ÚNICO QUE TIENEN ES LA MARCA QUE EL ASESINO DEJA A LAS MUCHACHAS EN LA ESPALDA. PARECE TRATARSE DE UN SEMICÍRCULO CON UNA LINEA QUE LO ATRAVIESA. ADEMÁS A MEDIDA QUE COMETE SUS ATROCES ASESINATOS AUMENTA LAS LINEAS. LA PRIMERA VICTIMA TENIA SOLO UNA, LA SEGUNDA CHICA, QUE HA SIDO HALLADA EN SU CUARTO, POSEÍA DOS LINEAS ATRAVESANDO EL SEMICÍRCULO Y LA TERCERA, ENCONTRADA EN UNA DE LAS AULAS, TENÍA TRES. PARECE SER QUE EL ASESINO VA MARCANDO EL NUMERO DE VICTIMAS QUE DEJA A SU PASO. POR EL MOMENTO NO TENEMOS MAS INFORMACIÓN PERO LOS MANTENDREMOS INFORMADOS. AQUÍ EN EL CANAL 9 CON LILA DARTHON.  
  
Todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería no creían lo que estaban escuchando. Un asesino en serie, jamás habían ocurrido cosas así y menos en los jardines.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------+  
  
El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que Xu pudo cogerlo. La chica habló durantes unos minutos, parecía algo preocupada. Cuando colgó llamó varias veces al despacho del director, hasta que éste le dio permiso para entrar. Allí, en el despacho estaba Squall en una mesa con un montón de cajas y papeles que ya no entraban en la mesa y el director estaba igual que el muchacho.  
  
Director: Xu, he dicho que no nos moleste nadie - dijo sin apartar la mirada de todos aquellos papeles-. Xu: Es importante, se trata de Selphie Tilmitt. Squall: ¡Que le ha ocurrido! -exclamo el muchacho algo alterado-. Xu: Bueno... ha tenido un accidente y la traerán aquí para que este con la doctora Kadowaky. Parece ser que anoche alguien la atacó y aún no ha despertado. Además me han informado de que han asesinado a dos alumnas allí. Encontraron a Selphie en uno de los pasillos sin salida, tenia un gran corte en el abdomen y había perdido mucha sangre. No tardaran mucho en traerla. Squall: Director déjeme ir. por favor Director: Esta bien, avisaré a los demás para que vayan a la enfermería.  
  
El director ordenó que los otros cinco muchachos fuesen a la entrada de la enfermería y también avisó a la doctora. Squall se dio prisa en llegar hasta allí, por lo que no tardó mucho. Cuando llegó contó muy brevemente lo que había ocurrido. Así que esperaron hasta que llegase Selphie. Irvine no había abierto la boca, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero estaba claro que su mente no. Realmente estaba preocupado. Por fin llegaron con Selphie, estaba pálida y su vientre estaba envuelto con una gran venda llena de sangre. La doctora la examinó detenidamente y cambio sus vendas, después dejó pasar a los chicos para explicarles la situación.  
  
Doctora: Ella esta estable, pero ha perdido mucha sangre las siguientes horas son vitales, no puedo deciros que puede pasar. Irvine: Pero se pondrá bien ¿no? -dijo sin apartar su mirada de la chica- Doctora: eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Irvine. Squall: Creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar, ya no hacemos nada aquí. -dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro del vaquero-. Irvine: No... yo me quedo con ella. Quistis: Esta bien, vámonos.  
  
Todos excepto Irvine abandonaron la enfermería, no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo peor de todo era que el director parecía no importarle nada de lo que ocurría.  
  
Rinoa: Bueno... yo creo... que me voy a estudiar -dijo la chica dejando allí a los demás algo confundidos-. Squall: No se que esta ocurriendo, pero cada vez va a peor. -Dijo preocupado-. Quistis: Ya....casi matan a Selphie, y esas chicas... que muerte tan horrible... -decía con la mirada perdida-. Squall: Bueno, chicos, será mejor que vaya con Rinoa. Zell: Si ve, nosotros nos quedamos aquí.  
  
El chico corrió tras Rinoa para alcanzarla. Cuando lo consiguió, intentó animarla pero fue imposible, no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.  
  
Squall: Rin... ¿estas bien? Rinoa:......... Squall: Eeee. bueno si quieres. mmm te ayudo a estudiar, si tu quieres -decía mientras se dirigían a la habitación de ella-. Rinoa: Como quieras, pero ¿no tendrías que estar en el despacho? Squall: Bueno... puede ser, pero con todo este lío se habrá olvidado.  
  
Ambos chicos llegaron a la habitación. Al entrar Rinoa se sentó de mala gana en la cama, agachó la cabeza y su cabello cubrió su rostro. Squall la siguió, pero se sentó en una silla frente a ella y se quedó observándola por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, afuera podía oírse la fuerte lluvia, no había dejado de llover ni un momento. De repente un fuerte trueno hizo que la muchacha se sobresaltase.  
  
Squall: ¿Estas bien? -dijo acercándose a ella-. Rinoa: si... pero déjame quiero estar sola -decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana-.  
  
Squall no podía verla así, no iba a permitir que se viniese abajo por lo que se acercó por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos, después apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha e intentó tranquilizarla.  
  
Squall: Que te ocurre... quiero ayudarte Rinoa -le decía dulcemente-. Rinoa: tengo... miedo, estoy aterrada, no aguanto mas, Squall. Selphie podía haber muerto...y....si...si...¿y si son ellos?,....vendrán a por mi.... -dijo la muchacha mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-.  
  
Rinoa no aguantó, se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él y rompió a llorar en los brazos del muchacho. Este la abrazó mas fuerte, el también tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero no podía venirse abajo. Un rayo iluminó la habitación y la silueta de ambos se dibujo en aquel lugar, seguían abrazados, sin decir una palabra. Por fin Squall rompió el silencio, parecía que ella se había calmado.  
  
Squall: ¿Estas ya mejor? -dijo colocando sus manos sobre las suaves mejillas de la muchacha-. Rinoa: Si... -dijo sin mirarlo a la cara-. Squall: ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer? -dijo cogiendo el mentón de la chica entre su dedo índice y pulgar y limpiando los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro-. Rinoa: No tengo hambre, Squall. Squall: No, no, no... tienes que comer y luego te ayudo a estudiar ¿vale?. -sonrió tiernamente el comandante-. Rinoa: Esta bien.... -suspiró la muchacha-.  
  
Dicho esto fueron a almorzar a la cafetería. Si por la mañana había estado con menos ruido de lo habitual, ahora la tensión que se respiraba en el lugar era casi insoportable. Después de lo que había ocurrido, era normal. Solo se oían los susurros de los alumnos y para colmo, la lluvia , rayos y truenos no cesaban un momento. Rinoa no tardó mucho en comer y se quedó en su sitió con la mirada fija en la tormenta, ausente de todo lo que la rodeaba. Todos habían acabado ya de comer y decidieron irse. Caminaban por los pasillos sin hablar de nada importante, Rinoa se había quedado atrás, Irvine y Quistis estaban un poco mas adelante y Squall andaba por delante de todos, solo, hasta que Zell decidió ir a hablar con él.  
  
Zell: Ey Squall ¿qué quería el director?, parecía enfadado. Squall: ya... se ha dado cuenta que las fichas de esos tres no están y creía que yo sabía algo, Así que hemos estado toda la mañana buscándolas. Zell: Vaya y supongo que no ha habido suerte. Squall: Pues no, le dije que algo raro esta pasando pero el no me cree, y de Seifer no sospecha lo mas mínimo... no lo entiendo. Zell: No te preocupes todo se arreglará, ya lo veras -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa-. Squall: Eso espero pero... Zell: Oye y Rinoa ¿cómo esta? La he visto bastante afectada. Squall: Lo esta, mas de lo que yo creía, esta como ausente, he tratado de calmarla pero creo que no ha servido de mucho.  
  
Irvine y Quistis se habían despedido hacía ya un rato en la entrada de la enfermería y Zell se quedó con ellos. Squall se paró para esperar a Rinoa, que venia un poco mas atrás. La joven bruja iba con la mirada en el suelo pensando en sus cosas por lo que no notó la presencia de la persona que iba tras ella.  
  
Desconocido: Vaya... hace mal tiempo hoy ¿eh? -dijo burlonamente el desconocido-. Rinoa: ¡¿Qué!? ¡Seifer! - se sobresalto la muchacha-. Seifer: ¿Otra vez sola?, parece que el comandante no se preocupa mucho por ti ¿no?. Rinoa: Déjame... Seifer -dijo mientras seguía caminando con un paso mas ligero- Seifer: ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?, yo he venido a terminar nuestro asunto. -Dijo acorralando a la chica contra la pared-. Rinoa: Seifer... por favor... déjalo ya... estoy harta de ti. Seifer: Ya pero yo no ¿qué tal si vamos a mi habitación? Además el comandante seguirá en el despacho, no se enterará. -Dijo besándola en la boca-. Desconocido: Te equivocas... así que suéltala. Seifer: Vaya, Squall ¿por qué siempre apareces cuando ella y yo empezamos a divertirnos? -dijo mientras cogía a Rinoa de la cintura y la atraía hacia el-. Squall: ¡SUELTALA!  
  
El muchacho le propino un gran empujón al chico de cabellos dorados haciendo que soltará a Rinoa. Ésta corrió hasta su salvador poniéndose tras él y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda. El muchacho se levantó con mucha agilidad del suelo pero no hizo nada por atacar a Squall.  
  
Seifer: No pienso pelear contigo, adema yo soy mas alto, mas guapo y mas maduro que tu, así que tarde o temprano acabará rendida a mis pies -dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su cara-. Rinoa: Eres estúpido, ¿sabes?. Tendrás todos esos atributos que tu dices, aun que yo no los vea, pero ¿sabes que?, te falta lo mas importante, cerebro. -dijo la muchacha sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos-. Seifer: Eeeeee.... no te pases brujita, yo se lo que te gusta. Squall: ¿por que no te marchas con tus nuevos amigos?, te tiene dominado ¿no? -dijo sarcásticamente-. Seifer: ¡MENTIRA!, ¡A MI NADIE ME DOMINA!, ¿ENTENDIDO?, ¡¡¡NADIE!!! -decía mientras se alejaba del lugar-. Squall: ¿Estas bien?... Rinoa: Si... no te preocupes, siempre apareces en el momento justo -dijo acariciando su mejilla-. Squall: ¿Nos vamos ya?.  
  
Rinoa asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de ella, dispuestos a repasar para el examen de ella. Estuvieron estudiando durante 3 horas o algo mas. Pasado ese tiempo, los dos estaban agotados así que decidieron dejarlo. Eran las 8, dentro de muy poco irían a cenar.  
  
Squall: ¿Ves, que bien te lo sabes?, apruebas fijo Rinoa: Eso espero, por que sino... -suspiró la chica-. Squall: Oye...eeeehh.mmmm. ¿por que no me cuentas lo que pasó con Seifer?. Rinoa: Eeeee.... esto ¿vamos a cenar ya? Tengo hambre. -dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Squall: Rin... ¡espera! -dijo agarrándola de la mano-, necesito saberlo. Rinoa: Te lo contaré luego, ¿vale? -dijo algo nerviosa-. Squall: Esta bien, vamos cenar -dijo con una sonrisa-. Rinoa: Me encanta cuando sonríes -dijo mirándole dulcemente-. Squall: Eeee ¿si?... je, je, je... -dijo sin poder evitar el rubor de sus mejillas-.  
  
No tardaron mucho en cenar y las cosas, la verdad, no habían cambiado mucho de la comida a la cena. El ambiente estaba igual y no cesaba las lluvias, por un momento las luces de la cafetería se apagaron pero no tardaron ni 5 segundos en volver a encenderse. Irvine acabó de cenar y marchó hacia la enfermería, no se había separado ni un segundo de Selphie aunque ella no mejorase el quería seguir allí, con ella. La cafetería fue vaciándose poco apoco, hasta que ellos decidieron marcharse también. Tras despedirse, cada uno tomó su camino. Rinoa hacía la habitación de Squall, éste por fin iba a saber que había ocurrido entre Seifer y Rinoa.  
  
*********************************************************************+  
  
NOTAS: Pues otro capitulo acabado, soy rápida eh? Je, je... Gracias por los R&R. Weno pos nada hasta el próximo capitulillo; que posiblemente vaya dedicado a Jen (guapa), ya verás por que ;-) Hasta pronto. 


	7. capitulo 7

Bueno pues por fin esta aquí el capitulo, Ya lo siento por la tardanza pero es que ya no hay tanto tiempo como antes. Weno quiero decir que en este capitulo hay una escena no recomendada para menores, bueno tampoco es para tanto, pero en fin yo lo digo. Pos eso que si no queréis leer esa parte pos la saltáis y ya. Bueno os dejo con el capitulo. ^_^ *********************************************************************+  
  
7º CAPITULO:  
  
Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio hacia la habitación. Estaba claro que iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. El camino se estaba haciendo eterno, pensó la chica. Ella siempre había intentado esquivar el tema de Seifer, pero las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado y era normal que Squall quisiera saber porque Seifer se comportaba así con su ella. Por fin habían llegado, Squall metió su tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta y el pitido de confirmación, les indicó que podían pasar. Rinoa, rápidamente se sentó en la cama y Squall se dirigió al baño, al salir fue hacia la cama y se recostó contra la pared, Rinoa se giró para quedar cara a cara con el comandante. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Squall, rompió el hielo.  
  
Squall: Esto.... Mmmmmm ¿quieres algo?. Rinoa: No, no gracias. -dijo moviendo las manos en forma negativa-. Bueno supongo que tendré que empezar ¿no? -añadió bajando la cabeza y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos-. Squall: Rin... ya se lo que te he dicho antes... pero... si tu no quieres... -dijo cogiéndola de las manos-. Rinoa: No, creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, además, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. -Sonrió la chica-. Squall: Esta bien como quieras. Rinoa: Vale, haber por donde empiezo. - Dijo cogiendo una bocanada de aire- . Bueno como nos conocimos ya lo sabes ¿no? -el chico asintió-. Nuestra relación era normal, como cualquier otra pareja. Si es verdad, que él no era un chico como los demás, siempre iba de machito y siempre andaba metido en algún lío sin mucha importancia, pero también es verdad que era muy valiente y me hacía.... reír. Me trataba bien - relataba la chica mientras tocaba algo nerviosa los anillos que colgaban de su cuello-.  
  
Yo pensaba que las cosas entre nosotros iban bien pero no era así, con  
el paso del tiempo... él comenzó a comportarse de otra manera conmigo,  
ya no era amable y casi siempre estábamos enfadados. Comenzó a  
hablarme de acostarnos juntos, pero cada vez que lo decía yo le  
insistía en que no estaba preparada aún y que necesitaba tiempo. Pero  
el parecía no entenderlo.  
Un día, harta de hablar de lo mismo todos los días, le pegue una  
bofetada y le dije que no me volviese a faltar al respeto y me marché  
a casa. Pero por la tarde, me sentí realmente mal por lo que había  
hecho, así que le dije que quería hacer las paces. Le invité a mi casa  
a ver una película de video y le dije que después podríamos hablar  
tranquilamente. No se porque pero no quería perderle....  
  
Bueno, el aceptó mi invitación y estuvo muy amable conmigo durante  
toda la tarde. Parecía el mismo de antes. Así que cuando acabó la  
película, bueno pues... le besé y le dije que me gustaba mucho mas  
cuando era así conmigo. Así que nos empezamos a besar, poco a poco nos  
dejamos llevar y el me recostó sobre el sofá, estaba siendo muy amable  
conmigo y yo me sentía muy bien.... pero entonces.... no se que pasó  
que empezó a ponerse algo violento y me di cuenta de lo que iba a  
ocurrir, le dije que parase pero el insistía mas y mas. Yo no podía  
con él era mas fuerte... Empecé a revolverme intentando escapar, pero  
el me cogió las manos y me pego un tortazo que me partió el labio,  
comencé a llorar desesperadamente y a pedir ayuda, pero era inútil  
nadie podía oírme. -Decía la muchacha con las primeras lagrimas  
asomando por sus ojos-.  
  
Empezó a tocar todo mi cuerpo, había conseguido quitarme la camiseta y  
el empezaba a desprenderse de sus ropas, estaba muy asustada.... yo  
seguía intentando escapar, y volvió a pegarme, no dejaba de besar todo  
mi... todo mi cuerpo y... y yo...no podía...mas... estaba...agotada...  
-decía entre lagrimas-.  
  
Después de un rato así el consiguió desprenderse de sus pantalones.  
Seguía agarrándome de las manos, pero con la quedaba libre separó mis  
pierna y se acomodo encima mío, Yo dejé de forcejear.... no podía  
mas...sabía que iba a violarme... así que me quedé quieta. Antes de  
empezar, se acercó a mi oído... y me dijo... que era una buena chica  
que así todo sería mas fácil.... que me iba a doler mucho y que el no  
iba a hacer nada por evitar ese dolor, después rió.... Entonces me di  
cuenta de que tenia algo mas de movilidad.... y justo...cuando  
él...iba a... bueno... pues conseguí darle un fuerte rodillazo en el  
estomago. El se retorció de dolor y pude escaparme, subí corriendo  
hacía mi habitación y cerré con llave. Corrí hacía una esquina, me  
senté con la cabeza entre mis piernas y me tapé los oídos, para no  
oírlo. Golpeaba la puerta con una gran fuerza, incluso llegue a pensar  
que la tiraría, no dejaba de insultarme y de decirme que era una  
estrecha....Yo no podía dejar de llorar....  
  
De repente los golpes cesaron y oí como los pasos se alejaban, pero  
antes de irse me dijo que algún día acabaría lo que había empezado.  
Por fin se marcho, yo no dejaba de llorar así que me di un baño y me  
acosté con un horrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
A la mañana siguiente mi padre me notó que no estaba bien, pero no  
podía contarle nada. Le dije que me iría con él de vacaciones, ya que  
había roto con Seifer y quería olvidarle.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo me costó tener relación con chicos, pensaba que  
todos harían lo mismo y no podía aguantarlo.  
Bueno después de ese tiempo conocí a los del grupo de resistencia y  
luego llegaste ..... tu.  
  
La chica acabó su relato sin cesar de llorar y Squall se disculpó con ella por haberla hecho revivir aquellos momentos, después la abrazó tiernamente hasta que se calmó. Pero por una parte se sentía bien sabiendo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Sin darse cuenta fueron recostándose en la cama hasta que se quedaron dormidos profundamente. De repente un fuerte trueno retumbo en toda la habitación y Rinoa se sobresaltó incorporándose rápidamente en la cama. Squall la siguió e intento tranquilizarla.  
  
1. Squall: Tranquila solo a sido un trueno -dijo dulcemente el chico-. 2. Rinoa: Ya lo se, pero me he asustado -dijo notando como su corazón no  
dejaba de latir-. 3. Squall: Vaya, nos hemos quedado dormidos, son las 2:30 de la madrugada.  
-dijo desperezándose-. 4. Rinoa: Mmmmmm... voy al baño -dijo levantándose de la cama-.  
  
El chico vio como su novia cerraba la puerta del baño, y tras quitarse su chaqueta de cuero negra se estiró en la cama boca arriba y pasó sus manos tras su nuca. Un relámpago ilumino la habitación y seguido un trueno mas grande que el anterior, el cual hizo que se fuera la luz en todo el jardín. Squall se incorporó y se dirigió al baño tanteando por la habitación para no chocar con nada.  
  
1. Squall: Rin... ¿estas bien?, se ha ido la luz... 2. Rinoa: Si estoy bien, ahora salgo.  
  
La chica salió del baño y se agarró de la mano de él, quien le guió por toda la habitación hasta la cama. Ella se tumbó boca arriba, esperando que la luz volviese, seguido se tumbó Squall. Después de un rato así, sus vistas comenzaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad y podían ver sus caras perfectamente. Squall giró hacia ella y la rodeo con su brazo y en el otro apoyo su cabeza para poder hablar con ella.  
  
1. Squall: Rin... Rin, ¿estas dormida? -susurro- 2. Rinoa: No, no puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en Seifer. No  
entiendo como alguien puede ser tan rencoroso. - Decía con la mirada  
perdida-. 3. Squall: Ya... es verdad, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes.  
-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella-. 4. Rinoa: ¿Y si no para hasta que consiga lo que quiere? -dijo mirando  
fijamente al chico-. No se tengo miedo.... tengo miedo de Seifer, de lo  
que pueda hacerme.... -decía mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana-.  
  
El muchacho la siguió hasta la ventana, allí pudo observar que la lluvia amainaba y las nubes daban paso a una hermosa luna que iluminaba la habitación.  
  
1. Rinoa: Ha dejado de llover -dijo girándose hacia Squall-. 2. Squall: Si... es verdad... quier...  
  
El chico no pudo acabar la frase cuando notó los suaves labios de su chica chocar con los suyos en un cálido beso. Squall no tardó mucho en corresponderlo. Cuando sus labios se separaron a falta de aire, Squall la miró de arriba abajo, estaba preciosa a la luz de la luna -pensó-. La deseaba con locura pero no podía comportarse como Seifer, el no era igual, el la respetaba y esperaría por ella todo el tiempo que hiciese falta.  
  
1. Rinoa: ¿En que piensas? 2. Squall: en ti... y en Seifer.quiero que sepas que nunca me comportaré  
como él. 3. Rinoa: Ya lo sé. -sonrió la chica-.  
  
Después de eso ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez Squall no pudo contenerse y ese beso que al principio era suave y tierno fue transformándose en pasión. Dejó su boca para besar su cuello y su hombro. Rinoa dejó escapar un suave gemido ante las caricias que su novio estaba dejando en todo su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó a la altura del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras jugaba con su pelo. Anduvieron por la habitación entre besos y caricias hasta que llegaron al borde de la cama. En ese instante Rinoa interrumpió el beso, Squall se asustó y creyó que igual iba demasiado rápido, justo en el momento en el que se iba a disculpar, Rinoa rió juguetona, y con mucho cuidado desprendió al muchacho de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto aquel torso que la volvía loca. Deslizo sus manos por todo su pecho y abdomen sin dejar de besar su boca.  
  
1. Rinoa: Quiero que seas el primero... - le susurro la chica al oído -. 2. Squall: Pero... 3. Rinoa: Shsssssss. no digas nada. -dijo posando sus dedos sobre los  
labios del chico-.  
  
El muchacho comenzó a desatar su blusa mientras besaba sus hombros y subía las manos por su espalda desnuda sintiendo la cicatriz que Seifer había dejado en su primer encuentro.  
  
Ambos respiraban aceleradamente sintiendo sus corazones latir deprisa. Poco a poco fueron recostándose en la cama sin dejar un momento aquel juego de besos y caricias. Rinoa podía notar los suaves labios de él en su cuello y hombros y eso le provocaba miles de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.  
  
Squall abandono su cuello para comenzar a besar su pecho, con mucha delicadeza se deshizo del sujetador de ella y la miro detenidamente, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. La muchacha se sonrojo y rápidamente rodeo su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia si y lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido Rinoa se coloco encima de él, llevando esta vez las riendas del juego. Volvió a sonreír mientras dibujaba con sus delicadas manos los músculos que se formaban en el abdomen del chico Comenzó a desatar sus cinturones, primero se deshizo de los que colgaban en sus caderas, después con los tres de su pierna derecha y acabó quitando el de su cintura, a la vez que desabrochaba el pantalón. Por fin había conseguido desprenderle de sus pantalones y sin darse cuenta volvía a estar debajo de él, notando el calor que desprendía y su aliento recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
  
Las caricias del muchacho eran cada vez mas atrevidas, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente los pechos de ella, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran considerablemente. Sus besos se centraban en la boca de la chica pero fueron bajando por su barbilla, cuello, pecho y vientre. Con mucha facilidad, retiró la única prenda que le quedaba y él hizo lo mismo. Se cubrieron con las sabanas y volvieron a hundir sus labios en un apasionada beso.  
  
Squall no aguantaba mas y por los gemidos de la chica entendió que ella tampoco. Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos dibujando su figura hasta su entrepierna. Ella se estremeció por la acción del muchacho pero entendió a donde quería llegar y separó sus piernas para que se acomodara encima de ella. Rodeó con fuerza las caderas del chico con sus piernas y pasó sus brazos por el cuello enredando los dedos entre los cabellos de él. Rinoa lo volvió a besar mientras jugaba con su cabello, sabia que había llegado el momento. Pero antes de eso Squall interrumpió el beso y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
1. Squall: Espera.... estas temblando, Rin ¿estas segura de lo que vas a  
hacer? -dijo con la respiración un poco acelerada-. 2. Rinoa: Si, Squall... pero... ve despacio... por favor. -dijo con una  
tierna sonrisa-. 3. Squall: Por supuesto... quiero hacerte feliz, Rinoa - dijo inclinándose  
y basándola de nuevo-.  
  
Tras mirarla fijamente y ver que Rinoa asentía se dispuso a entrar en ella muy lentamente. Rinoa al notarlo dentro no pudo evitar tensarse. Notaba una pequeña presión en la pelvis, que aumentaba a medida que el chico se introducía mas en ella.  
  
Squall sintió una pequeña barrera que impedía ir mas allá, sabia perfectamente que eso le iba a doler pero tenía que hacerlo. Así que con un pequeño empujón se deshizo de esa barrera. La muchacha no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y sus uñas se clavaron fuertemente en la espalda de Squall. Éste al ver lo que había pasado paró en seco.  
  
1. Squall: ¿Estas bien? 2. Rinoa: Si... -dijo encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de él-. 3. Squall: No, dime si quieres que pare y... 4. Rinoa: No por favor, continua -dijo acariciando la mejilla del muchacho-  
.  
  
Al oír esto Squall obedeció las ordenes de su novia y siguió donde lo había dejado. La sensación de dolor que había notado al principio fue desapareciendo y fue sustituida por una sensación muy placentera. Le encantaba notar a Squall tan cerca y sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo. Deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, notando cada uno de los músculos que la componían.  
  
El muchacho apresuró el paso manteniéndolo durante un tiempo. La sensación de sentirse rodeado por Rinoa era fantástica. Podía oír su nombre entre los gemidos de ella que le pedían mas, esto hacia que él se excitara y apresurara el ritmo. Notaba el corazón de ella latir rápidamente y su respiración era muy acelerada.  
  
Ambos podían notar como se acercaban al clímax y cuando éste llegó, un mar de sensaciones nuevas les invadieron. Un gemido involuntario salió de la garganta de la chica, Squall sintió como sus piernas se aferraban a él, aun con mas fuerza que antes y sus músculos lo envolvían cálidamente. La sensación para ambos, fue maravillosa.  
  
Squall vio como Rinoa se relajaba y él se dejó caer sobre ella, acomodándose en sus pechos. Hubo un momento de silencio, solo se oían la respiración aun acelerada de ambos muchachos. Squall abandonó el cuerpo de la chica para acomodarse a su lado y así quedar cara a cara.  
  
1. Rinoa: Te amo, Squall -dijo acariciando su mejilla-. 2. Squall: Yo también te amo, Rin -dijo besándola-.  
  
Ella sonrió ante esas palabras, después lo rodeo con sus brazos y se acomodó en su pecho. Squall pasó sus manos por su fina cintura y la atrajo mas hacia si mismo abrazándola con fuerza.  
  
1. Squall: Ahora nadie podrá separarme de ti, te lo prometo -dijo tras  
darle un beso en la frente-.  
  
Rinoa tras besarlo repetidas veces en los labios acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y su hombro y quedó profundamente dormida. Él se quedó pensando un tiempo, en como habían cambiado las cosas desde que la conocía. Por un momento sintió miedo, miedo de que si la perdía sería incapaz de continuar con su vida, sin ella a su lado nada sería igual. Ahora ella ocupaba toda su vida y no dejaría que nadie la hiciese ningún daño.  
  
Pensando en esto Squall, se quedó dormido profundamente.  
  
La mañana amaneció con algunas nubes que amenazaban lluvias, como el día pasado, pero por el momento no llovía. Eran las 7:30 cuando Irvine se desperezó entre las sabanas de su cama. El chico se levanto rápidamente y sin vacilar se metió en la ducha. A los pocos minutos salía preparado para marchar. Caminaba con paso decidido hacia la enfermería por los solitarios pasillos, ya que aun era muy pronto para que hubiese alguien. Cuando llegó la doctora le dio los buenos días y se dispuso a hablar con él.  
  
1. Doctora: Buenos días, Irvine. 2. Irvine: Buenos días ¿cómo esta Selphie? -dijo camino hacia la habitación  
de ella-. 3. Doctora: Bueno, sin cambios, solo le he cambiado las vendas... por el  
momento no podemos hacer nada. 4. Irvine: Pero ¿no ha mejorado?, sigue igual que ayer...es que, no lo  
entiendo... ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a estar así, Selphie? -dijo  
acariciando la frente de la chica-. 5. Doctora: Eeehh... Irvine, ¿vas a estar aquí mucho rato? 6. Irvine: Bueno... hasta las 8:30 no empiezo las clases.... así que... 7. Doctora: Vale, es que tengo que salir un momento, no tardaré -dijo  
despidiéndose del muchacho-. 8. Irvine: No se preocupe, yo me quedo.  
  
Irvine se sentó al lado de la cama, donde reposaba ella, su cara estaba pálida, si no fuese porque se podía notar su respiración, cualquier persona diría que estaba muerta. La doctora no les daba muchas esperanzas, solo les decía que lo único que se podía hacer era esperar, pero Irvine se estaba cansando de eso.  
  
1. Irvine: Selphie... necesito verte sonreír de nuevo, no puedes abandonar  
ahora, aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca... yo...yo te necesito.... te  
necesito a mi lado. No me dejes... por favor -decía el muchacho con la  
cara escondida entre sus manos-.  
  
De repente Selphie comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y a jadear, la maquina que estaba a su lado empezó a emitir un sonido insistente y sus vendas comenzaron a llenarse de sangre rápidamente. Irvine estaba muy asustado, no sabia que hacer y la doctora no estaba. Pero en ese mismo instante, la habitación quedo en calma, la maquina volvió a su estado anterior y Selphie dejo de jadear y de moverse. Irvine se levanto de la silla y se inclino hacia ella, tenia miedo, miedo de que estuviese muerta, así que poco a poco extendió su mano para comprobar si seguía respirando.  
  
Irvine: Selphie... Shelp... ¡¡Selphie!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------+  
  
Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y el despertador sonó en la habitación del comandante. Con un rápido movimiento con el brazo, Squall alcanzó el despertador y paró aquel insoportable ruido que todas las mañanas le indicaba que era hora de levantarse. Se desperezó en la cama y al ver a Rinoa a su lado recordó la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a ella. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por su rostro.  
  
1. Rinoa: Mmmmmm.... buenos días -dijo girándose hacia él y sonriendo-. 2. Squall: Buenos días... - dijo besando cálidamente sus labios-. 3. Rinoa: Mmmm... no quiero levantarme, quiero quedarme así, contigo...  
-dijo acomodando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza-. 4. Squall: Ojala pudiera ser... pero me temo que no, además hoy tienes un  
examen y yo tengo que ir al despacho. Así que hay que levantarse -dijo  
deshaciéndose de los brazos de la chica e incorporándose en la cama-. 5. Rinoa: Bueeenoooo pero porque tengo un examen, que sino... -dijo  
riéndose-.  
  
Al poco rato ambos muchachos estaban preparados para empezar su día de trabajo. Pero antes de salir por la puerta Rinoa cogió a Squall de la mano.  
  
1. Rinoa: ¡Espera!... 2. Squall: ¿qué ocurre? -dijo rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos-. 3. Rinoa: Quería decirte que.... gracias por tratarme tan bien anoche,  
fuiste muy tierno, de verdad... dijo la chica mientras acariciaba una de  
las mejillas del muchacho-. 4. Squall: No tienes porque dármelas solo te demostré lo mucho que te  
quiero, Rin. -dijo atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola fuertemente-. 5. Rinoa: Solo quería que lo supiese. 6. Squall: Esta bien.... oye cuando acabes el examen puedes pasarte por el  
despacho ¿vale? -comentaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación-. 7. Rinoa: Bien... aunque luego me gustaría ir a ver a Selphie. 8. Squall: Bueno como quieras pero será mejor que te des prisa o sino  
llegaras tarde al examen. 9. Rinoa. Es verdad, bueno luego hablamos -dijo alejándose por el pasillo  
con paso ligero-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------+  
  
Selphie abrió poco a poco los ojos, al principio veía borroso pero luego empezó a distinguir una silueta. Era un hombre alto, fuerte, con cabellos largos y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un sombrero de vaquero que le quedaba muy bien y tenía una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro que a ella la volvía loca.  
  
1. Irvine: Selphie.... Selphie ¿cómo estas? -pregunto el chico acariciando  
su rostro-. 2. Selphie: Irv... Irvine ¿eres tu? -dijo con voz temblorosa-. 3. Irvine: Si soy yo.  
  
La chica al oír eso se lanzó al los brazos del chico y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Irvine al ver esto, la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos e intentó calmarla.  
  
1. Selphie: Fue horrible... tenía tanto miedo -decía entre lagrimas-. 2. Irvine: Shssssss... tranquila ya pasó todo, ahora necesitas descansar. 3. Selphie: Si hubieses estado allí nada me hubiese ocurrido.  
  
En ese instante entro la doctora en la habitación y rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba Selphie.  
  
1. Doctora: ¡Ha despertado!, menos mal, nos tenias muy preocupados a todos.-  
dijo sonriendo-. 2. Irvine: Bueno yo me tengo que ir, pero después vengo con los demás y nos  
cuentas que pasó ¿vale? -dijo despidiéndose de ella con un tierno beso en  
la frente-. 3. Selphie: No se, no me acuerdo muy bien. 4. Doctora: Bueno no te preocupes, ahora te cambio las vendas y descansa.  
Para que tus heridas cicatricen bien necesitas mucho reposo-. 5. Irvine: Haz caso a la doctora ¿eh? -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Selphie  
mientras salía por la puerta-.  
  
Selphie sonrió ante la acción del vaquero, después se recostó de nuevo en la cama y la doctora comenzó a curarle las heridas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------+  
  
Squall se apresuró para no llegar tarde al despacho, bastante mal estaban las cosas como para empeorarlas llegando tarde. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, Xu ya estaba en su puesto, Squall la saludó muy animado y cuando iba a entra en su despacho escucho la voz del director diciéndole que quería hablar con él.  
  
1. Squall: ¿Qué quiero director? -dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del  
despacho- 2. Director: Lo primero, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer,  
no te tendría que haber hablado así. 3. Squall: No pasa nada, solo estaba nervioso, nada mas. 4. Director: Bueno y lo otro es que la semana que viene hace seis meses que  
derrotasteis a Artemisa y me gustaría hacer una fiesta en vuestro honor. 5. Squall: Me parece bien aunque no creo que sea necesario. 6. Director: Entonces no se hable mas la semana que viene empezaremos con  
la organización. - dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la  
ventana-. 7. Squall: Como usted diga. -Dijo acercándose a la puerta-. Será mejor que  
vuelva a mi despacho. 8. Director: Por supuesto, puedes marcharte.  
  
Squall abandonó el despacho del director para volver al suyo y sumergirse en todo el papeleo que tenía atrasado, ya que con todo lo que había ocurrido estos días lo había descuidado bastante.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------+  
  
Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Rinoa acabó su examen de idiomas. Al final resultó que había sido mas fácil de lo que esperaba por lo que estaba bastante orgullosa consigo misma. Se disponía a salir de clase cuando se dio de bruces con Zell.  
  
1. Zell: Ey... Rinoa te estaba buscando -dijo el muchacho cogiéndola de la  
mano y arrastrándola por el pasillo-. 2. Rinoa: Eeeyyy.... espera Zell, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó la chica parándose  
en seco-. 3. Zell: Es Selphie se ha despertado. 4. Rinoa: ¿En serio? -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. 5. Zell: Siiii.... venga vamos a verla.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a coger el ascensor para ver como estaba su amiga. Rinoa antes de ir a la enfermería fue a avisar a Squall. Un rato después los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada de la enfermería. Por fin sabrían lo que había ocurrido esa noche en el jardín de Trabia y por que habían atacado a Selphie.  
  
*********************************************************************+ NOTAS: Pues aquí acaba el capitulillo. Como dije en el anterior este iba dedicado a Jen, pa´ que luego se queje. Je, je, je... Bueno pues el siguiente supongo que tardare en ponerlo pero lo pondré, así que no seáis impacientes. ^_^ Adiós y besos.  
  
1. 


	8. capitulo 8

Hola de nuevo, pues por fin he podido poner el 8º capitulo que ya era hora. Weno solo quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza y que espero que os guste.  
  
*******************************************************************+  
  
8º CAPITULO:  
  
Los jóvenes entraron rápidamente en la habitación de Selphie. Rinoa no pudo esperar y se abalanzó sobre Selphie para abrazarla. En estos últimos meses, ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y se lo contaban todo. Tras el caluroso recibimiento de Rinoa, fueron los demás. A todos se les veía muy contentos por la recuperación de su amiga. La doctora decidió dejarles un rato a solas para que pudiesen hablar de sus cosas, mas tarde se encargaría de saber lo que le había causado esa herida.  
  
Irvine rápidamente se sentó en la cama y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la muchacha, Zell y Quistis tomaron asiento en el sofá que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama y Squall se acomodo en una de las banquetas que había al lado de la cama con Rinoa sentada en sus rodillas.  
  
Quistis: Nos alegramos mucho de que estés bien. Squall: Si es verdad, nos estabas empezando a asustar -sonrió el chico-. Selphie: Ya lo se, fui una estúpida, nunca debí hacer lo que hice. -dijo agachando la cabeza-. Rinoa: Pero.... ¿qué pasó?, ¿quién te hizo eso?. Selphie: Haber... por donde empiezo... no se si me acordare de todo pero... Haber lo primero que descubrí fueron las fichas de ellos. Quistis, no las encontraste porque las tiene el jardín de Trabia. Al parecer también son alumnos de allí.  
  
Los muchacho se quedaron sin palabras no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. ¿Ellos estaban matriculados en dos jardines diferentes?. Eso si que era extraño.  
  
Selphie: Ya lo se... es muy extraño, por eso fui donde el director a preguntar por ellos, por supuesto sin contarle que también eran alumnos del jardín de Balamb, y me explicó cuando entraron al jardín. La historia es la misma que la de este jardín, ingresaron por la trágica muerte de sus padres y los alumnos hablan lo mismo de ellos que aquí. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.... no se.... -dijo mirando a Quistis, que negaba con la cabeza-. Irvine: Pero ¿como es posible?, no tiene sentido.... Bueno al menos sabemos porque no aparecían las fichas. Zell: Si bueno eso me tranquiliza un montón. -dijo sarcásticamente-. Quistis: Pero... lo de la herida... Selphie: Haber pues la noche antes de venirme, salí a dar una vuelta y al pasar por una de las aulas oí unos ruidos muy raros, así que entre y vi una cosa horrible - relataba la muchacha-.  
Allí en mitad del aula había alguien muy extraño yo creo que era uno  
de los hermanos pero no lo puedo asegurar , sus ojos eran tal y como  
dijo Rinoa y en la mano tenia el corazón de su victima. Yo me asuste  
muchísimo así que salí corriendo, después de un rato de correr pues el  
consiguió acorralarme, me dijo que sabia demasiado y me hizo el corte  
en el estomago con una especie de garras. Yo empecé a perder la  
conciencia, después vi como desaparecía delante de mi y después  
supongo que me desmaye porque no me acuerdo de nada mas.  
Al parecer me encontró una alumna de primero.  
  
La chica acabo el relato y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Al final iba a ser verdad eso que decía Irvine de que eran bestias asesinas. Todos estaban muy confundidos no entendían nada, ¿que eran esas criaturas y que estaban buscando?. Mas tarde llego la doctora y les dijo que seria mejor que la dejarían descansar, así que los muchachos obedecieron a la doctora y se marcharon, cada uno por su parte.  
  
Tras una larga mañana de clases y trabajo en el despacho, la tarde había llegado. Ninguno dejaba de pensar en lo que Selphie les había contado. Rinoa salió algo apresurada de su ultima clase, atropellando a su paso algunos de sus compañeros. Cogió el ascensor y al ver que Squall aun no había salido del despacho decidió esperarlo sentada en las escaleras del hall. Mientras esperaba, en su mente solo surgían dudas para las cuales no encontraba ninguna respuesta. Todo era extraño y nadie mas sospechaba de ellos, solo lo sabían ellos seis y con el director no podían contar porque ya le había dejado a Squall bastante claro lo que pensaba de esos alumnos. Esto debían resolverlo ellos solos, además lo que pasó con Artemisa no tenía ni punto de comparación con esto, no podía ser peor..... o si -pensaba Rinoa mientras observaba como la lluvia chocaba contra los cristales del jardín-. La muchacha se sobresaltó al notar unos brazos agarrándola por detrás, pero luego se tranquilizó al notar los labios de Squall en su cuello.  
  
Squall: ¿qué haces aquí sola? -dijo sin soltar su cintura-. Rinoa: Pues te estaba esperando, ¿qué tal el día? Squall: Bueno... pues no he dejado de pensar en lo de Selphie. Rinoa: Ya.... yo tampoco y los demás están igual. Squall: Por cierto, ¿qué tal el examen? Con todo este lió se me había olvidado preguntarte. - pregunto el chico mientras ponían rumbo hacia la cafetería-. Rinoa: Aaaah pues muy bien, al final era mas fácil de lo que yo esperaba. Squall: Ya te lo dije, que te iba a salir muy bien. -sonrió-.  
  
Al poco rato la pareja se encontraba en la cafetería y ya habían encontrado un sitio cerca de la ventana, aunque la verdad es que por ella no entraba mucha luz puesto que una intensa niebla cubría el lugar, realmente el ambiente en estos dos días era extraño muy extraño. La gente estaba como ausente, era como si todos estarían impactados por las muertes de las muchachas. Además desde hacia dos días no se hablaba de otra cosa en el jardín. Unos minutos mas tarde, cruzaban la puerta lo demás y rápidamente se sentaron en la mesa de la pareja.  
  
Rinoa: Hola chicos, oye ¿habéis ido a ver a Selphie otra vez? Zell: No, yo no Irvine: Yo iré después de cenar ¿si queréis venir? Zell: Uuuyyyy no.... deja, anda ve tu solo y se lo dices todo ya. -Dijo dándole un codazo a Irvine-. Irvine: Eeeh... decir el que... de que hablas... -dijo haciéndose el despistado-. Squall: No disimules se te nota, Irvine. Quistis: Si, es verdad. Irvine. Vale , vele... ya .... se lo diré, hay tiempo. -dijo quitándose el sombrero-. Zell: Bueno ¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer con todo esto? Squall: Pues la verdad no lo se. Rinoa. Bueno... ahora ellos no están aquí ¿no?. Así que podemos estar tranquilos por unos días. Quistis: Si es verdad, además dentro de unos días será la fiesta y es en nuestro honor. Irvine: Creo que tienes razón, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, así que será mejor disfrutar de nuestra fiesta. - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro-.  
  
Los demás rieron ante el comentario del vaquero pero en el fondo sabían que era verdad, ya habría tiempo de resolver el problema.  
  
Poco a poco la noche iba cayendo en el lugar y en la cafetería solo quedaban algunos alumnos. Squall y los demás decidieron marcharse también, Pero antes de irse a sus respectivos cuartos, decidieron hacerle una visita a Selphie. Los chicos estuvieron media hora mas o menos con ella en la cual consiguieron convencerla de que se hiciese cargo de la organización del baile. Al principio no estaba muy convencida pero poco a poco fue haciéndose a la idea, a ella siempre le había gustado ese tipo de cosas, además le ayudaría a olvidarse de lo ocurrido días atrás.  
  
Los muchachos abandonaron la habitación de Selphie y se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Squall consiguió convencer a Rinoa para que durmiese en su cuarto, algo que le resulto difícil ya que, los alumnos empezaban a hacer comentarios sobre la pareja y eso a Rinoa no le hacia ninguna gracia, pero al final aceptó, en parte le daba igual lo que los demás pensasen de ella.  
  
Eran las 11 cuando ambos llegaron frente a la puerta, por el pasillo solo había algún alumno que otro que andaban apresurados hacia sus cuartos. Al entrar en la habitación notaron una ráfaga de aire frío, sus miradas rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Squall al ver esto se apresuró a cerrarla, él juraría que al salir esta mañana la había cerrado, aunque con el viento que se había levantado durante la tarde, la podía haber abierto. -pensó el chico-. Poco después ambos estaban acomodados en la cama.  
  
Squall: Rin... Rinoa: Dime Squall: Que he pensado. que cuando vuelvan.pues deberías actuar con Yinna como que no sabes nada, quiero decir que no la ignores. vamos que no actúes con miedo delante de ella. Rinoa: Ya pues... creo que va a ser algo difícil porque me da pánico... -dijo echándose sobre la almohada y dejando escapar un suspiro-. Squall: Lo se, pero es mejor que no sospeche nada ¿no? - dijo acomodándose a su lado-. Rinoa: Pues la verdad... ya me da igual si me van a hacer algo que me lo hagan ya porque estoy harta de tener miedo - dijo girándose hacia un lado y pegando sus rodillas contra su pecho-. Squall: No digas eso ni en broma, porque no tiene ninguna gracia ¿me oyes? - dijo algo enfadado-. Rinoa: Ey... no te pongas así, solo era una broma -dijo girándose hacia él y acariciando su mejilla-. Squall: Ya pero lo has dicho.... Rinoa: Bueno pues lo retiro.... -sonrió la chica- Squall: Creo que mañana iré a hablar con Seifer de nuevo, nos tiene que contar lo que sabe -dijo poniéndose boca arriba con un brazo tras su nuca-. Rinoa: Esta vez intenta no perder los nervios con él. Squall: Si lo se...... Será mejor dormir ya -dijo besando la frente de la chica-. Rinoa: Si será lo mejor.  
  
Ambos se acomodaron y se taparon con las sabanas dispuestos a dormir, mañana sería un largo día.  
  
A mitad de la noche, Rinoa se despertó sobresaltada por un fuerte golpe. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, podía notar su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, cuando se tranquilizó miró hacia el lado de Squall, él seguía allí dormido. Después miró el reloj, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, pero al pasar por la ventana algo llamó su atención, se acercó a ella y entre las sombras de los árboles pudo distinguir una especie de silueta. No estaba segura, ya que fuera se había levantado un fuerte viento y las ramas de los árboles se movían con violencia tapando en ocasiones la silueta. Rinoa se acercó aun mas a la ventana, apoyó sus manos contra el cristal y fijó la vista en aquel punto, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba con pasó lento a donde se encontraba ella, mas que andar era como si se arrastrase, como si no pudiese con su propio peso, justo en el momento en el que Rinoa comenzaba a diferenciar algo, un leve susurro dentro de la habitación la sacó de su estado. La muchacha se sobresaltó y giró bruscamente hacía atrás. Lógicamente no vio a nadie así que se acercó con mucho cuidado a la cama, y llamó a Squall para ver si había sido él, pero ni siquiera la contestó , estaba profundamente dormido. Entonces pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación y volvió a la ventana para ver la silueta, pero ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Tras un rato se dio cuenta de que la imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Cuando se tranquilizó se dirigió al baño, allí se acercó al lavabo y se mojó un poco la cara, después cogió un baso de uno de los armarios y se dispuso a llenarlo, pero cuando subió la vista del grifo pudo ver en le espejo que tras ella, se encontraba una horrible criatura de ojos rojos, totalmente rojos, sin pupilas, su tez era pálida como la de un muerto y de su boca emanaba un hilo de sangre. Su cabello largo y negro caía sobre el lado derecho de su rostro hasta sus hombros. Rinoa se quedo paralizada viendo aquella imagen a través del espejo, pero cuando notó unos fríos dedos rodear su cuello se giró bruscamente y la pudo ver cara a cara. Un grito desgarrado salió de su garganta dejando caer el baso y haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.  
  
Squall, al oír el grito se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sin vacilar ni un momento se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta de par en par y se encontró a Rinoa paralizada en una esquina del baño. En sus ojos pudo ver terror, pronunció su nombre varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Se acercó a ella y la agitó por los hombros pero no respondía, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo donde yacía el baso roto. Squall se empezó a asustar, cogió el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, pero de repente ella rompió en llanto, un llanto desconsolado y lleno de miedo. Squall solo pudo abrazarla y esperar a que se calmase. Después la llevó a la cama y tras recoger los cristales del baño se dispuso a hablar con ella.  
  
Squall: Rin... ¿se puede saber que ha pasado ahí dentro? Rinoa: Era ella Squall, era..... Yinna -dijo incorporándose en la cama-. Squall: Co...como que Yinna, ellos no están aquí ahora, además como ha entrado, Rin me estas asustando. Rinoa: ¡Te digo que era ella! -exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara-. Squall: Vale, vale... tranqu... Rinoa: Era ella.... te lo juro - dijo agachando la cabeza-. Pero sus ojos.... y su piel era como....como si estuviese muerta.... después noté como sus manos intentaban ahogarme.... entonces solo pude gritar.... gritar. -decía con la mirada perdida-. Squall: Vale, tranquilízate.... no se que son esas criaturas y como consiguen hacer las cosas que hacen pero te prometo que acabaremos con ellos. - dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-.  
  
Después de un rato ambos quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente. El día amaneció despejado, parecía que el tiempo había cambiado radicalmente y se esperaba un día bastante caluroso. Squall se levanto mas pronto de lo habitual, quería llegar pronto al despacho para acabar su trabajo antes y así poder hablar con Seifer. Salió del baño con el pelo mojado y algunos de sus mechones cayendo por su rostro, cogió su cazadora de cuero y se dirigió a Rinoa. La despertó con mucho cuidado para no asustarla, le pregunto haber que tal estaba y tras convencerse de que estaba bien a pesar de lo ocurrido, se despidió de ella con un beso y abandonó la habitación. Rinoa se dio prisa en prepararse para no llegar tarde a clase.  
  
El comandante llegó bastante pronto al despacho pero a pesar de eso el director ya se encontraba allí. El muchacho creyó que era un buen momento para comentarle lo de Selphie.  
  
Director: Buenos días, Squall que pronto as llegado hoy ¿no? Squall: Si bueno es que me gustaría salir antes hoy, así acabo el trabajo y no dejo nada atrasado, ¿qué le parece?. Director: Vale como quieras, pues será mejor que empieces. -dijo señalando hacia la puerta del despacho-. Squall: Si pero antes me gustaría comentarle una cosa. Director: Tu dirás... Squall. Es Selphie, le gustaría encargarse del baile, ya esta mejor y... hoy le dan el alta. Director: Por mi bien pero tendrá que compartir el cargo con otra chica. Selphie: Bah... no creo que le importe, ¿y quien es? Director: Es Yinna.... ya sabes los hermanos.... Squall: Si, si ya se... -dijo algo confundido- Director: Me lo pidió ella, para haber si se integraba algo mas y conocía a mas gente, además con Rinoa se lleva muy bien supongo que con Selphie no tendrá problemas.... -decía mientras buscaba algunos papeles entre unas carpetas-. Squall ¿me estas escuchando? -dijo agitando su mano delante de la cara del chico-. Squall: ¿¿Eh??.... Si disculpe director... será mejor que vaya a trabajar -dijo con un gesto de confusión mientras se dirigía a su despacho-. Director:......................... Este chico cada día me sorprende mas -negó con la cabeza-.  
  
La mañana transcurría sin ningún imprevisto y las cosas parecían como tiempo atrás. Rinoa, se encontraba con Irvine y Zell dispuestos a comenzar su ultima clase. Pero antes de que el profesor entrase por la puerta, Rinoa decidió marcharse para estar un rato a solas con Selphie.  
  
Zell: ¿Te vas? Rinoa: Si pero no digáis nada.... si pregunta por mi, que me encontraba mal y me he ido ¿vale?. -dijo mirándolos con ojos de corderito degollado-. Irvine: Eeestaaaa bien.... ala corre antes de que te vean. Rinoa: Gracias, gracias, gracias....  
  
La muchacha se despidió de ellos dándoles un beso en la mejilla por el favor y salió rápidamente de clase intentando no ser vista por ningún instructor y menos por Quistis. Al poco rato se encontraba en la enfermería hablando con la doctora. Esta le dijo que Selphie estaba perfectamente y que podía irse hoy mismo. Cuando entró la muchacha estaba recogiendo algunas cosas para marcharse.  
  
Selphie: Hola Rin... ¿me ayudas con esto? -dijo señalando algunos objetos que se encontraban sobre su cama-. Rinoa: Si claro -dijo sin mucho animo-. Selphie: Oye ¿estas bien? -dijo cogiendo sus manos y sentándola sobre la cama- Rinoa:................... No, no estoy bien... estoy harta. Selphie: Es por Squall, a que si, este chico no cambiara nunca.... Rinoa: No, no es por el, él esta bien....es por todo esto, ¿qué esta pasando? Selphie: Ah!, es por eso....la verdad que no se que decirte, solo que no te preocupes, los seis estamos en esto, no permitiremos que ocurra nada y adem.... Rinoa: ¡Casi te matan Selphie! -exclamo la chica-, y ayer.... ayer casi me muero de un susto... Selphie. ¿¿¿qué te pasó ayer??? -dijo sobresaltada- Rinoa: La vi.... en el cuarto de baño, vi a Yinna pero parecía estar muerta e intentó ahogarme... pero llegó Squall... como siempre. Ya no se si me imagino las cosas o realmente pasan, estoy tan confundida.... Rinoa: No digas eso, ellos son reales están intentando asustarnos, no se porque, pero lo están consiguiendo.... Rinoa: Ya pero siempre soy yo la que ve cosas raras la que oye voces....Squall va a empezar a pensar que estoy loca o algo así. -dijo con un gesto de decepción en su rostro-. Selphie: No lo creo, se preocupa mucho por ti, además yo ayer os vi mas unidos de lo normal, parece que las cosas han mejorado entre vosotros...mmmmm no tendrás algo que contarme ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa juguetona-. Rinoa: Buuuueeeenoo algo hay... -dijo haciéndose la despistada-. Selphie: No me digas que... tu...bueno eso que tu y el...eso... Rinoa: Siiii as acertado... Selphie: ¿en serio?, vamos cuenta, cuenta...  
  
Ambas chicas se quedaron un tiempo allí.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras, en el despacho Squall acababa el trabajo del día.  
  
Squall: Bueno director, yo me marcho ya ¿vale? Director: Esta bien.... asta mañana -dijo algo despistado y sin levantar la vista de su mesa-.  
  
El chico se despidió de Xu hasta la mañana siguiente y se dispuso a buscar a Seifer por el jardín. Le iba a costar bastante porque hace tiempo que no se le veía por ningún lado. Primero subió a las clases de arriba, pero como era de esperar no estaba. De camino al ascensor se encontró con Quistis, le preguntó por él, pero no le había visto en toda la mañana. Se recorrió la planta de abajo y justo cuando salía de revisar el patio, pudo ver como por las escaleras del hall bajaban Viento y Trueno, sin vacilar un instante, corrió hacia ellos.  
  
Squall: ¡Viento!, ¡espera! -gritó cogiéndola del brazo-. Viento: Comandante....... Squall: Hola.............. -dijo recuperando el aliento-. Trueno: ¿E'ta bien? Squall: Eeeeh si... ¿sabéis donde puedo encontrar a Seifer? Viento: Seifer... el no ser mismo... desde hace tiempo. -Dijo muy pensativa- . Squall: Si... lo sé... vosotros... ¿sabéis algo? Trueno: No seño', el no, no' cuenta' na' -dijo decepcionada-. Viento: Mucho tiempo sin hablar, él ir con otras personas. Trueno: No sabemo' lo que le e'ta pasando pero esa gente.... Viento. Lo están cambiando, Squall tu ayudarle... por favor... Squall: No se si podré Viento... él.... bueno.... me esta haciendo mucho daño... -dijo cabizbajo-. Viento: Tu... perdonar....como la primera vez.... Squall: Lo intentaré... pero necesito saber donde esta -dijo algo impaciente-. Trueno: La u'tima ve' e'taba en la zona de entrenamiento'. Viento: Afirmativo... nosotros marchar ya.... -dijo cogiendo a Trueno y dándole la espalda a Squall-. Squall: Espera... ya he estado allí... esperad... ¡eeehh!  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ellos, ni siquiera se dieron la vuelta. Squall ya había revisado la zona de entrenamiento pero juraría que no le había visto. Aún así volvería para comprobarlo.  
  
__________________________________________________________________-  
  
Rinoa y Selphie hablaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a la cafetería para almorzar. Cuando entraron, ambas hicieron un rápido recorrido con la mirada a toda la estancia, para ver si veían a alguno de sus amigos. Justo en la esquina de la derecha pudieron divisar al vaquero haciéndoles señas para que se acercasen. Cuando llegaron allí todos se alegraron mucho de que Selphie estuviera ya con ellos.  
  
Irvine: Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí... con nosotros -dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo-. Selphie: Arrrrgggg.... -se quejo la chica llevándose la mano hacia la herida del abdomen-. Irvine: Lo siento... no me acordaba, de verdad... -dijo muy preocupado-. Selphie: No te preocupes... estoy bien -dijo posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico-. Zell: Bueno que.... ¿no sentamos tortolitos? -dijo rompiendo el momento de ambos muchacho-. Rinoa: Si... será lo mejor -dijo entre risas-. Quistis: Oye, Squall ¿donde esta? Rinoa: Pues... supongo que en el despacho ¿no? Quistis: Pues yo creo que no...Me lo he encontrado hace un rato arriba preguntándome por Seifer Rinoa: Aaaah... es verdad, ayer me dijo que quería hablar con él. Necesita saber lo que esta pasando... y Seifer lo sabe. -dijo con mirada fija en su plato-. Quistis: Supongo que tienes razón, bueno pues habrá que esperar haber lo que le cuenta. -Dijo intentando animar a Rinoa-.  
  
El tiempo iba pasando, pero Squall no llegaba. De repente en la cafetería, la gente se empezó a alterar, no entendían lo que ocurría, pero de pronto el silencio invadió la estancia. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la noticia que estaban escuchando, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Otra doble asesinato con las mismas características que los anteriores. Ambas chicas tenían la misma edad y estudiaban para Seed, aunque eran de distintos jardines. Las dos habían sido asesinadas brutalmente y ninguna de ellas poseía corazón. la primera chica encontrada poseía en su espalda la clásica marca que deja el asesino, esta vez con cuatro líneas atravesando el semicírculo pero lo que mas les había llamado la atención a las autoridades locales era la marca de la segunda chica. Su marca no era igual, eran cinco líneas metidas en un doble circulo. No entendían porque había cambiado la marca en la quinta chica, pero estaban investigando el lugar de las muertes para averiguarlo.  
  
Cuando la noticia acabó un gran revuelo se armó en la cafetería, los alumnos estaban muy alterados. Nadie de los que estaban allí entendían el porque de esos asesinatos. Selphie se quedó paralizada, sin habla, era exactamente lo que ella había visto en Trabia, y además sabía que el asesino no era una persona humana, nadie, jamás conseguiría descubrir quienes eran realmente. De repente los cuatro prestaron atención a Rinoa, ella estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida.  
  
Quistis: Rinoa... Rinoa ¿estas bien? -dijo agitándola por los hombros-. Rinoa: Esa marca.... Selphie: Que marca... de que hablas -dijo algo alterada-. Rinoa: La marca de la ultima chica asesinada... yo... yo la había visto antes... pero no me acuerdo... Zell: ¿Estas segura? Porque yo a veces recue.... Rinoa: ¡SEIFER! -grito la muchacha interrumpiendo al chico de cabellos dorados-. Quistis: Seifer que.... Rinoa: Pues eso que se la vi a Seifer la primera vez que me atacó, lo lleva colgado del cuello. -Dijo algo alterada y jugando con sus manos-. Irvine: Ya... ¿pero que significa exactamente?, porque ya sabíamos que Seifer esta metido en todo esto. Rinoa: Pues no lo se... Zell: Oye podíamos ir a la biblioteca haber si encontramos algo sobre esa marca. Selphie: es verdad, pero ya esperamos a mañana ¿no? Quistis: será lo mejor, esperemos a Squall fuera... -dijo la instructora levantándose de la silla-.  
  
Los demás la siguieron hasta afuera y decidieron sentarse en un banco del hall. Allí esperarían a que el comandante llegase y así explicarle lo que había ocurrido. El tiempo seguía pasando y Squall no aparecía por ninguna parte. Los chicos se estaban empezando a impacientar y además, la hora de irse a sus habitaciones se acercaba. Irvine andaba de un lado para otro jugando con su sombrero, Zell por su parte estaba apoyado en la barandilla con la mirada perdida. Las chicas estaba sentadas en el banco al parecer, mantenían la calma exceptuando a Rinoa que no paraba de mover las piernas, cruzándolas y descruzándolas y cambiando continuamente de postura. La joven bruja se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, Squall llevaba desaparecido toda la tarde y además con Seifer. No se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que algo malo estaba sucediendo entre los dos. Los minutos pasaban y cada vez se veía a menos gente pasear por los pasillos, pero de repente algo llamó la atención de los muchacho. Todos fijaron sus vistas en la puerta de la entrada. Por ella cruzaban los tres hermanos, ellos dos delante y Yinna detrás con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Los muchachos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, puesto que no esperaban que regresasen tan pronto. El trío pasó por delante de ellos fijándose en cada uno de ellos y especialmente en Selphie. Sus miradas estaban llenas de odio y rabia todos los del grupo pudieron notarlo. Pasaron de largo, sin decir una palabra pero Yinna se detuvo delante de Rinoa, quien no podía esconder su miedo.  
  
Yinna: Hola Rinoa -dijo agitando la mano en forma de saludo-. Rinoa: Ho...ho...hola -dijo tartamudeando-. Yinna:............................ * lo sabes todo, morirás* Rinoa: ¿Qué...qu...que has....que as dicho? -pregunto con un hilo de voz-. Yinna: ¿qué? Yo no he dicho nada... solo te he saludado... oye ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo acercando su mano a los hombros de Rinoa-. Sonhen: Vamos Yinna... es tarde -dijo uno de sus hermanos con una voz grave- . Yinna: Si ya voy, bueno Rinoa mañana nos vemos. Adiós. Rinoa: Si... adiós -dijo cabizbaja-. Irvine: Vaya parecen que los problemas vuelven. Quistis: Parece que si...  
  
Después de lo que había ocurrido todos estaban bastante callados, pero Selphie especialmente. Irvine se acercó a ella y se arrodilló frente a ella apoyando sus manos en la rodillas de la chica.  
  
Irvine: Selph, ¿estas bien? -dijo con un tono muy cálido en su voz-. Selphie: Si... es solo que... bueno que han vuelto... y uno de ellos fue el que me atacó. ¿No as visto como me han mirado?, supuestamente yo debería de estar muerta ¿no?. Irvine: Si pero no lo estas y... Selphie: Pues por eso Irvine, ¿no te das cuenta?, yo vi como mataba a una de esas chicas y ahora querrá hacer lo mismo conmigo. - gritó muy alterada y levantándose del banco-. Irvine: Vale... vale tranquila, no chilles que se va a enterar todo el jardín. -dijo cogiéndola de por los hombros-. Rinoa: Selphie tranquilízate, no sabemos como actúan y porque han matado a esas chicas... Quistis: Tiene razón, lo mejor será descansar y mañana pensaremos en todo esto.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron mas calmados decidieron marcharse cada uno a su habitación. Squall no había aparecido por lo que Rinoa tenía que dormir sola. Justo tenia que desaparecer cuando Yinna regresa - pensó la muchacha camino de su cuarto-. Por fin llego a la puerta, se paró unos segundos frete a ella y suspiró, estaba muy preocupada por Squall, ¿dónde se habría metido?. Cuando entro en el cuarto se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la cama y justo cuando iba a encender la luz de la habitación una voz rompió el silencio.  
  
Desconocido: Hola Rinoa te estaba esperando...  
  
*******************************************************************+  
  
Weno pues aquí acaba el capitulo, ya se que ha quedado un poco largo pero espero que no os aburra. Espero que os haya gustado y haber si dejáis algún review, por favor, no seáis vagos y escribid que hacen mucha ilusión y animan a seguir con esto. Pues hasta el siguiente capitulo. Adiós. 


	9. capitulo 9

Por fin, aquí tenéis el 9º capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y que me dejéis algún review que nunca vienen mal ^_^  
  
*******************************************************************+  
  
CAPITULO 9:  
  
Eran ya las once y media de la noche y Squall seguía buscando a Seifer. Había ido a la zona de entrenamiento después de hablar con Viento y Trueno, pero el no estaba allí. Había recorrido el jardín de arriba abajo varias veces y no le había visto por ninguna parte, incluso pensó en llamarlo por megafonía, pero eso significaba dar explicaciones al director, algo que no le apetecía en absoluto. Después de un rato decidió dejarlo, ya le buscaría mañana. Anduvo por los largos pasillos de los dormitorios y justo cuando se disponía abrir la puerta de su cuarto vio al final del pasillo a Seifer. Rápidamente gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él, Seifer se paró en seco y se giró para ver quien pronunciaba su nombre.  
  
Squall: ¡Seifer, espera! -gritó el muchacho-. Seifer: ¿Que quieres?, ¿vienes a llamarme la atención por no estar en mi habitación? -rió sarcásticamente el chico-. Squall: Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Seifer: ¿Tu, conmigo? ¿El comandante necesita hablar conmigo?. Squall: Si... por favor escúchame, es sobre los tres hermanos, sé que tienes algo que ver con ellos. Seifer. No tengo tiempo para tonterías -dijo dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse-. Squall: ¡espera...! -exclamó cogiendo a Seifer del brazo-. Viento y Trueno están muy preocupados por ti, ¿no te importa?... Seifer ¿me estas escuchando? -Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban perdidos en algún lugar remoto-. Seifer:................... Yo... no se nada. Squall: ¡Si que lo sabes!.... ¿Qué esta pasando? -gritó Squall-. Seifer:.................... Squall: ¡SEIFER!, ¡¡¡ellos son los causantes de esas muertes!!! -exclamó agitando a Seifer por los hombros-. Seifer... por favor... dime que quieren... Seifer: Te equivocas... -murmuró el chico-. Squall: No... Seifer, ¿porque estas metido en todo esto?, pensé... que habías cambiado. Seifer: Yo... no puedo decirte... nada, solo...solo... que ellos han cerrado el circulo... ya no hay vuelta atrás...Solo queda... esperar... -dijo cogiendo a Squall por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Esta vez no podrás salvarnos.  
  
Dicho esto el muchacho de cabellos dorados dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Squall mas confuso que antes. Las únicas palabras que oía en su cabeza eran: han cerrado el círculo...¿Qué demonios significaba eso?. Squall no sabia que pensar, pero si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto iba a volverse loco. Sería mejor descansar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------_  
  
Rinoa se había quedado paralizada en la puerta al oír la voz.  
  
Rinoa: ¿Quién... eres? -preguntó intentando buscar la luz de la habitación- . Desconocido: Vaya...¿no sabes quien soy?, que rápido te olvidas de tus amigos... Rinoa: ¿qué quieres? - Rinoa por fin dio con el interruptor de la luz- ¡¡Yinna!!, ¿cómo...como has entrado... aquí? -tartamudeo la joven-. Yinna: Sorpresa.... ¿acabas de estar conmigo y no me reconoces? -dijo la muchacha levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada-. Muy mal Rinoa... muy mal... eres una chica muy mala. -acercándose a ella y cogiendo la cara de la joven entre sus manos-. Rinoa: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí...? es tarde -dijo deshaciéndose de las manos de Yinna y cogiendo su chaqueta para guardarla en el armario-. Yinna: Quería verte para hablar contigo mas tranquila -sonrió- Oye Rin... ¿te pasa algo conmigo? Te noto extraña... Rinoa: ¿¡eh!?... No...no es solo que estoy cansada... será mejor que te marches...mañana hablamos -dijo cogiendo por el brazo a Yinna y llevándola hasta la puerta-. Yinna:¿Por qué tanta prisa? -dijo ya saliendo por la puerta- Oye... espera ¿qué tal esta.... Selphie? -sonrió maliciosamente-. Rinoa: ¿¿Qué??... -Se sobresaltó- ¿cómo sabes eso?, acabas de llegar... como lo sabes... -dijo cogiéndola violentamente por los hombros- ¡¡¡Contesta!!!. Yinna: Tranquila... no te pongas nerviosa... lo he oído por ahí Rinoa: Son las doce de la noche... dudo que lo hayas oído por ahí...¡¡¡ fuiste tu!!! ¿No?... Yinna: Pero ¿que estas diciendo?... ¿Yo, que...?, ¿de que hablas?. Rinoa: Lo... lo siento -dándose cuenta que estaba hablando mas de la cuenta llevada por los nervios-. Yinna: Bueno será mejor que me vaya...haber si mañana estas mas tranquila adiós -dijo abandonando la puerta y caminado por el pasillo-.  
  
Rinoa se quedó en la puerta de su habitación viendo como se alejaba Yinna, justo cuando iba a entrar en la habitación, Yinna se dio la vuelta y con la misma cara que Rinoa vio aquella noche en el baño, rió macabramente como si de un momento a otro le fuesen a estallar las sienes. Aquella risa retumbó en los oídos de la joven bruja. Rinoa entró rápidamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, después se apoyó en ella y se dejo caer hasta el suelo. ¿dónde estas...? Squall... Dijo la chica entre sollozos.  
  
- Yinna: * Niña estúpida, no tiene escapatoria... ya falta poco... entonces sabrás lo que es el dolor *  
  
La noche transcurría lentamente, ninguno de ellos podía conciliar el sueño, tan solo podían dar vueltas en la cama. Squall estaba boca arriba con los brazos tras su nuca, y aunque dormía sin camiseta y solo estaba tapado con una sabana cubriendo sus piernas notaba un calor insoportable en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama, con aspecto cansado y se dirigió al baño, allí se miró al espejo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que había pasado allí con Rinoa la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente así que se refrescó un poco y volvió a la cama. Se tumbó boca arriba y estiró uno de sus brazos hacia el lado donde solía dormir Rinoa, esta noche no estaba, la echaba de menos, se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella, a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Con todo el lío de la tarde no había podido estar con ella, pero mañana por la mañana iría a su cuarto para hablar con ella y contarle lo de Seifer. Pero lo que Squall no sabía era que ella tenía algo mucho peor que contarle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------_  
  
Los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación hicieron que el comandante abriera con dificultad los ojos. Miró el reloj, eran las ocho en punto, sería mejor que se diese prisa si quería hablar con Rinoa antes de que empezase sus clases.  
  
Los demás, excepto Rinoa y Squall se encontraban en la cafetería mas callados de lo normal.  
  
Quistis: Entonces que hacemos... Irvine: Pues nosotros podemos ir ¿verdad Zell? Zell: Si porque solo tenemos entrenamiento. Quistis: Pero hoy es al aire libre ¿no?, Bueno pero solo tenéis esa clase. Irvine: Si, así que a las doce y media o así podemos estar allí. Quistis: Bien entonces en la biblioteca a las doce y media. ¿y tu, Selphie?....Selphie.... eeeh... ¿nos estas escuchando? -pregunto la instructora a la muchacha-. Selphie: ¿eh?... si...si... no yo no puedo tengo que ir a preparar la fiesta -dijo algo distraída-. Irvine: ¿te encuentras bien? Selphie: Si... no te preocupes, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós -dijo levantándose de la silla y dejando a los de la mesa un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de ella-. Zell: ¿qué la pasará?... -dijo siguiendo a Selphie con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta- Bueno entonces a las doce y media. Oye y ¿Rinoa....? Quistis: Ella no puede venir por que tiene clase hasta las dos. Así que hablaremos en la comida. Bueno os dejo que tengo clase -dijo abandonando la mesa-. Irvine: Si nosotros también nos vamos.  
  
Squall salió de la habitación a las ocho y media mas o menos, dispuesto a contarle todo a Rinoa. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba frente a la habitación de ella y justo en el momento en el que iba a tocar la puerta, alguien le saludó. Squall se quedó de piedra al ver que aquel saludo provenía de Yinna, se supone que ellos no tendrían que haber llegado tan pronto, según lo que le contó el director. El muchacho no llegó a hablar con Rinoa y salió corriendo en dirección al despacho, sin querer dio un empujón a Yinna pero ni siquiera se giró para pedirla perdón.  
  
Xu se asustó al ver a Squall tan alterado e intentó tranquilizarlo, pero no lo consiguió, el muchacho solo preguntó a ver si el director se encontraba en el despacho y tras oír la voz de Xu diciéndole que si, abrió la puerta de par en par y se sentó en una silla ante la mirada sorprendida del director.  
  
Xu: Lo siento director no he podido detenerle. Director: No importa, déjanos a solas, por favor. Xu: esta bien -dijo cerrando la puerta-. Director: Squall, hoy no tenias que venir al despacho... -dijo tomando asiento-. Squall: Si, si, si, ya lo se pero... Director: ¿Quieres calmarte?, estas muy nervioso -interrumpió el director-. Squall: ¡como quieres que este!, ¡ellos han vuelto! -exclamó el muchacho-. Director: ¿Ellos?, quienes son....¡Aaah! ¿otra vez con eso, Squall?, han vuelto y ¿qué? -dijo algo furioso-. Squall: ¿No se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo?... las muertes... -dijo en un tono mas bajo- ¡Las fichas! ¿se acuerda? Se donde están, ellos se las llevaron al jar... Director: ¿Estas fichas? - interrumpió sacándolas de una caja marrón- Se habían extraviado, estaban con las fichas de los mas pequeños-. Squall: No puede ser... no puede ser...- decía con el rostro entre sus manos, notaba como si el mundo se estuviese acabando-. Director: Squall, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué te ocurre? -dijo acercándose a él y retirando sus manos de la cara-. Squall: Director... Director: ¿Si? -dijo algo preocupado por el muchacho-. Squall: ¿Dónde esta Edea?, necesito hablar con ella. Director: Pues hoy me ha dicho que iba a ir a Balamb, seguramente la encontraras en el hotel, pero... Squall: Gracias -dijo saliendo apresuradamente del despacho y dejando al director con la palabra en la boca-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------_  
  
Rinoa se encontraba hablando con algunas compañeras de clase y aunque parecía tranquila, en el fondo estaba hecha polvo por lo ocurrido en los últimos días, pero no quería que los demás se preocupasen por ella, así que actuaría como si nada ocurriese. El profesor de la siguiente clase, apareció por la puerta indicándoles que tomasen asiento. Tras él, apareció Yinna, se disculpó por llegar tarde y antes de que nadie pudiese sentarse al lado de Rinoa lo hizo ella. Ésta al verla a su lado se tensó bastante, pero a medida que pasaba la clase se tranquilizó. En varias ocasiones pilló a Yinna mirándola fijamente a la cara y cuando Rinoa giraba la cabeza para verla, ella aparataba la mirada rápidamente. Esto empezó a fastidiar a Rinoa.  
  
Antes de que pudiese darse cuanta la clase había acabado.  
  
Yinna: Bueno Rinoa, yo me marcho. Rinoa: ¿Cómo?, ahora tenemos clase -se sorprendió la bruja-. Yinna: Si lo se, pero los que estamos preparando la fiesta tenemos permiso para irnos. Rinoa: Tu...tu ¿¿estas en la organización?? Yinna: Si -dijo con una enorme sonrisa-. Rinoa: Pero era Selphie la que... Yinna: Si, pero ahora compartiremos ese cargo, siempre se hará mejor entre dos ¿no? Rinoa: Si... si claro... -dijo bastante sorprendida-. Yinna: Bueno me marcho -dijo yendo hacia la puerta-. ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! Se me olvidaba -dijo dándose la vuelta-, dile a tu novio que sea mas educado y que pida perdón cuando empuje a alguien -dijo la muchacha riendo-. Rinoa: ¡espera!, ¿le has visto?, ¿dónde?  
  
Pero Yinna no la escuchó. La joven bruja se dejó caer de mala gana sobre su pupitre. Cuando acabaran las clases iría a buscarle ya que él parecía estar muy ocupado. Bueno al menos sabia que estaba bien. Eso la tranquilizó bastante.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------_  
  
Selphie se encontraba subida en una escalera colocando unos adornos en la pared y aunque dos compañeros suyos la estaban sujetando, no se sentía muy segura allí arriba. De repente el grito de alguien pronunciando su nombre la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi se cae de cabeza, pero consiguió mantenerse en su sitio y todo quedó en pequeño susto. Después, decidió bajarse de la escalera y pedirle a uno de sus compañeros que siguiese con ello. Al bajar de la escalera se sorprendió al ver a Yinna.  
  
Selphie: ¿Qué...que haces aquí? Yinna: ¿No lo sabes?, este cargo lo debes de compartir conmigo, veo que vuestro comandante os tiene abandonados, ya que no os comunica las noticias... -dijo con un aire de superioridad-. Selphie: Bien por ti, Squall -dijo entre dientes mientras se masajeaba las sienes-. Yinna: ¿Qué dices? -preguntó la chica acercándose a Selphie-. Selphie: ¿Eh?... no nada, nada -se sorprendió levantando la vista del suelo- . pues...pues, la verdad es que no sabia nada -dijo dándole la espalda y ayudando a un compañero a colgar un adorno-. Yinna: Si me dices como estas preparando todo esto puedo ayudarte. -decía mientras seguía por todo el salón a Selphie, quien iba recogiendo algunas cosas por el suelo-. Selphie: Esta bien -dijo parándose en seco-. De momento hay que poner todos esos adornos en esa pared, así que ve con ellos -dijo señalando a un grupo de alumnos-. Yinna: Esta bien -sonrió la muchacha dándose la vuelta-. Selphie: "Esta bien" -se burló Selphie imitando a Yinna -. Yinna: ¿decías algo? -se giró de repente la muchacha-. Selphie: ¿¿¿Eeeehh???, no, no... -sonrió nerviosamente-. Yinna: Bueno voy para allá -dijo señalando al grupo de muchacho-. Selphie: Menos mal que no me ha pillado, porque sino, igual le da por arrancarme el corazón de cuajo. -Suspiró la chica mas tranquila-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------_  
  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Zell, Quistis e Irvine rebuscaban entre las baldas, libros que les pudiesen ayudar a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque eso era algo muy difícil ya que la única pista que tenía era aquel signo, el que según Rinoa, Seifer llevaba colgado al cuello.  
  
Irvine: Quistis, llevamos aquí mas de una hora y no hemos encontrado nada -dijo dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas-. Quistis: Lo se... -suspiró la joven instructora-. Zell: Hay que seguir buscando -dijo mientras ojeaba uno de los tantos libros que tenia sobre la mesa-. Irvine: Hemos mirado mas de cincuenta libros y nada, no aparece nada sobre ese símbolo. Quistis: Pero tiene que significar algo ¿no?... igual se utiliza para rituales... Irvine: Ya hemos mirado libros sobre rituales y no hay nada -dijo recostándose sobre la mesa-. Quistis: pues habrá que seguir mirando, todavía nos quedan dos baldas... ¡Venga! -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al vaquero-. Irvine: Eeeestaa bien, ya voy -suspiró-. Quistis: Oye Zell, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Ino si sabe algo sobre el símbolo? -dijo mientras pasaba las hojas de un enorme libro de tapas rojas-. Zell: ¿¡Que!?... por que yo...yo...yo...no voy -dijo muy nervioso el muchacho de la cara tatuada-. Quistis: Zell por favor.... Irvine: Ja, ja, ja,... le da vergüenza... ja, ja, ja,... oye ¿porque no la invitas al baile? Zell: ¿Y por que no lo haces tu? -dijo muy furioso-. Irvine: Por que es a ti al que le gusta ¿no, Zell? -dijo cogiéndole por los hombros-. Zell: En fin, ya voy a preguntarle...  
  
El muchacho de cabellos dorados se acercó con la cabeza gacha hasta donde se encontraba ella. Estaba ordenando unas de las estanterías al otro lado de la biblioteca y no se había percatado de la presencia de Zell. El chico posó una mano en el hombro de la joven para captar su atención. La muchacha se sobresaltó y al darse la vuelta se dio de morros con Zell.  
  
Zell: Lo..lo siento -se disculpó el chico con la cara roja como un tomate-. Ino: No pasa nada -sonrió-. ¿querías algo?. Zell: ¿Eh? Si...bueno...es que estamos buscando información sobre este símbolo -dijo enseñándole el trozo de papel en el que Rinoa lo había dibujado-. ¿Lo as visto alguna vez?, en algún libro, revista... Ino: ¿A ver? -dijo cogiendo con delicadeza el pedacito de papel que sostenía Zell-. Mmmmmm... pues no me suena, pero he visto algo muy parecido en un libro.... si... espera un momento ¿vale? Zell: Si... claro.  
  
La muchacha dio la vuelta a la estantería y se puso a rebuscar en la ultima balda. Después de un rato regresó donde estaba Zell con un libro de tapas azules, en la portada se podía ver un extraño símbolo con palabras en un idioma desconocido a su alrededor. Zell lo cogió con un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro. La muchacha al ver su cara abrió el libro por la pagina 55 y le señaló la marca a la que ella se refería. En efecto, era muy parecida a lo que estaban buscando pero con una única diferencia, el circulo que rodeaba las cinco marcas estaba incompleto no estaba cerrado, era tan solo media circunferencia.  
  
Ino: ¿Ves?, es muy parecido, la única diferencia es el circulo que esta incompleto, bueno y esa escritura que lo rodea, que no se que significa. ¿por qué no le echáis un vistazo?. Zell: Si claro, muchas gracias Ino -dijo muy sonriente-. Ino: ¿Si te puedo ayudar en algo mas? Zell: bueno... a ti...te gustaría... bueno que si tu quieres.... pues... -decía el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Ino: ¿Si, Zell? - sabiendo que quería invitarla al baile-. Zell: ¿quieres venir conm...? Irvine: Vamos, Zell que no vamos a morir esperándote -gritó el vaquero, interrumpiendo la conversación en el momento mas importante-. Zell: Ya voy... -dijo algo disgustado-. Bueno... me voy... gracias por el libro -mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a la mesa donde estaban los demás-. Ino: De nada, oye os lo podéis llevar hasta que acabéis con el. Zell: Esta bien gracias.  
  
Zell dejo caer el pesado libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió por la misma pagina que lo había hecho Ino. El vaquero y la instructora se sorprendieron bastante al ver la semejanza de ambos signos. Zell les comento que podían quedarse con el libro un tiempo. Así que decidieron llevárselo y mirarlo mas tranquilamente, ya que había una extensa explicación sobre el símbolo. Sería mejor leerlo detenidamente para no perder detalle. Los tres salieron de la biblioteca y tras despedirse de Ino y darle las gracias por su ayuda decidieron ir a la cafetería, ya que pronto seria la hora de comer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------_  
  
Squall estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar detenidamente que debía hacer. Sabía que era mejor hablar con lo demás primero o esperar a averiguar algo mas incluso hablar con Rinoa ya que llevaba desaparecido desde la mañana del día anterior. Pero por alguna extraña razón se dejo llevar por su instinto, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el garaje del jardín. No había nadie por lo que se montó en uno de lo coches que había en el lugar y puso rumbo a la ciudad de Balamb.  
  
En menos de media hora se encontraba en la ciudad, dispuesto a contarle todo a Edea. En esos momentos era la única persona que le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para contarle lo que estaba pasando. Así que sin vacilar ni un instante entro en el hotel y preguntó por ella en la recepción. En pocos minutos la vio aparecer por las escaleras, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en le rostro de Squall, le inspiraba mucha confianza, pero era algo normal ya que con ella había pasado muy buenos momentos.  
  
Edea se acercó y tras abrazar al muchacho y besar su mejilla, ambos subieron a la habitación de ella. Squall se recostó en el sofá y la mujer hizo lo mismo.  
  
Edea: ¿A que se debe tu visita, Squall? -preguntó la mujer con aquel tono de voz sosegado que la caracterizaba-. Squall: Edea, tienes que ayudarme... por favor... ya no se en quien confiar -dijo mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos-. Edea: Por que no me cuentas lo que ocurre... -dijo mientras acariciaba el cabellos del chico y retiraba algunos mechones de su cara-.  
  
Squall comenzó a contarle toda la historia a Edea, desde la primera vez que les vio Rinoa por los pasillos hasta lo que había ocurrido esta mañana. No dejó ningún detalle, quería que lo supiese todo, incluso lo que pensaba el director, por supuesto. Cuando el muchacho acabó la historia, Edea se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente sin decir una palabra, Squall tampoco dijo nada pensaba que no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que le había contado. La verdad es que la historia era poco creíble pero era la verdad.  
  
Squall: Tu tampoco me crees, ¿verdad? -dijo decepcionado-. Edea: Claro que te creo, lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo -dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Squall: ¿A que te refieres? -dijo un poco sorprendido-. Edea: Dices que son ellos los que causaron esas muertes... -dijo algo confundida-. Squall: Si, Selphie lo vio... bueno y Rinoa e Irvine también... vieron...algo Edea: Si es verdad... -suspiró la mujer-. ¿Y esas cosas solo las veis vosotros? Squall: Bueno... pues supongo que sí -dudó el muchacho-. Vienen a por nosotros Edea, no les interesa que nadie mas sepa lo que son ni lo que hacen, por eso delante de los demás pasan desapercibidos... es como si se estuviesen burlándose de nosotros... si se lo contásemos a alguien se reirían de nosotros -decía con tono de desesperación-. Y luego esta Cid... parece que le hubiesen lavado el cerebro, es como si para el fuesen los estudiantes perfectos. Edea: No te preocupes... -dijo posando sus manos el los hombros del muchacho- Escúchame, vuelve al jardín... por el momento no hagáis nada, dejad las cosas como están. - Squall miró a la mujer con ojos de extrañeza- . Squall: Pero... Edea: Yo iré a Esthar, le contaré a Laguna y los demás lo que esta ocurriendo, allí tienen que saber algo. -Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la ventana-. Sabes... la primera vez que esos chicos hablaron con Cid yo estaba allí y sentí algo muy extraño. Cuando les mire a los ojos noté como si me conociesen y sentí miedo como si algo horrible fuese a suceder. No lo comenté con Cid porque sabía que me diría que eran cosas mías. Squall: No se que están buscando pero la verdad es que lo tienen muy bien planeado... -decía acercándose a Edea-. Edea: Tu no te preocupes, dentro de unos días es la fiesta ¿verdad? -el muchacho asintió-. Yo estaré allí, ya que antes no puedo pasarme por el jardín pero te aseguro que averiguaremos lo que esta ocurriendo. -dijo con un tono firme en su voz-. Squall: Y si ya es demasiado tarde... mira lo que dijo Seifer de que han cerrado el circulo. Edea: No lo será.  
  
Este último comentario hizo que Squall se tranquilizara bastante, la verdad parecía que Edea tenía la situación controlada, o eso era lo que quería aparentar. Era tarde y Squall tras despedirse de Edea decidió darse prisa en llegar al jardín, Seguramente los demás estarían preocupados y además tenían que contarles todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------_  
  
Mientras en el jardín, los demás se disponían a cenar. Durante la comida habían estado ojeando el libro por encima, la verdad que no habían encontrado nada que les aclarase las cosas, tendrían que mirarlo mas detenidamente. También se habían enterado de lo de Yinna en la organización del baile y por alguna extraña razón todos habían maldecido a Squall por no contarles nada, llevaba desaparecido casi día y medio, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. El estado de Rinoa había pasado de la preocupación al enfado en pocas horas. Pensó que posiblemente había estado todo el día en el despacho, aunque podía haber almorzado con ellos. Seguramente no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, pero ya le daba igual. Realmente estaba muy molesta con él. Los demás intentaron tranquilizarla diciéndole que seguramente estaba muy ocupado, pero eso a Rinoa ya no le servía. Tras acabar su cena, esperaron un rato a ver si aparecía Squall pero como era de esperar no apareció así que cada uno se fue a su cuarto ya que estaban muy cansado, Rinoa le pidió a Quistis el libro para mirarlo por la noche. Por la mañana se lo devolvería.  
  
Eran las 11: 00 de la noche y el jardín estaba totalmente en silencio no se hoy el mas mínimo ruido, tan solo unos susurros en la parte trasera del patio.  
  
Yinna: Has devuelto las fichas a su sitio, ¿verdad?. Sonhen: Si, nunca pensé que fuese tan fácil despistar al director de una escuela militar, será estúpido -rió el chico- Galh: Bueno y ahora que vamos a hacer. Yinna: Pues esperar... por fin hemos cerrado el círculo. Ahora queda lo mas fácil -dijo la chica con ansia-. Sonhen: Oye y que vamos a hacer con la del jardín de Trabia, sigue viva... Yinna: Ya da igual Sonhen: Pero... lo habrá contado Yinna: - La muchacha rió falsamente- Mira que eres estúpido... ¿crees que alguien creería?, ¿no os dais cuenta de que están solos en esto? por mucho que digan lo que han visto y todo lo que hemos hecho nadie les creerá, no tienen nada que hacer... están perdidos -decía mientras jugueteaba con sus manos -. Desconocido: Estáis locos... Yinna: Seifer, amigo ¿te ocurre algo? -dijo acercándose a él-. Seifer: No se lo que me habéis hecho pero no quiero seguir con esto ¿me oyes? -gritó el chico de cabellos dorados-. Yinna: ¿QUÉ? - Gritó llena de ira-. Tu seguirás hasta el final. -Dijo tomando el aspecto que vio Rinoa aquella noche en el baño-. ¿O quieres que muera gente mas cercana a ti? -mientras le acorralaba contra la pared y ponía una de sus garras en el cuello del chico-. Seifer: Basta... aarrggg... me estas.....ahogando... -decía el chico sin poder dejar de mirar aquellos macabros ojos-. Yinna: ¿decías algo Seifer? -dijo apartándose de él y dejándolo caer al suelo con el cuello enrojecido-. Tu eres nuestro amigo... Seifer: Si claro no os dejaré hasta que esto acabe -dijo con la mirada fija en Yinna. Yinna: Bien chicos, vámonos vuelve a ser el de antes -dijo volviendo a su estado normal-.  
  
Los tres abandonaron el patio dejando a Seifer sentado contra la pared, tocándose el cuello y sin saber lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo unos minutos, la única cosa que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos era la de vengarse de la persona que le humilló en le pasado y esa persona era Rinoa.  
  
**********************************************************************-  
  
NOTAS: Weno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por los reviews a Misao Mayfair, Rinoa_15 y como no pa' Jen y Willerine, por cierto voy a empezar con las amenazas de muerte sino escribes algo ya. Je, je, je... Pos na' espero que sigáis dejando reviews y hasta el siguiente capitulo. ^_^ 


	10. capitulo 10

Por fin he podido poner el capitulo, Mysao mayfair lo siento por tardar tanto, de verdad, pero es que no tengo muxo tiempo, espero que no te hayas olvidado ^_^. Weno pos aki os dejo con el capitulillo.  
  
****************************************************************++  
  
CAPITULO 10:  
  
Squall había llegado al jardín mas tarde de lo que pensaba ya que eran las 12:00 de la noche y como era de esperar todo estaba desierto. Aparcó el coche en el garaje y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Caminaba con paso decido por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, sin dejar de pensar en la conversación con Edea, tenía que hablar con sus amigos sobre el tema. Al pasar por delante del salón vio a alguien asomado al balcón, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad se acercó con sumo cuidado hasta donde se encontraba el desconocido y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Squall. Allí estaba ella, Rinoa, donde por primera vez saboreo sus labios. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla mirando las estrella, la suave brisa hacia que algunos de sus mechones estorbasen en su rostro, pero ella los apartaba con suavidad. Squall se acercó por detrás, apartó su cabello hacia un lado y besó su cuello, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó. Squall la rodeó con sus brazos y se disculpó por no haber estado con ella.  
  
Squall: Lo siento, Rin. Rinoa: No importa... ya da igual. –dijo algo decepcionada-. Squall: Te lo puedo explicar, de verdad. –dijo obligándola a mirarlo y quedando cara a cara-. Rinoa: Ellos... han vuelto, Squall –dijo mirando al suelo-. Squall: Lo sé, pero no te preocupes –dijo cogiendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos-. He estado hablando con Edea y nos ayudará. Rinoa: ¿Si? ¿Y como lo piensa hacer?, porque yo no le veo solución –dijo angustiada-. Squall: Ella sabrá que hacer. –dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a ella sobre los hombros-. Rinoa: Eso espero –dijo la muchacha acurrucándose en el pecho del muchacho- . No vuelvas a desaparecer de esta manera, no te he visto desde que te fuiste a hablar con Seifer, estaba preocupada. Squall: Lo sé... pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? –dijo sonriendo a la muchacha-.  
  
Los muchachos abandonaron el lugar y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones.  
  
Squall: Por cierto, ¿qué hacías levantada tan tarde? Rinoa: Es que no podía dormir –la chica se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos-. Squall... tengo que enseñarte algo – el chico se extrañó-. Ven a mi cuarto...por favor. Squall: Pero es muy tarde ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? –dijo algo cansado- Rinoa: Pues no... es muy importante.  
  
Sin dejar decir una palabra mas al comandante, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron, Squall se dejó caer sobre la cama de ella esperando a que le enseñase eso que era tan importante. Rinoa dejo la chaqueta del muchacho sobre la silla, cogió el libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca y se acomodó al lado de Squall.  
  
Rinoa: Mira –dijo dejando caer el libro sobre las rodillas de el-. Squall: ¿Y bien?, no entiendo... –dijo el muchacho con extrañeza mientras ojeaba el libro-. Rinoa: Haber te lo explicaré desde el principio – dijo cogiendo el libro y cerrándolo para que Squall le prestase atención-. Ayer cuando te fuiste a buscar a Seifer anunciaron la muerte de otras dos chicas en las mismas circunstancias, -Squall se sorprendió, ya que no se había enterado de nada - Supongo que no lo sabrás ya que hoy has estado todo el día fuera. Squall: Pues no, no lo sabía. Rinoa: Bien pues cuando acabó la noticia enseñaron la marca que tenía la ultima victima encontrada en su espalda y no era igual que las demás sino que el circulo estaba cerrado, bueno es algo así –dijo la chica enseñándole el pedacito de papel en el cual estaba dibujado- Squall lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente. Squall: Ahora lo entiendo –susurró el chico sin apartar la vista del papel- . ¡Ya lo entiendo! –exclamó cogiendo a Rinoa por los hombros-. Hablé con Seifer y me dijo que ellos habían cerrado el circulo, necesitan a cinco y la elegida, eso fue lo que me dijo la primera vez y no lo entendí, pero ahora sí – Rinoa lo miraba con cara de confusión-. Ya han matado a cinco chicas, de la misma manera, ahora necesitan... –Squall cayó de repente-.. Rinoa: A la elegida –El rostro de Rinoa cambio radicalmente sin poder ocultar su miedo-. Que supongo que... soy yo – Squall asintió mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella para tranquilizarla-. Squall: Bueno... aun no estamos... seguros –Rinoa suspiró-. ¿Y el libro?... ¿qué es? –cambio de tema el joven comandante-. Rinoa: ¡Ah! Si... ese símbolo es igual que un colgante que lleva Seifer, por lo que pensamos que debía significar algo, así que fuimos a la biblioteca y encontramos esto –dijo la muchacha señalando el símbolo del libro-. Squall: Pero no es igual Rinoa: Ya pero es muy parecido, por eso tenemos que leer todo lo que pone sobre este, haber si encontramos algo.  
  
Squall pasó algunas hojas del libro y suspiró al ver que la explicación ocupaba unas siete hojas, además de que muchas de ellas, contenían párrafos escritos en un dialecto muy antigua que era imposible de entender. Ambos empezaron a mirar el libro detenidamente, Squall se sentó, recostando su espalda contra la almohada y comenzó a ojear el libro. Comenzó a pasar las hojas, leyendo algunos párrafos en voz alta y buscando a la vez, relación con todo lo que les estaba sucediendo. Rinoa, tumbada boca arriba y con su cabeza recostada en el estomago del muchacho escuchaba al chico detenidamente, hasta que pasado unos minutos quedó profundamente dormida, Squall por su parte siguió mirando el libro hasta que por fin dio con algo que parecía encajar con el problema.  
  
Squall: Rin, Rinoa... despierta –susurró el muchacho mientras la sacudía suavemente para despertarla-. Rinoa: Mmmmmm... que pasa... –dijo frotando sus ojos-. Squall: Creo que he encontrado algo –la muchacha se levantó y se acomodo al lado del chico para ver lo que tenía-. Mira lo que dice este párrafo; " Tras la llegada de las cinco, el circulo se cerrará, así la noche eterna caerá y el mundo de las tinieblas lo inundará todo. Se llevará a cabo el sacrificio del bienaventurado en el sitio sagrado teniendo lugar la llegada de la nueva era y con ella el despertar de la criatura, su resurrección."  
  
Ambos muchachos se quedaron sin palabras tras leer aquel párrafo.  
  
Squall: Pero... que piensan a hacer... –susurró el chico con la mirada pegada al libro- Rinoa: ¿Qué es eso de despertar a la criatura? Y... y porque ....porque yo –tartamudeó la muchacha- no lo entiendo. Squall: Yo tampoco, además cuando pretenden llevar a cabo esto, porque aqui no dice nada de cuando se hace. Rinoa: Squall... yo... – dijo la muchacha cabizbaja y con un tono de preocupación en su voz-. Squall: Shsssssss... no digas nada –dijo abrazándola y tumbándose ambos en la cama-.  
  
El sueño acabó venciéndoles y así la mañana se abrió pasó en la habitación de la joven bruja. Rinoa abrió los ojos despacio, se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado de ropa, giró hacia su izquierda y vio a Squall profundamente dormido, con suaves susurros lo despertó. El muchacho se desperezó en la cama mientras ella se levantaba para ir a ducharse. Cuando la muchacha salió del baño aseada, él se despidió de ella y marchó a su habitación ya que en menos de media hora tenia que estar en el despacho. Ella por su parte cogió el ascensor y se dirigió a las aulas del segundo piso ya que era allí donde tenia la primera clase de la mañana.  
  
Eran las 8:30 cuando el comandante cruzaba la puerta de su despacho. Se dejó caer en la silla y se arrimó a la mesa la cual estaba bastante desordenada. Alguien tocó dos veces la puerta y sin levantar la vista de todo el papeleo Squall dio la orden de pasar.  
  
Director: Squall, hoy los de primero tendrán...bueno... una especie de examen al aire libre y voy a comunicarles los grupos que se formarán ¿puedes acompañarme? Squall: Pero yo no acabé de preparar esos grupos, lo iba a acabar hoy, además usted dijo que sería la semana que viene –dijo algo enfadado-. Director: Ya...bueno... he cambiado de idea y los he acabado yo, no pensé que te importaría. –Dijo quitándose las gafas-. Squall: Vale... vale no pasa nada –dijo el muchacho dibujando una sonrisa fingida-.  
  
Los dos cogieron el ascensor y se bajaron en la segunda planta. Con paso firme se acercaron al primer aula del pasillo y tocaron tres veces seguidas. Después entraron y el director habló algo con el instructor que Squall no pudo escuchar. El joven comandante se apoyó en la mesa del instructor mientras el director acababa de hablar con él. Squall levantó la vista con algo de vergüenza ya que aunque fuera el comandante la mayoría de esos alumnos tenían su edad. Pudo ver a Rinoa en la cuarta fila sentada al lado de su compañera, ambas movieron la mano en forma de saludo y Squall les sonrió amistosamente. También pudo observar que en la ultima fila se encontraba Yinna acompañada de sus dos hermanos, los tres le estaban mirando fijamente y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho. El silencio que reinaba en aquel aula fue interrumpido por la voz del instructor.  
  
Instructor: Bien, -dijo dando unas palmadas para captar la atención del alumnado-. El director me ha comunicado que hoy vuestra clase practica no será en la zona de entrenamiento sino al aire libre y contará para vuestra nota final. –Un murmullo inundó el aula, todos se habían puesto algo nerviosos, ya que nunca habían salido fuera-. Director: Bien... tranquilos... escuchadme, sois treinta alumnos por lo que os he dividido en grupos de seis con cinco integrantes en cada grupo. Ahora nombraré los integrantes de cada grupo y quiero que bajéis aquí y os vayáis poniendo en aquella pared ¿vale? – los alumnos asintieron-.  
  
El director fue nombrando a los alumnos de cada grupos y como bien había dicho fueron agrupándose en la pared de su derecha. Squall estaba muy nervioso ya que el solo había preparado los dos primeros grupos y en ninguno de esos dos estaban ni Rinoa ni Yinna ni los dos hermanos de ella. La tensión aumentaba a medida que iba nombrando los grupos. Llegó el quinto grupo y Sonhen y Galh fueron nombrados para formar parte de el. Squall murmuró una maldición al ver que Rinoa y Yinna se encontraban en el ultimo grupo. Seguramente el director las había puesto juntas porque creía que se llevaban muy bien aunque eso no era cierto.  
  
Director: Bien pues estos son los grupos, ahora saldremos al pórtico, allí se os asignaran dos Seed por grupo, ellos solo os ayudarán si realmente lo necesitáis. –Dijo mientras les hacia un gesto para que le siguiesen- Mientras vais saliendo el comandante os repartirá una hoja con las explicación de lo que vais a tener que hacer-.  
  
Los alumnos fueron saliendo poco a poco mientras Squall les daba a cada uno de ellos el papel, miró a Rinoa y le hizo un gesto para que saliese la ultima de clase, y así lo hizo.  
  
Rinoa: Squall...¿no se supone que esos grupos los estabas haciendo tu? –dijo la muchacha en voz baja mientras cogía el papel de las manos del muchacho-. Squall: Si lo sé, pero no me dio tiempo a acabarlo y lo terminó él director, me dijo que era para la semana que viene – le decía mientras iban saliendo de clase- No te preocupes, entre los Seed que os han asignado van Selphie Irvine y Zell posiblemente te toque con alguno de ellos ¿vale?. Rinoa: Vale... pero... Squall: No te va a pasar nada –dijo dándola un beso en la frente y dejándola que marchase con el resto de sus compañeros-.  
  
La muchacha se dio la vuelta y miró por ultima vez a Squall, éste le sonrió y levanto la mano despidiéndola. La muchacha tuvo que dar una pequeña carrera para alcanzar a sus compañeros. El director indicó a Squall que regresase al despacho y siguiese con su trabajo, el subiría en breve.  
  
Los alumnos ya estaban en grupos esperando que les asignasen a los Seed que les ayudarían. El director fue nombrándolos y éstos iban poniéndose delante del grupo asignado. Rinoa tenía sus manos fuertemente unidas, esperaba que le tocase con alguno de sus amigos. Selphie se tensó al oír que le tocaba en el grupo de Galh y Sonhen, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Pensó la chica. A Irvine tampoco le tocó con Rinoa y justo en el momento en el que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel oyó el nombre de Zell, le había tocado su grupo, la muchacha suspiró y miró al chico de la cara tatuada, éste le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente.  
  
Todo estaba preparado para partir así que después de que el director hablase por ultima vez todos se pusieron en marcha. Rinoa se separó de su grupo y fue a hablar con Zell.  
  
Rinoa: Zell –dijo cogiéndole suavemente del brazo-. Zell: ¿Te pasa algo Rin? Rinoa: No es solo que... no pierdas de vista a Yinna... por favor –dijo algo asustada-. Zell: No te preocupes mujer, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo con tanta gente, bueno eso creo. –Dijo algo pensativo-. Rinoa: Bueno por si acaso. Zell: Vale... no te preocupes –dijo acariciando su mejilla-.  
  
Todos iban hablando animadamente, algunos se quejaban de tener que ir andando hasta Balamb y a otros se les notaba realmente nerviosos. No tardaron demasiado en llagar al puerto de la pequeña ciudad. Uno de los instructores dio unas pequeñas indicaciones y los alumnos empezaron a embarcar en los transportes que les llevarían a una pequeña isla donde se llevaría a cabo el ejercicio, el ultimo comentario del instructor fue que los monstruos que habitaban la isla eran de nivel medio, es decir que no eran muy peligrosos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------+  
  
Squall caminó con paso lento hacia el despacho, subió las escaleras y justo cuando iba a pulsar el botón para llamar al ascensor alguien llamó su atención.  
  
Desconocido: ¡Squall! ¡espera! Squall: ¡¿Eh?! –el muchacho se giró- ¡Ah! Quistis... lo siento, no te había visto. Quistis: ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Has ido a ver a Rinoa?... estaba muy preocupada por ti... –decía algo acelerada-. Squall: Si, si anoche estuve con ella, me la encontré cuando iba hacia mi habitación... os tenemos que contar algo muy importante. Quistis: Y nosotros a ti... hay un símbolo... Squall: Si lo se... –interrumpió el chico-. Rinoa me lo contó todo anoche, y estuvimos mirando el libro y hemos descubierto algo que puede encajar, aunque prefiero contarlo cuando estemos todos juntos. Quistis: Si, claro. Squall: ¿Cuándo regresarán los del examen? Quistis: Puuueeesss... supongo que para la hora de comer estarán aquí. –Dijo algo pensativa-. Squall: Bien... –dijo cabizbajo-. Quistis: No le va a pasar nada –dijo la muchacha posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven comandante-. Además... los chicos están con ella, no creo que se atrevan a hacerla nada – añadió con una sonrisa-. Squall: Supongo que tienes razón, bueno será mejor que vaya al despacho, luego nos vemos. Quistis: Esta bien, asta luego –dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose hacia las escaleras-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------+  
  
Todos los alumnos, junto con los tres instructores y los Seed, desembarcaron en la pequeña isla. Tras las ultimas ordenes de los instructores, todos los grupos se dispersaron hacia zonas distintas. El tiempo iba transcurriendo y todo parecía marchar con normalidad . Rinoa luchaba sin ninguna dificultad contra aquellas criaturas. Zell observaba desde una esquina junto con otro compañero, dispuestos en todo momento a entrar en escena si lo necesitaban.  
  
Por su parte Selphie no le quitaba ojo de encima a los dos hermanos, la verdad es que se desenvolvían bastante bien, no se imaginaba que lucharan tan bien. Iban avanzando con lentitud y deshaciéndose de toda criatura que se interponía en su camino. De repente y sin saber muy bien como, el grupo de alumnos se separó, quedando Selphie a solas con Sonhen. La muchacha intentaba mantener la compostura, y avanzaba tras él, sin hacer ningún comentario. De repente, el muchacho se paró en seco unió sus manos y agacho la cabeza, Selphie se acercó despacio, pudo oírle como decía una serie de palabras en un idioma que no entendía. Ella comenzó a asustarse y justo en el momento en el que iba a marcharse del lugar, un enorme arqueosaurio salió de entre los árboles. La chica sorprendida de ver a la criatura, cayo al suelo de espaldas.  
  
Selphie: ¡Sonhen haz algo! –dijo sin levantarse del suelo-. Sonhen: Ja, ja, ja...-rió con maldad el chico-. Quien te ha dicho que vaya ayudarte, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, por cierto ¿cómo esta la herida de tu vientre?.  
  
Selphie al oír esto giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio como sus ojos estaban rojos de rabia y odio.  
  
Selphie: Que... que estas... haciendo... –tartamudeo- Sonhen: Tu que crees...  
  
Tras estas palabras el muchacho se desvaneció delante de sus narices, dejándola totalmente perpleja pero un enorme rugido, que retumbo en los oídos de la joven, hizo que volviese en si, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, el animal corría a gran velocidad hacia ella, el único reflejo que tuvo fue el cubrirse con los brazos ya que el animal estaba demasiado cerca. Justo en el momento en el que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, un balazo impacto entre ceja y ceja dejando K.O a la criatura. Al oír el disparo Selphie abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Irvine que se acercaba hacia ella.  
  
Selphie: ¡Irvine! – gritó la muchacha abrazándolo a la altura del cuello-. Ha intentado matarme de nuevo... Irvine: Shsssss... tranquila ya ha pasado –dijo mientras rodeaba la fina cintura de la joven con sus brazos-. Irvine: De donde demonios a salido este bicho... Selphie: No lo se... yo estaba con Sonhen y empezó a decir una serie de cosas que no entendía, le pregunte que hacia y me dijo que no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el suelo y la criatura viniendo hacia mi... si no llegas a aparecer... –dijo agachando la cabeza-. Irvine: Pero he aparecido ¿no? –dijo sonriendo-.  
  
Selphie volvió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Selphie: Gracias.  
- Irvine: Será mejor que salgamos de aquí –dijo cogiéndola de la mano-. Selphie: Si.  
  
Ambos llegaron a lugar de encuentro, donde debían reunirse tras acabar el ejercicio. Muchos alumnos ya estaban allí y muy pocos faltaban por llegar. Uno de los instructores llamado Adam, se encontraba hablando con Sonhen, cuando vio llegar a Selphie le indicó con la mano que se acercase, Irvine se quedó cerca para escuchar la conversación.  
  
Instructor: Selphie Tilmitt, acérquese por favor, - la muchacha obedeció-. Sonhen me ha informado de que le ha dejado solo en una pelea tras pedir su ayuda, afirma que salió huyendo. Selphie: ¡¿QUÉ!? –Selphie no puedo contener los nervios tras oír eso-. ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! –gritó- ¡¡ha sido él!!–señalando a Sonhen-.¡¡El me ha dejado sola con un arqueosaurio!! –Exclamaba la chica con rabia-. Irvine: Cálmate Selphie –dijo acercándose a ella-. Instructor: En esta isla no hay arqueosaurios, no diga sandeces, al llegar al jardín se informara al director de lo ocurrido y recibirá su castigo. –Dijo dándose la vuelta-. Selphie: Pero... que esta diciendo... Irvine: Espere yo también lo he visto... Instructor: Vaya parece que usted también quiere ser castigado –dijo cogiéndolo del brazo-. Irvine: Pero será... Selphie: Déjalo Irvine –dijo la muchacha sujetando a Irvine por el brazo-.  
  
Todos los alumnos observaban aquella escena incluida Rinoa y los tres hermanos. Después de esto todos volvieron a embarcar para regresar al jardín.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------+  
  
Eran las dos de la mediodía cuando Xu tocó a la puerta del director. Squall se encontraba con él ojeando algunos presupuestos y demás.  
  
Xu: Director, es el instructor Adam quiere hablar con usted. Director: Bien, que pase.  
  
El joven instructor entró en el despacho junto con Selphie y Sonhen, quienes tomaron asiento frente a la mesa del director. Squall miro con extrañeza a Selphie, sin saber que ocurría. Adam acabo de contar lo que había ocurrido y un silencio se hizo en el despacho.  
  
Director: Bien... Selphie, se supone que estabas allí para ayudar a los cadetes ¿porque huiste?. Selphie: Ya le he dicho que yo no huí, fue él –dijo señalando con odio al chico- quien huyó y me dejó con un arqueosaurio... yo sola no podía con el. –Añadió en un tono mas bajo-. Director: Selphie... –dijo con un suspiro y quitándose las gafas-. En esa zona no hay arqueosaurios. Selphie: Pero el... el lo invocó o algo así yo vi como lo hacia y... y luego el... – decía la chica cada vez mas nerviosa y sin poder evitar tartamudear mientras Sonhen se reía de las palabras de ella-. Sonhen: ¿Invocar dices?, estas loca ¿sabes? –la muchacha se abalanzó sobre Sonhen pero antes de que hiciese nada, Squall la sujetó y consiguió que se sentase de nuevo en su asiento-. Director: ¡Es suficiente Selphie...! –Grito el director- has infligido las normas, debo castigarte. Selphie. Pero ¡FUE EL! –grito-.  
  
Squall sujetó de nuevo a Selphie por los hombros e intento tranquilizarla.  
- Squall: Selphie... así no vas conseguir nada... por favor cálmate –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Director: ¿Pero no se da cuenta que ha dejado a un cadete solo?, podía haber muerto es una falta grave... lo que no entiendo es porque huyó... Selphie: Ya se lo he dicho yo no huí, como tengo que decírselo, ¿porque no me cree? –Dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos-. Director: ¿Como quiere que la crea si solo habla de invocaciones y arqueosaurios inexistentes? Debería haber inventado otra historia mas creíble.  
Mira da igual... así no vamos a ninguna parte, así que lo que haré,  
será quitarle el cargo de organizadora del baile, y dejaré al  
mando a Yinna. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sonhen-. Mi castigo  
debía haber sido mas duro pero tratándose de usted lo dejaremos así.  
Pueden retirarse.  
  
Squall antes de que se fuera le dijo al oído que se reuniesen todos para comer, que el iría en breve. La muchacha asintió y salió del despacho.  
  
Squall: ¿No cree que se ha pasado? –dijo mientras acababa de recoger los papeles que había encima de la mesa del director-. Director: ¿Qué? Yo creo que he sido demasiado blando, porque no solo ha puesto en peligro la vida de un alumno sino que me ha mentido. –Dijo acercándose a Squall-. Squall: No sabe lo que esta diciendo... lo que ocurre es que esta cegado, ya no confía en nosotros ¿verdad? –Dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa-. Le recuerdo que si no llega a ser por nosotros, ahora mismo estaríamos todos muertos, por si se le ha olvidado –dijo acercándose a la puerta para marcharse-. No se fíe de ellos –dijo saliendo y dando un fuerte portazo-.  
  
El director se quedó de pie con las palabras de Squall rondando por su cabeza. Empezaba a estar realmente confuso.  
  
*********************************************************************+  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Weno pos aquí acaba este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis algún review. Gracias a toos los que habéis dejado reviews y un saludito pa' Yunny y su amigo Rafa que se que lee el fic también (haber si deja algún review) ^_^'  
  
Willerineeeeeeeeeee te hexamos de menos, de verdad, esto no es lo mismo sin ti y muxo menos los sábados. Pos espero que te lo estés pasando mu bien y que te queremos toos un montón ¿okis?. Weno pos un muxutxu pa ti. Espero que lo leas ¿¿eh??. Asta pronto ^_^ 


	11. capitulo 11

Bueeeenoooo pos ya toy aki, siento muxo la tardanza, pero no he podido hacer nada para evitarla, sooorryyyyy....  
  
Weno dejo k leais   
  
CAPITULO 11:  
  
Sonhen salió del despacho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pasando por delante de Squall con aires de superioridad. Aceleró el paso y adelanto a Selphie, siguió su camino hasta que su hermana, Yinna, lo detuvo y cogiéndolo del brazo entraron juntos en la habitación de ella.  
  
Yinna: Que te han dicho –dijo la muchacha sentándose en la cama-.  
  
Sonhen: En realidad... nada, pero han insinuado que Selphie esta loca, –dijo entre risas-. ¡Ah¡ y la han retirado de la organización del baile, ahora tu estas al mando. –Añadió-.   
  
Yinna: ¡Eres un estúpido! –exclamó la muchacha muy enfadada-.  
  
Sonhen: ¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?  
  
Yinna: ¿Y si te llegan a pillar?, ¿qué hubiese pasado? O ¿Si ella llega a morir?  
  
Sonhen: Ella debía haber muerto en su momento –dijo rencoroso-.  
  
Yinna: Déjalo ya, ahora no vale la pena entretenerse en esas tonterías. Además ella no es el objetivo –dijo mientras recogía algunos libros de la mesa-. Se acerca el día, ahora todo será mucho mas fácil sin ella en la organización.  
  
Sonhen: Entonces mi plan no ha salido del todo mal, en realidad debería estar muerta pero bueno... si con eso te conformas... – dijo levantando los hombros-.  
  
Yinna: De momento... –dijo mirando al chico y riéndose ambos con maldad-.  
  
Eran las dos de la mediodía, después de varios días por fin estaban todos juntos, excepto Selphie que después de lo ocurrido prefirió quedarse en su habitación.  
  
Zell fue el ultimo en entrar y tras coger un bocata con un refresco tomo asiento al lado del vaquero. Los cinco comían en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, por fin Squall decidió hablar y contarles lo que le contó Seifer el día anterior y que seguido fue ha hablar con Edea y como no lo que él y Rinoa habían leído en aquel libro. Estuvieron ojeando de nuevo el libro intentando dar crédito a lo que estaban leyendo., la lectura de aquel párrafo los había dejado sin habla, la verdad es que todo encajaba bastante bien como si de las piezas de un puzzle se tratase.  
  
Quistis: Lo que no entiendo es que pinta Seifer en este asunto –intervino la joven instructora dejando las gafas sobre la mesa-.  
  
Squall: No se, pero la otra noche parecía asustado, nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos.   
  
Irvine: Entonces... se supone que con la muerte de esas chicas han cerrado el círculo, pero no ha pasado nada,. ni noche eterna, ni tinieblas... parece que algo les ha fallado a esos monstruitos- Bromeó-  
  
Zell: es verdad, oye igual no hacen nada de eso y se marchan de aquí –dijo desenfadadamente-  
  
Irvine: ¿Y como es posible que estuvieran en dos jardines a la vez? No entiendo como el director no se dio cuenta.  
  
Squall: Esta cegado no se que le pasa pero nada de lo que le digas en estos momentos le hará entrar en razón, hasta Edea lo nota raro. El no es el mismo.  
  
Zell: Recapitulemos porque creo que me he perdido –dijo retirando la bandeja de su comida en la cual solo quedaban algunas migas y una servilleta de papel arrugada- Se supone que han matado a esas chicas para el ritual y que necesitan a la elegida para despertar a la criatura, pero ¿que tiene Rinoa que no tengan los demás?  
  
Squall: No tengo ni idea –dijo pensativo-  
  
Zell: Bueno chicos debo irme, tengo que entregar el libro en la biblioteca.  
  
Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio viendo como Zell se alejaba y se perdía en la lejanía del pasillo. Parecían haber avanzado algo, pero no sabían cuando esas criaturas actuarían y mucho menos como detenerles, quien sabe lo que pretendían despertar.  
  
Pasado unos minutos Quistis se retiró e Irvine fue a hablar con Selphie.  
  
El comandante y la joven bruja se habían quedado solos. Ella había estado callada durante toda la conversación, la verdad es que hacia días que no era la misma. Siempre estaba mas callada de lo normal, apenas comía e incluso era Squall quien le hacía bromas para sacarle una sonrisa, algo extraño, ya que casi siempre era ella quien tenía que estar haciendo tonterías para verle sonreír, aunque comprendía que eso no iba con el carácter de el responsable, serio y maduro comandante del jardín de Balamb.  
  
Se sentía tan extraña cuando hablaban de la elegida, era ella y hablaban como si no estuviera delante. Squall se acercó, notando la ausencia de su miranda, besó su mejilla e intentó animarla una vez mas. La muchacha sonrió, agradecía que él estuviese a su lado pero en esos momento todo se le hacia cuesta arriba. De momento no había pasado nada, pero algo le decía que pronto ocurriría. Squall se levanto de la mesa un momento dejándola sola. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en todo, cuando de repente su vista se nubló y todo quedó a oscuras. Frotó sus ojos, mientras se levantaba de la silla torpemente, retrocedió unos pasos y dio con la pared. La muchacha se giró y tanteo, hasta que oyó una voz tras ella.  
  
Desconocido: No intentes escapar, estoy en tu mente Rinoa. Pronto tu sufrimiento llegará a su fin te lo prometo, con tu muerte ayudaras a mi mundo a volver a la normalidad.  
  
Rinoa se había dejado caer al suelo mientras miraba aquel ser, sin duda era Yinna transformada en aquella criatura que tantas veces había visto durante estos días. Flotaba en el aire con sus característicos ojos rojos y su tez blanca, de su cuello colgaba aquel extraño símbolo y sus ropas y cabellos se movían aunque Rinoa no sintiese el aire.  
  
Rinoa: Pero... porque yo... que necesitas de mi. –Dijo asustada-  
  
Yinna: Pobre niña –rió-. Tu eres el poder, posees esa fuerza que mi mundo necesita, pronto lo entenderás te lo aseguro.  
  
Rinoa: Basta...basta ¡BASTA! –gritó cerrando los ojos fuertemente y escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos.  
  
Squall: ¡Rinoa¡, ¡Rinoa¡ -gritaba mientras la agitaba por los hombros-  
  
Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron de par en par y todo volvió a la normalidad, estaba recostada contra la pared que había tras la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada hacia un momento. Varios alumnos la miraban perplejos y oía a Squall muy lejos como si proviniera de su imaginación. La muchacha se levantó, notando como Squall la rodeaba por los hombros y se la llevaba de allí.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Irvine se había entretenido bastante, justo cuando iba a ver a Selphie se acordó que había quedado con un compañero en la zona de entrenamiento y no quería dejarlo tirado por lo que acudió a la cita. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde pero de todas formas fue a ver a Selphie. Antes de ir paso por su habitación y se dio una ducha, no sabía porque pero quería estar perfecto para ella, aunque ella no se fijase en él.  
  
Salió de su habitación y se dirigió sin vacilar a la de la joven muchacha. Tocó varias veces la puerta sin obtener respuesta, insistió una vez mas hasta que desde el otro lado oyó su dulce voz. En pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y Selphie apareció con una camiseta algo floja y unos pantalones bastante cortos, a juego con la parte de arriba, los cuales apenas se veían con la camiseta. Irvine se quedo sin habla, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, siempre la había visto con el uniforme o con su ropa habitual, la verdad es que aquello le quedaba bastante bien para ser un pijama.  
  
Selphie: Irvine... –se sorprendió la chica-. Irvine, eeeoooo, regresa al planeta tierra –vacilaba mientras sacudía la mano frete a la cara del chico-.  
  
Irvine: ¿¿Eeehh??, si, si, vaya... –decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero con un gesto nervioso-.  
  
Selphie: ¿Querías algo? –pregunto con una dulce sonrisa-.  
  
Irvine: Bueno, vine para ver que tal estabas, como no has ido a comer ni nada.  
  
Selphie: ¡¡Ooohh!! es eso... bueno pasa, no te quedes ahí –dijo mientras se apartaba para que el joven vaquero pasase-. Siéntate, si quieres –dijo señalando la cama-.  
  
Irvine: Si claro. Iba a venir antes pero me entretuve con unas chicas en el patio, ya sabes... –vaciló el chico para darle a entender que su interés por ella era solo de amigo-. El sabía que eso era incierto pero no podía evitar disimular cada vez que estaba con ella. Su inseguridad ante la situación le hacía actuar de esa manera tan estúpida-.  
  
Selphie: Si ¿eh? – sonrió- Será estúpido para que me cuenta a mí esas cosas, si es que... -pensaba la chica mientras iba de un lado a otro ordenado algunas cosas-.  
  
Irvine la observaba con una expresión tierna en su rostro, pero cuando ella lo miraba el apartaba la vista y disimulaba haciéndose el estúpido una vez mas.  
  
Irvine: Selphie porque no paras un poco, te noto muy nerviosa –comento algo preocupado-.  
  
Selphie: No, estoy bien de verdad, estoy perfectamente, ¿no me ves?, solo me han intentado matar dos veces, ¿por qué he de estar nerviosa? –acabó diciendo en un tono que Irvine nunca había oído salir de su boca-.  
  
Irvine se levantó de la cama preocupado y se acercó a ella, la cogió de los hombros e intento calmarla. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y el le trajo un baso de agua.  
  
Irvine: ¿Estas mejor? –pregunta cogiéndole la barbilla y levantando su cara para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos-.  
  
Selphie: Si, ahora si, gracias –sonrió apartando la mirada avergonzada-. Irvine tengo que decirte algo... algo muy importante, ya no aguanto mas y necesito decírtelo –dijo nerviosa-.  
  
Irvine: Bien ¿y?  
  
Selphie: Yo... yo bueno que...  
  
En ese mismo instante alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendo a Selphie, algo que le fastidio bastante, parecía que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para fastidiar cualquier situación con él. Miro a Irvine y después fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
Selphie: ¡Yinna¡ ¿qué, que... haces...aquí?  
  
Yinna: Venia a verte y decirte que no te preocupes por el baile que yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda.  
  
Selphie: Ya bueno, vale oye estoy algo cansada... sino te importa –decía con la mirada pegada al suelo-.  
  
Yinna: ¿Te pasa algo? ¿es por lo de mi hermano? Bueno yo lo siento pero es que tu historia es muy poco creíble ¿sabes? –decía mientras Selphie cada vez estaba mas pálida-. ¿Oye puedo pasar? Me gustaría preguntarte algo de la organización del baile. –decía con aquella prepotencia en su voz que la caracterizaba. Miró hacia el interior mientras empujaba la puerta con disimulo-.  
  
Selphie: Mejor no, no me encuentro demasiado bien –decía sujetando la puerta para que no pasase-.  
  
Yinna: Pero... déjame será solo un momento.  
  
Selphie: He dicho que no, márchate por favor.  
  
Yinna: ¡Déjame pasar! –dijo con los ojos llenos de furia-.  
  
Irvine: ¡Ha dicho que te marches! ¿no la as oído? –dijo el vaquero asomándose de repente a la puerta-.  
  
Yinna: ¡Oh vaya¡ eres tu –dijo exasperada-.  
  
Irvine: Si ¿algún problema? –dijo con mirada de enfado-.  
  
Yinna: Bueno será mejor que me vaya y descansa porque no tienes buen aspecto –dijo despidiéndose con la mano-.  
  
En ese momento Irvine retiró a Selphie de la puerta y la cerro. Esta suspiro y miro a Irvine dándole las gracias por lo que había hecho. Ella se justificó diciendo que con todo lo que esta pasando es incapaz de hablar con ella con normalidad. Irvine la rodeo por lo hombros y volvieron a sentarse en la cama. Esta vez se acomodaron y comenzaron hablar de varias cosas, el tiempo se les paso sin darse cuenta.  
  
Irvine: Vaya que tarde es, ni siquiera hemos cenado –rió el muchacho-.  
  
Selphie: Si tienes razón –le devolvió la sonrisa-.  
  
Irvine: Bueno será mejor que me vaya –dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando notó unos finos brazos rodeándolo por el pecho-  
  
Selphie: No me dejes... por favor.  
  
Irvine: Selphie...-dijo dándose la vuelta-.  
  
Selphie: Tengo miedo quiero que te quedes conmigo –dijo algo tímida y apartando la vista hacia un lado-.  
  
Irvine: No va a pasarte nada –dijo cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos-.  
  
De repente y sin saber muy bien porque Selphie se puso de puntillas rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y unió sus labios con los de el. Estuvieron unos segundos así aunque a Selphie le pareció una eternidad. Él estaba tan sorprendido que no correspondió el beso de la joven. Aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo que él. En esos segundos, multitud de recuerdos entre ella y él recorrieron su mente haciéndole caer en la cuenta. Selphie se apartó de él dándole la espalda  
  
Selphie: Será mejor que te vayas, yo lo siento –dijo con mirada en el suelo ya que sus ojos comenzaban a ahogarse en lagrimas-.  
  
Irvine: Como quieras –dijo decepcionado y confundido a la vez-. No sabía que hacer, una vez mas, lo había estropeado todo  
  
Selphie oyó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de golpe. En ese momento noto como las lagrimas mojaban su rostro sin que ella lo pudiese evitar. Soy una estúpida por pensar que el sentía lago por mi esta claro que no Pero todo el mundo me decía lo contrario Porque... Pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba a la ventana.   
  
En ese momento Selphie se sobresaltó al notar como alguien la agarraba por los hombros, estaba asustada y no podía reaccionar, pensó en Yinna, en su hermano, seguramente sería él para acabar con ella de una vez por todas.  
  
Desconocido: No llores mas... –susurró el desconocido en su oído-.  
  
Selphie: ¡¡Irvine!! –dijo dándose la vuelta y descubriendo aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban tiernamente-.  
  
Irvine: ¿Aun puedo quedarme? –pregunto limpiando las lagrimas de ella con su pulgar-.  
  
Selphie: Pero... pero ¿tu no te habías ido? –dijo algo confundida-.  
  
Sin responder a la pregunta de ella, inclino su cabeza y la beso tiernamente, saboreando sus labios. Selphie lo rodeo con sus brazos y poco a poco fue dejándose llevar hasta que sus pulmones pidieron de nuevo oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse.  
  
Irvine: Vendrás conmigo al baile ¿verdad? –sonrió sin soltarla-.  
  
Selphie: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías y que ibas a ir con alguna de tus amiguitas –rió guiñándole un ojo-.  
  
Irvine: He cambiado de opinión y prefiero ir con una joven Seed que ayudó a salvar el mundo, ya sabes... mi reputación –bromeó el joven-  
  
La joven dio un puñetazo en su hombro con el ceño fruncido, el chico se quejo y ambos comenzaron a reír tontamente.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el momento en que Rinoa abrió los ojos en la cafetería, Yinna se desplomó en el suelo de su habitación. Su hermano fueron rápidamente a ayudarla a ponerse en pie.  
  
Yinna se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Lo había conseguido, había penetrado en la mente de Rinoa, lo había intentado varias veces pero ella era fuerte y jamás lo había conseguido.   
  
Ahora si y lo seguiría haciendo hasta debilitarla y dejarla indefensa totalmente.  
  
Sonhen: ¿Lo has hecho? –se impacientó el chico-  
  
Yinna: Si, por fin... –dijo con satisfacción-.  
  
Sonhen: Cuando lo haremos, estoy deseando...  
  
Yinna: ¡Cállate¡ –interrumpió con desprecio- Todo a su debido tiempo, la mañana del día del baile haremos el ritual de la sangre y por la noche actuaremos –acabó pausadamente-.  
  
El muchacho asintió y abandonó la habitación de su hermana.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall caminaba despacio con Rinoa a su lado, quería llegar a la habitación de ella y preguntarle que demonios la había pasado allí dentro.   
  
Por el camino se encontraron a Zell, pero Squall solo se detuvo un momento diciéndole que mañana se lo explicaría todo. Zell asintió entendiendo a su amigo y siguió su camino.  
  
Por fin habían llegado, al abrir la puerta Squall notó en la habitación el mismo aroma de Rinoa, le gustaba tanto... pensó. Su cuarto estaba ordenado como siempre, tan solo algún libro sobre la mesa y algunas hojas de apuntes. Squall rió al observar el libro de historia, estaba abierto por la pagina 62, y en los poco márgenes blancos que tenía, había escrito con distintos tipos de letra; "me aburro, me aburro, me aburro...", y en el margen superior izquierdo un corazón y dentro su nombre Se acordó de cuando él había dado en clase esa lección, no recordaba haberse aburrido tanto en su vida, aunque por aquella época el no dibujaba corazoncitos pero si que pintorrejeó aquella hoja hasta que no quedó un sitio libre. Al ver aquel corazón la ternura se apoderó de él, se acercó a la joven y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. La muchacha correspondió el abrazo aunque Squall seguía notando su ausencia.  
  
Él tomó asiento en la cama, mientras que ella recogía los libros de encima de la mesa.  
  
Squall: ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cafetería?  
  
Rinoa: Nada solo que...  
  
Squall: Dime que as visto –dijo en tono serio y cogiéndola del brazo-  
  
Rinoa: Esta bien –aceptó sentándose en el lugar de Squall-. Era ella, me dijo que estaba en mi mente y que yo tenía el poder–dijo seria ahorrándose el comentario de que con su muerte ayudaba a su mundo-.  
  
Squall: ¿Pero que poder? ¿de que habla? –decía quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola de mala gana sobre la silla del escritorio-. Y ¿cómo es posible que haya entrado en tu mente? ¿igual que hacía Elleone? –dijo confuso-.Me ocultas, algo ¿no?  
  
Rinoa: ¿Porque lo dices? –se sobresaltó- Eso.... eso no es verdad.  
  
Squall: Como quieras, será mejor que me vaya. –dijo algo desagradable. Le molestaba enormemente que su novia le ocultase cosas que solo ella veía. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era justo.  
  
Rinoa: ¡NO! –exclamó la joven levantándose de golpe de la cama-. ¿No te vas a quedar? –dijo ruborizándose-.  
  
El joven asintió, no podía decirla que no, él sabía que ella no estaba bien, aunque no se porque se empeñaba en ocultarlo y demostrarle a todo el mundo que su vida marchaba igual que siempre. Squall tampoco quería que se encerrase en su habitación de por vida, pero de vez en cuando era mejor decir lo que sientes y desahogarse con alguien, eso él lo sabía por experiencia propia y de hecho era ella quien le había enseñado tal cosa. Por eso se le hacía tan difícil comprenderlo.   
  
La noche era estrellada y la luna estaba totalmente llena la cual alumbraba bastante la habitación de la joven. Hacia bastante calor y con lo que había sucedido en la cafetería, Rinoa no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. En varias ocasiones tuvo que apartar el brazo de Squall que la rodeaba a la altura de la cintura. No quería que por su culpa se despertase, además tenía que madrugar bastante.   
  
Un calor insoportable se apoderaba de la joven y notaba su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Se levantó y en el baño se refrescó, tenía la sensación de que no estaba despierta hasta que se dio un golpe con el borde del armario en la rodilla. Comenzó a maldecir entre dientes hasta que Squall se despertó. Se disculpó por no dejarle dormir aunque a él no le importó demasiado. Volvió a meterse en la cama y al final el cansancio acabó venciéndola y por fin se durmió.  
  
Eran las seis y media cuando un ruido insoportable se introdujo en sus oídos, después se dio cuenta de que era el despertador. Se desperezó un poco y mas tarde notó el cuerpo de Squall sobre ella, tras besar su frete y disculparse por despertarla se marcho al baño. Squall había dormido en el lado que esta contra la pared, por lo que era inevitable pasar por encima de ella y mucho menos el no despertarla.  
  
Minutos mas tarde, el joven comandante estaba preparado con su atuendo habitual para marcharse, se acercó a la cama se arrodillo y le pregunto si se encontraba bien tras la afirmación de la joven cogió su chaqueta y se fue dejando la habitación impregnada de olor a gel de ducha.  
  
Rinoa volvió a dormirse aunque fue poco el tiempo que tuvo de paz. Se incorporó en la cama asustada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía la misma sensación que aquella tarde en la cafetería y efectivamente, la habitación se cubrió de oscuridad y allí apareció ella de la misma manera que la tarde anterior. Rinoa se arrinconó contra la pared de la cama y tapó sus oídos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.  
  
Yinna: No te servirá de nada... recuerda... estoy en tu mente. Cada vez que intentes dormir me veras a mi, hasta que la oscuridad sea eterna. He venido a decirte que me he hecho un sitio en tu mente y que poco a poco te iré debilitando hasta el día de tu sacrificio así todo será mas fácil. Esa fuerza, vitalidad y amor que sentías y que me complicaba tanto las cosas se desvanece, tu abandono tanto de tu novio como de tus amigos e incluso de ti misma me hace fuerte, me alimento de tu miedo. Te aseguro que no volverás a ver ni a sentir nada....  
  
Rinoa no acertó a decir nada y de la misma manera que esa oscuridad había invadido todo también había desaparecido. El despertador la sobresaltó, rodó los ojos hasta él y de un golpe lo tiró de la mesa. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha intentando despejarse con agua fría. Se puso su ropa habitual y justo en el momento en el que iba a abandonar su habitación para dirigirse a clase, una punzada de dolor insoportable la hizo caer al suelo. Cuando consiguió incorporarse se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas evitando que la luz del día se filtrarse en la habitación, tras eso se sentó en la cama, contra la pared, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo característico y estaban sin vida con la mirada perdida. Sin poder pensar en nada comenzó a repetir sin cesar: "Destruirme a mi misma, destruirme a mi misma...".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall llevaba unas horas metido en su despacho, en ocasiones veía inútil el ordenar todos aquellos papeles, al de unos días volvían a estar desordenados y eso le irritaba enormemente, pero ese era ahora su trabajo y debía conformarse. A veces echaba de menos el estar en clase y tan solo tener que escuchar e incluso ni eso. Tu cuerpo podía estar en clase, en le pupitre, pero tu mente podía estar vagando por lugares insospechados. Pero ahora el tenía un trabajo, el de comandante, aunque nadie contó con su opinión para ello, seguía pensando que era demasiado joven para llevar acabo ese cargo, pero a la vez le venía a la mente que él, junto a sus compañeros, habían salvado al mundo de la destrucción total y entonces lo de ser comandante perdía importancia.  
  
Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de aquellos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo sin levantarse de esa silla. Así que fue el mismo quien abrió la puerta, dando paso a la joven instructora de cabellos dorados.  
  
Squall: Quistis... –se sorprendió- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Quistis: Es que Rinoa no ha ido a clase, y bueno igual tu sabes porque.  
  
Squall: Que raro, no se yo la he dejado dormida, la verdad es que no a pasado muy buena noche tal vez...  
  
Quistis: Deberías ir a verla, ¿no crees? –dijo interrumpiéndolo-. No me gustaría ponerle ninguna falta.  
  
Squall: Esta bien.  
  
Salió de su despacho y pidió permiso al director para salir un momento. Éste a pesar de los inconvenientes que puso, los cuales Squall ni siquiera se preocupo en escuchar, le dejó marchar.  
  
Squall salió con paso decidido hacia la habitación, pensaba que igual la había pasado algo o que Yinna, tal vez podía haberla atacado, pero después se tranquilizó cuando le vino a la mente que ella había pasado muy mala noche y seguramente se había quedado dormida. Cuando llegó tocó varias veces en su puerta no obtuvo respuesta, lo intentó Quistis sin ningún resultado. Squall pegó la oreja ala puerta y oyó unos sollozos y como decía algo entre susurros. Quistis se asustó y decidieron forzar la puerta, cuando lo hicieron los dos se quedaron congelados sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Rinoa. Estaba pálida con una ojeras que resaltaban con su tez blanca. En su brazo izquierdo había un corte, no sangraba abundantemente pero su chaleco azul se había manchado. Squall hizo un barrido rápido con la vista por toda la habitación, hallando trozos de un espejo roto que ella tenía en el baño. Tras eso su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a Rinoa y pudo ver que en su mano derecha tenía un trozo de cristal, el cual dirigía sin vacilar hacia su cuello. El muchacho reaccionó en fracciones de segundo y corrió hacia ella, dando un manotazo al brazo con el que sostenía el cristal. Quistis entró tras el y cerró la puerta para que nadie viese lo ocurrido.   
  
Squall: ¡NO RINOA! – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y cogiéndola violentamente de los hombros- ¡Maldita sea, que haces! ¡¿EH?! ¡¡RESPONDEME!! –gritaba cada vez mas alterado-.  
  
Quistis: ¡Squall! La estas asustando mas de lo que ya esta –dijo apartándolo de ella. La muchacha se arrodillo frente a ella y acaricio su rostro-. Rinoa que te ocurre quien te ha hecho esto.  
  
Rinoa: Lo... he visto... todo –decía con la mirada desencajada y los ojos hinchados de llorar-. He visto lo que voy a causar con mi muerte.... será horrible.  
  
Squall: ¡Tu no vas a morir! –exclamó acercándose a ella-.  
  
Rinoa: Si... lo haré y nacerá el caos –susurró-. De repente se levanto como poseída hacia los trozos de cristal-. ¡Debo destruirme... debo hacerlo, sino todo acabará! –gritaba hasta que Squall la sostuvo-. Déjame... por favor... – La muchacha se derrumbó en los brazos de Squall-.  
  
Squall: Quistis no podemos llamar a la doctora, como le explicaríamos todo lo ocurrido, pero necesita dormir, necesitamos un calmante o algo –decía arrodillado en el suelo e intentando detener a Rinoa que seguía intentando coger trozos de cristal. Pero su fuerza era inferior y a Squall no le resultaba muy difícil sostenerla-.  
  
Quistis: Iré a la enfermería, se donde están, intentaré despistarle o... ya me inventaré algo –añadió saliendo rápidamente por la puerta-.  
  
Squall no podía creer lo que sucedía, ella se estaba intentando suicidar, pero el no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo, no sin antes luchar contra esas cosas o lo que fueran.  
  
Quistis no tardó mucho en regresar trayendo consigo lo que necesitaban.  
  
Quistis: Con esto no tardará mucho en dormirse –dijo ofreciéndole una pastilla redonda envuelta en una especie de plástico azul-.  
  
Squall: Gracias, de verdad.  
  
Quistis: Oye debo irme, quieres que avise a alguien  
  
Squall: No gracias, esperaré a que se duerma luego iré a buscaros o bueno ya veré –dijo sin saber muy bien lo que decía-.  
  
Quistis se despidió diciéndole que luego se pasaría para ver que tal iban las cosas.   
  
Squall consiguió que ella se tragase la maldita pastilla, le costó bastante porque no dejaba de moverse y de repetir cosas incoherentes. Cuando lo consiguió la sentó en la cama y decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle la ropa y ponerle algo mas cómodo.   
  
Comenzó a quitarle el chaleco, después desató su falda y comenzó a descalzarla.  
  
Rinoa: Que bueno eres... –dijo acariciando el rostro de él-  
  
Squall: Si... –dijo apartando la mano de la chica-  
  
Rinoa: En serio Squall, ahora te tocaba ser feliz, y conmigo a tu lado te será imposible. –Parecía que en esas palabra Rinoa había recuperado la cordura. Squall la miró con esa mirada que posee.  
  
Squall: No digas eso...   
  
Acabó de quitarle las botas y seguido quitó lo pantalones cortos y su niki negro, dejándola en ropa interior. La miró detenidamente, tocó suavemente su piel blanca, se acordó de todos los momentos románticos a su lado, era tan bella. Buscó entre sus cajones algo que ponerle, parecía que la pastilla estaba haciendo efecto, ya que apenas se movía y su mirada estaba fija. Por fin dio con algo, era una especie de camisón de tirantes de color blanco, pensó que nunca se lo había visto puesto. Se lo puso y la recostó en la cama arropándola. Besó sus labios, varias veces, pero ninguno de esos besos fue correspondido. Hacia tiempo que la notaba tan distante, cada vez que la tocaba ella se tensaba y cuando se besaban no notaba su cariño, apenas le acariciaba. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba enredar sus dedos en su cabello, pero eso había quedado atrás, notaba su ausencia continua pero no quería agobiarla , pero las cosas habían llegado a su límite.   
  
Notó como una lagrima recorría su cara pero rápidamente se la limpio. Comenzó a recoger la ropa de ella y a doblarla.  
  
Rinoa: Squall... –susurro cogiéndolo de la chaqueta para llamar su atención-.  
  
Squall: ¿Si?  
  
Rinoa: No quiero dormir, no quiero cerrar los ojos, ella esta...  
  
Squall: Shssssss... –Posando un dedo sobre sus labios y sentándose a su lado-. Debes descansar.  
  
Rinoa: Tu... tu, no lo entiendes. Ella esta en mi mente, cada vez que cierro los ojos aparece y me muestra la destrucción que causaré... –dijo incorporándose un poco-. mi mente.  
  
Squall se asustó, esas palabras no parecían de una loca ni mucho menos, tenían bastante sentido. Yinna le estaba mostrando lo que quiere hacer, por eso Rinoa quería suicidarse, sin ella en el mundo Yinna no podrá llevar a cabo su plan.  
  
Squall siguió pensando, había dicho que poseía su mente, por fin cayó en la cuenta. Si eso era verdad la única persona capaz de ayudarles era Elleone.  
  
Debía comunicarse con ella.  
  
NOTAS: Finoto, aki acaba el capitulo, ya se que he pedio perdón al principio pero vuelvo a hacerlo, lo siento, de verdad. Intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Gaxias por los reviews, Norix por fin, ya era hora y willerine lo mismo, gracias por tu review, Idril Aarethel.   
  
Weno pos nada hasta la proxima. 


	12. capitulo 12

Aki tenéis el cap 12 ya se que tardo bastante en actualizar, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, lo siento.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 12:

Squall se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la cama de la chica, los codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y la cara a la vez entre sus manos. Sus ojos permanecían pegados a la figura de la muchacha, observando el ritmo regular de su respiración. Apenas se movía, parecía relajada. No sabía muy bien que hacer, debía ir a llamar a Elleone pero no quería dejarla sola y ¿si se despertaba y ocurría lo de antes?, no se arriesgaría. Pensó en esperar a Quistis, tal vez se pasaba otra vez por la habitación ya que era la única que sabia lo que había sucedido.

El tiempo pasaba y Squall seguía con su lucha interior, dejarla allí sola o esperar, si esperaba mas tiempo en telefonear quizás se haría tarde y Elleone no aparecería. Esa idea le hizo levantarse de golpe de la silla ponerse su chaqueta y dirigirse lo mas de prisa que pudiese al despacho. No tardaría demasiado, solo tenia que hacer una llamada y volver, como mucho tardaría media hora, pensó el joven.

Miró por ultima vez a Rinoa, ni siquiera había cambiado de postura, mechones de pelo reposaban en su cara y su respiración seguía siendo regular y pausada.

Justo en el momento de abrir la puerta para marcharse, apareció tras ella la atractiva instructora. Squall se sorprendió pero enseguida reacciono y le pidió a Quistis que cuidase de ella hasta que el volviese, mas tarde le explicaría a donde iba.

Recorrió los pasillos con paso ligero, no quería correr ya que llamaba bastante la atención. No sabía porque pero los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por su complicada cabeza eran negativos, que si no localizaría a Elleone, que si cuando llegase se encontraría a Rinoa igual que la ultima vez o algo peor...

Llegó algo exhausto al despacho, antes de abrir la puerta del director tomó aire y se dispuso a entrar. Estaba sentado tras su mesa con la mirada fija en unos papeles mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Squall se acercó para explicarle la excusa que había pensado en decirle. Justo cuando se disponía a hablar, el director le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo dejara, que no le interesaba. El muchacho vaciló unos instantes y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho, realmente le daba igual lo que el director pensara de él en estos momentos.

Una voz de hombre se oyó al otro lado de la línea telefónica, sabia que no era Laguna ya que aquella voz era mas grave. Pregunto por Elleone y en pocos segundos la dulce y calmada voz de la joven preguntaba quien llamaba. Se alegró de oír la voz de Squall aunque esa alegría pronto se convirtió en preocupación tras lo que este le dijo.

"Debes venir cuanto antes, Rinoa necesita tu ayuda es importante". Esas fueron las palabras de el joven comandante, que se tranquilizó bastante al saber que ella podría estar allí al atardecer. Squall le hizo prometer que no diría nada en Esthar.

El muchacho no perdió tiempo pero antes de abandonar la estancia, la voz del director lo detuvo. Giró para ver que quería y se encontró con una extraña mirada en su director. Sus ojos eran distintos, para nada inspiraban aquella tranquilidad que antes los caracterizaba. Se acercó hasta Squall con paso lento pero sin vacilar. Mordisqueaba una de las patillas de sus gafas hasta que el cuerpo de Squall lo detuvo.

Squall: ¿Ocurre algo... Director? –dijo algo sorprendido-

Director: Que yo sepa no acaba hasta las dos y tan solo son las doce y media. –dijo en un tono molesto-.

Squall: Se lo he intentado explicar antes pero usted no me ha dejado – le replicó el joven-.

Director: Bueno... le escucho –dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su mesa-.

Squall estaba empezando a asustarse con la actitud de su superior. Para nada parecía él, estaba tan extraño, era si algo...

Director: ¡A que espera! –exclamó sacando a Squall de sus pensamientos-

Squall: Eeeh si... es Rinoa ella no se encuentra nada bien y he venido a mirar el trabajo que tenía para acabarlo mañana sin falta. –Mintió el joven, se sentía tan intimidado. No sabía porque pero en otra situación no hubiese mentido al director. Pero aquella confianza que tenía depositada en el se iba desvaneciendo con los extraños sucesos-.

Director: Vaya... Rinoa, Rinoa y una vez mas Rinoa –Squall se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras que no sonaban para nada en tono agradable-. ¿sabes? tu vida no puede girar en torno a una mujer. Mira la mía cuanto hace que no la ves por aquí –rió sarcástico-. Squall no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin duda ese que hablaba no era el director-. Edea trabaja demasiado y esta descuidando su hogar y a su marido –añadió con desprecio-. ¡Rinoa hará lo mismo! –exclamó con odio en su cara-.

Squall: Lo que yo haga con mi vida personal es cosa mía, no creo que sea usted el apropiado para darme consejos –dijo sin perder la compostura frente a él-.

Director: Esta descuidando su trabajo

Squall: No señor, ya le he dicho que mañana lo acabaré, pero ahora debo ir con ella –dijo penetrándolo con la mirada-. Si no esta de acuerdo despídame –añadió dándose la vuelta y dejando al director con la palabra en la boca-.

Squall salió del despacho confundido y a la vez preocupado. Se había comportado como un autentico machista con el comentario de su mujer. Si era verdad que Edea pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, pero tenia mucho trabajo reconstruyendo el orfanato y que él supiese el director jamás había estado en contra de aquello.

Estaba claro que algo le había ocurrido, sabía que él no era así, era buena persona y se podía confiar en él, pero Squall ya llevaba tiempo dudando de su comportamiento. Pareciese como si estuviera en contra de los seis y no le sorprendió la idea de que aquellos tres le hubiesen hecho algo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la habitación, al entrar se encontró a Quistis sentada en la cama acariciando el pelo de Rinoa sin apartar su mirada de ella. Jamás hubiera pensado que Quistis iba a preocuparse tanto por ella, las constantes peleas y aquellos piques de niñas pequeñas, hacían pensar que no se llevaban muy bien. Pero ahora al ver la actitud de la instructora entendió que aquella relación se parecía mucho a una relación de hermanas. Ella solo era un año mayor, pero a Squall le parecía mucho mas madura que el resto del grupo incluyéndose el mismo, eso inspiraba mucha confianza a todo el grupo. Si ocurría algo y ninguno de los cinco podía resolverlo siempre acababa resolviéndolo ella. Era como si se sintiera obligada a hacerlo.

La joven vio a Squall apoyado en el marco de la puerta, una tierna sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, eran tan pocas las veces que sonreía, pensó Quistis. El joven comandante cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama. Se fijó en que Quistis había abierto la ventana para que entrase un poco de aire. Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Squall comenzó a hablar, le explicó que Elleone pronto llegaría y también la extraña actitud del director. Quistis coincidió con él, el director llevaba días comportándose de manera extraña, pero en esos momentos eso no les preocupaba demasiado.

Quistis: Squall tengo que irme, tengo una clase –dijo preocupada-.

Squall: Esta bien... ve no pasa nada.

Quistis: A las dos vuelvo se lo comento a los demás ¿no?

Squall: Si será lo mejor...

La joven de cabellos dorados abandonó la habitación algo preocupada pero, no podía dejar de dar sus clases.

A Squall le comenzó a doler la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en cosas horribles que podían ocurrir y tampoco encontraba ninguna solución a los problemas. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en la cama de ella. Su mirada fija en una de las manos de la joven que sobresalía de las sabanas. Se acercó un poco y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, notando su suavidad, después la posó sobre su mejilla, deseaba tanto que lo volviese a hacer. Recordó la ultima vez que la había visto realmente contenta y tal como era ella. Había sido hacia unos días, el había acabado antes de trabajar y salieron a almorzar al patio. Hacía un día estupendo ambos se dirigían hacia un banco que había a la sombra de un gran árbol, cuando Squall tropezó no se sabe con que, cayendo al suelo de una manera muy graciosa. Rinoa se quedó algo sería pero cuando comenzó a escuchar las maldiciones del comandante allí tirado, le entró una risa muy tonta, y aunque veía la cara de cabreo que él tenia con su ceño fruncido no podía para de reír. Estuvo riéndose todo el día, cada vez que le veía no podía evitarlo, a Squall le fastidiaba bastante; "Rinoa ya basta" le gritaba a la muchacha; "Rinoa ya basta" se burlaba ella imitando su voz grave mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño como él. Al final del día lo dejó por imposible y pensó que a la mañana siguiente ya se le pasaría la tontería.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, daría lo que fuera por verla como aquel día.

Llegó a pensar que todo sería mas fácil si no le preocupase nadie de su alrededor, cuando no tenia amigos y mucho menos alguien a su lado a la que quería con locura, ahora no estaría en esta situación. Rápidamente borró esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza, no podía comparar su vida de antes con la de ahora, en el fondo le gustaba tener que preocuparse por los que le importaban.

Pasado un tiempo, se levantó y se fijó en que no había recogido los trozos del espejo roto. Así que sin vacilar un instante se dirigió para limpiar aquello. Después le cambiaria la venda de la herida que ella misma se había causado en el brazo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La zona de entrenamiento se encontraba totalmente desierta, era casi la hora de comer y todos se encontraban en la cafetería, excepto Yinna y sus dos acompañantes que no se separaban de ella.

Yinna: Estamos a punto de conseguirlo –decía con un brillo extraño en sus ojos-.

Sonhen: Si... por fin, ella no tiene escapatoria, ¡destrúyela del todo! –exclamó con ansia-.

Yinna: Tranquilos, todo a su debido tiempo, además el director ya no puede ayudarles y el comandante esta destrozado, pronto todo estará listo para el gran baile –rió la joven de cabellos oscuros como el azabache-.

Desconocido: Yinna... –dijo alguien acercándose a paso ligero tras ella-.

Yinna: ¡Oh! Seifer eres tu –dijo despreocupada-.

Seifer: No quiero seguir con esto, estas haciendo tanto daño... –decía con la mirada perdida-.

Yinna: Pensaba que eso te daba igual.

Seifer: Yo abandono... no quiero volver a verte y lo contaré todo –decía muy convencido, mientras abandonaba la estancia-.

Yinna: Sonhen, Galh mañana os encargareis de él, con Rinoa en ese estado ya no le necesitamos para nada. Vámonos quiero divertirme un rato –dijo guiñándoles un ojo a sus dos hermanos-.

Los tres muchacho se dirigieron a la salida como si nada de lo que ocurría fuese con ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las dos y media cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la joven bruja. Squall salió de su estado de letargo y abrió la puerta con desgana. Tras ella aparecieron los demás, sus caras denotaban preocupación en especial la de Selphie. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta, su mirada pegada a la figura que reposaba en la cama. Squall la rodeo por los hombros y la guió hasta los pies de la cama. El joven comandante les explicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior en la cafetería y que Elleone pronto llegaría.

Parecía que la noticia de Irvine y Selphie había quedado en nada, no era el momento apropiado para decir algo así.

Pasaron lo minuto, intentado entender lo que ocurría, repasaron una y otra vez todo lo que sabían, pero no sacaban nada en claro, ¿sería verdad que Yinna le había mostrado la destrucción del mundo a Rinoa?, ¿O solo quería a asustarla? ¿Pero para que?.

Squall se sentía atrapado, no podían contar con nadie, ni siquiera con la doctora ¿como explicaría el estado de Rinoa?, nadie les creería.

Los jóvenes observaron como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, dejando paso a una brisa fresca muy agradable que se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana que aun seguía bajada. Ninguno hablaba, todos esperaban a que Rinoa despertase en algún momento, siendo la de siempre, riendo y con esa vitalidad en su mirada, pero Squall sabía que no lo haría, llevaba casi un día entero en la cama, sin moverse lo mas mínimo. Pensó que aquella pastilla no la había dejado dormida sino mas bien inconsciente.

Rodó la mirada por la habitación fijándose en Selphie, ella se acercó a Irvine, que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del fondo, recostándose en su pecho, el la rodeo con sus brazos besando su frente, después ella alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y ambos unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso. Irvine miró a Squall y le guiñó un ojo, el joven comandante solo puedo sonreír, por fin se habían decidido.

Pasado un tiempo, Squall se levanto de la silla y les dijo a sus amigos que si querían podían marcharse, sabía que Elleone pronto llegaría, además se estaba haciendo tarde. Entre todos decidieron que sería lo mejor y poco a poco fueron abandonando la estancia. Irvine fue el último en salir de allí pero antes de que lo hiciese, Squall lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

Squall: Irvine...

Irvine: ¿si? –dándose la vuelta-.

Squall: Que me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos, de verdad. –dijo bajando la mirada-.

Irvine: Gracias. Ella se va a poner bien, ¿vale? Elleone llegará pronto –dijo cogiéndolo por los hombros-.

Squall: Eso espero.

Irvine: Mañana nos pasamos por aquí otra vez. Adiós –dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Squall cerró la puerta tras él. Esperó un rato, Elleone no llegaba, su preocupación y agobio fue en aumento ¿y si no venia? ¿que pasaría?. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse, pensó que sería alguno de sus amigos, pero cuando abrió la puerta apareció tras ella Elleone. No había cambiado nada en aquellos meses, su cara redonda y tez blanca su corta melena y su figura esbelta, seguía siendo la misma. La muchacha abrazó a Squall, este puedo notar como una tranquilidad invadía todo su cuerpo, como cuando eran pequeños.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella no lo entendía muy bien, no entendía como el director hacia esas cosas y que esas muertes de las que todo el mundo tenia certeza fuesen para llevar a cabo un horrible ritual. Le explico que Rinoa llevaba sobre sus hombros un peso muy importante, se había convertido en una bruja muy poderosa y si sus poderes se descontrolaban podía causar cosas terribles, Rinoa era consciente de aquello ya que Edea se lo había explicado en una ocasión. Tal vez ese peso ha sido insoportable para ella y se ha encerrado en su propia mente, creando fantasmas donde no los hay.

Squall no creía eso pero sin duda tenia mucho mas sentido que lo que ellos habían deducido.

Squall: Pero Irvine y Selphie también vieron cosas, Selphie casi muere en dos ocasiones.

Elleone: Si lo se, pero Irvine no esta seguro de lo que vio y Selphie solo vio como mataban a una de esas chicas.

Squall: ¿Y la herida del abdomen?, ella nos describió aquella criatura y Rinoa la ha visto tantas veces...

Elleone: El miedo hace ver cosas que no son y creo que entre los seis habéis creado aquellas bestias –decía en un tono tranquilizador-.

Squall: Pero... ¿y el libro? todo coincide...

Elleone: Ese libro esta al alcance de todo el mundo, cualquier persona desequilibrada a podido leerlo y decidir volver loca a la policía marcando a las victimas con un signo de un ritual. Esta mañana lo han dicho en la tele, ha sido obra de algún loco siguiendo ese ritual.

Squall: no, no... no puede ser son demasiadas cosas –decía algo inquieto-.

Elleone: debes tranquilizarte, ahora debemos ayudar a Rinoa.

Squall no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, le habían adjudicado esas muertes a un loco, el sabia que todas aquellas coincidencias no podían ser obra de su imaginación.

Elleone colocó a Rinoa boca arriba sentándose a su lado y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Miro a Squall con determinación, Esto puede llevar un tiempo, Squall así que si tardo no te preocupes –dijo la joven-

Squall decidió sentarse en el sofá que había cerca de la cama a esperar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Elleone le acababa de decir, ahora dos historias paralelas vagaban por su mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana se había abierto paso en la habitación de la joven bruja. Notó como un fino sudor cubría su cuerpo, estaba algo pegajosa y la cabeza le dolía horrores, parecía como si acabase de despertar tras una noche de resaca. Intento hacer memoria de la noche anterior, solo pudo recordar a Squall diciendo que se marchaba, al no verle en su cama se imagino que no había dormido con ella. Miro el reloj vio que eran las siete y media. Al pasar por delante del espejo que había en su armario se fijo en lo que llevaba puesto, ese camisón blanco nunca se lo ponía para dormir, todo era tan extraño, llego a pensar que igual se había celebrado alguna fiesta y había bebido mas de la cuenta y por eso no recordaba nada. Después se dijo que eso era improbable ¿qué fiesta?.

Decidió ducharse y después iría a buscar a Squall para que le explicase lo que ocurría.

Tras unos minutos la joven se encontraba frente al espejo peinándose, con su ropa habitual puesta. Estaba muy confusa.

La confusión que la embargaba aquella extraña mañana, se convirtió en agobio y miedo cuando al salir de su habitación vio los pasillos desiertos. No había ni un alma, no se oían nada de nada. Gritó varias veces ¿hay alguien?, ¿dónde esta todo el mundo?, nada el silencio era el único que habitaba el enorme jardín.

Corrió angustiada por los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de entrada, fuera tampoco había nadie, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las hojas de los árboles arrastradas por el viento.

Allí se encontraba ella, justo en la entrada del jardín sola, desorientada y con un miedo que jamás había sentido hasta ese instante. Decidió salir fuera del jardín y dirigirse a Balamb, allí tal vez se encontraba con alguien, pero justo en el momento en que sus pies se posaron en el cemento del patio, todo comenzó a girar, asustada solo pudo agacharse y esconder la cara entre sus brazos, esperó hasta que todo se paró al levantar la vista sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron mucho en comenzar a rodar pos su cara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, rojos y llenos de las lagrimas.

Las manos de la joven temblaban como las hojas que estaban a punto de caer de un árbol arrancadas por el viento. Ya no se encontraba en la entrada del jardín, todo había sido sustituido por una enorme extensión de tierra y tan siquiera su vista alcanzaba a ver el final. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, se fijo en el cielo, estaba cubierto por nubes plomizas cargadas de electricidad las cuales en cualquier momento darían paso a una tormenta.

Siguió caminando, entonces cayo en la cuenta, aquel lugar era idéntico por el que caminó hasta encontrar a Squall después de la derrota de Artemisa. La joven se desplomo en el suelo, notando en su rostro las primeras gotas que las nubes empezaban a descargar.

Alzó la vista fijándola en el horizonte, fue entonces cuando allí entre esas nubes tan espesas pudo adivinar unos edificios.

Se levanto rápidamente y sin vacilar un instante corrió hacia los edificios, veía como cada vez se hacían mas grandes aunque seguía sin escuchar nada. Llego algo exhausta al lugar, pero no le importo lo mas mínimo había encontrado lo que parecía una ciudad o eso creía porque cuando se fijo bien en donde se encontraba solo vio los cadáveres de lo que antaño habían sido edificios, casas, hoteles, tiendas...

Cayo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, eso no podía ser verdad, tenia qué ser un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla, se encontraba en Balamb o lo que había quedado de ella. Su vista estaba fija en el cartel de la entrada a la cuidad "Bienvenidos a Balamb", aunque apenas se podía leer lo que ponía.

El pueblo estaba totalmente destruido, montones de escombros poblaban las esquinas, corrió hacia el tren, pero no quedaba nada de el, la entrada estaba derruida y no había forma de pasar. La lluvia aumentó, dejando truenos que hacían temblar el suelo bajo sus pies.

La muchacha opto por refugiarse de la lluvia en la tienda de armas que había cerca del tren, bueno lo que quedaba de ella, el techo estaba caído y le faltaba la pared de la derecha, se fijo que en la esquina izquierda aun quedaba un trozo de techo así que se dirigió hacia allí, retiro algunas piedras de las que salieron algunas ratas y allí mismo se acurrucó. Deseaba morirse en ese mismo instante, estaba sola en el mundo no quedaba nada ni nadie ¿porque ella?. Intentaba hacer memoria pero era imposible, solo recordaba la cara de Squall despidiéndose de ella, no podía ir mas atrás.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado allí bajo esos escombros, cuando en la penumbra intermitente de los rayos pudo adivinar una silueta que se acercaba hacia ella.

Todo le daba igual, su vista estaba borrosa y no distinguía lo real del mundo de los sueños.

Noto como aquel ser le ponía una manta por encima y se sentaba a su lado abrazándola, por un momento pensó que era Squall, el siempre estaba allí cuando mas lo necesitaba, con ese pensamiento quedó dormida o eso cree.

Rinoa : Mmmmm.... Squall... -decía medio dormida-.

Desconocido: ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha se sobresalto al escuchar una voz de mujer, que para nada le resultaba familiar.

- Rinoa: ¡¡¡quien eres!!! –exclamó la joven levantándose de golpe-.

Desconocida: Vengo a ayudarte, soy Sanha.

Rinoa: ¿A ayudarme?, ¿dónde están todos? ¿dónde esta Squall? ¿qué es este lugar? –decía muy alterada-

Sanha: Tranquilízate

Rinoa: Quiero volver con Squall...

Sanha: No puedes.

Rinoa: ¿y eso quien lo dice? –dijo exasperada-

La mujer que estaba con Rinoa se rió ante el comportamiento de la joven, Vaya me habían hablado de tu carácter pero no lo creía, eres muy valiente –dijo aquella mujer-.

Rinoa le echó unos veinticinco años, era rubia con los ojos azules como el mar. Su pelo caía lacio hasta su cintura. Su tez era blanca y llevaba puesto una especie de vestido de seda blanco hasta los pies con un cinturón azul que poseía un extraño símbolo. Rinoa pensó que parecía una hada y que ningún hombre se podía resistir ante tal belleza.

Sanha: Debes venir conmigo. –dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Rinoa-.

Rinoa: No sin que antes me explique que es este lugar y donde esta todo el mundo.

Sanha: debes olvidarte de ellos y de lo que has vivido hasta el momento –Rinoa cada vez entendía menos las palabras de aquélla mujer-.

Rinoa: A que te refieres –dijo algo asustada-.

Sanha: Ellos ya no existen, por fin has despertado de tu largo sueño.

Rinoa: ¿qué? ¿de que habla?

Sanha le indicó que se sentase a su lado, debía explicarle algo muy complicado que le costaría mucho entender y que mucho menos creería. Rinoa acepto y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con atención y a la vez con miedo.

Sanha: Rinoa, donde te encuentras ahora es el mundo real –dijo cogiéndola de la mano. La cara de Rinoa denotaba confusión-. Estos seis meses has permanecido inmersa en un profundo sueño y en el cual has creado una realidad paralela o mas bien tu mundo ideal por así decirlo-.

Rinoa era capaz de articular palabra, todo eso le sonaba a cuento chino pero si eso no era cierto ¿qué era aquel lugar donde se encontraba ahora?

Rinoa: Eso...eso es imposible, ¿me esta diciendo que nada de lo que he vivido es real?

Sanha: Exacto. Ellos ya no existen suponemos que están muertos.

Rinoa:¿¡QUE!? –los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par- Pero yo y Squall...

Sanha: Eso era un sueño, Rinoa. Yinna te ha intentado ayudar este ultimo mes.

Rinoa: No...no lo creo... ella a intentado matarme –balbuceaba la joven-.

Sanha: No Rinoa, ella intentaba avisarte e intentaba decirte que dejases de soñar y que eso no era real.

Rinoa: Pero porque... porque yo ¿y que me paso? ¿tuve algún accidente? ¿o que? –decía nerviosa-.

Sanha: En realidad.... jamás derrotasteis a Artemisa... la compresión del tiempo se llevó a cabo. Pasado, presente y futuro juntos. Todos os separasteis. Tal vez ellos sigan vivos, pero desde luego no en esta realidad. Era tal tu pena cuando te encontramos que caíste en una profunda depresión quedando en coma. Con los avances que hay pudimos introducirnos en tu memoria, intentando qué dejases aquel sueño.

Rinoa no daba crédito a esas palabra todo se le derrumbaba, jamás había estado con Squall, aquella fiesta tras la derrota, en donde la besó por primera vez jamás había existido, todo era producto de sus fantasías. Había creado su mundo ideal, donde Squall cambiaba , la quería y todos eran amigos.

Todo encajaba, Yinna intentaba avisarla, despertarla. Todo había sido tan real. Por eso no recordaba ni sentía nada. Ojala nunca hubiese despertado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS: Weno aki acaba el capitulo y parece que la cosa se complica. Nose cuando pondre el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews a Jen, Willerine, YunyChan, Crystalight y Rinoa. Espero k dejeis reviews.

Hasta la proxima.


	13. capitulo 13

Pos aki esta el capitulo trece, ya se, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero por fin he conseguido acabarlo, es k apenas tengo tiempo, ya sabeis las clases, trabajos y demás...

Mis disculpas a Rinoa Lebeau k se ha quejado de mis tardanzas en actualizar, siento decirte que el problemilla tene difícil solución aunke espero que no te olvides de seguir leyendo el fic ¿eh?.

Weno aki os dejo con el capitulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 13:

Rinoa sentía una pesadez extraña en su cuerpo, estaba agotada, no sabía porque pero lo estaba. Se encontraba sentada contra la pared y sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho, apenas había dicho una palabra desde que aquella mujer le revelase la verdad.

Tras unos minutos Sanha le tendió la mano a Rinoa quien la aceptó sin vacilar.

"Debemos irnos de aquí" dijo la mujer, arrastrando a la joven fuera de lo que había sido su refugio.

La lluvia había parado pero aquellas nubes plomizas seguían cubriéndolo todo. Rinoa se paró en seco mirando hacia el cielo, todo era gris. "Aquí nunca sale el sol, pero te acostumbrarás"- intervino la mujer haciendo que Rinoa reiniciara sus pasos-.

Caminaron durante un rato, todo el paisaje era igual, desolador, edificios destruidos escombros...

Los pasos de Rinoa cada vez eran mas lentos, observaba el polvo que levantaba al arrastrar los pies, de repente se paro y callo de rodillas. Su mirada se perdía en la infinidad de aquel camino que al parecer no llevaba a ninguna parte, unos árboles a la izquierda le llamaron la atención, parecía increíble que en aquel lugar pudiese haber un pequeño bosque. La mujer se percato del estado de Rinoa y con paso ligero se acerco hasta ella.

- Sanha: Vamos, debemos continuar, solo tenemos que cruzar ese bosque. –Dijo arrodillándose frente a ella-.

- Rinoa: Déjame, no quiero continuar, quiero volver al jardín –dijo exasperada-

- Sanha: ¡Basta ya! –exclamó la mujer con gesto molesto en el rostro- esta es tu vida ahora debes aceptarla –continuo-

- Rinoa: ¡No! Tu no lo entiendes yo que... –Rinoa cayó de repente al oír unos extraños sonidos, parecían llantos de niños y gritos de terror. ¿Que demonios es eso? Preguntó la joven confundida.

- Sanha: Vámonos –ordenó obligándola a levantarse del suelo-

Reanudaron el paso esta vez mas ligero, aquellas voces se hacían mas graves. De repente una especie de sombra cruzó por delante del rostro de Rinoa. Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la joven bruja soltándose de la mano de Sanha.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué son esas cosas? –dijo mirando de un lado hacia otro, viendo como aquellas extrañas sombras se multiplicaban y emitían sonidos aterradores-

- Sanha: Son las almas que quedaron atrapadas en el tiempo, tras su compresión. Son algo así como almas en pena y su sed de venganza es insaciable. Debemos llegar antes de que anochezca. ¡Vamos!

- Rinoa: Llegar ¿a dónde?

La joven notó como era arrastrada del brazo por aquella mujer, que poseía una fuerza desconocida por Rinoa hasta el momento. Parecía tan frágil –pensó mientras corrían hacia aquel bosque-

La noche iba cayendo en aquel extraño lugar, sin darse cuenta, ambas se encontraban frente a la entrada del bosque. Estaba oscuro, la mirada de Rinoa se perdió entre la infinidad de ramas, raíces, hojas... que invadían el lugar. Cada uno de esos enormes árboles parecía tener vida propia, se agitaban con furia retorciéndose de dolor por las fuertes ráfagas de viento que azotaban el lugar.

- Sanha: Escúchame... cruzaremos este bosque corriendo, yo iré delante y da igual lo que oigas o lo que veas, no mires atrás y no te pares. ¿Me has entendido?

Rinoa tragó saliva ante la advertencia de la mujer ¿qué especie de criaturas habitaban aquel infierno?. La mano de la mujer en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos y bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer, Rinoa asintió dando a entender que estaba preparada para lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir allí dentro.

Sanha volvió a cogerle de la mano con fuerza y juntas se adentraron en la oscuridad. Anduvieron unos minutos hasta que la mujer paró en seco. Se encontraban frente a un estrecho camino de polvo, a cada lado de este, se levantaban unos enormes árboles en los que algunos, Rinoa no alcanzaba a ver la copa, sus troncos tenían un perímetro inusual que jamás había visto y las raíces que sobresalían del suelo se retorcían infinitamente sin saber donde acababan; y el que aquellos viejos árboles se retorciesen con el viento no ayudaba en absoluto, parecía como si se fuesen a caer encima de ellas y aplastarlas sin compasión. Rinoa vio como a lo largo del camino se filtraba luz entre alguna de las ramas, alzó la vista y moviéndose un poco hacia su izquierda pudo comprobar que la luna desprendía una luz que sino fuese por aquellos árboles, alumbraría perfectamente el camino.

- Sanha: ¿No es preciosa? –dijo la mujer con la mirada fija en el hueco que las ramas formaban dejando visible la luna-. Cuando la noche cae las nubes desaparecen y dan paso a una hermosa luna, ójala ocurriese también por el día. –Explico la mujer con cierta melancolía en sus palabras-. ¿Estas lista?, no les mires –añadió la mujer señalando hacia los árboles-.

Rinoa se asustó aun mas ante el último comentario de ella. De repente la mujer gritó algo que Rinoa no entendió y salió corriendo. La joven bruja la siguió todo lo deprisa que podía, su vista alcanzaba a ver la silueta de la mujer, miró hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta que no veía nada, así que decidió confiar en si misma y rezar para que no hubiese nada en el camino que la hiciese caer.

Oyó como la mujer le gritaba que corriese mas deprisa, segundos mas tarde entendió el porque. Aquellos árboles habían cobrado vida, graves rugidos que provenían de dentro de sus troncos hacían vibrar el suelo, sus ramas y raíces se desprendían de ellos invadiendo el camino recorrido por ellas dos hasta el momento.

Rinoa no podía creer lo que veía, todo a su alrededor se movía violentamente y desaparecía engullido por la multitud de raíces, de repente y sin previo aviso una enorme raíz se cruzó de izquierda a derecha clavándose en el tronco de un de los árboles del lado opuesto, Rinoa pudo comprobar con horror que bloqueaba el camino, miro hacia atrás, una maraña de ramas, raíces y hojas la seguían de cerca, gritando y aullando con rabia. Sin pensárselo dos veces la joven se dejo caer al suelo y resbaló bajo aquella enorme raíz, con una agilidad que desconocía en ella se puso en pie y siguió corriendo. Otra rama se interpuso en su camino la cual saltó por encima sin ningún problema. Estaba empezando a notar el cansancio en sus piernas cuando divisó la salida de aquél infierno, aceleró el paso lo que pudo y justo en el momento de salir de allí una de las muchas raíces se abalanzó contra su rostro, con un rápido movimiento hacia su derecha la esquivo rozando ésta su mejilla, pero algo en el suelo la hizo caer. Algo aturdida miró hacia atrás, la maraña se acercaba a ella con rapidez y sin ningún tipo de piedad. Se incorporo rápidamente pero ya era demasiado tarde, cerró los ojos tapando su cara y esperando su muerte. Tras varios segundos notó un tirón en su brazo, sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido abrió los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba fuera del bosque.

A su lado estaba Sanha. Ambas estaban en el suelo respirando agitadamente, observaban sin habla como la salida del bosque quedaba bloqueada por una infinidad de raíces que seguían retorciéndose sobre si mismas hasta que no quedo ningún hueco accesible.

- Rinoa: saldremos ahora de aquí? –preguntó intentando recuperar el aliento-.

- Sanha: No te preocupes, por la noche el bosque bloquea la salida y la entrada, no le gustan las visitas nocturnas –añadió con una media sonrisa-.

- Rinoa: Vaya no me había dado cuenta –dijo con sarcasmo-

- Sanha: Alégrate de estar en buena forma, no todos consiguen salir de ahí, además te dije que si anochecía... –comentó la mujer reanudando el camino-.

- Rinoa: Vale, vale, vale ya lo he entendido –protestó siguiendo los pasos de Sanha-.

Caminaron, ahora si, bajo la luz de la luna que alumbraba el camino. Rinoa hecho un ultimo vistazo al bosque, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar lo vivido hacia unos minutos.

Al poco rato llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña aldea. Pequeñas casas hechas de madera hojas ramas y demás formaban el pequeño poblado. Eran circulares, trozos de tela hacían de puerta, a pesar del aspecto exterior, aquellas pequeñas cabañitas parecían bastantes acogedoras. Rinoa pudo divisar que al fondo del poblado se hallaba una casa algo mas grande, su construcción era mas compleja y de ella salía y entraba mucha gente.

Hombres y mujeres se movían de un lado hacia otro, cortando leña, recogiendo frutos, construyendo o arreglando sus casas. Los niños que correteaban la miraban con extrañeza, reían y cuchicheaban entre ellos. A Rinoa no le extrañó en absoluto el comportamiento de los pequeños, su ropa para nada se correspondía con la de aquel pueblo, que pereciese haber quedado anclado en el pasado.

Aquél poblado estaba perfectamente iluminado por medio de pequeñas antorchas cubiertas por una especie de cristal a modo de protección.

Siguieron su camino sin pronunciar palabra, Rinoa no salía de su asombro, observaba perpleja aquellas personas, parecían tan felices. Pronto llegaron a la construcción en la que la joven se había fijado a la entrada.

- Sanha: Bueno ya hemos llegado -comentó mirando a la joven-.

- Rinoa: ¿qué es esto? -preguntó mientras recorría con la mirada la fachada-.

- Sanha: Aquí se encuentra nuestro Patrón, el se encarga de la aldea, reparte el trabajo, organiza la escuela, bueno ya sabes ese tipo de cosas. Adelante, él te esta esperando -dijo empujando con delicadeza a Rinoa-.

La joven entró con algo de miedo, no sabia lo que se iba a encontrar allí dentro. Pasó a una gran sala de forma hexagonal, en cada lado había una especie de puesto en los que los habitantes del lugar hacían cola. Al fondo se abrió una gran puerta de madera y una mujer de aspecto jovial le dio permiso para pasar dentro. Sanha siguió sus pasos y pronto se encontraron frente al hombre al que todos los habitantes de la aldea llamaban Patrón.

Rinoa no podía aparatar la mirada de él, imaginaba que se encontraría frente a un hombre mayor, barba larga y canosa, gafas y enclenque, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. Se hallaba frente a un hombre alto, delgado pero musculoso, su pelo era castaño con algunas mechas oscuras, varios mechones de pelo tapaban parte de su lado izquierdo. Le hecho unos treinta años. Sus ojos eran azules, pero un azul casi cristalino que destacaban con el color tostado de su piel. Rinoa se ruborizó al comprobar que aquel hombre era muy atractivo y rápidamente bajo la mirada.

- Patrón: Hola Rinoa, nos alegramos mucho de que por fin estés entre nosotros -dijo con una voz cálida y varonil-.

- Rinoa: que hago aquí... -dijo sin levantar la vista-.

- Patrón: te lo explicaré todo desde el principio. -Dijo tomando asiento en un sofá cercano y apartándose el mechón que estorbaba en su cara-.

Tras la comprensión del tiempo, algunos de los que has visto en tu recorrido por la aldea, aparecimos en la ciudad de Balamb, bueno o lo que quedaba de ella. Ninguno sabíamos que hacer, tan solo teníamos presente que la misión de destruir a la bruja había fracasado y que nada de esto seria lo mismo. Tras varios días, decidimos movernos y buscar algún sitio en el que refugiarnos. Por el camino te encontramos a ti, llevabas varios días inconsciente así que decidimos llevarte con nosotros, no podíamos dejarte allí. Por fin encontramos esta aldea - el hombre miró a Rinoa de reojo- lo sé, parece anclada en el pasado, pero recuerda pasado, presente y futuro juntos. - Paró unos segundos y se sirvió un baso de agua. Tras la negativa de Rinoa al ofrecimiento de agua, el atractivo hombre, continuo-.

Las personas de esta aldea nos acogieron con mucho cariño, les ayudábamos en todo lo que podíamos y bueno, con el tiempo yo he llegado aquí -dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-.

Rinoa no había dicho nada desde que el hombre comenzó su historia, todo aquello le sonaba tan irreal ¿de verdad no habían derrotado a Artemisa?.

El hombre continuo con su relato.

- Patrón: Bueno y tu...caíste en coma o eso dedugimos tras varios diagnósticos del doctor de esta aldea, pero no lo sabíamos con exactitud. Todos los días, algunos hombres salían de la aldea a buscar supervivientes u otros lugares como éste. Un día regresaron con una extraña maquina de un tamaño considerable, aunque no pesaba demasiado, parecía del futuro. Estuvimos varios días intentado saber lo que era o como funcionaba. Un buen día, un chico nos informó de que él era experto en maquinaria de ese tipo y que la haría funcionar, si aun se podía. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, nos informó que era una maquina especializada en leer la mente y sin ninguna duda provenía del futuro. La usamos contigo y rápidamente supimos todo lo que te había ocurrido, Irvine, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis y tu, los héroes que habían intentado salvar la tierra y no lo consiguieron, pero parece ser que tu mente no lo aceptó y creó una historia paralela, una ilusión, tu mundo ideal. Estuvimos varios días buscando a tus amigos pero no hubo suerte, creemos que ellos no están aquí.

- Rinoa: Pero y...

- Patrón: No, Rinoa, no -interrumpió el hombre levantando su mano para que no continuase-. Tampoco Laguna, ni Elleone, ni Seifer.... Ninguno de ellos, lo siento, de verdad. Sabemos que querías mucho a Squall, era comandante del jardín de Balamb ¿no es cierto?.

- Rinoa: No puede ser... -una lagrima solitaria recorrió el rostro de la joven-. No puede estar muerto.

- Patrón: Yo era soldado de elite de Trabia, mi mujer y yo íbamos a tener un hijo, pero... -dijo agachando la cabeza-.

- Sanha: Yo era doctora en Deling, otros eran instructores en distintos jardines y el chico que nos ayudó con la máquina desde luego no pertenecía a nuestra época. Todos venimos de lugares diferentes. -dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven-.

- Rinoa: Pero esto no puede ser verdad, pera mi todo era muy real. ¿y como llegue a despertar? -pregunto la joven-

- Patrón: Un día cuando el doctor fue a ver que tal estabas, habías desaparecido, no sabemos como llegaste a salir de aquí, pero supongo que tu tampoco podrás responder a eso. Por la tarde Sanha te encontró a la entrada de Balamb y bueno ya estas aquí. Eso es todo

El hombre se levantó y se acercó a Rinoa, la cogió de las manos y la levantó de su asiento. Esta vio que aun era mas alto a su lado, el hombre se acercó a su oído y le susurró: " Ahora este es tu hogar como para el resto de nosotros".

Rinoa no dijo una palabra, se notaba mareada y todo le sonaba lejano, como si realmente no estuviese allí, como aquella tarde en la cafetería. De repente notó como se desplomaba y unos fuertes brazos la arropaban y no la dejaban caer al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el corazón le dio un vuelco, las manos que ahora estaban acariciando su cara eran las de Squall, gritaba su nombre y la zarandeaba suavemente. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, a lo lejos pudo oír una voz femenina que repetía sin cesar: "Volveré a intentarlo, la sacaré de ahí, te lo prometo".

Esta vez su vista estaba borrosa, Sanha acariciaba su cara mientras pronunciaba su nombre con ternura.

- Sanha: Te as desmayado, pensábamos que habías regresado a tu mundo -rió la mujer con melancolía-.

- Rinoa: Yo... Yo he visto a Squall, el estaba conmigo. -decía confundida-.

- Sanha. Debes olvidarlos, piensa que la ultima vez que ellos te vieron fue en aquella lucha, ni Selphie es tu mejor amiga, ni Squall tu novio, ni Zell tu compañero de clase...

Se que suena cruel pero es así, ahora dejaré que descanses.

La mujer se marchó y dejó a Rinoa allí sola. La joven bruja se incorporó, se encontraba en una especie de cama hecha a base de telas y ramas de árbol, estaba en una habitación pequeña y circular. Una pequeña hoguera alumbraba y daba calor al lugar. Se notó igual de mareada que antes , su mirada estaba borrosa y apenas podía distinguir la realidad del mundo de los sueños. Ella acababa de ver a Squall y ¿tan solo había sido un sueño?, aun sentía las manos de él en su rostro, todo era mas real que aquella maldita aldea, la historia de aquel hombre no le había convencido para nada, demasiados cabos sin atar y ¿dónde estaba Yinna?, nadie la había nombrado desde que habían llegado allí.

De repente se acordó de la raíz que le atacó segundos antes de salir del bosque, juraría que le había hecho una pequeña raja en el rostro, así que de un salto se levantó y buscó un espejo. Revolvió aquella pequeña estancia hasta que dio con un trocito de espejo rodeado de algunas ramas de palmera, se miró y como esperaba, allí no encontró nada. Su rostro estaba intacto, ningún corte, ni magulladuras, ni heridas, en su cuerpo, ¿cómo era posible que después de lo ocurrido en el bosque no tuviese ninguna marca?. La joven no entendía nada, caminó en círculos por la habitación con mil cosas rondando su cabeza, no sabia que hacer estaba atrapada pero, ¿dónde?.

Tras varios minutos se sentó frente a la pequeña hoguera, pensativa, sus ojos estaban fijos en las llamas rojizas que desprendían un placentero calor. De repente y sin saber por que estaba haciendo tal cosa, acercó su mano a esas llamas y para su sorpresa no se quemó, era capaz de atravesar el fuego sin sentir una pizca de dolor, es mas ni siquiera notaba nada. Una voz infantil la sacó de aquel juego imposible.

- Niña. ¿A que no notas el dolor? -dijo inocentemente-

- Rinoa: ¿qué..? ¿cómo dices? -dijo levantándose y acercándose a la pequeña de ojos redondos y brillantes-.

- Niña: Él te esta esperando, debes ir, éste no es tu lugar. Recuerda... No sientes dolor.

Rinoa no entendía lo que aquella niña decía, pero parecía como si la conociese. La pequeña salio corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación mas, Rinoa la siguió pero al salir de la pequeña habitación todo había cambiado. La aldea ya no se encontraba allí todo estaba como cuando salio del jardín. No podía creerlo, quería morirse allí mismo, nada tenia sentido. Sin pensar en nada se dejo caer, no se molestaría en andar por aquel paraje, ya que todo era igual, esperaría a que aquello cambiase o que alguien apareciese, ella se encontraba agotada, ni siquiera podía llorar. ¿Era todo aquellos un mal sueño? Pero ¿por qué no podía despertar?.

El tiempo pasaba, las nubes se movían, ni sol, ni luna, nada, aquello era desolador. De repente una mano se posó sobre su hombro, ella no se sobresalto ya que algo parecido le había ocurrido hacia un rato ¿iría otra vez a la aldea?.

- desconocido: ¿Rinoa? ¿eres tu?, por fin te encuentro.

La voz sonaba cansada y emocionada a la vez. La joven giró para ver de quien provenía. No podía creerlo, era Elleone ¿pero que hacia allí? Ahora si que ya no entendía nada.

- Rinoa: ¿Elleone?... -preguntó acercándose a ella con paso muy lento-. ¿De verdad eres tu?, ¿qué es este lugar?.

-Elleone: Tu solo debes darme la mano, vamos ven aquí -le decía inquieta y nerviosa-.

- Rinoa: No... Tu no eres real, nada de esto es real.

- Elleone: Vamos Rinoa, no hay tiempo, ella se acerca... No pierdes nada por venir conmigo ¿no? -dijo intentando convencer a la joven-.

Sin decir nada Rinoa comenzó a andar hacia ella, justo en el momento en el que sus manos se iban a juntar, una niebla espesa cubrió e lugar y a lo lejos pudo escucharse una voz.

- Desconocido: ¡No! no lo hagas... Ella no es real -dijo la voz angustiada-

Rinoa se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pudo comprobar con horror que aquella voz provenía de Yinna. Su aspecto era normal como la había conoció en el baño del jardín de Balamb pero Rinoa pudo fijarse que de su cuello colgaba aquel extraño símbolo.

La joven bruja se encontraba entre aquellas dos personas y ninguna de ellas le inspiraba la suficiente confianza, estaba demasiado confusa como para pensar.

- Yinna: Ven conmigo... -decía extendiendo sus brazos hacia Rinoa-.

- Elleone: No la escuches, ella se apoderará de ti

- Yinna: ¡Cállate!, nada de lo que ella ha vivido es real, este es su mundo -decia con gran furia-. Solo eres un producto de su imaginación.

- Elleone: Recuerda, Rinoa... Aquí no sientes el dolor... Eso es porque todo es un sueño, ella esta en tu mente, te esta dominando, yo he venido a sacarte de aquí. Dame la mano, ¡vamos! -decía la joven que poco a poco iba acercándose a Rinoa-.

- Yinna: Tu no eres real, todo se destruyo con la compresión del tiempo...

- Rinoa: ¿¡ Y que era esa aldea¡? No era real... -exclamó la joven hacia Yinna-.

- Yinna. Solo intentaba ponerte las cosas mas fáciles, que vieses que no todo era tan horrible... Ahora estas conmigo... por favor ven... Conmigo. -decía mientras ellas también se acercaba poco a poco hacia la joven-.

Rinoa no podía mas, no quería ir con ninguna, no sabia si eso era real o no. La joven se agacho y tapo sus oídos, no seguiría escuchando aquella discusión.

- Elleone: ¡Squall te esta esperando, Rinoa! No hay tiempo... ¡Ella te destruirá y jamás volverás a verle! - gritaba la muchacha, ya que ráfagas de viento azotaban aquel lugar y apenas podía oírse así misma-.

- Rinoa: ¿¿qué?? -Rinoa se levanto rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre-

El... El ¿esta bien? -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-.

- Elleone: Esta muy preocupado... Ven conmigo...

Rinoa reanudó sus pasos hacia Elleone, quien la esperaba con las brazos tendidos hacia ella. No sabia muy bien lo que hacia, solo quería ver a Squall.

Justo en el momento en el que sus manos se iban a rozar, un extraño ruido tras ella, llamó su atención y sus manos volvieron a alejarse.

Un gran rayo de luz proveniente del cuerpo de Yinna, se acercaba hacia ellas con gran rapidez.

Rinoa notó como Elleone la apartaba, haciéndola caer al suelo. La joven bruja cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, pero pudo notar como aquel rayo golpea contra su cuerpo, dejándola apenas sin respiración. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos con dificultad y comprobó que el lugar había quedado inundado por aquella extraña luz.

Intentó incorporarse tratando de abrir sus ojos una vez mas, pero le era imposible, sentía un gran dolor como si mirase directamente al sol.

Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a incorporarse, noto como unos dedos fríos y delegados la agarraban del antebrazo, arrastrándola consigo y abandonando aquel lugar.

La joven bruja no mostró ninguna resistencia, no podía moverse ni hablar, solo podía pensar a donde la llevarían, ¿volvería a casa con Elleone?.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS: Weno aki acaba pero trankis que habrá mas, nuse cuando pero lo habrá. Espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado mucho acabarlo.

Gracias por los reviews y apoyo a Jen, Willerine, Rinoa Haateirii, Yuny-chan y a Rinoa LeBeau (no te mueras esperando ein??) Je, je, je... XD

Espero que sigáis el fic hasta el final.

Hasta la próxima


	14. capitulo 14

Bueno, pues si, he vuelto, ya se que ha pasado muxiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo, pero bueno me quede bastante estancada la verdad y no sabia como retomarla, pero por fin lo he conseguido. Así que espero que os guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 14:

El joven comandante no podía mas, los nervios le acabarían matando. Desde que Elleone había comenzado a introducirse en la mente de Rinoa ya había pasado más de una hora. Lo único que veía el joven era a Elleone quieta como si algo la poseyese y como pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaba a resbalar por su frente.

De repente, la joven se desplomó en la cama como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, Squall fue rápidamente hacia ella y pudo comprobar con alivio que solo era el cansancio la que la había llevado a ese estado.

El muchacho la ayudó a incorporarse, no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido, aunque por la cara de la joven y el estado catatónico en el que aun se encontraba Rinoa, apostaría que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban.

-Squall: Elleone¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto el joven preocupado-.

-Elleone: Lo siento, no se que ha pasado, la tenía cogida de la mano, pero en el último momento… -dijo la muchacha desconsolada-.

Rinoa no lo había conseguido, en el último momento algo extraño había ocurrido y Elleone no la había podido traer de vuelta. Ahora el estado de la joven bruja era una incógnito, no sabían donde se encontraba su mente por lo que era imposible ayudarla, tenia que ser ella sola la que saliese de aquella pesadilla.

-Squall¿Y que va a pasar ahora con ella? –Preguntaba el chico con la mirada fija en Rinoa-.

-Elleone: No lo sé… debemos buscar a esa tal Yinna, ella es la que controla su mente. Si la encontramos, tal vez, tengamos alguna oportunidad -contestó acercándose al joven e intentando consolarle-.

- Squall¡Ellos no están aquí, hace días que no se les ve y nadie hace nada! –Decía el joven cada vez más alterado-.

- Elleone: Lo siento… -dijo Elleone cabizbaja-. No te creí cuando me lo contaste y ahora… su estado es similar al de un coma profundo, es probable que jamás despierte –Acabó diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Squall apartó a Elleone y se levantó de la cama violentamente, se acercó a la ventana y vio como el sol iba desapareciendo, perdió la vista en el horizonte como si en el pudiese ver la solución a los problemas. Entonces se dio la vuelta y como si estuviese poseído por el mismísimo diablo comenzó a dar golpes a la pared y a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, maldiciendo a Yinna y sus hermanos por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces el muchacho se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo del cuarto, algunas lagrimas aisladas empezaron a humedecer sus mejillas, pero esta vez no se reprimió, sino que dejo que brotaran de sus ojos, necesitaba desahogarse.

Elleone se levantó de la cama y se acercó al joven, intentó calmarle pero al ver que no servía de nada, solo pudo abrazarle y esperar a que dejase de llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos así, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Squall se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama junto a Rinoa, la miró y acarició su mejilla, no podía ser verdad, la había perdido para siempre. No entendía como había llegado a tal cosa, él sabía que ella era muy fuerte¿Por qué no utilizaba esa fuerza para salir de todo aquello? Entonces le vino a la memoria la conversación con Elleone, ella le había comentado que Rinoa tenia un gran poder pero que debía aprender a usarlo correctamente o sino, se descontrolaría y jamás volvería a ser ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, alguien llamaba. Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de manera cansada. Tras ella estaban los demás, sus caras denotaban preocupación y también cansancio.

Todos se adentraron en la habitación y se quedaron mirando fijamente a la joven que yacía en la cama. Selphie fue la primera en acercarse. Con paso lento y temeroso consiguió llegar al borde de la cama.

-Selphie: No parece ella…tan pálida y tan fría. –Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de la bruja-.

-Irvine: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?, Elleone¿no has podido ayudarla? –Pegunto el vaquero algo confundido-.

Elleone solo movía la cabeza de forma negativa sin apenas levantar la mirada del suelo. Nadie decía nada, nadie les explicaba que estaba ocurriendo, tan solo que Rinoa había comenzado a decir cosas incoherentes y que habían conseguido que se durmiese, mas tarde llegaría Elleone para ayudarla. Pero al entrar en la habitación todos notaban que las cosas no habían ido bien pero no explicaban realmente lo que pasaba.

Zell fue el primero en preguntar que demonios estaba ocurriendo y porque Rinoa aún estaba en cama y pálida como un muerto.

-Zell: Nos vais a contar de una vez que a pasado –comentó algo exasperado-

-Squall¿quieres saber lo que ha pasado¿de verdad quieres saberlo? –dijo levantando el tono de voz y acercándose a Zell de una manera algo agresiva-. ¡Pues que todo ha salido mal¿vale¡ella jamás se recuperará¡no la volveréis a ver despierta¡esta muerta! –Exclamó el joven mientras arrinconaba a Zell contra la pared-.

Ante el último comentario Selphie levantó la vista, y miro directamente al joven comandante, éste no hizo ningún gesto y la joven se hecho a llorar desconsolada.

-Elleone¡Squall! Sabes que eso no es cierto. –le gritó la joven. Ella esta en una especie de coma, no sé muy bien lo que ha ocurrido, pero tal vez Edea pueda ayudarnos. –Dijo intentando calmar al grupo-.

-Squall¡Basta ya! –Gritó el muchacho de repente-. Estoy harto de oíros decir, ella se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, tal vez, es posible, todo se arreglará… ¡mentira¿me oís¡mentira¡todo se nos ha escapado de las manos y ahora es ella la que paga las consecuencias!

-Quistis: Squall, cálmate, por favor –dijo la joven instructora acercándose a él y sujetándole por los hombros-.

-Squall¡Déjame en paz! –dijo deshaciéndose de su agarre bruscamente-. ¡Dejadme todos en paz¡largaos de aquí¡ojala nunca os hubiese conocido ni a ella tampoco! –Acabó diciendo muy enfadado señalando hacia la cama en la cual yacía la joven bruja-. ¡Marchaos! –gritó finalmente-.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante el último comentario de Squall.

Selphie fue la primera en salir corriendo del lugar, tras el fuerte portazo de la joven, los demás la siguieron, eran incapaces de entender las palabras del comandante, habían sido crueles, pero parece que las había dicho en serio. Quistis fue la última en salir, dirigió una última mirada al joven que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, su rostro estaba sereno y su mirada era totalmente indescifrable, no supo decir si realmente esas palabras las había sentido de verdad o simplemente estaba tan dolido y hecho polvo que era su manera de defenderse. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, lo mejor es que estuviese solo.

Elleone esperó a que la joven instructora saliese de la habitación. Quería hablar con ella de lo ocurrido, de todos era la que mejor estaba llevando todo lo ocurrido, siempre calmada e intentado buscar la solución a los problemas.

Cuando Quistis salió de la habitación vio a Elleone frente a ella, con un gesto le indicó que se acercase.

- Quistis: Elleone¿Qué ha pasado¿es verdad que no despertará? –preguntó la joven algo inquieta-.

- Elleone: Escucha Quistis, Yinna controla su mente y la está haciendo creer que esta realidad ha sido un sueño para ella, he intentado llevármela, despertarla, pero ese ser es fuerte… -explicó Elleone-.

- Quistis: Pero… ¿para que? –decía confundida-. Con que propósito esta haciendo algo así… no lo entiendo.

- Elleone: La quieren a ella, la necesitan, pero Rinoa es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca, y lo que están consiguiendo introduciéndose en su mente es debilitarla, si sigue así mucho tiempo mas, jamás la recuperaremos, y se la llevarán.

- Quistis: Ya… y entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó impaciente-.

- Elleone: Escucha, yo volveré a Esthar, y desde allí contactaré con Edea, ya sé que Squall ahora le da todo igual, pero ella puede ayudarnos –explicaba la joven con decisión-. Por el momento, no os separéis de Rinoa e intentad encontrar a esos tres, con ellos podemos ayudar a Rinoa.

- Quistis: Ellos no están aquí, te lo aseguro, están muy bien escondidos, pero tal vez Seifer… -dijo la joven pensativa-.

- Elleone: Lo que sea, pero encontrarlos, y por supuesto no conteis nada a nadie de lo de Rinoa¿vale? –explicó mirando fijamente a Quistis-. Yo debo marcharme ya, estaremos en contacto –dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo-.

- Quistis: Pero… ¿Qué hacemos si los encontramos? –gritó con preocupación-. Pero Elleone ya no pudo escucharla.

Quistis se quedó allí de pie un rato, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado, parecía que Elleone tenía la situación bajo control, o eso aparentaba. Dudó si volver a hablar con Squall, pero al final decidió dejarlo solo y no agobiarle mas de lo que ya estaba, además cabía la posibilidad de que Rinoa saliese de todo aquello sola.

* * *

Selphie caminaba con paso lento al lado del vaquero, las palabras de Squall habían calado hondo en todos ellos, pero mas en Selphie, todos sabían que de la misma manera que ella se emocionaba con cualquier cosa, también se venía abajo con ese tipo de comentarios. El joven del sombrero se acercó a ella y la rodeo por los hombros, quería que supiese que él estaba ahí y que podía contar con él para lo que fuese.

Sin decir una palabra en todo el camino llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Selphie.

- Irvine¿Estas bien? –preguntó posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la joven-.

- Selphie¡No, no estoy bien Irvine! –exclamó enfurecida-. ¿Por qué se tiene que comportar así?, sabe que sus comentarios hacen daño pero a él le da igual ¿no? –dijo la joven apoyándose en la puerta-.

- Irvine: Escúchame, Squall necesita nuestra ayuda. Una vez más, tiene miedo de perder lo que mas quiere. No podemos abandonarle ahora, por mucho que él se empeñé en apartarnos –dijo el joven acercándose a Selphie-.

La joven bajó la mirada y se puso a pensar, Irvine tenía razón, ahora no podían dejarle solo, harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para salvar a Rinoa, como siempre habían hecho. Selphie miró directamente al joven vaquero y suavemente lo rodeo con sus brazos refugiándose en su pecho.

- Selphie: Ella no se va a morir¿verdad? –dijo aferrándose con fuerza al joven-.

- Irvine: Claro que no… no digas eso –dijo levantando la cara de la joven para mirarla directamente-.

- Selphie: Si, lo sé, pero…

- Irvine: Shssss, ya vale -dijo abrazándola de nuevo-.

- Selphie: Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde –dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo-.

Irvine la miró de arriba abajo y antes de que la joven pudiese abrir la puerta, la acorraló contra la puerta, poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de ella.

- Irvine¿No me vas a dejar pasar? –preguntó el joven agachándose hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca-.

- Selphie: Irvine… -acertó a decir la joven algo confundida y nerviosa a la vez-.

- Irvine: Era broma… tonta –dijo el joven vaquero apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Selphie solo acertó a darle un manotazo en el vientre, el joven se retorció llevándose la mano a la zona del golpe. Con una media sonrisa la miró de nuevo, se quedó un rato así hasta que la joven relajó el gesto de enfado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ambos se despidieron con un calido beso. A él le encantaba hacerla rabiar pero a ella le gustaba mucho mas que él lo hiciese, era una de las tantas maneras que tenía el joven de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

Rinoa abrió los ojos lentamente, una intensa luz seguía inundando el lugar, pero ¿Qué es lo que había pasado¿Dónde estaba Elleone?, su mente no alcanzaba a entender nada. Siguió caminando entre ese mar de luz que a ningún sitio la llevaba, sus pies se notaban cansados y sus pasos cada vez eran mas pesados. De repente una voz la hizo detenerse.

Otra vez no, pensó la joven, no aguantaba esa situación. Afinó su oído para ver si reconocía la voz. Tardo unos minutos, cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa voz, era la de Squall. Estaba segura de eso, decía su nombre una y otra vez, sin cesar. Se concentró aún más. Sin previo aviso una mano fuerte y cálida se enredó con la de ella, al instante reconoció el tacto, esa sensación de protección y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Un golpe de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo, pudo notarla de pies a cabeza.

De repente abrió los ojos de par en par, rápidamente hizo un recorrido con la mirada, reconociendo el lugar. Estaba en su habitación, su respiración era acelerada y pequeñas gotas de sudor reposaban en su frente. Se calmó, y vio que estaba sentada en su cama, con aquel camisón blanco, el cual ella no recordaba haberse puesto en ningún momento. Bajó la mirada y allí estaba él. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en su cama, su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de ella.

Temblorosa acercó su otra mano hacia el chico, justo en el momento en que iba a reposar su mano sobre el cabello del muchacho, éste abrió los ojos.

- Squall: Rinoa… -dijo el joven con la mirada fija en ella-. Te has… te has despertado, no puedo creerlo –dijo el chico abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola por la cintura-.

La joven se quedó quieta, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, pero notando como los fuertes brazos del joven la rodeaban. Sin saber muy bien porque, la joven empujó al chico apartándolo de ella. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Squall intentó detenerla, pero le fue imposible. Se quedó observándola un instante y con paso lento fue acercándose hacia ella.

- Rinoa: No te acerques a mí –decía la joven algo confundida-.

- Squall: Pero… Rinoa ¿Qué estás diciendo?, soy yo – le decía a la joven con las manos extendidas, dándole a entender que no la haría daño-.

- Rinoa¡No!, se que no eres real, todo lo que ha pasado… nada era real, tu solo… eres un sueño –decía la joven bruja con las primeras lagrimas en sus ojos-. Desaparecerás y volveré a ese lugar… -explicaba la joven con la mirada perdida-. Mientras, Squall iba acercándose poco a poco. ¡No te acerque más! –gritó de repente la joven haciendo que el joven se detuviera en seco.

- Squall: Rinoa, por favor, cálmate, estoy aquí ¿vale?, y te aseguro que soy muy real. No voy a dejarte, estas confundida, Elleone a estado contigo ¿no es verdad? –explicaba el joven mientras reanudaba sus pasos acortando la distancia que la separaba de ella-.

Cuando el muchacho estuvo lo bastante cerca se abalanzó sobre ella y la acorralo, pegando su cuerpo al suyo todo lo que pudo. La joven empezó a revolverse diciendo que la dejara en paz, Squall al ver que no paraba quieta cogió sus muñecas con una de sus manos y las posó contra la pared, con la mano que le quedaba libre cogió la cara de la muchacha y unió sus labios con los de ella. Squall no pudo detener tal impulso pero por fin había conseguido que se quedara quieta.

- Squall: Dime ahora si soy real o no… -dijo separándose unos milímetros de su boca-.

Rinoa se había quedado sin habla, ya que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Podía notar la respiración del muchacho chocando contra ella y como el amarre de sus muñecas se iba aflojando. En unas fracciones de segundos miles de imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza, la derrota de Artemisa, la celebración en el jardín, el beso en el balcón, Zell, Selphie… todos juntos… riendo. En ese momento lo entendió todo, eso era la realidad, no sabía muy bien como, pero estaba segura de ello. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y fue ella esta vez, la que pilló a Squall desprevenido, rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso lleno de pasión.

Squall correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, la necesitaba, la había necesitado todo este tiempo, tenía sed de ella y por nada del mundo iba a dejar pasar ese momento.

Las manos de Squall empezaron a deslizarse sobre su cuello y su pecho y con gran habilidad consiguió deshacerse del camisón blanco que el mismo le había puesto por la mañana. La respiración de la joven comenzó a acelerarse y sin previo aviso muchacha saltó agarrándose al cuello de su comandante y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. El joven casi cae ya que aquello le pilló desprevenido, tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos contra la pared mientras con la otra sujetaba la fina cintura de la joven.

- Squall: La próxima vez avisa –dijo con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro-.

- Rinoa: Que pasa¿has perdido fuerzas, comandante? –dijo mordiendo su cuello-.

El joven rió ante el comentario y empezó a caminar hacia la cama. Rinoa se aferraba al joven con una pasión desesperada. Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse, en un juego de caricias y de roces continuos. Sus ansias eran casi animales, no podían parar, era como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin tocarse.

Squall podía ver como las costillas de la joven se dibujaban sobre su blanca piel y sus pechos se alzaban hacia él, con la respiración acelerada. Sus uñas clavándose en su espalda y haciéndole sentir un dolor muy placentero.

Sus cuerpos bailaron toda la noche hasta que el cansancio acabo venciéndoles. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana, iluminando aquella silueta de dos cuerpos, que ahora, se habían fusionado en uno solo.

Por fin ella había despertado, la había recuperado, volvía a ser la de antes, de eso estaba seguro y aquella noche se lo había demostrado, no hicieron falta explicaciones la mirada de ella lo decía todo.

Ahora Rinoa era más fuerte y ella no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la separase de lo que mas quería. Estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final.

* * *

NOTAS: Lo primero dar las gracias a los dos últimos reviews de Martin y de Bobby Danny, la verdad que llevaba bastante tiempo intentando retomar la historia pero al final, por una cosa o por otra, lo dejaba pasar. Y el otro día vi vuestros reviews y me hicieron mucha ilusión, de verdad. Pensé que nadie la leía ya. Así que gracias.

No se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, mas o menos los tengo encaminados, pero no lo sé, espero no tardar otros dos años, jejeje.

Un beso y hasta la próxima.


	15. capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.

--

CAPITULO 15

La mañana se abría paso poco a poco en el jardín de Balamb. Nubes grises cubrían el lugar, amenazando con descargar una gran tormenta en cualquier momento.

Serían las siete de la mañana, cuando el sonido insistente de un despertador sacó a la joven instructora de un sueño algo turbador.

Se incorporó en la cama, su rostro denotaba cansancio. Miró con extrañeza el despertador y tras comprobar que el reloj marcaba las siete y cinco, cayó en la cuenta de que debía buscar a Seifer. Todo lo pasado el día anterior le vino a la mente, de ahí su sueño turbador. Recordó que no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama y que se había levantado incontables veces, sin poder conciliar el sueño dos horas seguidas.

Tras salir de la ducha y vestirse decidió que el primer sitio en el que le buscaría seria en su habitación. Hasta las ocho y media no empezaban las clases por lo que no se le ocurría otro lugar en donde el muchacho pudiese estar.

Anduvo con paso ligero por los anchos pasillos del jardín. Todo estaba desierto y un aura extraña invadía el lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos días, los asesinatos, el comportamiento de Seifer y el director, la profecía de aquel libro y Rinoa, ella era la clave, la querían a ella pero ¿con que propósito? Eso es lo que pretendía averiguar.

Después de un rato caminando, se hallaba frente a la puerta de Seifer. Vaciló un instante antes de tocar dos veces con los nudillos. El joven nunca había sido lo que se dice, muy amable con la gente, aunque con ella las cosas eran distintas. No había peleas entupidas, ni insultos, no entendía muy bien porque, pero a veces sentía que podía comprenderle mejor de lo que cualquier persona lo haría jamás.

Esperó unos segundos antes de que oyese como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Tras ella apareció Seifer. Estaba pálido y Quistis juraría que había perdido algo de peso.

- Quistis: Seifer… ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la joven algo preocupada, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven.

- Seifer: ¿Has venido a estas horas para preguntarme eso? –contestó deshaciéndose de la mano de Quistis con un gesto desagradable.

- Quistis: Tengo que hablar contigo –se apresuró a decir antes de que el joven le cerrase las puertas en sus narices-.

Seifer se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar, tras cerrarla se recostó sobre ella y miró con desconfianza a la instructora. Ésta no sabía bien que decir ni que hacer, la mirada del joven la intimidó y solo pudo apartar la suya propia hacia el suelo.

- Seifer: Quistis… -llamó con tono amable mientras la cogía de la mano y la acercaba algo mas hacia él-. No muerdo ¿sabes? –rió para tranquilizar a Quistis, que la veía realmente incomoda. Al igual que ella, el se sentía cómodo con su presencia, le tranquilizaba el tenerla cerca, pero no sabía muy bien como demostrárselo ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con el resto del mundo.

Quistis levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, había cambiado, estaba más relajado y ese aire de desconfianza y actitud defensiva que siempre le acompañaba, habían desaparecido. La joven se relajó y continúo con lo que había ido hacer allí.

- Quistis: Seifer ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? –pregunto preocupada-.

El joven suspiró ante las preguntas de ella y cogiéndola de la mano la guió hasta la cama, posó sus manos sobre los hombres de ella indicándola que se sentase.

- Seifer: Ellos no van a parar, Quistis. – Dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella-.

- Quistis: Pero dime que es lo que quieren –suplicó-

- Seifer: Esta bien –acabo diciendo- Solo sé que quieren a Rinoa, pero no se porque, la necesitan en su mundo o algo así. –explicó el joven confuso.

- Quistis: ¿Por qué les ayudas? –dijo con voz temblorosa-.

- Seifer: ¡No les ayudo! –gritó el joven con furia mientras se levantaba de golpe-.

- Quistis: ¿Y porque intentaste hacer daño a Rinoa? –gritó ella tras él-. ¿Tanto la odias? – siguió hablando mientras le cogía de la mano para que se girase hacia ella-.

- Seifer: No, no, claro que no, no es eso, es solo que…

- Quistis: ¡Que Seifer, que! –gritó mientras sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco-. Yo siempre te he defendido ¿sabes? Pensaba que la gente se equivocaba al juzgarte de esa manera, dime que no me he equivocado, por favor. –Acabó sin poder retener las lágrimas-.

Seifer no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Quistis estaba llorando por él, jamás la había visto derrumbarse en ninguna situación y eso le gustaba de ella, pero ahora sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y todo por él y su estúpido comportamiento. Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y la dejo desahogarse.

- Seifer: Siempre he sido un rompecorazones ¿sabes? –Dijo con gracia mientras intentaba buscar su mirada-.

- Quistis. Idiota… -dijo dándole un pequeño toque en el abdomen-. Siento este numerito, pero me cuesta creer que seas tan mala persona. –Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y volvía a sentarse en la cama del joven-.

- Seifer: Y no lo soy, he cambiado, desde que me disteis una segunda oportunidad, todos vosotros. Pero esa gente o criaturas o lo que quiera que sean, me han hecho algo. No se como explicarlo, son esos ojos, consiguen sacar lo peor de mi, de verdad –intentaba explicarse el joven-. Si que es cierto que siento rencor hacia Rinoa, y que cuando estuve con ella me comporté como un cerdo, pero aquello pasó y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza volver a hacer algo así, ni a ella ni a nadie –explicaba preocupado-.

- Quistis: Pero ¿de que les sirve que tu le hagas daño? –preguntó-

- Seifer: No lo sé, quieren debilitarla y apartar a Squall de ella, y yo soy el mayor enemigo de ambos. Me han vuelto ha utilizar, Quistis, han utilizado mi rencor y mi odio hacia ellos. Yo soy su pieza principal aquí, me necesitan para volver a su mundo, a mí y a este maldito colgante –dijo mientras se desataba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto el colgante en forma de semicírculo que se halló en la última victima-.

-Quistis: Así que esto es importante para ellos ¿no? –dijo mientras se acercaba al joven y curioseaba el colgante-. Pues si lo destruimos… -dijo a la vez que lo arrancaba del cuello del muchacho y lo hacia añicos con un pequeño hechizo de fuego-.

De repente el joven empezó a notar como le ardía el pecho, cayó de rodillas sin poder evitar gritar de dolor, se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, notaba como si le estuviesen desgarrando desde dentro. Quistis corrió hacia el y se agachó mientras le recostaba en ella.

- Quistis: ¡Seifer!, ¡Seifer! ¿Qué te ocurre? –Gritaba desesperada, mientras abrazaba al joven intentando calmar su dolor-.

De repente el joven dejó de gritar y Quistis pudo notar como su cuerpo se relajaba en el de ella. Acarició su frente notando como pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecían en ella. Seifer se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y ambos comprobaron que en su pecho, como grabado a fuego, había aparecido el símbolo del colgante que la joven instructor había destruida hacia solo unos minutos.

- Seifer: ¡Joder! –Exclamó el joven mirándose más detenidamente el símbolo-. ¿Así conquistas tú a los tíos?, ¿marcándolos como a vacas? –bromeo mientras se incorporaba torpemente-.

- Quistis: Espera, que te ayudo. –dijo la joven pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del muchacho y sentándolo en una silla cercana-. Déjame que te lo cure.

La joven se levantó del suelo y fue rápidamente al baño, allí encontró un poco de algodón y alcohol, le escocería pero debía desinfectar aquello. Quistis volvió a su lado y se arrodillo ante él, retiró por completo la camisa del chico y colocó el algodón empapado en alcohol sobre la herida. El muchacho se mordió el labio para contener el grito de dolor. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos y la joven se ruborizó al comprobar el torso desnudo del muchacho y que sus dos manos estaban firmemente apoyadas en él. No quiso levantar la cabeza hasta que el joven habló.

-Seifer: ¿Qué les haces cuando te son infieles? –Preguntó el joven con voz ronca.-

- Quistis: ¿Cómo? –Se sorprendió ella ante la pregunta-.

- Seifer: Nada era una broma, solo digo que si para conquistarlos los marcas a fuego, no quiero saber que les haces si te son infieles. –aclaró el chico mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

- Quistis: Acaso ¿te he conquistado? – Contestó siguiéndole el juego al chico y acercándose más a su boca-.

En el momento en que el muchacho iba a juntar sus labios con los de ella, un dedo se posó en los labios de éste impidiendo el beso.

- Quistis: Creo que la marca de tu pecho indica que no te van dejar escapar tan fácilmente –le susurró cerca de la boca-.

- Seifer: ¿Cuándo hemos cambiado de tema? –Dijo el joven con media sonrisa-.

- Quistis: Nos vas a ayudar ¿verdad? –Dijo incorporándose y dejando al joven confuso-. Rinoa nos necesita, ella no se encuentra bien. –Acabó diciendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse-.

Antes de que ella pudiese abandonar la habitación notó como una mano fuerte la agarraba de la cintura y la obligaba a girarse.

- Seifer: Quiero que sigas confiando en mi… como siempre. –Dijo con una sonrisa a la joven mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara-.

La joven instructora sonrió algo tímida, Seifer había conseguido ponerla realmente nerviosa, ¿en que momento este juego había dejado de serlo?

- Quistis: Esta bien, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, de verdad. Estaremos en la cafetería. –Dijo abriendo la puerta-.

El joven asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tenía la oportunidad de ayudarles y demostrarles que jamás quiso hacerles daño.

Rinoa se desperezó en la cama, algunos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana la hicieron girarse y taparse por completo con la sabana.

De repente, se incorporó en la cama recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas y dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, el cual estaba vacío. Se levantó rápidamente, se puso su ropa interior y corrió hacia el baño.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, con cara de preocupación y ahí estaba. Squall estaba saliendo de la ducha y se acababa de poner una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Antes de que el joven pudiese decir nada, Rinoa se encontraba enredada en él.

- Squall: ¡Que energía desde la mañana! –Bromeo el muchacho, mientras cogía la cara de la joven entre sus manos-.

- Rinoa: Pensé que habías vuelto a desaparecer, me he despertado y no te he visto y… -decía la joven, ahora avergonzada por el impulso de hacia unos minutos-.

- Squall: Bueno, pues estoy aquí. No me he ido a ninguna parte. –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la joven y deshaciéndose de su abrazo-. Vístete, tenemos que hablar con los demás, ellos están preocupados por ti, bueno eso si quieren verme. –Decía mientras se colocaba bien el pelo-.

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿Qué has hecho? –Preguntó acercándose por detrás de él y dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro-.

- Squall: Digamos que… mis últimas palabras hacia ellos no fueron demasiado amables –explicó con cara de circunstancia-.

La joven morena suspiró entendiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado. Cuando Squall se ponía borde no había quien le ganase y sabía que sus palabras en esos momentos podían ser muy dañinas.

El joven comandante llamó la atención de Rinoa, que aun seguía en el baño, quería llegar lo antes posible a la cafetería y explicarles a todos que ella estaba bien y por supuesto, pedir perdón por lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

Justo en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta para salir, alguien golpeo desde el otro lado. Algo sorprendido por la coincidencia, abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Selphie acompañada de Irvine. Tenía la mirada pegada al suelo y las manos entrelazadas. Squall entendió que estaba intimidada por lo que dirigió la mirada a Irvine. Éste cogio a la chica de los hombros y la empujó delicadamente para que pasase.

- Irvine: Lo siento tío, no quería venir sola y…

- Rinoa: ¿Quién es, Squall? –Interrumpió la joven morena saliendo del baño-.

Selphie se quedó paralizada, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa a la vez que alegría. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo corrió hacia la joven bruja y la abrazó a la altura del cuello. Rinoa consiguió que se tranquilizara y secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos. Mas tarde se acercó Irvine y colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven le dijo que los había tenido muy preocupados.

Tras unos minutos intentando explicar lo que había pasado, decidieron reunirse con los demás en la cafetería. Seguro que se alegrarían de ver a Rinoa de vuelta.

Durante el camino, Squall se percató del ambiente extraño que inundaba el jardín, ya no solo por las nubes plomizas y las fuertes tormentas que de vez en cuando, azotaban el lugar, algo no muy normal en Balamb, sino que los propios alumnos estaban ojerosos, cansados y apenas se dirigían la palabra entre ellos. Era como si algo o alguien les estuviese robando la energía.

- Irvine: Extraño ambiento ¿verdad? –comento el vaquero poniéndose a la altura del joven que se había quedado mas atrás.

- Squall: Creo que algo empieza a ir realmente mal. –Dijo preocupado-.

Al llegar a la cafetería todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos de ver a Rinoa tan bien.

- Quistis: ¿Pero que ha pasado? –preguntaba la joven instructora poniéndose en la cola para pedir el desayuno-.

- Rinoa: Bueno, la verdad, es que no lo sé, no se como explicarlo, era como si despertase de un mal sueño.

- Zell: Pero… ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?, ¿los viste a ellos? –preguntaba el joven tatuado con nerviosismo-.

- Rinoa: No, bueno, es lo que le explicaba a Squall, no recuerdo mucho…

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, la joven bruja fue interrumpida por una voz masculina, conocida ya entre todos ellos.

- Seifer: Vaya Rinoa, que bien te veo. –Dijo acercándose más a ella-.

La joven se refugio detrás de Squall instintivamente, no le agradaba la presencia de Seifer. Aunque el muchacho estuviese allí para ayudar, cosa que ellos aun desconocían por completo.

Todos ellos tomaron asiento, incluido Seifer. Fue Quistis la que tuvo que convencerlos para que el joven se quedase con ellos. Aunque les costara aceptarlo, le necesitaban y el joven dejó bastante claro en aquella mesa que les ayudaría en lo que fuese.

Squall, como no, se mostró mas escéptico ante la idea de tener a Seifer como aliado, nunca se había tragado el bulo de que fuese una marioneta de Artemisa y no se iba a tragar ahora que volvía a ser utilizado por esas criaturas. Lo que mas le dolía era la confianza que Quistis depositaba en él. En más de una ocasión, había discutido con ella por esa razón, pero la joven siempre acababa diciendo que realmente nadie le conocía como ella. En esas ocasiones Squall lo dejaba estar, no iba a cambiar de idea ya que el nunca le había demostrado nada bueno.

Poco a poco la cafetería fue quedando vacía, las clases habían empezado y debían seguir con su rutina diaria. Los últimos en abandonar la estancia fueron Squall y Rinoa. Pero antes de hacerlo Seifer llamó la atención del comandante, indicándole que se acercase. Rinoa dudó si dejarle ir o no, pero Squall le indicó que todo estaba bien, mas tarde se vería con ella.

- Squall: Y ahora ¿qué quieres? –dijo con voz cansada-.

- Seifer: Escucha, de verdad, quiero ayudaros –dijo cogiéndole por el brazo-.

- Squall: ¡Oooh vaya!, ¿ahora quieres ayudarnos?. A que, ¿a entregarles a Rinoa en bandeja? Te recuerdo que tu empezaste todo esto, intentaste violarla, intentaste apartarme de ella, dime ¿por qué? –acabó diciendo el joven furioso y acorralando a Seifer contra la pared-.

- Seifer: Os lo he explicado antes, me controlaban ¿vale?. O sino que crees, ¿Qué me he hecho esto por amor al arte? –dijo enseñándole la marca del colgante-.

- Squall: Mira, nose que te traes entre manos, pero te juro que si les pasa algo a alguno de ellos te juro que… -el joven paró de hablar, notaba como la rabia le iba consumiendo y no quería hacer una locura-.

Poco a poco fue relajándose y soltando a Seifer, el cual agradeció el gesto y aprovechó para colocarse la camisa. Antes de que Squall abandonase el lugar, éste le cogio del brazo.

- Seifer: Por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí, no te odio tanto como crees –acabó diciendo el joven para luego marcharse de allí-.

Squall se quedó allí un tiempo, pensando en las últimas palabras del Seifer, ¿y si era verdad lo que decía? Aun así, no debía bajar la guardia.

El joven comandante se dirigió rápidamente al despacho, llegaba media hora tarde pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Cruzó la puerta con cuidado, el director parecía inmerso en una pila de papeles, como siempre, así que decidió dejarle y no decir nada, pero justo en el momento en que Squall iba a abrir la puerta de su propio despacho, Kramer llamó su atención.

- Director: Squall… -llamó con voz seria-. Tienes una llamada desde Esthar, creo que era Elleone, por cierto, me han comentado que ayer estuvo aquí, ¿Por qué no avisó de que venía? –preguntó levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al joven-.

- Squall: Si bueno, estuvo aquí pero muy poco tiempo, no le dí más importancia –contesto el muchacho disimulando su nerviosismo-.

- Director: Ya, ¿y que quería? –insistió-.

El joven dudó, sospechaba que Kramer sabía perfectamente lo que ella había venido a hacer la tarde anterior.

- Squall: Bueno, vino a ver a Rinoa –contestó rápidamente intentando entra en su despacho-.

- Director: A Rinoa –interrumpió sin dejar marchar a Squall-.

- Squall: Si y también a Selphie –improvisó sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo-. Ya sabes, algo del baile, seguro que querían hablar de la ropa, ya sabes… mujeres –rió falsamente el muchacho-.

- Director: Si claro, mujeres –rió junto a Squall-. Será mejor que atiendas la llamada de Elleone –añadió indicándole con un gesto al joven que debía entrar en el despacho.

El director regresó a su asiento, el gesto de su cara era indescifrable y sus palabras pausadas. Squall no supo decir si se había creído sus mentiras o simplemente había decidido ponerle nervioso, sabiendo desde un principio lo que había pasado con Elleone.

Cuando Squall estuvo mas calmado, se sentó en su silla y descolgó el teléfono, Marcó rápidamente y en unos instantes la relajada voz de Elleone sonaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Habló con ella unos minutos, el joven le explicó que Rinoa se había recuperado no sabían muy bien como pero que ella estaba ya bien. La joven se alegró y le comentó que mañana llegaría al jardín acompañada de Edea y también de Laguna. Tenían algo muy importante que contarles, parece que habían descubierto algo sobre las criaturas.

Tras colgar el teléfono el joven se sintió más aliviado, necesitaba que ellos estuvieran allí, por muy maduros que se considerasen había cosas que se les escapaban de las manos y ésta era una de ellas.

El día había transcurrido lento, muy lento pero tranquilo, no había señales de esos tres y el director no había interrumpido a Squall en todo el día, algo que era de agradecer.

Tras despedirse del director y de Xu, el muchacho se dirigió a las escaleras del hall donde había quedado con Rinoa. Se acomodó en uno de los peldaños y se fijó en que había mucha mas gente en el jardín. Era algo normal, los familiares de los alumnos empezaban a llegar con motivo del baile, que se iba a celebrar ese mismo fin de semana.

El comité llevaba preparándolo bastante tiempo y por fin había llegado el momento, a él, la verdad, que le daba igual, supuestamente era en honor a los jóvenes que derrotaron a Artemisa, pero al final siempre era lo mismo, solo los diez primeros minutos se acordaban de ellos y luego todo quedaba en una excusa mas para divertirse.

Una silueta familiar para él le sacó de sus pensamientos, era Rinoa que con paso divertido se acercaba por uno de los pasillos laterales. El joven se levantó al verla y esta, como poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural corrió y se enredó al cuello del muchacho.

- Squall: ¡Vaya!, ¿de donde sacas tanta energía?, hace unos días me tenías preocupado por todo lo contario y ¿ahora? –dijo el joven sorprendido y a la vez contento por verla así de nuevo-.

- Rinoa: No quiero preocuparos mas, a ninguno, así que no pienso venirme abajo, no voy a dejarme ganar ¿vale? –acabó diciendo con un brillo en los ojos que Squall jamás había visto en ella-.

Estaba claro que ella era fuerte y es ahora cuando lo estaba demostrando.

Salieron un rato fuera a tomar el aire y Squall aprovechó para explicarle que mañana estarían en el jardín Elleone, Edea y Laguna, que tenían información importante. La joven morena se alegró de escuchar aquello, parecía que por fin sacaban algo en claro. Pero en cuanto a Seifer, no le hacia ninguna gracia que estuviese involucrado en todo esto y menos que ahora, de repente, estuviese de parte de ellos.

Squall, era de la misma opinión, pero debían esperar haber que pasaba, tal vez tenia razón y le habían utilizado, tampoco sería tan extraño. El director por ejemplo, se comportaba de manera extraña también, incluso Edea lo notaba. Y muchos alumnos del jardín estaban raros. Tampoco ningún instructor se preguntaba donde estaban ellos tres y siempre que habían ocurrido sucesos extraños, los superiores se habían puesto de parte de ellos. Por lo que tampoco sería tan raro que Seifer hubiese caído en sus garras y más conociendo la facilidad que tenía para meterse en líos.

Esperarían a mañana, necesitaban hablar con Edea y los demás.

Yinna, Sonhen y Galh se encontraba en un lugar inhóspito, era una especia de cueva alumbrada tan solo con un par de antorchas apostadas a cada lado de ésta. En el centro había un enorme objeto, era una especie de cápsula llena de un líquido amarillo De ella brotaban un montón de tubos y otros objetos extraños de aspecto orgánico. Dentro de la capsula podía adivinarse una silueta, parecía ser una mujer aunque su aspecto en general era bastante siniestro. Se encontraba en un estado de letargo y era evidente que aquella cápsula la mantenía con vida. De repente, aquella criatura abrió los ojos de par en par, sus ojos eran rojos, igual que los de Yinna cuando se aparecía ante Rinoa. Los tres jóvenes se tensaron al verla reaccionar y con voz grave empezó a hablar.

- Criatura: Yinna, lo has vuelto a estropear ¿verdad?

-Yinna: No, puedo volver a intentarlo, puedo introducirme de nuevo en su mente, ella es mas débil ahora –decía preocupada la joven-.

-Criatura: ¡No! –gritó aquel ser haciendo retumbar el lugar-. Ella es más fuerte, ¡la has hecho más fuerte!, puedo notarlo. Y también esta lo de Seifer, ¿no decías que lo teníais controlado? Esta mañana ha intentado deshacerse del colgante, menos mala que he actuado con rapidez, sabes que sin él no podéis moveros entre los mundos –decía cada vez mas enfadada-. ¡Eres una estúpida! –gritó finalmente-.

Un haz de luz se desprendió de aquella cosa, haciendo que Yinna saliese por los aires e impactara directamente con una de las paredes laterales. La joven se incorporó rápidamente y con orgullo en la voz, gritó que haría lo que había prometido. Sonhen y Galh apenas movieron un dedo, estaban paralizados de miedo.

- Yinna: Te dije que salvaría este mundo y lo haré. Solo necesito algo mas de tiempo para traértela hasta aquí –dijo levantándose del suelo y limpiándose un hilo de sangre que se desprendía de su boca-.

- Criatura: No hay mas tiempo, actuareis en el baile, solo quedan tres días, así que pensad la manera de hacerlo, y tened cuidado con dejaros ver delante de ellos. Lo saben todo. –acabó diciendo la criatura con voz calmada-.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron y tras hacer una reverencia a la criatura salieron de aquel lugar. Se quedaron pensativos, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que no les quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que la criatura les había ordenado.

Actuarían dentro de tres días, en el baile.

Bueno, pues aquí acaba este capitulo, ya se que es un poco mas aburrido que los demás, pero era necesario para llegar al final de la historia.

Gracias como siempre por los reviews a Kellsnitch, CuttingEdge19 y como no, a Rinoa Haatirii lectora incansable de fanfics de FFVIII, me encanta que siempre este ahí.

Volveré, no se cuando, pero lo haré.

Besos


	16. capitulo 16

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste y nos os aburra demasiado jejej.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 16

Rinoa se encontraba recostada en el pecho del joven comandante. Serían alrededor de las tres de la mañana y había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía la mirada fija en los aces de luz que se filtraban a través de la persiana e impactaban directamente en el suelo del cuarto. A pesar de haber pasado casi tres horas en aquella posición se sentía tranquila. Podía notar la respiración pausada de Squall, estaba relajado. Nada mas tumbarse en la cama se había quedado dormido profundamente. Era como si todas estas noches pasadas no hubiese conseguido descansar lo suficiente.

En cambio ella no podía pegar ojo simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento.

Aquella mañana Selphie se levantó temprano tenia que ultimar algunos preparativos del baile. Tras darse una ducha rápida salio por la puerta en dirección al salón principal. Al llegar se paró en seco, su mirada se quedo fija en aquella figura, era Yinna, había vuelto. Selphie, incapaz de dar un paso más, se giró rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la cafetería. Antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso su cuerpo impactó con algo. Ofuscada levantó la mirada para ver quien era.

- Selphie: ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas? –preguntó con tono molesto-.

- Desconocido: Buenos días a ti también –dijo de manera infantil posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven.

- Selphie: ¡Irvine! – se sorprendió-.

-Irvine: ¿Se puede saber a donde vas con tanta prisa? –preguntó curioso poniendo su cara a la altura de la joven-.

-Selphie: Eeeh… a la cafetería –hablo nerviosa y apartando la mirada hacia otro lado-.

- Irvine: Ya, me dijiste que ibas a preparar algo del baile hoy.

- Selphie: Ya pero…

- Irvine: Pero ¿Qué? –Interrumpió el muchacho mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el interior del salón-. Ya entiendo, es por ella ¿no? –preguntó mientras cogía la cabeza de Selphie y la giraba en dirección a Yinna-.

- Selphie: No quiero que me vea, -dijo escondiéndose detrás del vaquero-.

- Irvine: No va a hacerte nada, hay mucha gente ahí –dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y empujándola con delicadeza hacia el salón-.

La joven se negaba en rotundo a estar cerca de ella, sabía que no le haría nada pero la tensión que se respiraba cuando estaban cerca era insoportable. Estaba claro que Yinna se encontraba allí esa mañana por el solo hecho de disimular. Hacia tiempo que no se dejaba ver y aunque la gente tampoco se sorprendía de no verla, mejor era no levantar sospechas.

Irvine consiguió convencerla de que estuviese allí un rato, tal vez conseguía descubrir algo sobre los planes que tenían. Él se pasaría en un rato para ver como se encontraba.

Squall caminaba con paso ligero por el pasillo que llevaba directamente a la cafetería. Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, en media hora tenia que estar en el despacho, como de costumbre.

Al llegar a la cafetería vio que Rinoa se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo removiendo un café de forma despreocupada. Su mirada se encontraba perdida y parecía pensativa. Cuando el joven llegó a su lado y beso una de sus mejillas, ésta sonrió agradecida. Parecía cansada, ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos y Squall apostaba que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- Squall: Pareces cansada –dijo cogiendo su cara haciendo que le mirase-.

- Rinoa: Si, no he dormido casi nada, la verdad –dijo con voz ronca mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa-.

- Squall: ¿Por algo… en especial? –acabó preguntando-

- Rinoa: No se, supongo que estoy preocupada, no puedo evitarlo –dijo recostándose de nuevo en la silla-. Mira a tu alrededor, es como si todo se estaría consumiendo poco a poco –añadió recorriendo con la mirada la cafetería-.

Desde que habían empezado a suceder aquellas muertes la gente había cambiado. Sus conversaciones estaban vacías de contenido y cuando se intentaba hablar de Yinna y sus hermanos, casi todos declaraban no conocerles o haberles visto como mucho, dos o tres veces. Estaba claro que lo tenían muy bien montado pero no se darían por vencidos y Squall esperaba aclarar el tema junto con Edea y los demás.

Minutos más tarde cruzaba la puerta del local Selphie, la cual no traía cara de muy buenos amigos y tras ellas aparecieron Zell e Irvine. El joven comandante aprovechó para ir a pedir algo de desayunar, tenía que meter algo en el cuerpo si quería aguantar toda la mañana tras la mesa del despacho.

- Rinoa: Vaya Selphie. Tu tampoco tienes muy buena cara –comentó dándole un golpecito en la frente-.

- Selphie: He estado con… Yinna –dijo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda-.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué has estado con Yinna?, ¿están aquí? –preguntó alterada-.

- Selphie: Si pero… no te preocupes, ahora mismo parece como si no hubiese roto un plato –comentó la joven tranquilizando a Rinoa-.

- Irvine: Entonces, ¿no has descubierto nada nuevo? –Preguntó interesado-.

- Selphie: Pues no. Nos hemos pasado la hora entera mirándonos de reojo y lo único que ha hecho es sonreír tontamente a todo el mundo. –Dijo exasperada-.

Al parecer la cosa no había ido tan mal, no habían descubierto nada nuevo ni para bien ni para mal. Así que por el momento podían estar tranquilos.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana los jóvenes abandonaron la cafetería, todos tenían cosas que hacer. Squall les comentó que tan pronto tuviera noticias de Laguna se lo haría saber.

El joven comandante cogió el ascensor para dirigirse al despacho. Al entrar se encontró con un director ojeroso y con mala cara. Squall se detuvo para mirarlo, estaba preocupado por él, hacía tiempo que no era el mismo.

- Squall: Director, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó acercándose a su mesa pausadamente-.

- Director: Si, solo que hoy estoy un poco cansado –contestó dejando las gafas sobre la mesa mientra se frotaba los ojos-. ¿Te importaría ocuparte de esto? –dijo mientras le daba un taco de folios-. Creo que iré a echarme un rato.

- Squall: Si descanse, no se preocupe por nada. –Dijo mientras cogía los papeles y acompañaba al director hasta la puerta-.

Tras perder de vista al éste el muchacho entró en su despacho, dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla. Estaba preocupado, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese Yinna y sus hermanos. Y ahora el director, se le veía agotado y abatido, igual que algunos de los alumnos del jardín. El ruido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos, seguro que era Laguna.

Eran casi las once y media de la mañana, cuando Squall decidió ir a avisar a Quistis de las noticias sobre Laguna. Al llegar a la puerta de clase, se acordó que Rinoa estaría allí ya que le tocaba clase con ella. Recorrió con la mirada la clase al completo divisando a la joven bruja en la penúltima fila. Con un gesto disimulado la saludó desde fuera. Squall se estaba impacientando, al parecer a Quistis le había dado por alargar la clase más de lo debido. Volvió a mirar hacia el interior, a esas alturas más de la mitad de la clase se había percatado de la presencia del comandante. Podía ver como las muchachas de la clase sonreían tímidas y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Squall siempre había tenido cierta fama entre las jóvenes del jardín y a raíz de lo ocurrido meses atrás y su nombramiento como comandante del jardín, su fama se había visto en aumento, muy a su pesar. Además la relación que mantenía con Rinoa era envidiada por más de una y uno. Casi siempre estaban en boca de todos, diciendo que eran una pareja modelo. Todo aquello a Squall, le sacaba de sus casillas ¿la gente no tenía otra cosa que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás?, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero había aprendido a ser mas cortés con la gente y no soltarles una burrada a la primera de cambio.

En alguna ocasión Rinoa le había comentado lo que se decía de ellos. Parece ser que su relación se veía como una especie de aventura épica. "Un apuesto caballero junto con sus compañeros de batalla, salva a su bella amada de una muerte segura sin importarle nada ni nadie". Squall solo podía sonreír ante tales comentarios, ¿Dónde había quedado las duras peleas con seres casi inmortales y los malos ratos que habían pasado las personas que lucharon para salvar el mundo? Al final todo había quedado reducido a una historia de amor. Estaba claro que la gente había distorsionado un poco la historia real con el paso del tiempo y la realidad era bastante mas dura, sobretodo para los que lo vivieron de primera mano.

Unas suaves manos se posaron en su cintura sacándole de golpe de aquellos pensamientos.

- Rinoa: ¿En que estabas pensando? –preguntó la muchacha divertida mientras buscaba la mirada esquiva del joven-.

- Squall. En nada… -disimuló-. Necesito hablar con vosotras –acabó diciendo mientras se introducía en la clase en busca de la instructora-.

Al acercarse a la puerta dejó paso a un grupo de muchachas que le sonrieron coquetas. Squall levantó la mano en señal de saludo y apresuró el paso hasta la mesa de Quistis, jamás se acostumbraría a eso. Tras él, entro Rinoa quien no pudo evitar reírse con el comportamiento del chico ante situaciones embarazosas.

-Quistis: Vaya Squall, ¿estas rojo? –preguntó la joven divertida ante la evidencia-.

- Squall: Bueno, ya vale –exclamó el joven irritado al ver a las dos muchachas aguantando la risa-.

Las jóvenes se disculparon con él. No podían evitar reírse cuando le veían así, a pesar de su carácter taciturno y esquivo, el joven se volvía vulnerable en ciertas situaciones.

- Squall: He hablado con Laguna, dice que nos encontraremos en un bar llamado "La Bahía", en Balamb.

- Quistis: En ¿Balamb? ¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosa-.

- Squall: Si nos ven a todos reunidos aquí, en el jardín, podríamos levantar sospechas –apuntó el joven-. Rinoa díselo a los demás y tu Quistis ¿se lo puedes comentar a Seifer? Si esta con nosotros en esto, no estaría de mas que se enterara de lo que ocurre. – Acabo diciendo el joven comandante mientras abandonaba la clase-.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron viendo como Squall se alejaba de clase. Las dos muchachas le imitaron dejando el aula vacía. Quistis cerró con llave y se encaminó junto a Rinoa por el largo pasillo. Justo en el momento de torcer la esquina, la joven instructora impactó con algo, al levantar la mirada para disculparse, se sorprendió de ver a Seifer allí. Parece ser que la suerte estaba de su lado y se iba a evitar recorrerse el jardín entero en su busca. Rinoa miró a Quistis y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de ella y salio de allí presurosa, seguía sin gustarle la compañía de Seifer.

- Seifer: Me sigue teniendo miedo ¿no? –preguntó mientras seguía a la joven bruja con la mirada hasta perderla en la lejanía-

Quistis hizo un gesto de evidencia dando a entender al muchacho que estaba en lo cierto.

- Quistis: Quería hablar contigo –dijo mientras se recostaba contra la pared-. Por cierto ¿que tal… tu herida? –añadió señalando el pecho del joven-.

- Seifer: Bien supongo, creo que sobreviviré –contestó irónico-. De que querías hablarme…

- Quistis: Bueno esta tarde nos vamos a ver con Laguna, dice que tiene información de ellos… tal vez… te gustaría venir, si pretendes ayudarnos…

El joven interrumpió a la muchacha con una risa mientras le daba la espalda. Quistis se molestó ante tal gesto y le cogió del hombro haciendo que la encarara.

- Quistis: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó algo furiosa-.

- Seifer. Me encanta cuando te enfadas, pones un gesto muy gracioso en la cara –apuntaba el joven entre risas-.

La joven dio media vuelta y le dejó plantado con su estúpida risa de machito, había tantas ocasiones que no le aguantaba… ¿Por qué nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio? Antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso mas, la mano de Seifer la agarró del brazo haciéndola girar de nuevo en dirección contraria. La joven le miró con furia y sin decir una palabra se volvió a dar media vuelta, intentando escapar en vano, ya que el joven al ver el comportamiento infantil de la instructora la acorraló contra la pared. Parece ser que era la única manera de volver a retomar la conversación. Quistis se ofuscó aun más.

- Quistis: ¿Qué pretendes acorralándome de esta manera? –preguntó dudosa y a la vez intimidada, al comprobar que el cuerpo del joven la tapaba completamente y le sacaba casi una cabeza.

- Seifer: Eres una cabezota, solo estaba bromeando contigo ¿sabes? –dijo relajando la postura y dejando a la joven mas espacio-.

- Quistis: Siempre te tomas toda a risa y esto es muy serio –añadió sin mirarle a los ojos-.

- Seifer: Lo siento ¿vale? –se disculpo el joven poniendo su cara a la altura de ella y buscando su mirada-.

La joven le miró algo confusa y vio sinceridad en sus ojos, como muchas otras veces le había pasado con él. Quistis dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y el joven se apartó unos centímetros hacia su derecha dejando espacio entre ellos.

- Seifer: Bueno sobre lo de antes… creo que paso… -decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de la muchacha-. No me sentiría cómodo en vuestras reuniones de Boy Scouts.

- Quistis: Seifer… -dijo con un ápice molesto en la voz-.

- Seifer. Lo siento es la verdad, además no creo que sea bien recibido. Prefiero que me lo cuentos tu, -añadió con una sonrisa algo picara-.

Quistis le observó por encima de sus gafas, entendía perfectamente al muchacho. No era nada fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana ese concepto de traidor que tenía en todo el jardín. La gente seguía desconfiando de él y con razón, de ahí que el joven siempre estuviera a la defensiva.

Quistis decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, no iba a insistir mas, ya le informaría de todo mas tarde.

- Quistis: Esta bien… -suspiro la joven-. Si te interesa mañana te lo contaré todo. –Acabó diciendo mientras reanudaba sus pasos hacia el ascensor-.

La joven giró por última vez para mirar al muchacho.

- Quistis: Te espero mañana –añadió con una sonrisa-.

El joven asintió agradecido. Le agradaba la compañía de la muchacha, no podía negarlo y en muchas ocasiones se arrepentía de sus comportamientos estúpidos que solía tener con ella, sobre todo en horas de clase. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, a su manera, estaba llamando su atención.

Había llegado la hora de reunirse con Laguna. Eran las 8:30 cuando todos se encontraban a las afueras del hall. El último en llegar fue Squall, parece ser que tampoco era fácil escapar de Xu.

Sin esperar un segundo más, todos se encaminaron hacia Balamb. Un suave viento azotaba las copas de los árboles y arrastraba las hojas del suelo interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en el camino. Todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, y deseando a la vez, saber que era eso tan importante que Laguna había descubierto.

Squall caminaba detrás del grupo con las manos en los bolsillos. Miró a todos, Irvine encabezaba el grupo junto con Selphie, unos pasos por detrás estaba Quistis hojeando algo que sostenía entre sus manos y a la par de ella estaba Zell, al parecer era el único que tenía algo que decir, ya que no había parado de hablar desde su salida del jardín. Squall sabía que lo hacia para romper el silencio incomodo que les rodeaba, y que lo hacia con buena voluntad pero había ocasiones en las que le graparía la boca sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Justo delante de él caminaba Rinoa. Squall apresuró el paso hasta ponerse a la par de ella y con su hombro izquierdo le dio un pequeño empujoncito para llamar su atención.

- Squall: ¿Preocupada? –preguntó el joven sin apartar la vista del camino-.

- Rinoa: No, más bien intrigada –apuntó la muchacha-.

- Squall: Me alegro –dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella-.

La joven levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de él y con una sonrisa se agarró al brazo del muchacho.

- Rinoa: Y… ¿Seifer? –preguntó la joven cambiando de tema-.

- Squall: Quistis me ha dicho que no ha querido venir –contestó- supongo que es mejor así, la verdad. No creo que se sienta muy cómodo entre nosotros y tu tampoco creo que estuvieras bien, ¿me equivoco?.

Squall notó como la joven se aferraba con más fuerza a su brazo. Este la miró con preocupación.

- Squall: Lo siento no debí…

- Rinoa: No, no pasa nada –sonrió al joven-. Quiero creer que ha cambiado…

Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado a Balamb. Fue Zell el que les guió hasta el bar, al parecer iba allí cuando era pequeño, hasta que cambiaron de dueños.

Laguna estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, a su lado se encontraba Elleone, removiendo con una cucharilla lo que parecía un café. Al parecer Edea, había optado por quedarse en el jardín con Kramer, ya que el director sabía que esa noche estaría allí y sino la veía, es cuando empezarían las preguntas incomodas para las cuales, Edea no sabría encontrar excusas

Elleone fue la primera en levantarse a saludar a los muchachos, cuando llegó a Rinoa se acercó a ella y con un cálido abrazo le dijo que se alegraba mucho de que estuviese bien. Laguna imitó a la joven de melena. Al acercarse a Squall, vaciló un instante, no supo si abrazarle o estrecharle la mano, hasta que Squall se adelantó y optó por lo último. El joven comandante recibió un codazo de molestia por parte de Rinoa, quien le miró con enfado. Estaba claro que seguía siendo igual de frío que siempre. Elleone sonrió ante la escena y decidió romper la atmosfera incomoda que se había formado, invitándoles a sentarse.

Tras unos minutos de colocación en la mesa, el camarero se acercó a ellos. Parecía algo sorprendido de ver a un grupo tan numeroso en el bar, ya que, solo había una pareja en una de las mesas de la entrada y otras dos personas en la barra.

Squall tuvo miedo de levantar alguna sospecha, pero pronto esa idea se le borró de la mente, cualquiera pensaría que son un grupo de amigos que han quedado para tomar algo.

El camarero tomó nota de lo que iban a beber y cuando todo el mundo estuvo servido, Squall miró a Laguna, no aguantaba mas la incertidumbre, necesitaba saber lo que habían descubierto. Laguna y Elleone entendieron la mirada del joven comandante y comenzaron a relatar la historia.

- Laguna: Al parecer hace unas semanas en Esthar, notaron una fuerte subida de energía, una energía que los expertos no pudieron reconocer. Cuando Edea vino a hablar conmigo las piezas encajaron. La subida de energía coincidía en hora y fecha con la llegada de los tres hermanos al jardín.

Todos se miraron con extrañeza. Laguna, antes de que ninguno preguntase lo evidente, continuo.

- Laguna: Esthar creó un departamento tras la compresión del tiempo. Se dedica a identificar y analizar irregularidades.

- Rinoa: Pero, la compresión no llegó a completarse, ¿a que irregularidades te refieres? –Preguntó la joven con curiosidad-.

- Laguna: Si lo sé, pero algunos científicos descubrieron que el espacio-tiempo quedó dañado. Algo parecido a una brecha en el tiempo. No parece ser nada grave, pero a veces, se cuelan objetos por esa brecha los cuales, llegan a nuestra atmosfera. Nosotros nos encargamos de analizarlos, de saber si son peligrosos, si están compuestos por algún material dañino, etc.

- Squall: No tenía ni idea de todo esto –comentó confuso-. Es decir, que esos objetos, ¿no son de nuestra época? –Preguntó mirando a Laguna con extrañeza-.

- Laguna: Bueno… algo así –contestó con despreocupación-.

- Selphie: Vale, vale, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con esos tres? –preguntó impaciente-.

- Laguna: Haber, esos objetos que se filtran desprenden una energía determinada, pero ninguno del nivel que observamos en aquella ocasión.

- Zell: Entonces, eso tres ¿vinieron en una nave? –preguntó el joven luchador muy sorprendido-.

- Laguna: No, no, -rió el hombre mientras agitaba la mano de forma negativa-. En ese momento no tuvimos datos de que un objeto hubiese atravesado la atmósfera, pero si que teníamos una fuerte subida de energía que no pertenecía a ningún objeto que hubiésemos visto, de ahí nuestra confusión.

Squall y los demás miraban atentamente a Laguna, no querían perder detalle de la historia que al parecer, no había hecho más que comenzar. Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser nada sencillas. El joven comandante dirigió la mirada hasta Rinoa. Esta permanecía con la mirada fija en su vaso. Estaba preocupada. Squall acercó un poco más su silla a l de ella y posó su mano en la pierna de ella. Esta le miró y una sonrisa calida se dibujó en su rostro.

- Squall: Todo se va a solucionar –le dijo en voz baja acercándose a su oído-.

- Rinoa: Tengo plena confianza en vosotros, lo sabes ¿no?

El joven asintió y ambos volvieron a prestar atención a la historia de Laguna. No podían perder detalle si pretendían enfrentarse a aquellas criaturas.

Bien aquí acaba el capitulo. El siguiente estará prontito, creo. Porque este lo he tenido que cortar porque me estaba quedando muy largo. Así que el siguiente ya tienen varias hojitas escritas ^^

Gracias como siempre por los reviews a CuttingEdge19, Bobby Danny, Kellsnitch, y como no a Rinoa Haatirii.

Hasta pronto ^^


	17. capitulo 17

Bueno pues aki estoy de nuevo, he tardado pokito no??? jejej…

Espero k os guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 17

Laguna prosiguió con la historia.

- Laguna: Bien, entonces estuvimos varios días contrastando datos de días anteriores por si se nos había escapado algo, pero no era así. Todo empezó a encajar cuando Edea vino a vernos, después de hablar contigo –dijo señalando a Squall-.

Nos preguntó haber si veníamos notando cosas extrañas en días pasados. Ella tampoco se fió de ellos la primera vez que los vio y después de lo hablado con Squall, intuyó que algo estaba ocurriendo. Así que tan pronto como pudimos, nos pusimos a investigar a los tres chicos, lugar de procedencia, edad, familia… Cuando hemos tenido todo lo necesario es cuando nos hemos puesto en contacto con vosotros.

-Rinoa: Entonces, ¿sabéis lo que son y como derrotarlos?, no llevaran a cabo su plan… ¿no? –acabó diciendo la joven algo exaltada-.

En ese momento la cara de Laguna se tornó a una de preocupación, Squall miró a Elleone quien bajo la mirada, después a Laguna. Un silencio incómodo volvió a formarse en aquella mesa.

- Irvine: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, suéltalo ya, tío –dijo quitándose el sombrero e incorporándose un poco en la silla-.

- Laguna: Bueno, las cosas no serán tan fáciles como os creéis –acabó diciendo con tono preocupado-.

Laguna y Elleone intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

- Laguna: Bueno… haber como explicarlo… -titubeó-.

- Elleone: Ellos vienen del futuro –atajó la joven-.

La mirada de los seis jóvenes se clavó en Elleone, quien se sintió algo intimidada.

- Laguna: Bueno eso es, son del futuro –dijo recostándose en la silla-.

- Elleone: Si pero, de un futuro lejano, muy lejano, el cual nuestra mente no alcanzaría a entender.

- Quistis: ¡Genial! –exclamó irónica la instructora-. Así que no tenemos nada.

- Elleone: No exactamente. Nosotros al igual que vosotros, creímos que el símbolo con el que marcaba a sus victimas tenía algo que ver en todo ésto. Empezamos a investigarlo y descubrimos que perteneció a una familia de origen muy antiguo. La leyenda cuenta que practicaban brujería. Durante siglos fueron perseguidos por el pueblo hasta que por fin, consiguieron eliminar la estirpe completa de esa familia y con ella la brujería que utilizaban.

- Quistis: Y ¿el símbolo?

- Elleone: Bueno la marca de la familia era el símbolo que encontrasteis en aquel libro. En aquella época lo utilizaban a modo de sello y servía para mantener bajo control a quien quisieras, perdías el control sobre ti mismo y pasabas a ser controlado por ellos. Utilizaban la ira de uno mismo para ponerla en tu contra y llevar a cabo cualquier fechoría, robar, matar… lo único que hacía falta era tener un sello cerca de la persona o marcarlo con el.

- Quistis: Seifer… -dijo con tono de preocupación-. Entonces Seifer… -continúo dirigiéndose a Squall de manera algo alterada-.

- Squall: Si lo sé… -suspiró el joven-. Dice la verdad.

- Elleone: Además con él, robaban energía vital, la cual ellos utilizaban para su beneficio. Durante años no envejecieron ya que se alimentaban de la energía de sus propios vecinos.

- Zell: Espera, espera, el símbolo que ahora utilizan no es igual ¿no?

- Elleone: Ya pero es muy parecido, posiblemente habrá sufrido alguna modificación en todo este tiempo. Ahora sabemos porque en ocasiones los alumnos del jardín parecen estar aletargados, posiblemente hayan colocado sellos en las habitaciones de algunos de ellos y seguramente en el despacho del director.

- Squall: Ya, pero a mi no me afecta –dijo confundido-.

- Laguna: Entonces lo llevará en su propio cuerpo –intervino-. Mira Seifer, lo llevaba en forma de colgante.

- Elleone: Es posible que utilicen toda esa energía para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro.

- Selphie: Por eso estaban en Trabia –interrumpió-

- Elleone: Eso es y creemos que utilizan a Seifer como vínculo entre su tiempo y el nuestro, a parte de ponerle en vuestra contra, claro. Sabían de antemano todos vuestros puntos débiles. Supongo que os estudiaron a fondo antes de llegar aquí.

- Quistis: Por eso apareció el símbolo en su pecho cuando intentamos destruir el colgante. –Apuntó la joven mirando a Elleone-.

Otro momento de silencio se formó en el grupo. Todos parecían estar asimilando aquella gran cantidad de información. Por fin, las cosas empezaban a encajar. Rinoa fue quien con voz algo quebrada rompió el silencio.

- Rinoa: Son… ¿inmortales? –preguntó con miedo en la voz-.

- Elleone: No, no lo creo. En su caso utilizan el sello para mantener a la gente al margen del plan que quieren llevar a cabo.

- Irvine: La profecía del libro, eso es lo que quieren hacer, ¿Por qué?

- Laguna: Eso es lo que no sabemos. La profecía es de la época de la leyenda de la familia. Creemos que quisieron resucitar a su patriarca ya que fue el primero en ser asesinado por el pueblo.

Pero en este caso no sabemos como es el tiempo del que provienen y tampoco lo que les ha pasado. No se que quieren conseguir con la profecía y mucho menos sabemos, porque quieren a Rinoa.

- Squall: Esta bien – dijo levantándose de pronto de la mesa- ¿Y que debemos hacer?-. Porque si no actuamos pronto se la llevarán –dijo apuntando a Rinoa-.

- Laguna: Necesitamos llevarlos a Esthar y desde allí, mandarlos a su tiempo, borrando todos los sellos y por supuesto eliminando la marca de Seifer. –Explicó levantándose también de la mesa ya que se había terminado su bebida-.

- Squall: ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó el joven acercándose hasta Laguna-. ¿Como pretendes que hagamos algo así? –preguntó escéptico-.

- Laguna: Eso es lo que tenemos que planear –respondió despreocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

Squall rodó los ojos y meneo la cabeza de forma negativa. Le sacaba de quicio la tranquilidad de Laguna.

- Squall: Y, y… ¿mandarlos a su tiempo?, cómo demonios…

- Laguna: Tranquilo -dijo posando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven-. Eso déjaselo a nuestros investigadores, están trabajando en ello, pero para finalizar el trabajo les necesitamos a ellos. –Acabó diciendo mientras miraba a los demás componentes en la mesa-.

El resto comenzó a levantarse también de la mesa. Sería mejor volver al jardín y descansar. Laguna y los demás se quedarían allí todo el fin de semana, por el baile. Así que tenían aun dos días para llevar a cabo un plan. El sábado era el gran día.

- Zell: Podemos capturarlos en el baile ¿no? –dijo de pronto-. Ellos estarán allí seguro, lo que nose es como hacerlo para no levantar sospechas –siguió pensativo-.

- Elleone: Tenemos que tener en cuanta sus propios poderes –todos se giraron para mirar a la joven de melena-. Esto… -siguió algo tímida ante las miradas de los demás-. Parece que ella tiene mi habilidad, la de introducirse en las mentes, pero mucho mas desarrollada ya que a la vez puede debilitar a la persona hasta dejarla en coma, como hizo con Rinoa. Y también tienen la capacidad de hacer aparecer monstruos en cualquier lugar, ¿no? –preguntó mirando a Selphie-.

- Selphie: Pues si –contestó la joven moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-.

- Laguna: Creo que será mejor dejarlo para mañana, de momento ya sabéis todo lo que hemos descubierto. Dejemos para mañana lo demás ¿os parece? –dijo mirando a los chico con una sonrisa-.

Todos asintieron mientras iban abandonando el local.

Eran las 10 cuando salieron del bar. Elleone había decidido quedarse a dormir en el jardín mientras que Laguna prefería quedarse en una de las posadas de Balamb. Además allí se encontraban Kiros y Ward y como bien era sabido por todos, a esos tres no los separaban ni con agua caliente.

Antes de que Squall emprendiera el camino de vuelta al jardín, notó como una mano se posaba en el hombro haciendo que se girase. Rinoa, que iba al lado del comandante, los miró y con una sonrisa siguió su camino.

- Laguna: Squall… -bajó la mirada-. Estas bien con ella ¿no? –dijo señalando a Rinoa-.

El muchacho no entendía muy bien la pregunta y con cara de circunstancia asintió. Laguna sonrió.

- Laguna: Solo quería decirte… que la protejas, que no dejes que nada ni nadie te separe de ella –decía mientras agarraba por el brazo al joven-. Yo… yo no pude protegerla –acabó diciendo bajando el tono de voz-.

De pronto el hombre levantó la mirada y sonrió despreocupado.

- Laguna: Bueno solo que… me alegro de verte bien. –Se despidió con la mano y emprendió su camino en dirección contraria-.

Squall se quedó allí plantado, confuso, como casi siempre que hablaba con él. Ese hombre tenia la estúpida manía de hacer creer a todo el mundo que todo iba bien y que nada le preocupaba.

- Squall: ¡Laguna! –gritó el joven de pronto-.

El hombre paró en seco y se giró.

- Squall: ¡No dejaré que la hagan daño! –decía en tono mas alto para que la voz pudiese llegar hasta la posición de Laguna-. ¡Ni a Elleone tampoco, ni a ninguno de ellos! –gritó mientras señalaba a los demás, los cuales se habían perdido en la lejanía-.

¡Y si hace falta, te protegeré a ti también!, ¿¡Me oyes!? –acabó gritando el joven-.

Laguna rió con el último comentario y volvió a despedirse de él. Squall había cambiado, seguía siendo frío y serio, pero ahora, a diferencia de antes, se sentía querido y eso le llevaba a querer protegerlos a todos. Ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar.

Cuando el joven llegó al jardín, los demás se encontraban en la entrada. Hablaban animadamente con Edea. Squall se acercó y saludó, después de un rato charlando sobre los acontecimientos en el bar, todos se marcharon a descansar. Edea pidió a Squall que se quedara un rato con ella, Rinoa lo miró algo preocupada pero tras un gesto tranquilizador del muchacho se marchó.

Eran las diez y media cuando Squall llegó a su habitación, habían estado hablando de Laguna, como no. Parecía que todo el mundo se interesaba más por ese tema que por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el jardín.

Por el camino se percató del ambiente, sin duda era mas animado que días pasados. Esto se debía a los dos días festivos que el jardín había concedido a los alumnos, seeds e instructores. En esas fechas se celebraban dos días conmemorativos en el pueblo de Balamb por eso, el comité estudiantil había decidido celebrar el baile ese sábado para que alumnos y también familiares pudieran estar presentes sin problemas.

El joven también se encontraba más animado de lo normal, era como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Cuando llego a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa y ponerse tan solo un pantalón de chándal, necesitaba estar cómodo. Acto seguido se tiró en la cama y cogió un taco de folios que había en su mesilla, quería revisarlo para entregárselos lo antes posible a Kramer. Pensó en ir a ver a Rinoa pero se percató de la hora y creyó que tal vez, estuviera dormida, ya que la noche anterior no había pegado ojo.

Pasada una hora más o menos alguien llamó a la puerta del joven comandante, tras dejar los papeles en el mismo sitio de donde los había cogido, se levantó presuroso y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Rinoa, la joven pasó dentro de la habitación y sin dudarlo se tiró encima de la cama, boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados.

Squall cerró la puerta y con una pequeña sonriso le preguntó haber si la ocurría algo. La joven tras un suspiro de placer meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Rinoa: En el pasillo de las chicas no se puede pegar ojo ¿sabes? Están todos de un lado para otro corriendo y riendo –decía con los ojos cerrados-.

El joven volvió a reír y tras coger de nuevo los papeles de la mesa se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada en la cama, a la altura de la cara de la muchacha.

Rinoa abrió los ojos despacio y rodeó el pecho del chico con su brazo.

- Squall: Eso pasa por levantar el toque de queda, le dije al director que no era buena idea. -Siguió la conversación mientras pasaba las hojas-.

Estuvieron un rato así, fuera podía oírse el jaleo de alumnos. Fue Rinoa quien habló esta vez.

- Rinoa: Por cierto, ¿que tal… con Laguna? –preguntó curiosa mirando directamente al joven-.

Tras un breve silencio, Squall dejó los papeles a un lado y recostó la cabeza en la cama enfrentándose a la mirada de la chica.

- Squall: Me dijo… que te protegiera –contestó desviando la mirada al techo-. No sé, creo que echa de menos a Raine, supongo que no quiere que pase por lo mismo que él.

De pronto el joven se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Rinoa observó sus movimientos en silencio. Lo miró atentamente, desde la cama se fijó en los músculos que se marcaban en su espalda. En estos meses el joven había cambiado, su cuerpo había anchado y sus músculos estaban mas pronunciados, incluso juraría que había crecido algo mas. Estaba claro que los entrenamientos diarios habían aumentado su fuerza física.

Rinoa siguió sus pasos y se acercó por detrás, pegó su cuerpo a la espalda del chico y colocó sus manos en las caderas de éste.

- Rinoa: ¿En que piensas…? -preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda-.

El joven no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada fija en la oscuridad de fuera.

- Rinoa: Vaya, silencio incomodo –rió la joven-. Squall, ahora eres mas fuerte… se que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para que no me pase nada.

- Squall: Y si… ¿no puedo? –contestó de pronto-.

- Rinoa: No cargues con todo tu solo, hay gente a tu alrededor que te ayudará, de hecho ya lo están haciendo.

- Squall: Es que… de pronto, tengo familia, llevo toda mi vida creyendo que estaba solo y ahora… todo se aclara. Y siento la necesidad de protegerlos a todos.

- Rinoa: Pero… eso esta bien ¿no?, ¿hubieses preferido seguir solo? –preguntó con algo de miedo, temiendo la respuesta del muchacho-.

-Squall: No, claro que no. Aunque a veces sois muy pesados –rió el joven tras recibir un golpe de Rinoa-. Y ¿Laguna? Es tan…

- Rinoa: El es una buena persona, Squall y seguro que ella… también lo era. – Acabó diciendo mientras se acomodaba más en la espalda del muchacho-.

La joven notó como Squall se aferraba a los brazos de ella con más fuerza. Rinoa lo cogió de la cintura y le obligó a que se diera la vuelta. Tras cruzar las miradas, ésta se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó con fuerza a la altura del cuello. Tras unos segundos el joven correspondió el abrazo.

- Rinoa: Será mejor descansar –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo-.

El joven comandante pasó por su lado y se tiró en la cama boca arriba.

- Squall: Tenemos que pensar algo para atraparlos –dijo mientras ponía las manos tras su cabeza

La joven arrastró los pies hasta la cama y se sentó encima del chico.

- Rino: Mañana… por favor… -suplicó poniendo pucheros-.

- Squall: Rinoa… venga… -intentó mover a la joven de encima suyo-.

- Rinoa: No pienso quitarme –dijo comenzando a hacer cosquillas al joven-.

Squall empezó a removerse debajo de ella, intentando quitársela de encima, algo que le resultaba imposible.

- Squall: ¿Ves? a esto me refiero con que a veces sois muy pesados –dijo girando rápidamente y quedando ella debajo de él-.

La joven le sacó la lengua mientras reía a carcajadas. En ese momento Squall llegó a la conclusión de que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Entre el barullo de los pasillos y la hiperactividad que había desencadenado en la joven morena, no pegaría ojo.

Seifer caminaba con paso tranquilo por el pasillo de la zona de entrenamiento. Parece que el alboroto de los alumnos había turbado su sueño, así que pensó en ir a entrenar un rato. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse su ropa habitual, tan solo se puso una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros algo caídos. Por supuesto, no olvidó su preciada espada.

El pasillo, en comparación con los demás, estaba más bien desierto. Dos o tres personas se cruzaron con él por el camino y no iban precisamente a entrenar.

Justo antes de llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, notó como alguien lo agarraba de la camiseta y lo empotraba contra la pared. Al reaccionar pudo comprobar que se trataba de Yinna y sus dos hermanos, quienes lo mantenían contra la pared.

- Seifer: Vaya la zorrita y sus dos matones –vaciló mirándola directamente a los ojos-.

- Yinna: ¡Cállate! –gritó la joven dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara-.

De repente, dos jóvenes pasaron cerca de donde ellos se encontraban por lo que ambos hermanos soltaron a Seifer de golpe. Éste se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y comprobó con desagrado que le había abierto el labio. La chica, a pesar de su tamaño, tenía mas fuerza de la que en un principio, Seifer se hubiera imaginado.

Uno de los hermanos volvió a cogerlo de la camiseta y lo llevó dentro de la zona de entrenamiento, por allí no pasaría nadie, seguro.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, Yinna le hizo un gesto para que le soltara. Ésta comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro sin decir una palabra.

- Seifer: No tengo toda la noche ¿sabes? –interrumpió el silencio mientras se quitaba sangre del labio-.

De pronto la joven, como poseída arremetió contra Seifer, empotrándolo de nuevo con una de las paredes más cercanas. Puso su mano en el cuello del joven, mientras sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre.

- Yinna: Se puede saber… ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

- Seifer: No se de que hablas –decía con voz ahogada-.

- Yinna: ¡Del colgante! –gritó de pronto-.

- Seifer: Me ahogas –dijo con gran dificultad-.

La joven decidió soltar su agarre, ya que notaba que realmente le faltaba el aire y muerto no le serviría de nada.

- Yinna: ¿crees que podrías deshacerte de nosotros así de fácil?, ¿destruyendo el colgante? –río maliciosa-.

- Seifer: No, ya veo que no –dijo señalándose el pecho, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire-.

-Yinna: Eres nuestro y tu nos ayudarás a matarla, ¿me oyes? –gritó reduciendo la distancia entre ambos-.

Yinna comenzó de nuevo a acercarse a él, sus ojos seguían de aquella manera, los cuales, le daban un aspecto aun, mas tenebroso. Puso su mano sobre el pecho del joven y empezó a decir una serie de palabras de las cuales, Seifer no consiguió descifrar ninguna. Una vez más, estaba intentando controlarlo. Intentaba moverse, pero le era imposible, la joven lo tenía paralizado. El chico, comenzó a notar como le ardía el pecho, estaba perdiendo la consciencia y el control sobre si mismo. Lo siguiente que vio fue, oscuridad.

Quistis se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha y con una toalla quitaba el exceso de agua de su pelo. Tras unos minutos comenzó a dar vueltas, de un lado para otro. Estaba claro, que el jaleo de fuera no la iba a dejar dormir, así que había decidido sentarse tras su escritorio y revisar algunas estrategias llevadas acabo en misiones de meses anteriores, necesitaban un plan lo antes posible.

Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa y cuando se disponía a coger un taco de hojas alguien llamó a la puerta. Tras un suspiro de molestia se levantó con desgana de la silla, seguro que era Selphie que venía a contarle alguna de sus batallitas.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud esperando encontrarse con la joven dicharachera pero tras ella apareció Seifer. Éste, sin decir una sola palabra se desplomó dentro de la habitación. Quistis pudo reaccionar a tiempo y consiguió coger al joven, quien se había desmallado en sus brazos. Asustada, cerró la puerta tras de si y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano consiguió llevar al chico hasta al cama. Casi sin aliento se sentó a su lado y tras retirar la espada que colgaba de sus caderas, comenzó a darle golpecitos en la cara, pero el joven no reaccionaba. Asustada empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, necesitaba llamar a alguien pero ¿a quien?, la doctora… no era buena idea, ¿Squall?, ¿Edea?... De repente unos gemidos de dolor la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Quistis se giró hacia Seifer y comprobó que la camiseta del muchacho se había empapado de sangre. Rápidamente se arrodilló al borde de la cama y se la quitó como pudo, fue entonces cuando observó que la marca de su pecho estaba casi en carne viva.

Dejó a un lado su preocupación por pedir ayuda y se apresuró a curarle de nuevo aquella maldita marca, gracias a Laguna ahora sabía lo que significaba aquello.

El joven gimió de dolor ante el primer contacto con el alcohol.

- Quistis: Lo siento… -dijo preocupada, pero el joven no pudo oírla-.

Mientras limpiaba la herida, Seifer comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido, la joven algo asustada tocó su frente, estaba muy caliente. Seguramente la herida le había provocado fiebre, por lo que posiblemente estuviese delirando. Se levantó presurosa y se puso a buscar algo que bajase la fiebre del joven. Por fin dio con algo, sin pensarlo un instante obligó al joven a tomarse una de las pastillas de un bote azul, ayudado por un vaso de agua.

Quistis consiguió que se la tomase y tras unos minutos largos, el joven comenzó a calmarse, su respiración se estabilizó y la joven instructora empezó también a tranquilizarse. Al final no había sido necesario avisar a nadie. Eso si, cuando el joven despertase tendría que explicarle algunas cosas.

* * *

Fin del capitulillo. Como siempre gracias por los reviews y espero no tardar muxo con el siguiente. Mas o menos lo tengo enfocado asi k…

Gracias por leerme ^^


	18. capitulo 18

Bueno pues aki esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que k lo disfrutéis y dejad algún review porfiiiiiii k hace muxa ilu y anima para seguir adelante.

Os dejo k leais^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 18

La mañana se abrió paso en el jardín de Balamb, a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana, los pasillos estaban desiertos. La noche había sido movida y casi todo el mundo se encontraba aun en sus habitaciones.

Seifer abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana hizo que volviese a cerrarlos. Algo aturdido, abrió de nuevo los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y el pecho. Un olor afrutado invadía la habitación, fue entonces cuando miró a un lado y descubrió a la joven instructora recostada sobre él. Confundido, acercó su cara a la de ella y descubrió que el olor afrutado provenía de su cabello, entonces recordó que era el olor habitual de la muchacha.

La observó detenidamente, estaba de cara hacia él, recostada en el hombro del joven. Su pelo estaba suelto y algo despeinado. Unos pantalones cortos dejaban al descubierto unas largas y esbeltas piernas. Y una camiseta de tirantes, algo remangada, dejaba ver parte de su piel. Seifer se fijo en su cintura. Indeciso, dirigió su mano hacia aquella curva de ensueño y posó la mano sobre ella. Con cuidado dibujó el hueso de la cadera que se adivinaba tras su blanca piel. Podía percibir la calidez de ella, que aun permanecía dormida. Pensó que nunca la había visto así y que estaba realmente sexy.

- Quistis: ¿Seifer?... –llamó la chica con voz algo ronca.

Seifer apartó la mano rápidamente de su cintura y comenzó a tartamudear nervioso.

- Quistis: Seifer… -repitió la joven ignorando la escena de hacia un momento- De verdad… ¿esta bien?. –preguntó preocupada-.

- Seifer: Bueno… mi brazo esta dormido –apuntó el joven mirando a Quistis quien había dormido sobre el brazo del muchacho-.

- Quistis: ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó la joven apartándose rápidamente-. Pero ¿tu pecho?, ¿esta mejor?, -preguntó posando su mano en la herida-.

El joven se quejó pero asintió.

- Seifer: Me duele más el haber dormido contigo y no recordarlo –dijo mirando fijamente a Quistis-.

La joven se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien que decir, la verdad es que no había reparado en eso. Simplemente se quedó dormida a su lado, esperando que despertase.

- Seifer: También me duele la cabeza – dijo rompiendo el silencio-.

Quistis se levantó presurosa a coger algo para el dolor y de paso, poder escapar de aquella situación algo embarazosa.

Seifer se desperezó y notó que el cuerpo le dolía horrores era como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quistis llegó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Se arrodilló entre las piernas del joven y apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de éste, esperó. Seifer la observó unos segundos.

- Seifer: Realmente estas preocupada ¿no? –fanfarroneó el joven-.

- Quistis: Casi te mueres en mi cama ¿sabes? –contestó algo furiosa-.

La joven se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a Seifer, ya estaba con sus tonterías así que, seguro se encontraba perfectamente.

- Seifer: ¿Sabes? –llamó la atención de la joven quien se giró para mirarlo-. Nunca te había visto así.

- Quistis: Así ¿cómo? –preguntó confusa-.

- Seifer: Pelo suelto, sin gafas, tus piernas… estas… sexy. –acabó diciendo mirando a la joven con deseo-.

- Quistis: ¡Seifer!, vamos… no bromees –dijo la joven con voz cansada-.

Seifer se levantó de la cama y agarró a la joven de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si.

- Seifer: No bromeo. –Dijo con voz ronca a escasos milímetros de la boca de la muchacha.

A Quistis le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Seifer la tenía entre sus brazos, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, a la cual la tenían que agarrar fuertemente para que no se doblara. Podía notar el fuerte cuerpo del chico y su aliento pegar contra sus labios. Sin duda alguna Seifer le atraía, se estaba intentando engañar a si misma por ser quien era él y poco le iba a importar los comentarios que empezarían a circular sobre el traidor del jardín y la joven instructora.

Sin pensárselo un segundo más decidió dejarse llevar, tal vez se equivocaba y Seifer les estaba traicionando de nuevo aunque su intuición le decía lo contrario.

Justo en el momento en que sus labios iban a juntar alguien llamó a la puerta.

La joven se apartó bruscamente y corrió hacia la puerta, durante unos segundo se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo. En ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias de que Seifer estuviese allí, así que abrió la puerta. Con suma rapidez se coló por ella, la jovial Selphie. Empezó a hablar rápidamente, como tenia costumbre, pero su voz se acalló de repente cuando se encontró de frente con Seifer.

Quistis cerró la puerta irritada, todo se estaba complicando más de lo necesario y ahora tendrían que explicar todo lo ocurrido a la joven.

Seifer se llevó la mano a la cara y haciendo un gesto de cansancio se dejó caer pesadamente en el borde de la cama.

- Selphie: Que… que… ¿que hace él aquí? –Consiguió decir señalándolo directamente mientras miraba confusa a Quistis-

- Quistis: Aunque suene a tópico…

- Selphie: No es lo que parece… - se adelantó a la joven instructora sin dejarla acabar la frase-. Pues ya me explicarás, él desnudo, tu… tu… así… -decía alterada señalando de arriba a abajo a Quistis-.

- Seifer: Oye pequeñaja, no estoy desnudo –apuntó desde la cama mientras observaba la escena divertido-.

- Quistis: Seifer, así no ayudas –le dijo con furia-. Selphie cálmate, por favor. Ayer por la noche… él… bueno, le atacaron, se desmayó en mi habitación y le curé la herida del pecho, eso es lo que ha pasado ¿vale? –miró a Selphie con seriedad-.

- Selphie: Vale, vale… lo que vosotros digáis.

Quistis hizo un gesto de frustración y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Quistis: Seifer me puedes explicar de una vez, lo que pasó anoche –dijo mirando al muchacho-.

El chico se recolocó en la cama y se dispuso a hablar.

- Seifer: Digamos que tuve un encuentro poco amistoso con esos tres. Saben que destruí el colgante y…

- Selphie: ¿Sabes que por tu culpa ellos son capaces de estar aquí sin problemas? –intervino la joven irritada interrumpiendo a Seifer-.

Seifer miró confuso a Quistis.

- Seifer: ¿De que esta hablando? –preguntó poniéndose serio-.

Quistis suspiró y le explicó a Seifer lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior. Cuando acabó, el joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su gestó cambió a uno de preocupación.

- Seifer: Todo se está complicando, yo no tenía ni idea de que era ese colgante, no lo pensé, ¡maldita sea¡ -exclamó enfadado levantándose de golpe de la cama-.

- Selphie: ¡Pues haberlo pensado! –le encaró la joven-

- Seifer: ¡Cállate! –gritó dando un golpe en la mesa cercana-.

- Quistis: ¡Ya vale!, parad los dos, por favor –dijo poniéndose entre ambos-. Necesitamos un plan, para el baile, antes de que se lleven a Rinoa, y discutir no nos lleva a ningún sitio – acabó diciendo tranquilizando el ambiente-.

- Seifer: Se la llevarán en el baile… -dijo cabizbajo-

- Quistis: ¿Qué? –preguntó la joven a la vez que se acercaba a él y le cogía del hombro para que la encarase- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Seifer: Ayer, cuando me atacaron me dejaron inconsciente, pero pude escuchar algo de la conversación, aunque no podía mover un solo músculo –explicaba mientras paseaba por la habitación bajo la atenta mirando de las dos muchachas-. Les oí decir que se la llevaran en el baile y que esta vez no fallarán –acabó diciendo-.

Las jóvenes cruzaron miradas de preocupación sin decir una palabra.

- Seifer: Ya tenemos dos cosas que hacer, proteger a Rinoa y capturarlos ¿no? Así que debemos darnos prisa y pensar algo ya.

- Selphie: Iré a decírselo a los demás y hay que avisar también a Laguna… y Edea… y… -decía agobiada- Será mejor que me vaya.

Tras decir eso la joven desapareció por la puerta mientras Seifer y Quistis la observaban divertidos.

- Quistis: Ya sabes, se agobia con facilidad –rió la joven-. Creo que lo mejor es mantener la calma, si Rinoa nos ve así, será peor.

- Seifer: Supongo que si.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente como si pudiesen decirse todo con la mirada.

- Seifer: Será mejor que me vaya –dijo de pronto interrumpiendo aquel silencio-.

El joven cogió su camiseta y se la puso, estaba llena de sangre así que debía darse prisa por los pasillos y no llamar la atención. Se dirigió a la puerta en silencio pero antes de abrirla para marcharse se giró y miró seriamente a Quistis.

- Quistis: ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto acercándose al joven.

Éste bajo la mirada. Quistis notó que estaba nervioso pero no sabía el porque. Seifer… -llamó su atención poniendo su mano en la cara de éste. El muchacho la miró, sus ojos eran distintos, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto antes en ellos.

- Seifer: Quistis… ellos… van a matarme. –Dijo cogiendo la mano de ella y apartándola con delicadeza. Cuando todo acabe, ellos me mataran, también lo escuché.

La joven se quedó callada, sin saber que decir.

- Quistis: No lo harán, lucharemos y tu también lucharás –decía de forma acelerada buscando la mirada del chico-. ¿No?

- Seifer: Creo que no… -la joven lo miró confusa, sin entender que quería decir- Ahora llevo su marca y pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran, de hecho… ayer… casi lo hacen… -dijo agachando la cabeza algo abatido-. Me dejaron vivir porque aun me necesitan y te aseguro que fui incapaz de defenderme una sola vez –explicaba algo avergonzado-. Son muy fuertes. –declaró finalmente mirando de nuevo a la joven quien había empezado a derramar sus primeras lágrimas-. ¿Estas llorando?, ¿por mi? –sonrió el joven-.

De pronto y sin dejarle decir uno sola palabra mas, se abalanzó sobre el joven rodeándolo y escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de él. Seifer tras unos segundos, la rodeo con delicadeza e intentó calmarla.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero se sentía bien, era como si una paz le invadiera por completo y toda la rabia que llevaba dentro quedase reducida.

Con sumo cuidado apartó a la joven y secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Buscó su mirada y sin decir nada beso su frente y se marchó presuroso.

Por el camino hacia su habitación se preguntaba en que momento había empezado a sentir algo tan fuerte por ella, tal vez era la única que le seguía tratando con normalidad y no como un apestado. Le inspiraba ternura y le encantaba hacerla rabiar, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara, pero no tardó ni medio segundo en desvanecerse al recordar que la había dejado llorando hacia unos minutos. Pensó en volver pero no era buena idea que le viesen con ella ni con ninguno de los demás. Esos tres no sabían que el joven estaba prestando su ayuda al grupo de persona que en un pasado odió tanto.

Había llegado la hora de reunirse con ellos y ayudarles de verdad.

Squall abrió los ojos pesadamente, a pesar de haber dormido mas horas de lo normal, se sentía cansado. Con un movimiento lento se giró hacia su derecha y tanteando buscó a Rinoa, pero su mano no encontró rastro de ella. Se incorporó en su cama y se revolvió el pelo para luego frotar sus ojos. Hizo un rápido recorrido visual por la habitación sin encontrar signos de la muchacha. Tras bostezar decidió levantarse y mirar en el baño, llamó varias veces con los nudillos. Nada, la joven tampoco estaba allí. Squall, algo preocupado abrió la puerta del baño y tras mirar dentro vio una nota pegada en el espejo.

"_Me marcho ya, te espero en la cafetería. Así la gente no cotilleará de nosotros, Rinoa"_

Un corazón adornaba el final de la nota. El chico cogió el papel con media sonrisa en su cara y tras doblarlo lo dejó en la mesa de su escritorio. Volvió a desperezarse y tras levantar la persiana y abrir un poco la ventana, decidió que era hora de arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la ducha, necesitaba una urgentemente o sino no despertaría nunca.

Pasada una media hora más o menos, el joven comandante salía por la puerta de su habitación. Caminaba de forma despistada en dirección a la cafetería, cuando chocó con una alumna que se disculpó con él como unas mil veces a pesar de que la culpa había sido de él, por no mirar donde pisaba. Cuando la joven desapareció de su vista se dio cuenta de que a parte de la ducha fría necesitaría un café bien cargado.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a la cola. Desde allí pudo ver en una mesa alejada a Rinoa, quien le saludó de forma jovial, a su lado se encontraba el vaquero más famoso del jardín, quien hablaba animadamente con ella. Squall se fijó en que todos parecían más animados desde la conversión de la noche pasada, parece que el saber todo aquello les había dado energías para seguir adelante.

Tras un rato en la cola llegó a la mesa, dejó el café y de pronto notó los brazos de la joven rodeando su cuello de forma efusiva. El joven se deshizo de ellos con facilidad.

- Squall: ¿Se puede saber que te han dado de desayunar esta mañana? –Preguntó serio mientras sujetaba sus brazos-.

- Rinoa: Se te esta frunciendo el ceño, -vaciló la joven mientras señalaba de cerca la cara del muchacho-.

- Squall: Rinoa, por favor, -protestó cansado-.

- Irvine: Demasiada energía por la mañana ¿no? –Interrumpió divertido el vaquero-. Squall asintió.

- Rinoa: Por cierto ¿los demás?.

- Irvine: Hace un rato me he encontrado con Selphie y me ha dicho que nos esperaba con Laguna y Edea en el patio –explicó el vaquero mientras jugaba con una servilleta de papel. Por cierto, parecía alterada –apuntó el muchacho-.

- Squall: Bueno, será mejor ir para allá –dijo levantándose de la mesa-.

Los muchachos abandonaron la cafetería en dirección al patio. El día estaba algo nublado y en ocasiones podían verse algunos rayos de sol filtrarse a través de las nubes grisáceas. A pesar del tiempo, muchos de los alumnos se encontraban allí, charlando o correteando, sobretodo los mas pequeños. Squall observó divertido como un niño de unos ocho años se escondía detrás de un árbol y salía al paso de Irvine disparándole con una pistola imaginaria, Irvine se hizo el herido para luego acercarse al niño y hacerle cosquillas mientras intentaba escaparse de las manos del vaquero.

Irvine se puso a la par de la pareja con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Irvine: Estos crios –dijo mientras miraba al niño que ahora jugaba con otro grupo-.

- Rinoa: ¿No te has planteado ser instructor de los más pequeños? –preguntó divertida la joven bruja-

- Irvine: ¿Cómo?, no, no deja… -decía el muchacho agitando las manos de forma negativa-.

- Squall: Creo que lo harías… bien –apuntó el joven mientras caminaba delante-. Los críos se llevan bien contigo y les gustan tus historietas.

- Irvine: Historietas todas ellas verídicas –dijo el vaquero muy serio-.

- Squall: Lo que tu digas, pero piénsatelo –dijo despreocupado-.

Pasado unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde estaban los demás, se encontraban apoyados en una barandilla de un pasillo exterior cubierto por una tejavana. Desde allí podía verse la amplitud del patio.

Al llegar, Squall notó preocupación en las caras de los demás. Se acercó algo más y mientras que Quistis llegaba al lugar acompañada de Zell y Elleone, preguntó que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Selphie: Bueno… es que… -disimulaba la joven sin querer decir la razón de sus caras-.

- Edea: Las cosas han cambiado un poco –interrumpió la mujer-.

- Zell: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el artista marcial mientras se sentaba en la barandilla-.

- Quistis: Ayer estuve con Seifer y…

- Seifer: Tranquila yo lo contaré –interrumpió de pronto el muchacho poniéndose al lado de Quistis-.

Todos miraron con sorpresa al joven, menos la joven instructora que mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo.

Seifer empezó a contar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no se detuvo mucho en los detalles ya que no quería estar mucho tiempo con ellos.

- Zell: Me estas diciendo ¿que tenemos que actuar antes de que se la lleven en el baile?, pero eso es muy complicado tío –decía el muchacho rubio algo alterado-.

- Seifer: Por eso, hay que pensar algo, ya.

- Laguna: No sabemos en que momento tienen pensado llevársela y si han planeado alguna estrategia o si…

- Squall: Nos los llevaremos por la fuerza –dijo de pronto el joven clavando la mirada en la de Laguna. Si nos andamos con rodeos al final lo conseguirán así que en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad mañana iremos a por ellos, luego ya tendremos tiempo de explicar todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lo importante es evitar que se lleven a Rinoa ¿no? –acabó diciendo mientras recorría con la mirada el grupo, que ahora se mantenía en silencio-.

- Rinoa: También puedo hacer de cebo –dijo rompiendo el silencio. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella-. Me quieren a mi ¿no?. En cualquier momento puedo abandonar la sala del baile, ellos vendrán tras de mí… seguro. Además los pasillos estarán vacíos ya que todo el mundo estará en el salón, ¿verdad? –explicó con calma-.

- Seifer: Creo… que no es mala idea –intervino-. En el momento que les veamos ir detrás, les seguiremos y alguno de vosotros podía quedarse pos los pasillos escoltado a Rinoa. Y yo estaré con ellos, controlandolos.

Squall mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo, no le gustaba nada la idea de dejarla sola.

- Laguna: Ellos solo son tres –dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de Squall-. Solo debemos decidir a que hora lo haremos y como nos distribuiremos. ¡Chicos! –dijo llamando la atención del grupo-. Edea y yo nos ocuparemos del plan, no os preocupéis mas de lo necesario, a última hora de la tarde tendréis un informe de los detalles del plan ¿vale? –acabo diciendo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

Los jóvenes no pusieron demasiadas pegas, estaba claro que confiaban en él, a pesar del carácter distraído que le caracterizaba.

Seifer fue el primero en desaparecer de allí, acarició suavemente la espalda de Quistis y tras una mirada cómplice se marchó. La joven hubiese corrido tras él, pero se controló, no era el momento. Cuando todo acabase las cosas cambiarían, le diría sin tapujos lo que sentía por él y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiese.

Durante unos minutos todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Elleone: Bueno, parece que las cosas irán mas rápido de lo que habíamos previsto –dijo intentando tranquilizar el ambiente-

- Zell: Eso parece –contesto sonriendo a Elleone- Por cierto, ¿Seifer?, ¿podemos confiar en él? –preguntó mirando directamente a Quistis-.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la instructora.

- Quistis: Yo diría que… si –contestó notando como la mirada de Selphie se clavaba en ella-.

- Squall: Ha venido a contarnos lo que va a pasar ¿no?, debemos confiar, no nos queda otra. –Apuntó ante el silencio del grupo-.

Los jóvenes asintieron no muy convencidos, pero era cierto lo que Squall decía, no había muchas mas opciones y si era una trampa o no, solo lo sabrían mañana.

- Squall: Os podéis marchar, de momento no hay nada que hacer –dijo el muchacho mirando a cada uno de ellos-. Aprovechad el día libre, no volveréis a tenerlo –acabó diciendo con media sonrisa-.

Los jóvenes rieron con el último comentario y cada uno se marchó por su lado. Se volverían a ver a la hora de comer en la cafetería.

No muy lejos de allí, escondidos entre unos árboles Yinna y Shonen observaban a los jóvenes. Minutos más tarde aparecía un tercero, Galh.

- Yinna: Dime que todo esta a punto para mañana –preguntó mientras se recostaba en un árbol cercano-.

- Galh: Por supuesto –respondió serio-.

- Yinna: Bien. Nada puede salir mal –decía sin apartar la mirada del grupo de jóvenes-.

- Shonen: ¿Estarán tramando algo?, llevan unos días reuniéndose a menudo –dijo mirando a Yinna-.

La joven se giró y dirigiendo la mirada directamente al chico, rió de manera histérica como si de una demente se tratara.

- Yinna: Da igual lo que tramen o lo que sepan de nosotros, no les servirá de nada, somos mas fuertes que ellos.

- Galh: Te recuerdo que no pudiste con Rinoa – dijo acercándose mas a su hermana-.

La joven clavó los ojos en el chico y llena de ira lo empotró contra el árbol. Acercó su mano al cuello del muchacho y apenas sin tocarlo, consiguió que el joven empezase a retorcerse de dolor.

- Yinna: Aquella vez fallamos, porque no era la forma adecuada -explicaba sin apartar la mano del cuello-.

- Shonen: Y que hay de Seifer –pregunto despreocupado sin prestar atención a su hermano que se ahogaba poco a poco-.

- Yinna: Esta bajo control… tiene miedo… -dijo soltando de pronto a Galh , haciéndolo caer a un lado del árbol-.

- Shonen: Lleva varios días reuniéndose con esa instructora rubia –dijo en tono de preocupación-.

- Yinna: No pasa nada, él les odia demasiado, desea hacerles tanto daño como yo –respondió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y cogiendo el rostro de Shonen entre sus manos-. Además, morirá igualmente –terminó diciendo mientras soltaba la cara de Shonen-.

De pronto la joven se giró para echar un último vistazo al grupo, tan solo quedaban Rinoa y el comandante.

- Yinna: ¡Vámonos! –exclamó enfadada mientras daba un puntapié a Galh que permanecía en suelo intentando aliviar el dolor de su cuello-.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de entre las sombras de los árboles para dirigirse al jardín donde seguían pasando desapercibidos entre el resto de los alumnos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues capitulo términado. Gracias por leerlo y gracias, como siempre, por los reviews y a Rinoa Haatirii, k ya pensaba k te habias olvidauuu :( k penita.

Ya veo k no, Gaxiassss.

Hasta la proxima ^^


	19. capitulo 19

Aquí esta el cap 19, advertir que al final del capitulo hay una escena un pelin subidita de tono, solo mu pokito, es mas romanticona…

Que disfruteis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 19

Rinoa fue de las última en emprender sus pasos en dirección al jardín, pero antes de que pudiese empezar a andar Squall la agarró de la mano.

- Squall: Espera –dijo cogiéndola y haciéndola girar de nuevo-.

- Rinoa: ¿Si? –dijo con una sonrisa-

- Squall: Porque no me esperas aquí, tengo que entregarle los papeles de ayer a Kramer… -explicó bajando la cabeza-. Luego quiero hablar contigo –acabó diciendo con gesto preocupado-.

Tras darle un beso en la frente a la joven abandonó el patio. Rinoa observó los pasos del muchacho y lo vio desaparecer en el interior del jardín. Tras un largo suspiro apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla observando a la gente que paseaba por el patio. Estaba claro que Squall estaba preocupado y también sabía perfectamente que no le había hecho ninguna gracia la idea de ella, pero no había otra opción.

Squall se dio prisa en llegar al despacho no quería hacer esperar a la joven y menos dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces y tras oír la voz del director, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

- Squall: Buenos días, vengo a traerle los informes del otro día –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y los dejaba sobre ésta-.

- Director: ¡Vaya! trabajando en tu día libre, así me gusta –dijo mientras revisaba el taco de papeles-. Muy bien, gracias –acabo diciendo sin mirarle a la cara-.

Squall hizo un gesto molesto y abandonó el despacho, mejor así, pensó. En el momento que iba a coger el ascensor, alguien llamó su atención. Al girarse vio que se trataba de Edea.

- Squall: Edea… -dijo yendo hacia ella-.

- Edea: Hola, ¿as venido a entregar algo a Kramer? –preguntó-

- Squall: Si, prefiero entregarlo con tiempo –explicó-. Por cierto, ¿has encontrado algún símbolo en el despacho? –preguntó bajando el tono de voz-.

- Edea: No, ayer no encontré nada –contestó acercándose mas al muchacho-. Hoy volveré a mirar, aunque no se, me preocupa, está tan…

- Squall: Desagradable –dijo interrumpiendo a la mujer-.

Edea rió con el comentario del muchacho sabiendo que esa era la palabra exacta que definía al director.

- Edea: No quería ser tan clara –le dijo al joven-. Bueno te dejo, voy a echar un vistazo y luego estaré con Laguna, si necesitas algo…

- Squall: No te preocupes –dijo el joven mientras emprendía sus pasos hacia el ascensor-.

Rinoa seguía en el patio, esperando. Tras unos minutos notó una presencia tras ella, pero no se sorprendió porque enseguida supo que se trataba de Squall. La joven se giró y se sentó en la barandilla quedando cara a cara con el comandante. Lo miró detenidamente y cogiéndolo de la camiseta lo atrajo hacia ella, pegando su cuerpo al de él. El muchacho algo sorprendido no tardó en acomodarse entre las piernas de la joven apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sobre la barandilla.

Rinoa no tardó ni medio segundo en rodear el cuello del joven y saborear sus labios con delicadeza.

- Squall: ¿Ahora no te preocupa que la gente nos vea? –dijo con voz ronca rompiendo el beso-.

- Rinoa: Ya sabes que nunca me han importado lo que digan los demás –contestó apoyando su frente en la del muchacho-.

Squall dio un pequeño suspiro y se separó unos centímetros de la joven para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Squall: ¿Qué te pasa Rinoa? –pregunto mas serio de lo habitual-

- Rinoa: Nada –rió la joven despreocupada-.

- Squall: Nada ¿eh? –dijo desviando la mirada a un par de jóvenes que les observaban tímidas desde un banco cercano -. Desde que despertaste de lo de Yinna, no estas igual, de repente… es como si nada de esto fuese contigo –siguió hablando volviendo a fijar la mirada en los ojos de ella-. Y eso de hacer de cebo, ¿porque esta despreocupación de repente?, ¿no tienes miedo?... ¡porque yo si que lo tengo! –exclamó elevando el tono de voz y cogiendo a la joven de los brazos-.

Rinoa desvío la mirada y soltándose del amarre del joven, se bajo de la barandilla, pero antes de que pudiese escapar, Squall la cogió de la muñeca con fuerza.

- Squall: ¿Dónde vas ahora? –preguntó sin soltarla-.

- Rinoa: ¡Me haces daño! –dijo haciendo un gesto brusco para deshacerse del agarre del chico-.

La joven desapareció de la vista de Squall, quien había dado por perdida la conversación.

- Squall: ¡Maldita sea! –gritó dando un fuerte golpe en la barandilla-.

El joven se quedó un rato allí, sin entender que había pasado hacia un momento, ¿por qué no quiso contestar ninguna de sus preguntas? Así no podía ayudarla.

Tras unos minutos vagando por su mente volvió a dirigir su mirada a las jovencitas del banco, quienes cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos. Rápidamente se marcharon de allí cuando se percataron de que Squall las observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Squall notó como las nubes plomizas descargaban las primeras gotas en el lugar, miró al cielo y un rayo iluminó el horizonte.

Era hora de volver a dentro y comer algo, sabía que Rinoa no aparecería por la cafetería, era inútil buscarla ya que cada vez que se enfadaba sabía esconderse a la perfección.

Squall vagó durante unos minutos por los pasillos del jardín, estaba haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de comer y ya de paso tal vez daba con Rinoa. Pero no fue así, con quien se encontró fue con Seifer, de hecho se dio de bruces con él.

- Squall: ¡Porque no miras por do…! ¡Seifer! Eres tú… -dijo con desgana-.

- Seifer: Yo también me alegro de verte –recalcó irónico-.

- Squall: Lo que tu digas… -dijo reanudando sus paso-.

Justo en el momento que cruzaba por su lado paró en seco.

- Squall: Espera… Seifer… si ves a Rinoa le dices que la estoy buscando… por favor. – y sin mirarle a la cara pasó de largo-.

- Seifer: No creo que sea el mejor momento para enfadarse con ella –comentó el joven rubio llamando la atención de Squall-.

- Squall: Como sabes que… -dijo girándose hacia Seifer-.

- Seifer: Porque tienes una cara que te llega al suelo –rió el joven- No te preocupes, yo se lo digo. –Acabó diciendo mientras desaparecía de la vista de Squall-.

El joven comandante continuó su camino más desconcertado, la verdad es que seguía sin entender a Seifer, todo apuntaba a que realmente les estaba ayudando, pero seguía sin fiarse de él. No quería que todo el plan fallara por él.

La hora de comer había llegado mas rápido de lo que se había imaginado, así que con paso firme se acercó a la cafetería. Los demás ya se encontraban allí, menos Rinoa, claro.

Tras coger algo de comer se sentó con desgana en la mesa. Su cara delataba que algo había pasado y el que Rinoa no se encontrase allí lo dejaba aun mas claro. Así que no tuvo otra opción que contarles lo que había ocurrido. Todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de contar sus penas a los demás, con Rinoa no le importaba tanto pero a ellos, aun le costaba.

Cuando acabaron de comer Selphie se ofreció para ir a buscarla, pero Squall le dijo que no pasaba nada que era mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pasara el enfado.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron abandonando la cafetería, ellos fueron de los últimos en marcharse.

La tarde se había echado encima casi sin darse cuenta, Squall, tras echarse un rato después de la comida decidió salir fuera, pensó en ir donde había tenido las discusión con ella, tal vez había ido al mismo sitio. Al salir notó como un aire frío recorría el lugar, algo no muy normal en las fechas en las que estaban, pero a eso ya se había acostumbrado en las últimas semanas, desde que todo esto había empezado.

Cuando llego al lugar pudo reconocer una silueta conocida. Se trataba de Irvine.

- Irvine: Squall… ¿Qué pasa, tío? –saludó jovial-.

- Squall: Venia… a…

- Irvine: Por Rinoa ¿no? –interrumpió el joven vaquero-.

Squall suspiró y se acomodo con los brazos en la barandilla, últimamente todo el mundo sabía lo que le pasaba, estaba perdiendo facultadas en ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Squall: ¿Tanto se nota? –preguntó sonriendo-. Estoy preocupado, ella está cambiada, nose, no la reconozco, es como si nada de lo que pasa le importara –explicaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte- Por eso hemos discutido-. Añadió buscando la mirada del vaquero-.

- Irvine: Creo, que se ha puesto una especie de coraza y no quiere preocupar más de la cuenta a la gente que la rodea, ¿no crees? –dijo encontrándose con la mirada del comandante-.

- Squall: Puede ser… pero yo quiero protegerla, eso no me importa… -explicó con voz calmada-.

- Irvine: Todos pensamos lo mismo, pero parece que ella se considera una carga –dijo girándose y quitándose el sombrero-. Oye no te preocupes, seguro que aparece, no puede estar muy lejos –añadió dándole una palmadita en el hombro-.

En ese momento apareció Selphie, parece que habían quedado allí para pasar la tarde juntos, así que Squall se dio por aludido y se marchó de allí, no sin antes saber que Selphie llevaba una hora buscando a Rinoa y no había dado con ella.

Squall agradeció el gesto de la muchacha y le dio las gracias a Irvine por la conversación, no sabia porqué, pero se sentía mejor, mas tranquilo y relajado.

La noche se había echado encima, ya eran las 10 así que después de dar otro recorrido por el jardín, el joven comandante decidió irse a su habitación, pensó que cuando la noche estuviese mas avanzada iría a la habitación de Rinoa, seguro que estaría allí.

Cuando entró en la habitación vio un papel en el suelo, como si alguien lo hubiese colado por debajo de la puerta. Entonces calló en la cuenta, era el plan de mañana perfectamente detallado por Laguna y Edea. Lo miró un poco por encima, pero no lo encontró demasiado complicado, antes de seguir estudiándolo decidió acomodarse y ponerse su habitual pantalón de chándal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa caminaba con paso cansado en dirección a su habitación, llevaba casi todo el día dando vueltas por sitios poco transitados por los alumnos, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo ocurrido. Estaba cansada de hablar siempre de lo mismo y sabía que en la discusión con Squall había saltado sin motivo pero no quería sentirse débil delante de él, porque no lo era, aunque todo el mundo creyese lo contrario.

Justo en el momento en que giraba en una de las esquinas del pasillo, se encontró cara a cara con los hermanos, los cuales, iban acompañados de Seifer.

Rinoa se quedo paralizada, no sabia como reaccionar, dudó entre salir corriendo o pasar de largo, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada.

- Yinna: Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿no? –dijo acercándose a la joven y cogiéndola de la cara-. No te preocupes dentro de muy poco, estarás con nosotros…para siempre –decía mientras acorralaba a la joven poco a poco contra la pared-. ¿No dices nada? –rió de pronto, de manera escandalosa-.

La joven palidecía por momentos, intentó deshacerse del amarre de la muchacha pero los dos hermanos la ayudaron a que no escapara poniéndose cada uno a un lado de Rinoa.

- Rinoa: ¿Vas a matarme? –consiguió decir resignada-. ¿Tanto misterio para hacerlo de esta manera? Que poca imaginación… -dijo con valor-.

- Yinna: ¡Ah, no mi pequeña!, ahora solo me divierto, me encanta verte el miedo en los ojos, aunque ahora mismo juraría que no lo tienes, ¿me equivoco? –Preguntó buscando la mirada de Rinoa-.

Ésta esquivó la mirada de Yinna varias veces, hasta que dio con la de Seifer. Éste parecía furioso, como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar, la miró directamente y con unos ojos que jamás Rinoa hubiese reconocido en él, se acercó a Yinna.

- Seifer: ¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme a mí también? –dijo de pronto apartando a la joven de Rinoa-. Te recuerdo que todavía no he acabado aquello que empezamos aquel día-. Dijo acercándose más a la joven y apartando del todo a los tres muchachos-.

- Yinna: Esta bien, ¡haz lo que te de la gana con ella! –dijo de repente-. Pero sé discreto, tampoco queremos despertar a todo el jardín- terminó de hablar mientras se alejaba del lugar seguida de sus dos hermanos-.

Seifer cogió a la joven del brazo y se la llevó a uno de los pasillos paralelos, empotrándola contra la pared.

- Seifer: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de la joven.

Rinoa abrió los ojos despacio, los había cerrado inconscientemente, esperando lo que quisiera que fuese a hacerle aquel desalmado.

- Rinoa: ¿No vas… a hacerme nada? –preguntó aun con miedo-.

- Seifer: ¡Claro que no!, estoy con vosotros en esto ¿vale?, haber cuando demonios os entra en la cabeza –explicó algo nervioso mientras se separaba de la joven dejándola mas espacio-.

La joven suspiró tranquila.

- Rinoa: Oye, lo siento, sino llegas a estar… -decía con la mirada pegada al suelo, algo avergonzada-.

- Seifer: ¡Squall lleva todo el día buscándote! ¿sabes?, esta preocupado… maldita sea… ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que con este comportamiento estas causando mas problemas? –decía furioso-. Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que te vean por aquí. –Terminó emprendiendo los pasos en dirección contraria-.

La joven avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar y con el miedo aun en el cuerpo, observó como Seifer se alejaba de allí. Aun no podía creer que hubiese sido él el que la salvase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis se encontraba en su habitación, eran ya las 11 de la noche. Estaba repasando el informe que Laguna y Edea habían redactado para la misión de mañana.

Después de mirarlo durante unos minutos, se dio cuenta que no tenia mayor complicación, pero algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien como esperaban, tenia una mala sensación. La joven desvío la mirada de las hojas para fijarla en un punto perdido del techo de su habitación, su mente había dejado de prestar atención a ese pedazo de papel para concentrase únicamente en una persona, Seifer.

Llevaba toda la noche nerviosa, de repente, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, era como si lo de mañana no fuese a salir bien e iba a perder la oportunidad de sincerarse con el muchacho.

Sin pensárselo un segundo mas, se levantó de la silla de un salto, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros desgatados, una camiseta de tirantes y salio de su habitación con paso acelerado.

En cuestión de segundos se presentó en la habitación de Seifer, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y tocó varias veces la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó unos segundos, impaciente, cuando tras la puerta apareció el joven rubio. Quistis, en ese momento se quedó sin palabras, con la mirada pegada al suelo, ¿Por qué demonios había ido hasta allí?

- Seifer: ¿Y bien?... – dijo el muchacho mirándola divertido-.

En ese momento, la joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la de él, fijo la vista en el pecho desnudo del joven y apoyó su mano en la cicatriz que hacia unos días había aparecido en su cuerpo.

- Quistis: Venia… a ver que tal estas –acertó a decir tímida-.

Seifer cogió la mano de la muchacha y la hizo pasar dentro de la habitación. Quistis se dejo llevar y pasó dentro sin rechistar, tras cerrar la puerta tras de si, el joven tomó asiento en la cama y desde allí observó los paso de la joven, aun no entendía que hacia ella allí, así que dejaría que fuese ella la que se explicase, sin agobiarla.

Quistis paseo por la habitación del chico, nunca había estado allí y la verdad, que no se la imaginaba de esa manera. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y recogido, una serie de libros de estrategias de combate descansaban sobre el escritorio junto con unas hojas de apuntes. Justo en el lado contrario, había un perchero en el que se encontraba colgado su famoso abrigo, recordó que hacia mucho que no se lo veía puesto, tal vez, formaba parte de un pasado del cual, ya no quería formar parte. Al lado del perchero, recostada contra la pared, estaba su arma, perfectamente cuidada y brillante como si la acabase de limpiar.

La muchacha se acercó con paso tranquilo al ventanal, por el cual se filtraba la luz de la luna a través de las cortinas, al pasar por al lado del perchero, extendió una de sus manos y con suma delicadeza acarició el abrigo. Al llegar al ventanal retiró un poco la cortina y fijó la mirada en la oscuridad del exterior.

Seifer seguía esperando paciente sobre la cama, desde que la había dejado pasar no habían dicho una palabra.

- Quistis: No sabía que estudiabas… tanto –dijo rompiendo el silencio y señalando los libros de la mesa de estudio-.

- Seifer: Soy Seed ¿no? –contestó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la joven-.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la muchacha, apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre la pared, quedando a escasos centímetro de ella, entonces se encorvó un poco para quedar a la atura de ella y habló de forma calmada.

- Seifer: ¿A que has venido, Quistis? –preguntó serio-

La joven quedó intimidada ante la postura del muchacho y bajo la mirada.

- Quistis: Quería decirte… que… -la muchacha suspiró sin saber bien que decir-.

Ella apoyó su espalda contra el ventanal, acomodándose un poco más. Entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del chico. Seifer la miraba en silencio, con un brillo especial en los ojos, inconscientemente el joven apoyó la mano libre que le quedaba sobre la cadera de ella y atrayéndola un poco hacia él, redujo aun más la distancia que les separaba. Quistis se quedó en silencio, hipnotizada por la profundidad de la mirada del muchacho, fue entonces cuanto notó los calidos labios de él sobre los de ella. Hacía tanto que esperaba eso que no tardó ni medio segundo en corresponder aquel anhelado beso.

Pronto Quistis rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos, notando como sus cuerpos se pegaban más.

Seifer deslizó sus manos por la fina cintura de la muchacha, introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. Podía notar la fina piel de su espalda y como ésta, se erizaba al contacto de él.

Fue Quistis quien rompió el beso y fijó la mirada en los ojos del joven. Este sonrió y acarició los labios de la joven con el pulgar. Poco a poco fue guiando a la muchacha hasta la cama. Allí se recostó con cuidado sobre ella, sin descargar todo su peso.

Sin darse cuenta, Quistis se encontraba desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Seifer y completamente a su merced. Jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer algo así con él, y si alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza, todos los pensamientos habían sido de inseguridad y miedo.

Pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo, era todo lo contrario. El tener a Seifer así, de esa manera, tan cerca, la hacia sentirse completamente protegida, como si estando cerca de él nada malo fuese a pasar. Podía notar las caricias del joven en todo su cuerpo y como sus labios recorrían sus zonas mas intimas, sin dejarla un momento de tregua.

Seifer no podía dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, era como estar en el paraíso. Hacia tiempo que soñaba con tenerla así, estaba tan… indefensa.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se estremecía con cada caricia depositada por Seifer y tímidos gemidos salían, de vez en cuando de su boca, haciendo que Seifer se excitara aun más. Éste volvió a capturar los labios de la joven entre los suyos propios y deslizando la mano entre los muslos de ella consiguió separarlos un poco mas para acomodarse mejor sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando notó como la muchacha se tensaba de repente.

- Seifer: Quistis… -susurró el joven con voz ronca parando en seco-.

El joven la miró directamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y pequeñas perlas de sudor adornaban su frente. Quistis al ver los ojos del muchacho, apartó la mirada vergonzosa.

- Seifer: No me digas que… que no… -dijo el joven con media sonrisa pintada en la cara-.

Quistis entendió a donde quería llegar y su timidez aumentó todavía más, apartando la cabeza hacia un lado y tapándose con sus brazos instintivamente. La situación la estaba superando por lo que se removió un poco, intentando escapar del cuerpo de Seifer.

- Seifer: Espera… -suplicó descargando más su peso sobre ella para evitar que se moviera-. Me da igual lo que hayas o no hayas hecho –explicó comprensivo-. Es solo que me ha… sorprendido –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa amable-.

Quistis vio sinceridad en sus palabras y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron de un plumazo. Le miró directamente y se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada. Volvió a acomodarse, pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de él, mientras que con el otro acariciaba su mejilla.

- Quistis: Si sigues hablando, entonces si que me voy a ir… -dijo con voz sensual capturando las caderas del muchacho entre sus piernas, invitándole a entrar-.

La joven atrajo a Seifer hacia ella y tras besarlo de forma efusiva, lo notó dentro. Un gemido de placer salio de la garganta del chico, al comprobar la calidez de la joven y como un dolor placentero le recorría el cuerpo al notar las uñas de ella clavarse con fuerza en su espalda.

Ella no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, deseaba tanto aquello que apenas notó dolor. Pronto aquello se convirtió en un vaivén de caderas, en el que el muchacho mantenía un ritmo suave pero constante sin dejar de prestar atención a los labios y cuello de la joven, esa mujer de verdad, le inspiraba ternura.

Quistis creía que iba a derretirse de placer, jamás imaginó sentir algo así con él. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos, sin dejar de acariciar al joven, notando como cada músculo de la espalda del muchacho se tensaba con cada movimiento.

La noche fue larga, pero el joven no pudo aguantar el ritmo mucho más y se desplomó encima de ella. Quistis se relajó completamente y pudo notar el peso del joven sobre su pecho, pero no le importó, le gustaba tenerlo así.

Tras unos minutos recuperando el aliento, Seifer se incorporó sobre sus brazos y deposito fugaces beso en los labios de la joven para luego hacerse a un lado. La joven lo siguió como si tuviese un imán y se refugió en su pecho, descansando la cabeza en la curva que formaba el cuello del joven

No dijeron nada, ya se lo habían dicho todo aquella noche, y dejándose llevar por el cansancio se quedaron dormidos, ajenos a todo lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues aquí acaba este capitulillo, espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias, como siempre a Rinoa Haatirii, esperando tus ilustraciones estoy jejeje.

Y si a alguien mas le interesa, si que tengo pensado en hacer otra historia, que mas o menos la tengo encaminada y el primer capitulo esta casi.

Hasta la Proxima^^


	20. capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Rinoa seguía allí plantada, hacia unos minutos que Seifer le había advertido que se marchase de allí y que no anduviese demasiado tiempo sola, pero la joven aun no había reaccionado.

Es como si de repente, la coraza que había creado desde lo de Yinna, se hubiese roto en mil pedazos, y para ello, solo había hecho falta unas palabras de Seifer.

Desde que todo aquello había comenzado, su vida había dado un giro completo, cambios de humor, miedo continuo, intentar ser quien no era… estaba harta de todo aquello. Solo quería ser una joven normal, disfrutar de sus amigos y de su primera relación seria con alguien, pero no podía, no conseguía ser feliz.

Con todos aquellos pensamientos revoloteando pos su cabeza, comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin saber muy bien donde ir.

Llegó a los pasillos de las habitaciones femeninas y cuando se encontraba frente a su puerta, pasó de largo. Una joven la empujó sin querer, sacándola del letargo en el que estaba inmersa. Al levantar la vista para disculparse se fijó, que varios jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando de aquella noche, la última noche antes de la celebración.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro, cayendo en la cuenta que todo eso iba a ser en honor a ellos, pero que jamás llegaría a celebrarse, una lucha estaba a punto de tener lugar y aquella gente era ajena al gran desastre.

De repente como si su mente se despejara de pronto, entendió que realmente era, también, su ultima noche, nadie sabía lo que pasaría mañana, tal vez, las cosas no volverían a ser igual. Ella también quería disfrutar de esa noche y lo quería hacer cerca de la persona que más había querido nunca, Squall. Así que reanudó sus pasos en dirección a la habitación del muchacho.

Al pasar por los pasillos de los chicos, le pareció ver a lo lejos a Quistis, pero se dijo que eso era imposible, ¿Qué hacia Quistis en el pasillo de los chicos?

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Squall, vaciló antes de llamar, ahora que estaba allí, se daba cuenta de que se había portado, una vez mas, como una chiquilla malcriada, había pasado toda su vida haciendo lo que le venía en gana y consiguiendo lo que quería en cada momento. Pero ahora las cosas no marchaban como ella desearía y como una cría enrabietada lo pagaba con la primera persona que se le ponía por delante y como no, ese era Squall.

Solo quería disculparse con él, decirle realmente lo que sentía en esos momentos pero ahora, era ella, a la que le resultaba imposible encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la figura del muchacho apareció tras ella.

Squall se paró en seco, su rostro delataba sorpresa. Justo en el momento que iba a salir a buscar a la chica, aparece tras la puerta de su habitación.

Tras unos segundos, Squall notó como ella apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, al parecer avergonzada. Una sonrisa de ternura apareció en el rostro del muchacho y sin decir una palabra cogió a Rinoa de la mano arrastrándola hacia el interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y tras dejar la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano sobre una silla cercana, envolvió a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Rinoa no tardó en rodear el torso con sus brazos y esconder la cara en el pecho del joven.

- Squall: Iba salir a buscarte ¿sabes? –explicó apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven-.

- Rinoa: Lo siento… -susurró escondiendo su cara aun mas en el pecho de él-.

- Squall: No hace falta que digas nada… me tenias preo…

- Rinoa: ¡Tengo miedo, Squall!, ¡tengo mucho miedo! –interrumpió de pronto la muchacha sin levantar la cabeza del pecho, el cual, le servia de refugio-.

Squall se sorprendió ante las repentinas palabras de ella y confuso, intentó buscar la mirada de la joven, algo que le fue imposible ya que se encontraba totalmente pegada a su pecho. Rinoa comenzó a llorar en silencio y pronto notó como era arrastrada hasta la cama donde Squall la invitó a sentarse. El joven se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y cogiendo su cara, secó las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro.

- Squall: Cálmate… ¿vale?, es normal que tengas miedo, todos lo tenemos, pero vamos a salir de esta ¿me oyes? –dijo con dulzura-.

Rinoa levantó la vista y deleitó al muchacho con una tímida sonrisa, éste no puedo resistirse ante tal gesto y capturó los labios de la joven en un cálido beso. Ella correspondió éste con dulzura, acariciando el rostro Squall. Realmente estando cerca de él se sentía protegida, él sabía como calmarla.

- Rinoa: Siento lo de esta mañana, yo no quería preocuparte y al final he conseguido todo lo contrario –explicó mas calmada-.

- Squall: No pasa nada –habló con voz ronca depositando fugaces besos sobre los labios de la muchacha mientras que, poco a poco, la recostaba en la cama-.

- Rinoa: Hay… algo… que no te he contado –decía con dificultad, intentando no sucumbir a las carias de Squall-. Esta tarde me he encontrado con… con Yinna y…

- Squall: ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó de repente el joven parando en seco lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –preguntó algo alterado cargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos -.

- Rinoa: Bueno… te lo estoy diciendo ahora ¿no? –vaciló la joven ante la mirada penetrante del muchacho-.

En ese instante, la chica se sintió algo intimidada, Squall se encontraba sobre ella cubriéndola por completo y con esa mirada fría que en ocasiones ella, era incapaz de descifrar.

- Rinoa: ¿Estas… enfadado? –preguntó dudosa-.

El joven solo pudo apartar la mirada hacia un lado.

-Rinoa: Estas enfadado –afirmó con rotundidad, mientras buscaba la mirada del chico-.

Squall se incorporó del todo dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

- Squall: No estoy enfadado, estoy asustado ¿vale? –explicó con el orgullo por los suelos-. Cada vez que te pierdo de vista creo que no volveré a verte –decía mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo agobiado-.

- Rinoa: No me ha pasado nada –explicó la chica poniéndose al lado del muchacho-. Además Seifer estaba allí y…

- Squall: ¿Seifer? , vaya la historia va mejorando –apuntó irónico-.

Rinoa explicó lo que había pasado esa tarde, cuando Seifer decidió ayudarla.

El joven comandante pareció entenderlo y más calmado asumió que realmente su archienemigo, había decidido proteger a Rinoa.

Si era cierto que Seifer era aliado de ellos las cosas serían algo mas fáciles. Sin duda alguna, el joven rubio era uno de los mejores en el campo de batalla, el problema era su egoísmo y la falta de compañerismo, aunque Squall estaba empezando a cambiar esa opinión sobre él después de lo que Rinoa había contando.

Tras unos minutos Squall cayó en la cuenta de que Rinoa ni siquiera había leído el plan de mañana que Laguna había preparado junto a Edea, así que decidieron darle un repaso juntos.

Éste era sencillo, Seifer estaría con los tres hermanos en todo momento y cuando vieran salir a Rinoa del salón, sería Seifer quien se encargase de informarlos de que era un buen momento para atacar a la joven.

Los demás Seeds no la perderían de vista ni un instante.

La idea era pillarlos desprevenidos y llevarlos lo mas lejos posible de la zona de baile para intentar que nadie saliese herido.

Rinoa miró por encima aquellos papeles, Squall tenia razón, el plan era tan sencillo que un niño de cuatro años podía llevarlo acabo, lo complicado sería enfrentarse a ellos, estaba claro que eran fuertes pero no sabían hasta que punto, realmente, no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Tras conversar un rato con Squall sobre el plan, la muchacha se levantó para ir al baño donde se lavó la cara y se puso una camiseta que el muchachol le había dejado para dormir. Estaba agotada, llevaba todo el día dando vueltas y pensando en mil cosas a la vez, así que cuando se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Squall, no tardó ni dos segundos en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Necesitaban descansar si mañana no querían que nada saliese mal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edea descansaba sobre la silla que su marido ocupaba todos los días en aquel depacho. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el director, que ahora dormía placidamente en un sofá cercano que había bajo uno de los ventanales del despacho. Hacía un rato que se había echado por encontrarse exhausto, Edea le había casi obligado a ello, estaba harta de verlo así y a la vez furiosa por saber la causa del estado se su marido y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Llevaba días yendo al despacho con la excusa de ayudarle en los papeleos, pero la verdadera causa era la de buscar aquel maldito sello que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco como al resto de cadetes y personal del jardín.

Laguna y ella habían estado varias horas preparando el plan y el director no se había inmutado un solo instante, ni preguntado ni molestado en saber lo que estaban haciendo. La verdad que el estado del mandamás del jardín de Balamb estaba llegando a un estado lamentable y Edea sabia que el tiempo se acababa.

Laguna por su parte había decidido comunicarse con Esthar para saber si habían averiguado algo nuevo e informarse de cómo se estaban preparando para el día de mañana.

La mujer no supo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado observando el rostro de su marido que ahora, perecía relajado, pero unos golpes llamando a la puerta la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Edea, al oír los golpes, instintivamente miro al reloj que había colgado justo en la pared de enfrente, eran exactamente la una de la madrugada. Rápidamente se levantó del sillón y presurosa abrió la puerta.

- Laguna: ¿Sigue dormido? –pregunto el hombre con voz suave-.

La bruja asintió y le dejo pasar, parecía inquieto y la mirada delataba preocupación. Edea fue tras él que caminaba nervioso por el despacho.

- Edea: ¡Quieres calmarte! –dijo de pronto parando en seco al hombre-.

- Laguna: Algo va mal Edea –dijo por fin-. Hace un momento, en Esthar, han detectado una fuerza de energía muy extraña, pero poderosa –explicó el hombre en voz baja mientras observaba al director en el sofá-.

- Edea: ¿Una energía extraña? –preguntó confusa buscando la mirada del hombre-.

- Laguna: Si, los datos coinciden con la energía desprendida la vez que esas cosas llegaron aquí, pero hay ciertos parámetros nuevos, que no sabemos a que pertenecen –siguió explicando mientras sacaba unos papeles del bolsillo y los extendía en la mesa del despacho tras la atenta mirada de Edea-. Además –siguió tras un momento de pausa-, sabemos exactamente de donde proceden ellos

Edea lo miró aun mas extrañada, ahora si que no entendía nada, ¿estaba hablando de la procedencia de las criaturas?, se suponía que venían de un futuro muy lejano. Pero justo en el momento que Laguna se disponía a hablar una ola de frío inundó el lugar. La pareja cruzó miradas y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a despertar al director, algo estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero antes de que pudiesen acercarse hasta él un ruido ensordecedor les hizo caer de rodillas.

Algo estaba ocurriendo abajo debían acudir allí lo antes posible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serían alrededor de la doce y media de la madrugada cuando Seifer se despertó algo aturdido, le había parecido escuchar un extraño ruido, como una especie de silbido pero mas agudo y penetrante.

El joven se incorporó con cuidado y frotando sus ojos afinó el oído, nada, el ruido había cesado. Sin darle más importancia se rascó la cabeza y decidió ir al baño.

Al moverse notó como un delgado brazo lo rodeaba a la altura de la cintura, bajó la mirada y una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro. Allí estaba ella, dormida profundamente y con un gesto calmado. Por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba allí, no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse con alguien a su lado. Podía decirse que sus relaciones habían sido mas "fugaces", cuando despertaba ellas habían huido de su lado sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Tras un rato acariciando el pelo de la joven, se levantó y poniéndose su ropa interior se dirigió al baño.

Cuando volvía hacia la cama, algo en la ventana llamó su atención, inquieto se acercó hasta ella pero no pudo ver nada, tan solo como las ramas mas altas de los árboles lejanos se agitaban con furia, azotadas por el viento que se había levantado aquella noche. Justo en el momento que iba a volver a la cama el inquietante sonido que lo había despertado se metió de nuevo en sus oídos, pero antes de que volviese a mirar por la ventana un susurro proveniente de la cama llamó su atención.

- Quistis: Seifer… -llamó la joven con un hilo de voz-.

El muchacho se acercó hasta la cama y se metió en ella de nuevo, sintiendo como la chica se enredaba en él escondiendo la cara en el pecho de éste.

- Quistis: Tengo frío… -dijo pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de él-.

El joven la rodeo y frotó la espalda de ella con cariño. Un gemido de placer salio de la garganta de Quistis.

- Seifer: No sabía que eras… así –dijo rompiendo el silencio-.

-Quistis: Así ¿como? –pregunto sorprendida levantando la vista hasta él-.

- Seifer: Nose… ¿cariñosa? –dudó el joven al elegir el adjetivo-.

La muchacha molesta lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le propinó un golpe en el pecho.

- Seifer: Es cierto, por los pasillos pareces tan independiente, fría, calculadora… -vacilaba el joven divertido observando como la muchacha iba enfadándose mas y mas con cada palabra que salía de la boca de éste-.

Pero para sorpresa del muchacho, Quistis no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente optó por bajar la cabeza y recostarse de nuevo en el pecho de éste. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, pero no le importaba, ahora podía mostrar su parte más tierna con alguien, sin importar las apariencias.

- Quistis: Tú también me has sorprendido esta noche –dijo tras unos minutos en silencio-. Pensaba que contigo todo iba a ser mas difícil… pero no ha sido así. Me has hecho sentir… muy cómoda –acabó diciendo capturando los labios del chico con cariño-.

- Seifer: Así que pensabas que era un cabrón en la cama ¿no? –añadió con su sonrisa típica-.

La joven asintió con un gesto de cabeza exagerado.

- Seifer: Contigo es… distinto –dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo-.

En ese momento Quistis notó como una ola de aire frío invadía la habitación erizando hasta el límite su piel. La joven instintivamente se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo en el que descansaba.

- Quistis: Seifer, ¿no hace mucho frío aquí dentro? –pregunto preocupada-.

- Seifer: Esto es muy raro –dijo mientras se deshacía del agarre de la chica-. Espera un poco –acabo diciendo mientras se incorporaba.

Al levantarse de la cama notó como la temperatura había bajado unos diez grados de golpe. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana, los cristales se habían empañado y una bruma espesa había invadido el exterior. Aquel extraño sonido había vuelto a penetrar en sus oídos y una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. En ese mismo instante una presión en el pecho le hizo llevarse la mano hasta éste.

- Seifer: Quistis… será mejor que te vistas. –dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana-.

- Quistis: Pero, ¿que es lo que pasa? –preguntó preocupada mientras empezaba a salir de entre las sabanas-.

- Seifer: Vamos, ¡Vamos! –exclamó el muchacho, cogiendo la ropa de ella y dándosela mientras él buscaba la suya-.

- Quistis: Me estas asustando –decía apurada acabando de colocarse las ultimas prendas-.

- Seifer: Tenemos que avisar al resto, algo no marcha bien –explicaba acabándose de poner su chaleco y cogiendo el arma que reposaba contra la pared-.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron vestidos, Seifer cogió de la mano a Quistis y le susurró al oído que no se separase de él en ningún momento. La joven asustada confió en él y apretó su mano contra la del joven.

Justo en el momento en el que iban a salir por la puerta, la ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una fuerte ola de viento helado que golpeó contra los jóvenes. Instintivamente Seifer empotró a Quistis contra la pared protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Aquella ola de aire tan violenta impactó directamente en la espalda del joven notando como el frío quemaba su piel. Un gemido de dolor salió de la boca del joven Seed, en ese momento Quistis abrió los ojos preocupada y se encontró con la mirada de él.

- Seifer: Hay que salir de aquí –dijo algo aturdido-.

Quistis pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del joven y arrastró el pesado cuerpo con dificultad hasta el pasillo, luchando como pudo contra esa fuerza. Cuando se encontraban fuera de allí, la puerta de la habitación se cerró con violencia dándoles una tregua.

Seifer se recostó contra la pared bajo la mirada preocupada de la joven instructora.

- Quistis: Dime que estas bien y no me vas a hacer cargar contigo –Bromeaba intentado quitar hierro al asunto.

- Seifer: Si, no te preocupes –respondió acariciando el rostro de la joven tranquilizándola-. Pero tenemos que avisar a los demás, creo vuestra gran batalla acaba de empezar.

- Quistis: ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó la joven sorprendida mientras era arrastrada por Seifer-.

Recorrieron los pasillos con paso acelerado, Quistis corría tras el muchacho sin soltar su mano, en ocasiones le resultaba difícil seguir el paso del chico que avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Squall que era la más cercana a la de Seifer y sin dudar un ápice aporreó la puerta nervioso. El joven comandante no tardó en abrir la puerta y sin decir una palabra la pareja se coló hasta dentro.

- Seifer: Vaya me alegro que una vez mas, os saltéis las normas del jardín y estéis juntos –dijo irónico señalando a Rinoa que estaba mirando inquieta por la ventana-.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué esta pasando?, ahí fuera… todo se esta congelando…

-Quistis: ¡¿Cómo!? Como que… -exclamó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y comprobaba horrorizada que todo fuero se estaba convirtiendo en hielo, incluso las ventanas estaban totalmente escarchadas-.

- Seifer: No hay tiempo, tenemos que buscar a los demás –dijo separando a Rinoa y Quistis de la ventana a la vez que cogía el arma de Squall y se la ponía en la mano-.

Squall y Rinoa estaban confundidos sin saber como reaccionar. Hacía un rato que un extraño sonido les había despertado y al acercarse a la ventana habían comprobado lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Había sido entonces cuando Seifer y Quistis aparecieron.

- Quistis: Squall, algo nos ha atacado, un aire helado… creo que la lucha ha comenzado - le explicaba al joven mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta-.

De repente el joven reaccionó y saliendo del letargo cogió a Rinoa por el brazo y la pegó a su propio cuerpo.

- Squall: Esta bien –empezó mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello-. No quiero que nadie pierda de vista a Rinoa, ¿vale? – Explicó mirando directamente a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban-. Ahora iremos a buscar a los demás, cuando estemos todos intentaremos reunirnos con Edea y Laguna. -acabo de explicar con seguridad en sus palabras-.

- Seifer: ¡Vaya! ya era hora de que reaccionases Co-man-dan-te –dijo con rin tintín-.

Squall rodó los ojos hasta Seifer y lo penetró con la mirada. Tras un gesto de afirmación, todos se pusieron en marcha.

- Seifer: Quien me mandaría a mí meterme en vuestras batallitas –dijo mientras caminaba tras el grupo-.

Quistis se paró en seco y le propinó otro golpe en el pecho con furia en la mirada.

- Rinoa: Seifer ¿Qué crees que es esa cosa que os a atacado? –se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha-.

- Seifer: No lo se, pero creo que nos quieren fuera de las habitaciones pero dentro del jardín, si todo ahí fuera se esta congelando es porque no quieren dejarnos salir de aquí.

Al torcer la esquina se dieron de bruces con los demás, Irvine y Selphie habían notado algo extraño también y habían decidido ir en busca de Squall no sin antes avisar a Zell, seria mejor que todos estuviesen juntos.

Después de explicarles lo que creían que estaba ocurriendo, Squall cayó en la cuenta de que Elleone esa noche también se encontraba en el jardín, al igual que Edea y Laguna.

- Squall: ¿Donde esta Elleone? –preguntó de repente tenso-. ¿Selphie? –miró a la chica buscando una respuesta en sus ojos ya que la joven dormía en la habitación de enfrente a la de Elleone-.

- Selphie: Bueno yo estaba con Irvine y…

- Seifer: ¡Genial!, habéis elegido el mejor momento para que todos os paséis las normas del jardín por los co…

- Quistis: ¡Seifer! –interrumpió la joven antes de que acabase la frase-.

- Seifer: ¡Que!, es la verdad ¿no? –empezó a discutir con la instructora-.

- Squall: Iré a buscarla –dijo de pronto haciendo callar a la pareja-. Tened cuidado con Rinoa –dijo cuando pasaba por el lado del vaquero-.

Este asintió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Seifer: ¡Espera! –gritó haciendo que Squall se parase en seco-. Iré yo, tu no te separes de ella –dijo señalando a la joven bruja-. No quiero verte llorar si algo la pasase –le dijo con media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él-. Id yendo al hall, nos vemos allí.

Squall asintió y tras una mirada cómplice que jamás había surgido entre ellos hasta esa noche, volvió con el grupo.

Seifer se giró por última vez y le guiñó un ojo a la instructora. Esta sonrió y con un suspiro preocupado lo dejó marchar.

La batalla había comenzado y todo les había pillado por sorpresa, esto no era lo que tenían planeado ni mucho menos y todas y cada una de las caras de los Seeds delataba preocupación y sobre todo… miedo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gracias por leerme, el siguiente capitulo esta casi listo así que no creo que tarde demasiado en subirlo._

_Hasta la Proxima^^_


	21. capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

El joven rubio caminaba en solitario por los pasillos del jardín, tan solo podía oír sus pasos resonar contra el suelo y su propia respiración bastante agitada. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque demonios había hecho esto, ¿en que momento había empezado a preocuparse por la seguridad del grupito de boy scout? Estaba claro que el que Quistis formase parte de ellos tenía mucho que ver, lucharía al lado de ellos si con eso conseguía protegerla a ella. No quería perder a la única persona que sabia entenderlo.

Siempre se había sentido atraído físicamente por la sexy instructora pero jamás pensó en que llegaría a preocuparse por ella y mucho menos a querer protegerla, si hacia falta, con su propia vida. El siempre había luchado solo, para el mismo, sin importarle la gente de su alrededor, pero ahora empezaba entender mejor a los demás y no le parecía tan descabellado el comportamiento de ellos.

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza llegó hasta la habitación de Elleone. Llamó varias veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna, le parecía extraño que la joven no se encontrase allí, así que pegó la oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo. Tras un instante de concentración pudo distinguir una respiración acelerada y tras eso una voz apagada pidiendo ayuda.

El joven sin dudar un instante empezó a dar golpes a la puerta para intentar abrirla. Embistió varias veces la puerta con la parte izquierda de su cuerpo sin obtener resultados, tras eso decidió propinarle una patada con la que consiguió abrirla de golpe.

Cuando entró se encontró con una Elleone tirada en el suelo, un sudor frío cubría la frente de la chica y estaba realmente pálida. Seifer asustado se arrodilló a su lado y la cogió con cuidado.

- Seifer: Elleone, ¡Elleone!, vamos… -llamaba el joven zarandeándola con delicadeza-.

- Elleone: Seifer… -consiguió decir con esfuerzo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –preguntaba impaciente -.

La joven consiguió incorporarse con gran dificultad. La cabeza le dolía horrores y todo le daba vueltas. Una arcada le vino hasta la garganta y fue entonces cuando Seifer la apoyó contra la pared y decidió traerle un vaso de agua. Tras unos minutos la joven pareció reaccionar.

- Elleone: Han sido ellos… creo que nos han tendido una trampa, desde el principio sabían que les atacaríamos en el baile y…-una punzada de dolor en la cabeza la hizo callar de repente llevándose las manos a la cabeza-.

- Seifer: Vale, vale… tranquila, debemos salir de aquí, los demás están esperando en el hall –explicaba mientras la levantaba del suelo-.

El joven rodeo la cintura de la muchacha y pasó uno de los brazos de ella por su cuello aguantando el peso de la chica con el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Con paso no muy rápido emprendieron el camino hacia el hall.

- Elleone: Han intentado deshacerse de mi… ella tiene un poder parecido al mío, con la diferencia de que puede crear ilusiones o espejismos… nose… -empezó a explicar mientras caminaba lentamente-.

- Seifer: ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido-.

- Elleone: Se introduce en tu mente y te hace creer que lo que ves es la realidad… -la muchacha se paró unos instantes-. Puede hacernos ver cosas que no existen –acabó acomodándose mas en Seifer y reanudó los pasos-.

- Seifer: Así que, el T-Rex de Selphie, Rinoa y…

- Elleone: Si, el hielo de ahí fuera posiblemente sea una ilusión, nadie lo ve excepto las personas que ella quiere que lo vean.

- Seifer: Nosotros.

- Elleone: Exacto. Ahora nadie se esta enterando de nada.

- Seifer: Pero si solo son espejismos…

- Elleone: No son exactamente espejismos, son mas bien realidades alternativas, es capaz de crearlas, no se como, pero te aseguro que si algo de esa realidad nos ataca notaremos el dolor y por supuesto podemos morir en cualquier momento.

- Seifer: Me da igual lo que nos haga ver, creer o lo que quiera que haga, si la matamos se acabará todo ¿no? –dijo con genio sin despegar la mirada del frente.

Pronto llegaron al hall y a Seifer le cambió la cara al ver el espectáculo que se estaba produciendo frente a sus ojos. Allí se encontraban los tres hermanos, justo al lado de ellos una enorme grieta se había abierto en el espacio que desprendía una luz casi cegadora.

Los demás estaban justo en frente de ellos, paralizados y con la mirada fija en aquella luz. Seifer llamó la atención de ellos y como si despertasen de un largo sueño, reaccionaron. Irvine fue el primero en acercarse para ayudar a la joven de melena y Squall fue detrás, cuando todas se giraron para ver a Elleone un ruido ensordecedor penetró en los oídos de todos ellos, era el sonido que habían estado escuchando anteriormente, pero esta vez era mucho mas fuerte, tan fuerte que les hizo caer al suelo de rodillas llevándose instintivamente las manos a los oídos. Irvine consiguió sentar a Elleone en una pared cercana y Squall le cedió su chaqueta, ya que la muchacha no dejaba de temblar de frío. Cuando el ruido cesó, todos dirigieron su mirada a aquellas criaturas intentando incorporarse como podían.

- Yinna: Bien ahora que estamos todos, empezaremos –habló por primera vez, captando la mirada asustada de los Seeds-.

- Squall: Que es lo que queréis… –dijo adelantándose un poco y protegiendo a Rinoa tras de si-.

Yinna rió de forma escandalosa y levantando el brazo derecho lentamente apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Squall.

- Yinna: La quiero a ¡ella! –gritó de pronto-.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana consiguió arrastrar hasta ella a Rinoa, cogiéndola al instante del cuello. Squall y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y cuando el joven comandante, llevado por la rabio se atrevió a arremeter contra ellos, el ruido volvió a hacer estragos en ellos, deteniéndolos al instante.

- Yinna: Si alguno de vosotros se atreve a venir hasta mi, no dudaré ni un instante en partirle el cuello como si de una nuez se tratase-. Explicó mientras los chicos se levantaban del suelo-.

- Zell: No la matarás… la necesitas viva… -interrumpió el artista marcial con gesto dolorido-.

- Yinna: Te equivocas estúpido Seed, solo necesito su sangre. Pero si consigo mantenerla viva todo será mas divertido allí a donde vamos –dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre-.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron por las escaleras del hall Laguna y Edea. La bruja sin dudar un solo instante lanzó un poderoso hechizo de fuego desde donde se encontraba. Pero éste no sirvió de nada, con un solo movimiento de muñeca por parte de uno de los hermanos detuvo la bola de fuego haciéndola impactar contra una de las paredes cercanas a los Seeds. Trozos de pared se desprendieron sin tregua, cayendo directamente encima de ellos, Seifer empujó a Selphie contra Irvine evitando que una de las piedras la hiriese y acto seguido cubrió, una vez mas, el cuerpo de Quistis con el suyo. Cuando la pequeña avalancha de escombros cesó, Laguna y Edea habían llegado hasta allí e intentaron ayudarlos a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

- Laguna: ¿Qué habéis hecho con el resto de alumnos del jardín? –preguntó de pronto el hombre a la criatura que mantenía a Rinoa presa-.

Squall miró asustado a Laguna, era cierto, desde que todo aquello había empezado ninguna otra persona del jardín había aparecido por allí, era como si todos hubiesen desaparecido.

- Yinna: No te preocupes por ellos, digamos que descansan en un largo y placentero sueño. – Laguna la miró desafiante-. ¡Oh vamos!, ¿no os dais cuenta de que ellos no me importan?, solo nos hemos aprovechado de su energía vital por medio de los sellos, los necesitábamos para mantenernos en este mundo –explicó quitándole importancia al asunto-.

No me apetece empezar una batalla a muerte con cientos de Seeds así que hemos optado por quitarlos del medio –dijo de forma divertida-. En cambio con vosotros hemos decido pasar un buen rato, no pensábamos que erais tan sumamente estúpidos, la verdad que ha sido divertido asustaros de esa manera –reía la criatura-.

Hace tiempo que nos podíamos haber llevado a ésta –dijo zarandeándola con violencia-.

En ese momento Squall hizo amago de levantarse e ir hacia Rinoa sin importarle el riesgo que corría, pero Laguna lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el pecho y con una mirada de suplica, consiguió retenerlo. La criatura continuó con su discurso sin reducir la fuerza en el cuello de Rinoa, quien con lagrimas de rabia resbalando por su rostro no apartaba la mirada de Squall.

- Yinna: Todo podía haber terminado cuando obtuvimos los corazones de las cinco chicas de los demás jardines pero nos resultó muy divertido veros preparar planes y más planes e intentar entender lo que estaba pasando.

¡Ella es la elegida! -gritó de pronto levantando unos palmos del suelo a la joven que tenía entre sus manos-.

-Squall: ¡Basta! Por favor… -suplicó el muchacho acercándose unos pasos hasta Yinna-. Basta… -continuo dejándose caer al suelo-.

Los demás intentaron detenerlo pero cuando quisieron acercarse, los hermanos de Yinna se pusieron en guardia así que decidieron retroceder. Rinoa miraba a Squall con ojos suplicantes, intentándole decir que lo dejase, que no se arriesgase mas.

La criatura miraba a Squall de manera incierta, no entendía aquel sentimiento tan fuerte, ese chico estaba arriesgando su propia vida por un simple e insignificante humano.

- Squall: Déjala, por favor… llévame a mi… –dijo levantándose del suelo-.

- Yinna: Me encanta verte suplicar de esta manera, comandante –rió el ser, bajando de nuevo a Rinoa al suelo-. Seguís sin entender nada de nada. Ella es la única que posee la sangre de las brujas más poderosas de este tiempo y es esa sangre la que necesitamos para salvar nuestro tiempo.

¡Vosotros, estúpidos humanos, destruisteis nuestro tiempo con la detención de la compresión y ahora pagareis por vuestro error! –acabó de explicar con una ira tan grande que oprimía el pecho de los allí presentes.

En cuanto Rinoa notó de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies y que la fuerza de su cuello desaparecía, cayó de rodillas como una muñeca de trapo mientras tosía sin parar. En varias ocasiones pudo oír como Squall la llamaba una y otra vez desesperado y al levantar la mirada solo pudo ver como intentaba zafarse del agarre de los demás intentando correr hacia ella.

La joven bruja no podía permitir que eso pasara sabía que si alguno de ellos se acercaba lo mas mínimo, Yinna acabaría con él tan solo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Rinoa se levantó con dificultad del suelo y sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo encaró a Yinna.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué ha pasado fuera? –preguntó con odio en la mirada mientras señalaba sin miedo hacia el exterior congelado-.

- Yinna: ¡Oh! Eso… simplemente por seguridad. No podía permitir que pidieseis ayuda, nadie puede entrar ni salir de aquí, estáis solos en esto –dijo mirando fijamente a los Seeds que se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

- Rinoa: ¿Y que pasará?... si yo me voy contigo… -dijo dudando-.

-Yinna: Les dejaré libres, lo prometo. Cuando nos marchemos de aquí contigo, todo volverá a la normalidad, los sellos desaparecerán y la gente volverá a ser la de siempre. No volveréis a saber de nosotros. –Dijo con total sinceridad-.

- Quistis: ¡Eso es mentira! –gritó la joven instructora llamando la atención del resto-. Que garantía tenemos ¿eh? –decía enfadada mientras Seifer la retenía del brazo para que no se acercase mas a ellos-. Vais a matar a Seifer ¿no es cierto?

En cuanto el muchacho la oyó decir aquello la atrajo hacia él haciéndola callar.

- Quistis: ¡No! déjame… - dijo con rabia deshaciéndose del agarre del chico-. Si le matáis a él, nos matareis a nosotros también. –Gritó al borde de las lágrimas-.

- Seifer: ¡Basta! Por favor… -dijo mientras intentaba calmarla-.

-Yinna: Seifer no morirá… -mintió la criatura mirando desafiante al chico-. Le necesitamos para mantener la brecha temporal abierta y poder volver a nuestro mundo, el tiene el sello principal, él fue el elegido para esta misión, sabemos que os traicionó y toda esa ira que lleva dentro nos ha sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo, era el humano perfecto para mantener la brecha abierta entre nuestro mundo y el vuestro, tiene una gran energía vital. –Acabo diciendo con la mirada fija en Seifer-.

¿Seifer? –dijo tendiéndole una mano al joven rubio-.

El muchacho dudó, manteniendo la mirada a aquella criatura, sabia lo que había oído, estaba seguro de que lo matarían, debía pensar algo y rápido.

- Yinna: ¡Oh, vamos!, ya te has divertido bastante con la instructora ¿no?, ¿era eso lo que querías? ¿verdad?, nos pediste mas tiempo, pues ya has tenido suficiente, ahora debes venir con nosotros, allí te trataremos como es debido.

La mirada escéptica de los demás se clavaba en la nuca de Seifer como si de puñales se tratase. El joven los miró con gesto duro, sin saber bien que decir, estaba claro que una vez mas Seifer les había engañado. Laguna intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero los demás consiguieron detenerle. La última mirada con la que se cruzó fue con la de Quistis, e incapaz de aguantarla, desvió la suya propia hacia un lado.

Justo en ese momento emprendió los pasos hacia donde se encontraban las criaturas junto con Rinoa. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como Quistis derramaba sus primeras lágrimas negando con la cabeza.

El joven de cabello rubio no se inmutó lo mas mínimo y siguió avanzado, miles de cosas revoloteaban por su cabeza, ¿estaba haciendo bien?, estaba claro que quedándose en el jardín estaba yendo contra natura, el era testarudo, arrogante, incapaz de seguir las normas y odiaba acatar órdenes y lo peor de todo es que para muchos, él era "el traidor". Estaba claro que jamás encajaría con la vida de allí, por mucho que lo intentase, siempre sería el joven que traicionó a su gente y a su hogar.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó, a mitad de camino se paró en seco y sin dudarlo un solo momento se acercó hasta Squall y poniéndose tras él, colocó su arma en el cuello del joven comandante. Este se quedo rígido sin entender a donde quería llegar el muchacho.

- Squall: Se puede saber que haces, ¡Maldito! - añadió con desagrado-.

- Seifer: Estate calladito o sino… -susurró al oído del comandante-. ¡Si alguien se mueve o intenta seguirnos, le rebano el cuello! –dijo dirigiéndose a los demás Seeds mientras emprendía el camino hacia la grieta temporal-.

- Zell: ¡Eres un traidor! –gritó con furia-. No serás capaz…

- Seifer: ¡Oh! Ya lo creo que si –dijo interrumpiendo al artista marcial, mientras apretaba aun mas el arma contra el cuello de Squall-. Ha sido un placer colaborar con vosotros, pero seguís siendo igual de estúpidos –acabó diciendo con una sonrisa arrogante-.

Seifer avanzó despacio, sin dar la espalada al grupo de Seeds que tenía enfrente, ninguno de ellos se movió, por miedo a que su comandante saliese herido o algo peor, pero se podía ver la rabia contenida en sus rostro, sobretodo en el de Quistis. La muchacha se sentía utilizada y dolida y se odiaba a ella misma por sentir lo que sentía hacia ese individuo.

Todos veían como poco a poco Seifer y Squall se acercaban mas a aquella grieta que los llevaría a un tiempo y lugar desconocidos, Rinoa ya había desaparecido con Yinna y sus hermanos y ahora veían con desesperación como su comandante seguía el mismo camino. Irvine, incapaz de quedarse quieto, avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Squall seguido de Zell que tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero la voz de de su amigo los hizo pararse en seco.

- Squall: ¡No os mováis de ahí! –gritó sintiendo el frío acero del arma de su enemigo rozar su cuello-.

- Irvine: Pero…

- Squall: He dicho ¡Que no os mováis! ¡Es una orden! –añadió con la mirada desafiante-.

Zell e Irvine lo entendieron perfectamente, no quería poner a nadie mas en peligro así que acatando las ordenes del comandante se quedarían allí, eso si, en contra de su voluntad.

Minutos mas tarde las dos figuras desaparecieron por la grieta temporal, haciendo que ésta se cerrase por completo, todos corrieron al lugar por donde habían desaparecido menos Selphie que se quedo con Elleone, que aun se encontraba algo débil para levantarse del suelo.

La grieta había desaparecido completamente no quedaba rastro de ella así que era imposible abrirla de nuevo, Zell desesperado comenzó a dar golpes contra una pared cercana y tuvo que ser Edea quien lo parase, todos estaban enfadados y desorientados pero esa no era la forma de arreglar las cosas.

- Edea: Vamos Zell, tranquilízate –advirtió con voz calmada-. Esa no es la manera…

- Zell: ¡Lo sé! –gritó- Pero por lo menos me desahogo, ya que no hemos hecho nada por ellos –dijo desesperado dejando de dar golpes y alejándose del lugar mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa-.

- Laguna: Quiero que todos os tranquilicéis, ¿vale?, Squall no es ningún estúpido, os recuerdo que es el comandante de este jardín y yo confío plenamente en sus capacidades en el campo de batalla.

- Selphie: ¿Campo de batalla? –intervino la joven levantándose del lado de Elleone-. ¡Oh, vamos!, ni siquiera sabemos que hay allí, ¿vamos a dejarle solo? –preguntó dirigiéndose directamente a Laguna-.

El hombre bajó la mirada, no sabia que responder, no tenía ningún plan, no sabía que se encontraría allí Squall, ni siquiera sabia si los habían perdido para siempre.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, nadie sabia que decir, nadie sabía que hacer, Quistis miró la hora, eran las cinco de la madrugada, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, parecía que el hielo iba desapareciendo y poco a poco todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. La joven algo aturdida llamó la atención de los demás.

- Quistis: Chicos… –dijo señalando hacia el exterior que con rapidez volvía a su estado natural-.

De repente pequeños haces de luz llamaron la atención de todos los allí presentes. Pequeñas luces estaban apareciendo en distintos puntos de los muros que conformaban el jardín.

- Selphie: Que… ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sin poder apartar la mirada de las destellos-.

- Edea: Creo… que son los sellos, están… desapareciendo.

- Irvine: Parece que decían la verdad –añadió con la mirada fija en esos puntitos hipnóticos-.

- Edea: Creo que lo mejor será que descanséis.

- Quistis: ¿Cómo? –dijo algo molesta- ¿De verdad crees que vamos a poder dormir?.

- Laguna: Deberíais –dijo mientras emprendía su camino hacia el despacho junto con Edea y Elleone-. Mañana os quiero a primera hora en el despacho, debemos contarle al director lo ocurrido, contactar con Esthar y pensar que le diremos a los alumno sobre el baile –explicaba mientras se alejaba por las escaleras-, porque os recuerdo que el baile sería hoy y con tres Seeds desaparecidos en el tiempo, va a estar difícil celebrarlo –dijo dándose la vuelta y dibujando una sonrisa relajada en su cara-.

Los demás se quedaron allí pasmados con cara de circunstancia y sin saber que hacer.

- Zell. ¿Cómo puede estar así de tranquilo? –preguntó con tono desquiciado-.

- Selphie: No lo sé, pero creo que ha sido una especia de ¿orden? –dijo confundida-. Creo que solo podemos esperar… -añadió resignada-.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron del lugar, tan solo tenían que esperar tres interminables horas.

* * *

Laguna apresuró el paso hasta llegar al despacho, de cerca le seguían Edea y Elleone, quien parecía haberse recuperado por completo.

Al entrar por la puerta un Kramer bastante demacrado, se levantaba de sofá. Edea se acerco rápidamente hacia él y arrodillándose frente al hombre, lo abrazó, parece que la desaparición de los sellos estaba haciendo efecto.

Confuso se puso en pie y preguntó que demonios estaba pasando. Laguna le sonrió.

- Laguna: Por fin reaccionas, bienvenido –dijo con amabilidad-.

- Director: Son esos tres hermanos ¿verdad? –preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde Laguna buscaba unos papeles algo alterado-. Es como si no recordase nada de estas ultimas semanas, se que Squall estaba preocupado por algo y cuando intenté investigar… no puedo recordarlo, es como un gran agujero negro. –Dijo apoyándose en la mesa y frotándose los ojos bajo sus gafas-. Por cierto ¿dónde esta Squall?, debo hablar con él y… -el director notó como todos desviaban la mirada hacia otro lado-. ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó con miedo-.

Edea se acercó de nuevo a su marido y le invitó a sentarse en el sofá. En poco tiempo, ya que no disponían de el para detalles, explicaron lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás y lo que había provocado los sucesos de esa madrugada junto con la desaparición de tres de los mejores Seeds del jardín.

El Director no podía dar crédito a lo ocurrido, se sentía culpable, no podía evitarlo, no había apoyado a ninguno de ellos cuando lo habían necesitado.

- Elleone: No te preocupes, esos sellos… -dijo con voz tranquilizadora-.

- Edea: Si pero ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad. –Dijo a la vez que un revolver de papeles llamaban su atención-. ¡Laguna!... ¿se puede saber que estas buscando? No has parado desde que hemos llegado.

- Laguna: ¡Por fin! –Exclamó energético mientras sostenía unos papeles en la mano-. ¿Recuerdas que antes te he dicho que Esthar me había mandado información nueva relacionada con la procedencia de las criaturas? –preguntó acercándose hasta el sofá agitando los papeles-.

- Edea: Si… creo…

- Laguna: Bien escuchad, nada de lo que sabíamos es cierto, digamos que ha habido un pequeño error –decía cada vez más excitado-.

- Elleone: ¿Un error? –repitió confusa-.

El hombre no tardó en explicarse, al parecer los nuevos datos trataban del descubrimiento de una nueva energía que antes habían pasado por alto. Habían conseguido aislarla y analizarla con métodos que no venia al caso explicar ya que el tiempo corría en su contra.

El caso era que los datos confirmaban que las criaturas tan solo eran una de las muchas especies de monstruos surgidos en la compresión del tiempo.

La diferencia es que estas eran algo más complejas.

A simple vista tenían aspecto humano, pero solo a simple vista ya que, Rinoa o Selphie confirmaba haberles visto transformarse en bestias, más bien se trataba de una mutación. Podría decirse que eran capaces de ocultar su verdadero aspecto con el de una piel humana, Laguna afirmaba que algunas especies eran capaces de hacerlo.

La otra diferencia era que estas criaturas tenían memoria y habían construido una historia a partir de los recuerdo de la primera familia que utilizó la brujería.

- Elleone: ¿Hablas de la familia del símbolo? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Los que robaban energía vital? –Laguna asintió-. Ahora todo encaja…

Estaba claro, no venían de ningún futuro lejano ni nadie había destruido su mundo, tan solo eran una mezcla de monstruos y recuerdos de una familia del pasado que no pertenecían a este tiempo. La rabia que esa familia sintió en el pasado estaba resurgiendo en el presente a través de esas criaturas y además eran capaces de utilizar las mismas técnicas para controlar a la gente.

- Laguna: Incluso han podido reconstruir el sello, casi de la misma manera que en la época en la que vivió aquella familia –explicaba sin apartar la vista de los papeles-.

- Edea: No sabía que algo tan retorcido pudiese surgir de una compresión que ni siquiera llego a completarse –decía mientras se paseaba por la habitación pensativa-.

- Director: Bueno es cierto que nuevas criaturas han surgido de aquello pero esto… son casi humanas –añadió mirando a Laguna-.

- Laguna: Si lo se, pero los datos de Esthar… además mejor esto que no pensar que vienen del futuro, yo sinceramente no podía creer algo así –dijo justo en el momento que alguien llamo a la puerta-.

Kramer se apresuró a abrir, se trataba de Shu, era demasiado temprano para que la joven estuviese allí, pero parece que ella también había venido notando cosas extrañas, pero como casi todos había caído bajo el influjo de aquellos sellos y ahora, como si despertase de un sueño. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle sus sospechas aunque creyesen que estaba loca.

Para sorpresa de la joven nadie de allí la tomó por loca, de hecho Kramer no dudó ni un instante en contarle lo sucedido, la necesitaba cerca, ahora que Squall no estaba. La joven era inteligente y tenía una gran capacidad intuitiva a parte de ser capaz de proponer soluciones rápidamente ante cualquier problema, por muy rebuscado que este fuera. Y este sin duda lo era, y mucho.

Ahora solo debían esperar a los demás y buscar una solución.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí acaba el capitulo, ya se que es un poco mas largo pero espero no aburriros._

_Y perdón por la tardanza, pero la parte final se me ha atravesado un poco._

_Gracias como siempre el apoyo de Rinoa Haatirii_


	22. capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Cuando el reloj del despacho marcó las ocho en punto de la mañana, los cuatro jóvenes tocaron la puerta de manera insistente.

El sol de la mañana, que hacia días que no se dejaba ver, iluminaba la estancia. Fue Edea quien se acercó a abrir la puerta, ya que los demás seguían inmersos en un montón de papeles con números y formulas incomprensibles.

Los jóvenes pasaron dentro del despacho algo nerviosos, no habían podido descansar nada, como era de esperar, pero la adrenalina que recorría todo su cuerpo les hacia mantenerse despiertos y alerta. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse de frente a una Shu, que caminaba de un lado a otro, llevando y recogiendo papeles.

- Quistis: ¿Shu? –preguntó con extrañeza-.

- Shu: ¡Oh!... -se sorprendió la joven parando en seco-. Hola chicos, parece que los problemas nos llueven ¿no? –bromeó-.

- Director: Le he contado lo ocurrido, creo que nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

–Intervino el hombre levantándose de su asiento-.

- Zell: ¿Director? –se dirigió a él con más extrañeza aun-.

Kramer sonrió ante la extrañeza de los muchachos y fue Laguna quien intervino esta vez, explicándoles que al desaparecer los sellos la gente había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Director: Tranquilos chicos, estoy al día de todo y tengo que pediros perdón por no haberos apoyado pero…

- Quistis: No tiene que disculparse por nada, no ha sido culpa suya – interrumpió la joven de modo comprensivo-. Y… ¿hay buenas noticias? –preguntó interesada mientras los otros tres chicos se ponían a la par de ella, mirando a Laguna y Kramer con atención-.

Laguna entendió que estaban ansiosos por saber si habían encontrado alguna solución pero antes debía explicarles la nueva situación sobre las criaturas.

El hombre de pelo largo se acercó a los cuatro jóvenes y llevándolos hacia una mesa cercana los hizo sentarse, llamando la atención del resto para que se acercasen también.

- Laguna: Bueno, haber, las cosas han cambiado un poco –empezó dirigiéndose especialmente a los recién llegados-.

- Zell. ¿Cambiado? ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó impaciente-.

El hombre de mirada clara les indicó que se calmasen y comenzó a explicarse.

Cuando acabó de relatar la historia la cara de sorpresa de los muchachos lo decía todo.

- Irvine: Así que nos estamos enfrentando con una loca chiflada mitad humana mitad monstruo y que además cree que viene del futuro, ¡Genial!, la suerte nos sonrie –dijo con ironía-.

- Zell: Es decir, ¿que solo son monstruos? Y entonces ¿Dónde están ahora Seifer y los demás? –Preguntó inclinándose un poco en su silla y recostándose sobre la mesa-.

En ese momento entró en la conversación la tímida Elleone, explicando en que consistía exactamente la capacidad de Yinna y dando a entender a los allí presentes, que seguramente era mejor eso que el que hubiesen viajado en el tiempo. Tan solo debían deshacerse de la mujer que creaba esas ilusiones y posiblemente todo acabaría.

-Zell: ¿Y lo de trasladarse de un lugar a otro de manera tan rápida? –siguió preguntando, intentando atar todos los cabos-.

- Edea: Posiblemente es una de las muchas capacidades que poseen –aclaró la mujer-.

- Zell: ¿Entonces para que quieren a Rinoa en realidad? –volvió a preguntar como si pensase en alto-.

- Laguna: Dijeron que ella posee en la sangre el poder de las dos brujas mas poderosas de este tiempo. –Empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativo-.

- Director: Yo diría, que el ritual es real, como los sellos. Lo único que no es real son los lugares que ellos mismos crean ¿no? –Preguntó mirando directamente a Elleone, quien asintió de inmediato-. Es decir, que cuando ellos abren una brecha temporal, realmente creen que están yendo al futuro, a su tiempo. Pero a donde realmente están yendo es simplemente a una realidad paralela creada por ella misma-.

- Irvine: Loca, lo que yo decía, se cree sus propias paranoias –intervino el vaquero indignado-.

- Elleone: Es posible que las cree inconscientemente llevada, como bien dice Irvine, por la paranoia. Pero también es cierto, que es capaz de entra en la mente de los demás de forma consciente, como hizo con Rinoa. –Aclaró la jovencita levantándose de su asiento-.

-Quistis: Da igual lo que ellos creen o nos quieran hacer ver o de donde vengan, la realidad ahora mismo, es que Rinoa sigue corriendo el mismo peligro. –Intervino por primera vez de manera seria-.

En ese momento Kramer se levantó de su asiento y colocándose en el medio de la sala pidió por favor que todo el mundo mantuviese la calma, debían tener paciencia.

Hacia un rato Laguna había conseguido hablar con Kiros y Ward, que ya se encontraban en Esthar. Desde allí creían haber encontrado una solución al problema, eso si, llevaría su tiempo.

En el laboratorio de la ciudad habían llegado a la conclusión de que era muy probable, que aquella brecha por la que habían desaparecido los demás hubiese dejado un rastro de energía. Si conseguían aislarla y analizarla era muy probable que consiguiesen abrir otra vez la brecha y aparecer en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

Después de aquella charla y de todas las aclaraciones, era poco lo que en esos momentos podían hacer, en poco tiempo el jardín se llenaría con algunos científicos de Esthar y hasta que no tuviesen algunos datos concretos no podían probar el plan

Kramer decidió dar un comunicado aplazando el baile.

Quistis, que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, oyó al director poner como excusa, algo sobre una reunión fuera, a la que el comandante debía acudir sin falta. Luego se disculpó con los alumnos y con los familiares que estaban allí pasando el día y acabó el comunicado.

Mas tarde mandó a los chicos a comprobar de manera disimulada, haber como se encontraba la gente después de la desaparición de los sellos.

Debían ser discretos y no contar nada.

- Selphie: ¿Y si preguntan mas de la cuenta? –intervino impaciente-.

- Laguna: No sé, inventaros algo –decía mientras los empujaba discretamente hacia la puerta-.

- Irvine: Como que…

- Laguna: Decid que ha habido una fuga de gas o algo así –interrumpió al vaquero-. Venga, venga hay trabajo que hacer –les apresuró-.

- Zell: ¿Y cuando vean a los científicos? –Preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta-.

- Laguna: ¿Fuga de gas? –Volvió a repetir el hombre con una gran sonrisa-.

- Zell: No entiendo como siempre salimos airosos de los problemas con este hombre al mando –pensó en voz alta mientras salía por la puerta-.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera cerró la puerta tras ellos y suspiró aliviado, no quería tener a los muchachos revoloteando y preocupando más de la cuenta al Director.

No podían responder a las continuas dudas que les surgían a sus jóvenes mentes, ya que ni si quieran estaban seguros de que el plan pudiese funcionar y si aquello no resultaba si que no sabrían como traer de vuelta a los demás, tendrían que ser ellos mismos los que resolvieran aquello desde donde estuviesen.

* * *

Squall se encontraba algo aturdido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró tendido en el suelo boca abajo. Poco a poco fue incorporándose hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie. La confusión le embargaba por completo y se sentía desprotegido en aquel lugar totalmente desconocido.

Lentamente fue recobrado la compostura y la mente se le aclaró de golpe. Su primera reacción fue la de llevarse las manos a las caderas para buscar su arma, pero no estaba, una voz tras él, le hizo girarse de golpe.

- Seifer: ¡Vaya! ¿Ya te has despertado? –preguntó el joven rubia mientras miraba sin interés una piedra que sostenía entre sus manos-.

En cuanto Squall vio de quien provenía aquella voz, arremetió contra el muchacho acorralándolo contra la pared del fondo y poniéndole el brazo contra el cuello. El chico apretó sin tregua.

- Squall: ¡Maldito bastardo! –dijo con odia contenido-.

- Seifer: Oye quieres… -el muchacho acorralado apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Notaba como le iba faltando el aire-.

Cuando Squall lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio un ápice de suplica en ellos, soltó el amarre de golpe, haciendo caer al joven contra el suelo y dejándole recuperar el aire que tanto anhelaba.

El joven castaño se paseo por aquella extraña estancia mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos en un gesto de desesperación.

- Squall: ¡Tu! ¡Tu! –gritó dándose la vuelta de golpe y señalando a Seifer con los dientes apretados-. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir trayéndome hasta aquí? ¿De que vas? ¿En serio pretendes matarme? –preguntaba perplejo-. Sabía que no eras de fiar, ¡Lo sabía! –gritó dando un golpe a la pared-.

- Seifer: ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? –le gritó- Me estas desesperando –dijo mientras se colocaba la ropa y cogía su arma que estaba apoyada en la pared de al lado junto a la de Squall-.

- Squall: ¿Qué te… ¿Qué te estoy desesperando?, lo que me faltaba –dijo indignado-. Eres…

- Seifer: Si me dejas hablar… -interrumpió-.

- Squall: ¡Oh, vamos! Esto es increíble… –decía cada vez más nervioso sin escuchar una palabra de lo que Seifer le estaba diciendo-. ¿Ahora vas a pelear conmigo? –dijo señalando el arma en la mano de Seifer-. ¿Te lo han ordenado esas cosas? Sabía que estabas de su parte pero…

- Seifer: Te he traído conmigo para que me ayudes a salvar a Rinoa, ¡Imbecil!,

El joven comandante se quedó perplejo con la palabra en la boca y sin saber que decir. ¿Había oído bien?

- Seifer: De alguna manera tenía que traerte hasta aquí sin que esas cosas se negasen ¿y que mejor forma que de rehén? –explicó interrumpiendo la retahíla nerviosa que mantenía Squall-.

- Squall: ¿Por qué habría de creerte? –dijo ya mas calmado-. Una vez…

- Seifer: ¡Si, lo sé! Os fallé una vez –dijo sin dejar acabar aquella frase maldita que lo seguía desde hacia seis meses-. No tienes porque creerme, pero no te quedan muchas mas opciones –dijo tendiéndole el arma a Squall-.

El joven comandante se quedó mirándolo fijamente, durante unos segundos, con una mirada fría y calculadora, intentando encontrar algún signo de traición.

No se fiaba de él, ¿Quién le decía que todo aquello no estaba preparado y también querían deshacerse de él?

Cuando apartó la mirada del joven rubio, hizo un recorrido por la estancia en donde se encontraban. Era una especie de cueva de techos altos. La humedad se palpaba en el ambiente y un silencio perturbador invadía el lugar.

- Squall: Bien, y ¿se puede saber donde estamos, amo Seifer? –preguntó irónico-.

Seifer rodó los ojos en dirección contraria mientras meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa, estaba cansado del carácter más que irónico del comandante.

Al parecer los jóvenes habían aparecido en el lugar equivocado, no había rastro ni de las criaturas ni de Rinoa y efectivamente Seifer, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba pero lo que si sabía con certeza es que no se trataba del futuro.

"_Solo son ilusiones creadas por ella misma"_ las palabras que le había dicho Elleone resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

No había dudado ni un solo instante en seguir a aquellas criaturas, confiaban en él y por eso era el único que podía intentar salvar a Rinoa en el lugar a donde iban. Y en cuestión de segundos se le ocurrió llevarse a Squall con él, no con la intención de deshacerse de él ni mucho menos, sino para que lo ayudase. Sabía como se comportaba en el campo de batalla y era uno de los que mejor se acoplaba a él en la batalla, aunque solo hubieses tenido enfrentamientos.

También sabía que los que se habían quedado allí, incluida Quistis, le odiarían a muerte, sobre todo ella.

La mas que sexy instructora había oída una frase que ninguna mujer, jamás, debería escuchar.

"_Ya te has divertido bastante con la instructora"_ habían dicho aquellos miserables.

Seifer había pedido más tiempo a Yinna, con la idea de que los demás pudiesen preparar aquel maldito plan para el baile.

El muchacho mintió a Yinna diciéndole que se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba con la estricta profesora, todo ello en un tono lascivo que el muchacho imitaba a la perfección.

¿Qué mujer puede perdonar algo así? Es más ¿Qué mujer con el orgullo por bandera podía perdonarle?

Había metido la pata, no se imaginaba que Yinna llegaría a decirlo con todos allí presentes. Ahora creían que los había engañado y además que se había aprovechado de una inocente instructora.

Una vez más, la mejora de su reputación caía empicada.

- Seifer: No tengo ni idea de donde estamos –contestó al fin, dejando eso pensamientos a parte-.

- Squall: Pues si no la sabes tú que eras intimo de ellos… -dijo mientras se acercaba al fondo de aquella cueva-.

- Seifer: ¡Oh vamos!, dame un respiro… -pidió el joven rubio-

- Squall: Un respiro, dice… a mi no me engañas… -decía mientras seguía inspeccionando la pared del fondo sin mirar directamente a Seifer-

- Seifer: Te estas comportando como un crío ¿sabes? –le recriminó el muchacho-.

- Squall: Es que ¡soy un crío! –recalcó dándose la vuelta y encarando a Seifer-. ¡Y tú también lo eres! –exclamó con rabia dando una patada a una piedra cercana-.

Squall se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo y recostando su espalda contra la pared comenzó a tirar piedras de pequeño tamaño hacia el frente.

- Squall: Solo somos unos críos ¿porque siempre tenemos que salvar el mundo nosotros? No lo entiendo –dijo exasperado-

Seifer notó que aquella actitud no iba nada con el comandante, con el Squall Leonhart que el conocía. Así que se acercó hasta el muchacho y se sentó a su lado.

- Seifer: ¿Prefieres que salve el mundo Laguna? –preguntó irónico con una deje molesto en la voz-.

Squall le miró de manera incierta y después de pensar en lo que acaba de decir el muchacho que tenia a su lado, dejó escapar una risa sincera.

- Seifer: No me voy a quedar aquí a compadecerte, tengo que volver al jardín a limpiar mi imagen ¿sabes? –dijo levantándose -. Levanta de ahí, "niñato" – acabó diciendo tendiéndole una mano al comandante y sonriendo-.

- Squall: Eso te será difícil, "niñato" –contestó bromeando mientras se ayudaba de la mano del chico de cabello rubio-.

No les quedaba mas remedio que salir de allí y discutiendo no iban a arregla nada. Daba igual si no se fiaban el uno del otro, ahora estaban juntos en esto.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de aquel suelo algo arenoso y se quedaron mirando, una vez más, la estancia en la que se encontraban. Situados en el centro de aquel lugar redondeado, giraron sobre ellos mismos sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Squall recordó entonces, que mientras discutía con su compañero, le había parecido notar una pequeña brisa de aire de la pared que justo ahora tenían a su espalda.

- Squall: Creo que de aquella pared… -dijo sin acabar la frase y yendo directamente hacia allí-.

Seifer le siguió sin dudarlo y ambos comprobaron que era cierto, parecía que al otro lado de esa pared había un pasillo o por lo menos un hueco, tal vez fuese una salida de aquella prisión de piedra.

Squall volvió a analizar la pared y quitándose el guante de la mano derecha, palpo la fría piedra.

- Squall: Creo que si…

- Seifer: ¡Aparta! - Dijo de pronto interrumpiendo al comandante-.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Seifer lanzó un hechizo de fuego directamente contra aquella pared que podía sacarlos de allí.

Un estruendo hizo a los muchachos cubrirse sus cabezas mientras pequeñas piedrecitas que se habían desprendido en la explosión, caían sobre sus cuerpos.

- Squall: ¡Estas son las cosas que te hicieron suspender el examen de Seed! –le recriminó mientras tosía por el humo que se había formado-.

- Seifer: ¡Venga! Perdéis demasiado el tiempo en analizar, buscar, preguntar… -se burlaba el rubio mientras se sacudía la ropa-.

- Squall: ¡Podías haber creado un desprendimiento y habernos sepultado vivos! –exclamó en tono duro-.

- Seifer: Si, si, si pero ¡mira! –dijo cogiendo a Squall de la camiseta y acercándolo hasta el agujero-.

Cuando el polvo y humo se desvanecieron, el agujero quedó a la vista. Una brisa fresca impactó directamente en los cuerpos de los muchachos. La explosión había abierto una grieta en aquella pared, al parecer daba a una especia de pasillo iluminado con antorchas del cual, no podían ver el final, no sabían a donde les llevaría pero por lo menos tenían por donde empezar a buscar.

Ambos chicos tuvieron que saltar una altura más que considerable ya que la grieta quedaba más alta de lo que se habían imaginado.

Sin ningún problema saltaron al pasillo. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo se quedaron quietos, mirando el infinito pasillo que parecía no tener fin, pero no les quedaban más opciones, por lo que emprendieron el camino en línea recta. Squall tomó la delantera seguido muy de cerca por Seifer.

El tiempo pasaba despacio o eso creían, ya que la percepción del tiempo allí dentro era muy extraña, no sabrían decir cuanto tiempo llevaban recorriendo aquella estancia pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos jóvenes había dicho palabra alguna.

Habían girado varias veces en aquel camino que en un principio creían recto, pero aun así, no habían llagado a ningún lugar nuevo.

- Seifer: Oye en cuanto a Rinoa… -dijo rompiendo el silencio pero sin saber muy bien como continuar-.

- Squall: La pienso llevar de vuelta, como sea –dijo sin mirarle-.

- Seifer: Yo no quería hacer lo que la hice –confesó dirigiendo la mirada al techo de piedra-. Yo… la aprecio y aunque no lo creas la tengo cariño. –Dudó de sus propias palabras sabiendo que el joven comandante no le creería-.

Squall se paró en seco y girándose bruscamente redujo la distancia que le separaba del hombre que acaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras que no deseaba oír.

- Squall: Intentaste violarla ¡joder! –Exclamó con los dientes apretados de la rabia-. ¡Dos veces!, no me digas que no querías hacerlo porque te rebano el cuello aquí mismo –dijo con odio en la mirada a escasos milímetro de la cara de su oponente-.

- Seifer: ¡Escúchame! –dijo cogiendo a Squall de los hombros y apartándolo un poco de el-. La primera vez… no sé lo que pasó. En aquella época yo no estaba bien y ella fue la única que me apoyó, sin pedir nada a cambio. Le daba igual lo que se dijese de mí. Le gustaba estar conmigo, eso no solía pasarme ¿sabes? –comenzó a explicar el muchacho con mirada comprensiva-.

Squall se calmó y dejó que se explicara, en cierto modo llegaba a entender aquello. El tampoco podía decir que tuviese muchos amigos y ver que alguien mostraba interés en ti, tan solo por como eras, era una sensación que ambos no estaban acostumbrados a sentir.

- Seifer: Pero cuando me dijo que no podía mas, que necesitaba alejarse de mi… no se, entré en cólera. No entendía el porque y por primera vez sentí miedo de verdad, miedo de estar solo otra vez. No sienta nada bien que alguien te de toda su confianza para luego dejarte tirado –continuo con la mirada pegada al suelo-. Así que se me fue la cabeza y bueno, ya sabes ¿no? –acabo mirando a Squall con mirada lastimera-.

El joven de cabello castaño se recostó en la pared y tras un suspiro en el que liberó todo el aire, miró de nuevo a Seifer.

- Squall: La noche del baile, cuando yo la conocí, fue a verte ¿no? –preguntó de manera calmada-.

- Seifer: Si pero yo no estaba allí, luego me dijo que solo quería hablar conmigo, que no se creía que yo fuese así. Pero una vez más lo estropeé todo y me dejé llevar por una bruja. Y hace un mes escaso volví a comportarme como un autentico cerdo y todo porque soy débil y…

- Squall: Yo no creo que seas débil –interrumpió llamando la atención del rubio-. Si que creo que llevas demasiado rencor dentro y eso se pone en tu contra. Te dejas llevar por ese rencor, Seifer. –Le dijo viendo que había sinceridad en las palabras del muchacho-.

Squall se quedó callado durante un rato viendo al chico que tenia delante de sus ojos, que ahora miraba hacia el suelo, perdido tal vez en sus pensamientos.

- Squall: ¿Remordimientos? –preguntó con media sonrisa en la cara-.

El joven dejó escapar una risa cansada. No sabía si lo que sentía eran remordimientos, jamás había sentido algo así, por lo que no sabía decirlo con certeza. Lo que si sabía era que no quería que ninguno de ellos le odiase. Por muy mal que aquellas palabras sonasen en su cabeza "solo quería ser aceptado por ellos".

Squall siguió allí apoyado, mirando directamente al chico rubio que parecía debatirse en duelo con su propia mente. Tal vez era cierto que estaba empezando a cambiar e intentaba reparar sus errores.

Ahora el comandante de Balamb se sentía mas tranquilo, no sabía porque pero lo estaba. Tal vez el saber que Seifer se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo, le hacia sentirse mas cómodo a su lado y estaba empezando a pensar que no sería tan malo tenerlo a su lado cuando se enfrentase a las criaturas. Estaba claro que el solo no podría salvar a Rinoa.

* * *

_Bueno pues otro capitulo acabado. Pensaba que me iba a costar mas escribirlo pero me ha debido de venir una inspiración divina o algo así jejeje._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_


	23. capitulo 23

_Bueno capitulo nuevo si, si._

_FELIZ AÑO A TODOS^^_

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

El muchacho de pelo castaño siguió recostado contra aquella fría pared, mirando y analizando a Seifer. Éste seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo intentando, posiblemente, entenderse a si mismo.

Squall no quiso decir nada mas así que en silencio, emprendió de nuevo los pasos por aquel paraje. Seifer no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que el joven que tenía más o menos cerca se movía, así que dejando esos pensamientos a un lado se centró en la misión.

Otro tramo de ese inhóspito lugar, en silencio total. Seifer estaba empezando a desesperar. Ir con el comandante era tan aburrido que creía que de un momento a otro perdería la consciencia. Otro largo silencio incomodo acompañaba a la pareja, aunque era muy probable que fuese mas incómodo para uno que para otro.

El hablar demasiado no iba con la personalidad intachable de Squall Leonhart, comandante del jardín de Balamb, mientras que, Seifer Almasy, el mayor traidor de todos los tiempos, se moría de ganas de hablar, aunque fuese del complicado arte de hacer punto, que utilizaban las abuelitas en el parque a la luz del sol de verano.

Y de pronto, como si una presencia divina le hubiese leído los pensamientos, oyó la voz de Squall.

- Squall: Oye a ti… Rinoa… -empezó a preguntar sin dejar de caminar-.

- Seifer: ¿Si sigo sintiendo algo por ella? –acabó la pregunta mirando directamente la espalda del comandante-.

El chico de cabellos castaños se paró en seco y giró el torso para cruzar la mirada con Seifer. Éste no entendía que demonios le podía haber pasado por la cabeza al comandante durante el último tramo, para que de pronto soltase aquello, como que no quiere la cosa.

- Seifer: No te preocupes, la tengo un cariño especial pero nada mas –explicó caminando hasta alcanzar la altura del comandante-.

Squall soltó un sonido escéptico tras el comentario del rubio, sin creerse del todo aquella afirmación.

- Squall: Y… ¿Quistis? Dime que no estas jugando con ella… -volvió a preguntar reanudando los pasos-.

- Seifer: Quistis… -supiró el joven-. Creo que esta muy buena –bromeo de forma tonta-.

- Squall: No dejaré que la hagas daño… -dijo de pronto sorprendiendo al muchacho rubio con aquellas palabras-.

- Seifer: No quiero hacerle daño, con ella… estoy a gusto… pensaba que me odiaba…

-Squall: Y te odiaba –recalcó sin aminorar el paso-.

- Seifer: ¡Vale! –dijo exasperado-. Pero ella fue la primera que confió en mí y ahora no quiero separarme de ella, me hace sentir tranquilo, como si no hubiese problemas a mi alrededor. –Explicaba el muchacho-.

El joven comandante dejó que una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujara en su cara, la cual Seifer no llegaría a ver, ya que el no tenía ninguna intención de girarse. Así que siguió caminando entendiendo las palabras de su acompañante.

No eran tan distintos el uno del otro, dos lobos solitarios, uno mas callado de lo normal y el otro con una fachada fanfarrona y desagradable que no dejaba ver el verdadero fondo del chico, incluso una maldita cicatriz en el mismo lugar de sus rostros los caracterizaba.

Y ahora, una mujer se había cruzado en su camino, una mujer, que sin hacer nada en especial, sabía darle la paz que necesitaba. Una mujer que estaba con el tan solo por como era, no necesitaba esconderse detrás de ninguna mascara, con ella podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin miedo a que ésta huyese.

Squall conocía perfectamente aquella sensación ya que hacia seis meses había conocido a esa mujer especial que mantenía su calma y paz interior.

Mientras los dos muchachos caminaban por aquel extenso y solitario pasillo, inmersos en sus pensamientos, una luz se vislumbró al final de aquel paraje.

Squall se paró en seco y pudo notar el fuerte cuerpo de su acompañante chocar levemente con su espalda, no había reparado en la repentina parada de Squall.

- Squall: Allí hay algo… -dijo como si pensase en alto y salió corriendo hacia aquella luz. Creyendo que allí estaría la mujer que no había abandonado en ningún momento sus pensamientos-.

Seifer le siguió en silencio, alegrándose de que aquello tuviese fin de verdad.

El haz de luz que habían visto provenía de otra grieta en la pared, cuando se acercaron para comprobarla, pudieron ver que a través de ella, se vislumbraba lo que parecía un camino en un bosque. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos muchacho se escabulleron por la grieta de la pared notando bajo sus pies la hierba mullida de aquel bosque.

Los jóvenes se quedaron quietos un momento, examinando el lugar con detenimiento y afinando el oído para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

Squall giró sobre si mismo alzando la mirada al cielo.

- Squall: ¿Notas eso? –preguntó extrañado-.

Seifer se giró hacia el muchacho y lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

- Squall: No corre el aire, fíjate en las ramas de los árboles –dijo señalando directamente hacia estas-.

- Seifer: Es…cierto –dijo con la mirada perdida en aquellos árboles que parecían estar petrificados-.

El ambiente allí era pesado, como si una fuerte presión invadiese el lugar y cayese directamente sobre sus cuerpos.

Squall, a pesar del extraño y abrumador ambiente que se respiraba en ese nuevo paraje, no dudó en seguir adelante, así que con paso firme emprendió sus pasos hasta el camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque.

Seifer mantenía la mirada pegada al polvo que levantaba sus pies al caminar, de manera cansada, por el estrecho camino.

- Squall: ¿En serio estamos en el futuro? –preguntó desde su posición mas adelantada-.

- Seifer: No lo se, Elleone me dijo que son capaces de crear ilusiones…

- Squall: ¿Ilusiones? –preguntó parándose de nuevo para mirar a Seifer-.

- Seifer: O realidades paralelas, no supo explicarlo muy bien. Así que es posible que esto no sea el futuro sino tan solo una ilusión creada por esas cosas repugnantes-.

Squall se quedó pensando por un momento, ahora si que no entendía nada. Si eso tan solo era una ilusión, tal vez nunca encontraría a Rinoa, era como estar perdidos entre realidades paralelas.

Seifer pasó delante del joven comandante y con una fuerte palmada en la espalda, le sacó de aquellos pensamientos de golpe.

- Squall: ¡Ouch! –dijo sin sentimiento alguno mientras miraba a Seifer con desprecio-.

- Seifer: Solo podemos continuar ¿no?

El joven castaño se quedó mirando a Seifer con los ojos entrecerrados, notando como aquella persona le irritaba de manera casi exagerada.

Ambos muchacho siguieron caminando durante un rato en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía la salida del bosque. Como si se leyesen la mente, los dos se escondieron tras el tronco de un árbol cercano para después, asomarse con cautela y comprobar que había tras aquellos árboles.

- Seifer: ¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó viendo que Squall se estaba preguntando lo mismo-.

Una explanada de tierra, cubierta por el mismo polvo que habían venido arrastrando por el camino del bosque, se abría frente a ellos. Al final de ésta, una puerta de hierro de proporciones exageradas les cerraba completamente el paso. Además dos hombres, ataviados con unas túnicas de color azul oscuro, guardaban la entrada a lo que quisiera que fuese aquello.

- Seifer: Deben estar ahí dentro –apuntó el joven volviendo a esconderse tras el árbol-.

Squall se mantenía en silencio, estudiando aquel nuevo lugar. No tenían muchas mas pociones que cruzar aquella puerta, pero antes esperarían un tiempo haber si se producía algún movimiento.

* * *

Irvine y los demás decidieron ir directamente a la cafetería. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a coger forma y ellos estaban más tranquilos, repararon en el hambre que tenían.

Por el camino pudieron comprobar con agrado que la gente parecía la misma de siempre. Caras alegres, jóvenes llenos de energía y la misma rutina de siempre.

Parece que era cierto lo que dijo Yinna, _"Si nos dejáis ir, todo volverá a la normalidad"_ y así fue pero ¿a que precio?. Sus compañeros habían desaparecido y el plan para traerlos de vuelta no era para nada el mejor plan del mundo, por lo que ahora la confianza que tenían era bastante limitada.

En el momento en que entraron en la cafetería, Selphie fue rodeada por un tumulto de alumnos curiosos que la avasallaron sin control. Querían saber el porque de la anulación del baile. La joven menuda se sintió agobiada y sin saber bien que decir, empezó a sonreír gentilmente a todo el mundo, hasta que notó como una mano tiraba de ella.

El vaquero no tuvo ningún reparo en deshacerse de toda esa gente con aquella labia que lo caracterizaba, poniendo como escusa que ellos mismo no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado.

- Selphie: Gracias… -suspiro aliviada mientras seguía los pasos del chico agarrada de su mano-.

Irvine se giró hacia la joven y guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía de aquella manera que solo el sabía hacer, levantó un poco su sombrero con su dedo índice.

- De nada, preciosa. –contestó sin dejar de caminar hasta la mesa del fondo, donde solían comer juntos-.

Selphie se derritió con aquel gesto. Sabía que para la gente, era difícil de entender aquella relación que mantenía con el. El chico, en general, no inspiraba demasiada confianza entre el género femenino, pero Selphie sabía como era de verdad y sabía también lo que sentía por ella, llevaban poco juntos, pero en ese escaso tiempo no había dejado de sentir la protección y confianza que depositaba en ella.

Así que bien poco le importaba lo que dijesen de ellos.

Llegaron a la mesa junto con los demás, fue Zell el que se había adelantado a pedir algo de comida así que pronto estuvo en la mesa con dos bandejas llenas de comida variada y algunos refrescos.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos e intentando no perder la calma con aquella situación.

- Zell: Bueno… ¿y que se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora? M siento tan… impotente –rompió el silencio dando un golpe en la mesa-.

- Quistis: Creo que solo podemos esperar –contestó con la cara apoyada entre sus manos-.

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas de complicidad, sabiendo que eso de esperar iba a ser peor que enzarzarse en la peor pelea de la historia.

Se fijaron en que tan solo eran las once de la mañana y el cansancio hacia mella en ellos sin remedio. Tal vez ahora que sabían como estaba la situación y que hasta nueva orden no podían hacer nada, deberían descansar.

La gente era ajena a todo, el baile no se celebraría pero las clases no se reanudarían hasta mañana, así que tampoco había mucho que hacer. Los jóvenes estaban más que preparados físicamente para el combate, fuese cual fuese, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era relajarse.

Zell e Irvine fueron los primeros en levantarse y emprender sus pasos hasta la salida mientras hablaban de manera seria, de algo que Selphie no supo adivinar.

La muchacha del pelo despuntado se levantó de su silla y al girarse vio a Quistis con la mirada pegada a la bandeja que tenia delante.

Selphie, al verla así la llamó, pero esta no respondió, dijo su nombre por segunda vez y fue entonces cuando la instructora levantó la vista sorprendida.

- Selphie: ¡Oye!, sé que piensas que soy una cría inmadura y todo eso…

-explicaba mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo al lado de la joven rubia-.

- Quistis: Yo no pienso…

- Selphie: Déjame terminar –la interrumpió con semblante serio-. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿verdad? –terminó cogiendo la mano de Quistis entre las suyas-.

Quistis suspiró cansada y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Selphie: Es ¿Seifer?

La chica de cabello dorado levantó la vista hasta topar con la mirada comprensiva de Selphie. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero se había prometido no llorar por ese personaje que se había entrometido en su perfecta vida.

- Selphie: Sabes la opinión que tengo de él, pero tu sabrás…

- Quistis: No sé por que lo hice, solo me dejé llevar… -explicaba mientras jugueteaba con una servilleta de papel-.

- Selphie: ¿Qué siente por el? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta-.

Quistis tardó en responder, ¿Qué que sentía? Ahora mismo, odio, repulsión, rabia, rechazo… Se sentía traicionada, sucia, irritada, estúpida, ¿Por qué había confiado en él? ¿Porque aquellos ojos azules cristalinos la habían hecho creer que decía la verdad? ¿Por qué?

Lo que mas molestaba a la instructora en aquel instante era que por mucho que todas esos sentimientos flotasen a su alrededor, en lo mas profundo, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que pensaba en él.

¿Donde se encontraría en ese momento?, ¿el estaría pensando también en ella?

La joven dejó escapar una sonrisa de decepción, al darse cuenta de aquellos estúpidos pensamientos.

- Quistis: No se lo que siento… realmente no lo sé –dijo al fin con la mirada perdida en la salida de la cafetería-.

- Selphie: Yo creo que si que lo sabes y por eso estas así –explicó mientras se levantaba de su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de la instructora-.

No quería aceptarlo pero Selphie tenía razón, de ahí aquellos malditos sentimientos de rabia que la habían invadido desde el mismo instante que reconoció su traición.

Quistis observó en silencio como la joven castaña abandonaba la estancia, dejándola allí, con aquellos remordimientos que la reconcomían por dentro. No era para nada ético que la responsable, sensata, consciente y madura instructora Trepe se hubiese enamorado de aquel individuo tan opuesto a ella. Por esa regla de tres debería de estar con Squall, pero estaba claro que los polos opuestos se atraían irremediablemente.

La muchacha se levantó de forma pausada de la silla y tras dejar la bandeja en la barra, se retiró con paso calmado, tal vez el descansar un poco le hacia ver las cosas de otra manera aunque también era muy posible, que al cerrar los ojos, tan solo pudiese ver ese rostro que tenia grabado de la noche que pasó con él.

* * *

Los dos muchachos seguían esperando pacientes tras aquel gran tronco de árbol que los mantenía ocultos de esos hombres con túnica.

- Squall: ¿En que piensas? –preguntó curioso mientras se mantenía recostado contra el tronco-.

- Seifer. En Quistis… seguramente me odiará a muerte –respondió mientras resbalaba por el árbol con su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-.

Squall lo siguió con la mirada en completo silencio, desde luego no iba a consolar a aquel personaje que tenia a su lado. No dejaría que la confianza avanzase mas, seguía sin fiarse y por el momento era mejor mantenerse alerta con él.

- Squall: Es fácil odiarte… -dijo de pronto con media sonrisa en la cara y desviando la mirada hacia un lado-. Realmente creo que es lo que te gusta, que la gente te odie ¿verdad? –preguntó rodando los ojos hasta la posición del joven rubio-.

Seifer lo miró sorprendido como si de pronto, una gran verdad, le hubiese sido revelada. Antes de que pudiese responder a aquello Squall se escondió rápidamente, quedando de cuclillas al lado de Seifer.

- Squall: ¡Mira! –dijo señalando a aquella puerta- Creo que se van, ahora o nunca… -dijo clavando su fría mirada en los ojos de Seifer-.

- Seifer: ¡Empieza la fiesta! –exclamó disfrutando del momento-.

Los chicos salieron de su escondrijo y corriendo casi a ras de suelo, llegaron hasta la puerta quedando uno a cada lado de esta, con sus espaldas completamente pegadas a la pared.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y con un gesto de muñeca por parte de Squall, se dispusieron a empujar la puerta. Esta era pesada y aunque los dos estaban empujando con todas sus fuerzas, les estaba costando abrirla aunque fuese solo unos centímetros.

Con esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por fin consiguieron moverla unos palmos, suficiente para poder escurrirse hacia el interior.

La nueva sala que habían encontrado tras aquel trozo de hierro, era estrecha y oscura. Sus ojos se acostumbraron poco a poco a la insuficiencia de luz y tras unos minutos recorriendo con la mirada la estancia, decidieron avanzar.

Era un habitáculo estrecho, al parecer en forma de ele, sus pasos se veían amortiguados por una gruesa alfombra que se extendía a lo largo del pasillo, de color azul oscuro, el mismo color que las túnicas de los hombres que guardaban la puerta, observó Squall.

Unos cortinones pendían de las paredes a ambos lados, pero tras ellos no había ningún ventanal, algo que llamó la atención de los muchachos.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo se encontraron una puerta entreabierta de la que salía una cálida luz dorada. Especies de susurros podían oírse al otro lado, pero ninguno de los dos pudo adivinar que era lo que decían.

Seifer examinó la mirada de Squall y entendió que debían asomarse con cuidado, ahora que habían llegado hasta allí no dejarían atraparse por un descuido absurdo.

En el momento en que sus miradas se clavaron en el interior de aquella habitación, sus cuerpos se quedaron paralizados. El espectáculo que allí se estaba llevando a cabo les dejó sin habla. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven rubio y fue entonces cuando vio que Squall estaba dispuesto a entrar allí sin un plan previo, guiado únicamente por el mero instinto de salvar a lo que mas quería en ese momento.

Seifer pudo detenerlo a tiempo y zafándolo del brazo, lo atrajo hacia atrás, acorralándolo contra la pared.

- Seifer: ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –preguntó enfadado-. ¡Acabaran contigo de un plumazo, si entras así!, ¡maldita sea! –Exclamó soltando al joven que parecía estar mas calmado-.

Squall se tranquilizó un poco al oír las palabras de su acompañante. Tenía razón, no podían entrar así como así, pero también era cierto que sino hacían algo pronto, Rinoa no aguantaría demasiado.

* * *

Unos golpes pausados resonaron tras la puerta del despacho del director. Shu se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse tras ella, con cuatro hombres ataviados con batas blancas y una serie de instrumentos, maletines y aparatos de formas indescriptibles.

La muchacha, algo sorprendida por el aspecto de aquellos hombres, se retiró con cautela para dejarlos pasar.

Laguna se levantó de un sillón cercano que había en el lado izquierdo de la puerta para estrechar la mano de aquellos individuos, que como todos los allí presentes intuyeron, se trataba de los científicos de Esthar.

- Científico: Buenos días presidente –saludó de manera correcta aquel hombre-. Soy el profesor Claréense, y estos son mis ayudantes –indicó el hombre mientras se giraba hacia los otros acompañantes-. Necesitamos saber el lugar exacto donde se abrió la grieta. –Explicaba el profesor mientras empezaba a montar toda clase de artilugios, con la ayuda de sus tres compañeros-.

Laguna asintió de manera exagerada y pronto guió a aquel extraño hombre hasta el lugar indicado.

Dos de ellos se quedaron en el despacho, montando todos aquellos tratos metálicos que parecían directamente traídos del espacio exterior. Trabajaban de manera ágil y rápida y en varias ocasiones Elleone, que observaba todo aquello algo extrañada, tuvo que apartarse de su camino, llegando en ocasiones a no saber donde ponerse.

Agobiada por la situación, se dirigió a la puerta del final. Ésta daba directamente al despacho de Squall, que se mantenía cerrado, como si de un santuario se tratase.

La joven de melena abrió la puerta con cuidado y se dejó llevar hasta adentro. Encendió una pequeña lámpara que había encima de la mesa de madera y mientras acariciaba el borde de ésta con su dedo índice, caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón, en el cual reposaba la chaqueta de Squall. El había desaparecido de pronto y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de devolvérsela.

Edea observaba como trabajaban aquellos científicos y junto con Kramer, intentaban que todos aquellos cacharros, que en unos segundos habían invadido aquella estancia, no rayasen ningún mueble.

La mujer se había percatado del comportamiento de Elleone, así que disculpándose con su marido, se dirigió directamente al despacho del comandante. Empujó la puerta con delicadeza, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, y pudo ver que la joven se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa y con la chaqueta de Squall sobre sus hombros, mientras que acariciaba de manera despistada el característico pelo blanco que poseía la prenda.

- Edea: Elleone… -llamó con dulzura acercándose a ella-.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza con desgana y la mujer de larga melena pudo comprobar que sus ojos estaban humedecidos por algunas lágrimas solitarias.

- Elleone: No quiero que le pase nada, Edea –dijo con voz quebrada-.

La mujer se sentó sobre la mesa y acarició su cabello, tranquilizando a la jovencita. No supo que decirle, pero estaba segura de que nada le pasaría a Squall, ni a el ni a nadie.

* * *

_Finitooo, Rinoa Haatirii que sepas que me debes un review jejeje, apuntado te lo tengo._

_Como siempre, gracias._

_Hasta pronto^^ _


	24. capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Selphie caminaba con paso despistado agarrada del brazo del vaquero y con su cabeza recostada contra su brazo. El muchacho, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, observaba despistado, como los alumnos charlaban animadamente con sus familiares o correteaban por los pasillos. Irvine se dio cuenta que una sonrisa inconsciente se había dibujado en su rostro, al darse cuenta de que todo volvía a ser como antes, todo excepto, la desaparición de dos de las personas mas importantes para el. Una vocecita que conocía a la perfección le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hemos llegado

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó el vaquero volviendo la cara hacia la pequeña-.

- Mi habitación, ¿recuerdas? –dijo exagerando el tono mientras señalaba su puerta con las manos de arriba abajo-.

Irvine sonrió de manera cansada y asintió tras disculparse por su despiste.

- Bueno, luego nos vemos –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su habitación-.

De pronto, antes de que sus pies pudiesen moverse de su sitio una pequeña mano se enredó en la de el, impidiendo que anduviese.

- No quiero… quedarme sola –dijo al fin, con la mirada pegada al suelo-.

Irvine sonrió de manera dulce, al verla de esa manera, tan inocente. Así que se acercó a ella sin decir ni una palabra y posando una de sus manos en su cadera la empujó contra la puerta, a la vez que abría ésta con la otra mano, pasando ambos dentro de la habitación. En completo silencio y con la poca luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana, Selphie oyó como la puerta se cerraba de golpe tras ellos. Confusa aun por lo rápido en que estaba sucediendo aquello, notó por fin como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, obligándola a enredarse en el cuello de ese muchacho.

Selphie se tranquilizó al instante en aquel cuerpo, por un momento se había asustado al creer que Irvine había malinterpretado sus palabras, pero no fue así.

- Estas bien ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado mientras cogía la cara de ella entre sus manos-.

Selphie asintió separándose del chico.

- Es solo que no quiero estar sola –respondió mientras sus pasos se dirigían a la cama-.

Irvine la observó en silencio, viendo como caminaba de manera cansada, como si estuviese derrotada. El muchacho se quitó el abrigo y su sombrero y dejó ambas cosas sobre la silla del escritorio. Después se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Te vendrá bien –dijo acariciando su pelo-.

Selphie asintió y se tumbó en la cama de lado y con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo. Cuando vio que el francotirador se disponía a levantarse de la cama una angustia la invadió de pronto.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó incorporándose un poco y con gesto preocupado-.

- No –sonrió-. Solo voy a… -dijo sin acabar la frase mientras señalaba un sofá que había cerca de la mesa de estudio-.

Selphie sonrió de manera tímida y extendió su mano hacia el joven, indicándole que podía quedarse allí con ella. Irvine confuso al principio, no dudó en aceptar la invitación. Así que descalzándose, se tumbó tras ella pegando su espalda contra la pared y dejando que aquel pequeño cuerpo que sostenía ahora entre sus brazos se acomodase contra su pecho.

Un suspiro de placer salió de la boca de la joven, haciendo que Irvine dejase escapar una risa. Jamás había imaginado que dormir con alguien así, pudiese ser tan reconfortante. Por un momento se olvidaron de todos los problemas y preocupaciones y sus pensamientos se concentraron en los más mínimos detalle del cuerpo que tenían contra el suyo propio. Selphie podía sentir como el latido del muchacho que tenía tras ella era pausado y el calor que desprendía reconfortante. La respiración suave del chico, pegaba contra su cuello haciendo que de vez en cuando, un escalofrío recorriese su espalda, a la vez que la mano del brazo que reposaba sobre su cintura, se enredaba en la suya propia.

Irvine por su parte mantenía su mente ocupada en la sensación de bienestar que invadía su cuerpo, hacía tanto que no sentía algo así, que incluso le resultaba extraño. Podía sentir como el dedo pulgar de la chica acariciaba una y otra vez parte de su mano, como queriéndole dar a entender que seguía allí. El joven vaquero se movió un poco mas contra ella, estrechando el abrazo y eliminando algún espacio existente entre sus cuerpos. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo maravilloso que era mantener su brazo contra esa pequeña cintura, aquella curva de ensueño que recogía de manera perfecta su brazo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería protegerla, necesitaba protegerla pasase lo que pasase. Si algo llegase a ocurrirle no sabría continuar sin ella.

Perdidos ambos en eso pensamientos, el cansancio de aquel día acabó por vencerles, quedándose dormidos profundamente.

* * *

Squall y Seifer seguían allí apoyados contra aquella pared, esperando no sabían muy bien a que e intentando planear algo que no fallase en el último momento, algo que sería casi del todo imposible.

El joven comandante volvió a asomarse con cautela por la pequeña ranura que había en la puerta. De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Una enorme estancia cuadrangular se abría paso tras aquella puerta. En el centro, una gran cúpula de un tamaño exagerado y con un liquido amarillento dentro, hacia la estancia mas tenebrosas. La cúpula, aparte de albergar ese desagradable líquido, contenía también una especie de criatura de aspecto orgánico, que ninguno de los dos muchachos supo decir de que se trataba. Se movía de manera compulsiva en el interior, como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper en mil pedazos el cristal que la retenía dentro.

Delante de la cúpula, había una mesa de metal, en la cual se encontraba Rinoa. Tenía los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo y metidos en una especie de tubos del mismo material que la mesa, de los cuales sobresalían únicamente sus manos. Unas gruesas ataduras de cuero mantenía a la joven contra la mesa, atada por el torso y pies.

De vez en cuando intentaba, en vano, zafarse de las correas, moviendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro de manera compulsiva.

Pero lo que más aterró a Squall fueron las personas que se encontraban allí. El joven contó seis cuerpos, todos ellos cubiertos con las mismas túnicas que habían visto con anterioridad en el bosque. Los cuerpos formaban un círculo en torno a Rinoa, repitiendo una y otra vez una serie de palabras en un idioma incomprensible. Squall cayó en la cuenta que un ritual se estaba llevando a cabo, el sacrificio de la elegida.

A medida que las palabras incomprensibles se repetían con más velocidad y las voces subían de tono, la criatura del cristal se agitaba cada vez mas impaciente. De pronto y una vez que aquellas palabras subieron de tono hasta el punto de convertirse en gritos desesperados, el silencio se adueñó de aquel lugar. Los ojos del comandante se abrieron de par en par, sabiendo que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Justo en el momento que Seifer se asomó a la puerta junto al cuerpo del joven castaño, un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Rinoa, su cuerpo se arqueó como pudo en la mesa, impidiendo que se retorciera más de lo que hubiese deseado por las correas. Su cara reflejaba miedo y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza intentando reprimir un nuevo grito. Cuando el pequeño cuerpo se relajó, las criaturas se acercaron hasta la mesa y una de ellas acarició el rostro de la chica, en lo que pareció un gesto de cariño.

Squall, lleno de ira y con la mente ennubilada por la rabia, observó como unos finos tubos, en los cuales no había reparado antes, se llenaban muy lentamente de sangre, sangre que enseguida entendió que provenía de Rinoa.

Ambos chicos impresionados por lo que estaban viendo, siguieron con la mirada aquellas finas sondas que salían de la mesa de metal e iban a parar hasta la parte superior de la gran cúpula.

- Seifer: ¡Joder! ¿Quieren darle la sangre de Rinoa a esa cosa? –Preguntó sorprendido sin apartar la mirada del extraño ritual-.

- Squall: ¡Seifer! –Gritó de pronto dejando de prestar atención a la habitación y cogiendo a su compañero por el cuello de la camiseta-. Necesitamos entrar ahí ¡ya! –Exclamó con urgencia-.

- Seifer: Pero…

- Squall: Yo era tu rehén ¿no? pues seguiré siéndolo –aclaró mientras cogía el arma de Seifer y se la posaba en su propio cuello-.

Seifer entendió a la perfección aquello y no parecían tener demasiado tiempo para salvar a Rinoa. Ni si quiera se imaginaban que era lo que podía ocurrir cuando esa sangre entrase en contacto con la criatura.

* * *

Irvine abrió los ojos de manera lenta, notando de nuevo aquel cuerpo que descansaba pegado a su pecho. El joven se incorporó un poco y tras frotarse los ojos fijó la mirada en el reloj que Selphie tenia sobre su mesilla, las doce y cuarto del mediodía. Había dormido una hora mas o menos, pero se encontraba completamente descansado y sus pensamientos eran, ahora, muchos mas claros. Un suspiro de placer se escuchó justo a su lado, Selphie acababa de despertarse y sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial que el vaquero no supo descifrar.

- Selphie: Hola –susurró en lo que a Irvine le pareció un tono sensual, mientras ella se ponía boca arriba con su cabeza girada hacia el-.

El vaquero se acomodó de lado con una mano sujetando su cabeza mientras que la otra viajó hasta el vientre de la chica de forma inconsciente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, mirándola sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo quería observarla.

- Selphie: ¿Qué miras? –preguntó divertida mientras flexionaba sus piernas.

- Irvine: ¿Estas mejor? –preguntó esta vez el vaquero ignorando la pregunta de la muchacha-.

La joven asintió y otro rato de silencio inundó aquella pequeña habitación. Irvine no podía dejar de mirar a ese pequeña chica que permanecía pegada a el. Observó como jugueteaba con sus pies aun con las piernas flexionadas y como acariciaba la mano que reposaba sobre su vientre. Una sensación de necesidad recorrió su cuerpo, invadiéndolo por completo. La joven seguía aguantando la mirada del el mientras sonreía juguetona de vez en cuando. Se mordió el labio inferior y tras humedecer éste con su lengua, Irvine no pudo contenerse y de manera cauta se acercó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de aquellos apetitosos labios. Su mano cambio de posición y acabó capturando la cintura de ella. La piernas de la muchacha lo invitaron a acomodarse sobre ella, notando como una de ellas se enredaba en la de el.

Cuando el muchacho aprisionó los labios de ella entre los suyos propios, al instante, los finos brazos de la chica se enredaron en su cuello, jugueteando con su coleta. Selphie había estado esperando eso desde que había notado al vaquero observándola, pero no sería ella la que diese el primer paso. La verdad es que se divertía viéndolo así, tan lanzado y fanfarrón con las chicas que apenas conocía y así de cuidadoso y tierno con ella.

La voz del director a través de megafonía los hizo separarse de repente. Sus miradas asustadas se cruzaron y Selphie la desvió rapidamente hasta su muslo derecho, donde se encontraba aferrada la mano del vaquero bajo la fina tela de aquel corto vestido amarillo.

- Irvine: ¡Lo siento! –exclamó incorporándose de pronto y apartando la mano de esa zona en un acto reflejo-.

Selphie rió divertida una vez mas, al verlo así de nervioso.

Selphie: No pasa nada –tranquilizó al joven posando su mano en una de las mejillas del el-. Eres un encanto –dijo para después levantarse ágilmente de la cama-.

Irvine se quedo allí plantado con la sensación aún en su mano de aquella fina piel.

- Irvine: "¿Un encanto?" –pensó el vaquero sin llegar a entender a la joven-.

Sus nombres a través del megáfono sacaron al muchacho del letargo en el que se había sumergido y rápidamente se levantó de allí y se calzó sus botas. Cogió su abrigo y el gorro y siguió a Selphie fuera de la habitación. Caminaba presurosa por los pasillos en dirección al despacho. Por fin el director había dado señales, eso significaba que los científicos de Esthar habían conseguido algo.

- Irvine: No creas que no voy a terminar lo que hemos empezado –dijo el vaquero pasando corriendo por el lado de la chica y parándose a uno palmos delante de ella con pose altivo, mientras colocaba de manera chulesca su sombrero-.

- Selphie: Te estaré esperando, vaquero –contestó la pequeña con aire desinteresado mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro y pasaba de largo-.

El chico dejó escapar una risa seca a la vez que levantaba una de sus cejas, siguiendo con la mirada aquel cuerpo que se contoneaba delante de él. Colocándose de nuevo su sombrero caminó a grandes zancadas hasta ponerse a la altura de Selphie.

* * *

Cuando Seifer abrió de una fuerte patada la puerta del salón, tres de aquellas criaturas corrieron hasta ellos, adquiriendo al instante una pose defensiva. La fuerte voz de una de ellas las hizo detenerse.

- Criatura: ¡Alto! –ordenó a los demás-.

Squall, que se encontraba acorralado por la espada de Seifer, intuyó que la que había dado la orden era Yinna. Pero sus ojos ni siquiera habían perdido tiempo en analizarla, solo podían fijarse en Rinoa, que respiraba con dificultad y mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si un fuerte dolor la estuviese devorando. Cuando aquello voz mas que familiar para ellos, volvió a decir algo que fueron incapaces de entender, sus ojos rodaron por la estancia, no sin antes detenerse en una serie de pinturas de aspecto renacentista, que cubrían la parte mas alta de la pared que tenía en frente. Estaban bastante borrosas, pero en ellas podía interpretarse a la perfección como una criatura muy parecida a la que se encontraba recluida en la cúpula, era rodeada por seis personas. En la siguiente pintura podía adivinarse como una joven era depositada en el centro de aquellas personas y como con un cuchillo, ofrecían la sangre de ésta a ese ser. Tras eso y en otra representación, Squall observó como la criatura era mucho más grande que en la primera pintura y de ella salían una especia de tentáculos con los que sostenía a la joven. Un temblor inconsciente, el cual no pudo controlar, se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al reparar en la última escena, la criatura estaba literalmente devorando a la joven, mientras aquellas criaturas, que la rodeaban en un principio, observaban aquello en pose de oración.

- Tu solo sígueme la corriente –susurró Seifer al oído de su rehén notando el creciente temblor de Squall-.

Seifer también había reparado en esas pinturas y como Squall también había entendido que eso era exactamente lo que ocurriría allí con Rinoa.

- Yinna: Vaya por fin apareces –dijo la criatura en tono amenazador mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría aquel desagradable aspecto que tenían todos ellos-.

- Seifer: Si me hubieseis esperado, no hubiese aparecido vete tu a saber donde, ¡maldita sea! –comenzó a explicar intentado mantener la calma-. Además he tenido que cargar con este indeseable todo el camino-. Exclamó enfadado mientras lo zarandeó hacia delante, quitándole la molesta espada del cuello, pero manteniéndolo aun agarrado por el cuello-.

De pronto un hilo de voz proveniente de la mesa metálica llamó la atención de los allí presentes.

- Rinoa: … Squall… -pronunció la muchacha como pudo-.

El joven comandante, cegado totalmente por la ira, se deshizo del falso amarre de Seifer y corrió hasta ella. Al instante, aquellos seres corrieron hasta el para intentar detenerlo, pero de nuevo la voz de Yinna los detuvo.

- Yinna: ¡Dejadle! –dijo con un movimiento de su mano-. Dejadles, tarde o temprano morirán –sentencio aquel ser con desprecio-.

Squall apartó con un fuerte golpe en el pecho a una de esas criaturas que le cerraba el paso y llegó hasta la mesa de metal. Con cuidado cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y comenzó a repetir su nombre de manera ahogada.

Rinoa abrió los ojos con dificultad y cuando su mirada enfocó algo mas a esa persona que tenía frente a ella, pudo adivinar que se trataba de Squall. El joven tenía los ojos enrojecidos, intentando contener la ira que invadía su cuerpo en ese instante. Acarició el rostro de ella una y otra vez, intentando que no perdiese la consciencia de nuevo. Trató de soltar aquellas correas que sostenían el pequeño cuerpo a la mesa, pero fue inútil.

- Squall: ¿Qué la estas haciendo? –preguntó con rabia apretando sus mandíbulas al máximo-.

Yinna sonrió de manera cruel y acercándose más al muchacho comenzó a hablar.

- Yinna: Da igual lo que la haya hecho, no podrás detenerlo a tiempo –explicó con los ojos entrecerrados-.

- Squall: ¡Detener el que! ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó exasperado pegando un golpe en la mesa metálica que resonó en toda la estancia-.

De pronto aquella criatura bramó de manera espeluznante tras ese cristal que la separaba del exterior y todos dirigieron su mirada hasta ella. Squall comprobó con horror que estando tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver el final de la gran cúpula ni tampoco podía ver hasta donde llegaban esos finos tubos que seguían llenando de sangre muy lentamente, sangre que provenía directamente de Rino.

Squall intentó una vez mas, sacarla de esa mesa, pero era imposible, ni siquiera podía ver de donde salían esos malditos tubos que se estaban llevando la vida de la chica con ellos.

Seifer observaba en silencio cada movimiento de los allí presentes, no tenía intención de dejar a ninguna de esas cosas con vida y desde luego no pretendía que ninguno de sus compañeros perdiese la vida allí y menos el, se había prometido volver junto a Quistis fuese como fuese.

Yinna comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero el joven comandante no prestó atención a ninguna de sus palabras, analizó con gran rapidez la zona donde se encontraba e intentó entender como demonios funcionaba aquella mesa. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, oyó como una vocecita intentaba decir algo, era Rinoa.

- Squall: Tranquila ¿vale? –dijo de manera dulce intentando tranquilizar a la joven que cada vez respiraba con mas dificultad-

El joven siguió observando aquello, necesitaba sacarla de allí como fuese. Pero Rinoa volvió a llamar su atención.

- Rinoa: Squall, escucha… -pronunció de manera débil-.

- Squall: No hables… -intentó calmarla, viendo como el rostro de aquella chica estaba cada vez mas pálido-.

- Rinoa: No… escucha… -dijo en un tono más alto comprobando que Squall seguía buscando algo en vano-. Los tubos, Squall…

- Squall: ¿Qué? –dijo fijando de nuevo su vista en aquellos ojos castaños que se iban apagando poco a poco-.

- Rinoa: No dejéis que… que la sangre… llegue a ella –consiguió decir por fin con gran esfuerzo-.

Squall confuso por lo que acababa de oír, siguió la mirada de la muchacha y reparó en los malditos tubitos de plástico. No podía dejar que siguieran llenándose. Así que besando de manera fugaz la frente de Rinoa, dio la vuelta a la mesa rápidamente y miró detenidamente los tubos. Justo en el momento que desenvainaba su arma para cortarlos, una voz grave lo desconcentró.

- Seifer: ¡Squall, cuidado! –gritó Seifer viendo que el muchacho castaño iba ser atacado por una de esas criaturas-.

Demasiado tarde, una fuerza sobrehumana golpeó contra su pecho alejándolo de manera agresiva varios metros del lugar.

Seifer corrió hasta el y clavando sus rodillas en el frío mármol, se deslizó de manera ágil hasta el cuerpo del comandante. Se hallaba tumbado boca arriba tosiendo con dificultad. Su camiseta estaba rasgada y su abdomen empezaba a emanar un hilo de sangre que aumentaba por momentos.

- Seifer: ¡Squall! –gritó el joven-.

Squall se incorporó como pudo y se agarró la herida del vientre con una de sus manos.

- Squall: Creo que nos han descubierto… -dijo con media sonrisa de manera sarcástica-.

- Seifer: ¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora y dejarme con estas cosas aquí solo! –exclamó ayudando a levantarse al joven que se quejó de manera silenciosa por el dolor-.

Cuando ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista observaron como habían sido rodeados por las criaturas y frente a ellos se encontraba Yinna con sus dos hermanos un poco más atrás que ella.

- ¡Matadlos!

Son las últimas palabras que los muchachos pudieron escuchar.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno pues otro terminado.

¿Qué les pasará? Eh?, Eh?, Pobrecillos míos… jejej.

Weno mil gracias a **Zoe** por el review, no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho, otro más, otro más, otro más… jejjeje. Eso, que muchas gracias.

Y como no, a **Rinoa Haatirii**, ansiosa espero tu comment ok??? Haber que me cuentas. XD

Hasta la próxima, k será en breve^^


	25. capitulo 25

Bueno advertir que el capitulillo es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, pero es que tenía que ser así.

Espero que os guste y no aburriros demasiado jeje^^

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

Quistis caminó presurosa por aquel pasillo descubierto que unía el ala de habitaciones con el pasillo principal y su característica forma circular.

Al oír sus nombres por megafonía, una inquietud la invadió. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que el personal de Esthar había hallado una solución, pero al instante, esos pensamientos fueron literalmente aplastados por la negatividad que últimamente, se hacia mas presente en la instructora. Así que en su mente solo flotaba la idea de que algo había ido realmente mal y que no habían hallado ninguna solución. Tal vez no volvía a ver a ninguno de ellos, no volvería a ver a Seifer, jamás. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera insistente, golpeando una y otra vez contra su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando borrar cualquier pensamiento negativo y empezó a correr hasta que su cuerpo impactó con algo justo en las escaleras del hall.

- Quistis: ¡Zell!, lo siento, no te…

- Zell: ¡Corre! –la interrumpió-.

Fue lo único que dijo el artista marcial antes de arrastrarla literalmente de la mano escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Zell pulsó el botón repetidas veces de manera nerviosa.

- Quistis: Zell, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? –dijo la instructora cogiendo la mano del chico y apartándola del botón-.

- Zell: No puedo ¿vale? –contestó algo agresivo para después volver a pulsar el maldito botón nervioso-.

Tras unos segundos, que a Zell parece ser que se le hicieron interminables, llegó el ascensor. Ambos chicos montaron y pronto llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Kramer.

Zell, una vez más, aporreó la puerta nervioso, como si fuese incapaz de controlar su propia mano. Quistis al instante, lo zafó del brazo y con una mirada casi asesina, le indicó que se tranquilizase. Ese chico tan inquieto había conseguido ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando Shu abrió la puerta comprobaron que Irvine y Selphie ya se encontraban allí y sus caras en ese instante, eran bastante indescifrables.

Laguna se acercó a los chicos y los guió hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Un sin fin de aparatos, cables, papeles y botones de diferentes colores inundaban el despacho, mientras que cuatro hombres con batas blancas caminaban de un lado a otro en lo que parecía una comprobación de datos. Elleone se encontraba justo al lado de Irvine, hablando de algo que la joven instructora no supo adivinar. Selphie por su parte, miraba todo aquello con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras se contenía para no tocar nada.

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, Kramer llamó la atención de los allí presentes.

- Kramer: Bien chicos, esta es la situación. –Comenzó a hablar-. Estos hombres de aquí, son los científicos que han estado investigando los sucesos de esas criaturas. Por eso Laguna los ordenó venir hasta aquí. –Explicó invitando a los científicos a presentarse antes ellos-.

- Irvine: ¿Habéis conseguido algo? ¿Hay algún plan? –preguntó adelantándose un par de pasos impaciente-.

- Laguna: Tranquilos, venid por aquí –guió a los jóvenes hasta una maquina al fondo del despacho con forma de láser gigante-.

Todos los allí presente los siguieron hasta la misteriosa maquina y una voz grave comenzó a hablar tras ellos.

- Profesor Claréense: Bien muchachos –habló dirigiéndose a los cuatro chicos-. Evitaré explicaros todo lo que estáis viendo aquí e iré al grano. –Dijo colocándose en el centro, al lado de la maquina-. Hemos conseguido aislar la energía que dejó la grieta espacio-temporal que abrió el sujeto numero uno.

Los cuatro jóvenes levantaron una ceja a la vez, en un gesto confuso.

- Laguna: El sujeto número uno es Yinna –aclaró el hombre con su sonrisa habitual-.

Los muchachos giraron para ver a Laguna que hablaba tras ellos y asintieron a la vez, para luego girarse de nuevo y prestar atención a ese tal profesor Claréense.

- Profesor Claréense: Bien, el caso es que con esa energía y esta máquina que tenemos aquí –dijo frotándola con cariño-, conseguiremos abrir de nuevo esa grieta. Así podréis traer de vuelta a vuestros compañeros.

- Quistis: ¿Así de fácil? –preguntó escéptica extendiendo las manos hacia delante-.

- Selphie: Espera, espera, espera… -protestó adelantándose hacia el profesor-. ¿Dónde se supone que nos llevará esa grieta? ¿No sabemos donde están ellos? ¿Y si no los encontramos? –preguntó de manera atropellada-.

- Profesor Claréense: Esa criatura vive de sus propias ilusiones, todo lo que hace, lo hace con la mente. Y esa grieta, no es una excepción. Esta creada también con su mente y al analizarla hemos conseguido aislar parte de memoria y con estas formulas –explicaba mientras les enseñaba un par de papeles llenos de garabatos que el hombre afirmaba ser formulas-, averiguaremos exactamente donde se encuentra los sujetos-.

Las caras de todos eran de un desconcierto total, sus cejas levantadas al máximo y sus bocas entreabiertas, esperando que aquel hombre se explicase mejor.

- Profesor Claréense: ¡No importa! –exclamó algo exasperado al ver las caras de los chicos-. Yo soy el científico y vosotros los soldados ¿No? Pues solo tenéis que pasar por la grieta que abriremos en unos minutos y traer de vuelta a vuestro compañeros –resumió quitando importancia a los interminables y complicados datos técnicos que explicaban el funcionamiento de la maquina-.

- Irvine: Bien, pues hágala funcionar de una maldita vez –ordenó el vaquero de manera urgente-.

- Profesor Claréense: Calma muchacho –sonrió acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de sus manos-. Hay un problema. La energía que hemos aislado no ha sido demasiada y solo podremos abrir la grieta un par de veces. Este aparatito –dijo señalando con su dedo índice una pequeña pantalla con una serie de rayitas verdes, situada en la parte superior de la maquina-, marca la cantidad de energía. Cuando todas la rayas desaparezcan, no habrá manera de volver a abrirla, nunca más.

Los jóvenes se quedaron con semblante serio y cruzaron miradas de preocupación. Tal vez no conseguían traerlos de vuelta o tal vez se quedasen allí atrapados, sin poder volver, pero era un riesgo que tenían que correr.

- Zell: No nos importa, usted simplemente ábrala –dijo con prisa-.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la voz del director irrumpió tras ellos. Todos se giraron al reconocer aquella voz que habló en tono serio.

- Kramer: Hay otro problema –dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en el despacho-. No os dejaré ir a todos, alguno tendrá que quedarse –explicó clavando la mirada en cada uno de ellos-.

Los cuatro chicos se quejaron al unísono sin entender porque esa reacción de repente.

- Kramer: No pienso correr el riesgo de perderos a todos.

- Zell: ¿Da por hecho que vamos a fracasar? –preguntó dolido-.

- Kramer: Yo no he dicho eso, pero es posible que no salga bien y no puedo dejar que el jardín se quede sin ninguno de los mejores Seeds que existen ahora mismo aquí-.

Todos mantuvieron miradas esquivas, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. Eran de los mejores y el jardín les necesitaba también.

- Kramer: Tendréis que elegir. –Dijo finalmente-.

* * *

Las tres criaturas se desprendieron de las molestas túnicas dejando a la vista aquellos repugnantes cuerpos de pieles grisáceas y amoratadas y con gran rapidez arremetieron contra ambos muchacho.

Seifer y Squall pegaron sus espaldas el uno al otro y con actitud defensiva comenzaron a girar intentando cubrir visualmente todo el área de batalla.

Aquellos seres empezaron a lanzar haces de luz que iban a parar directamente a los cuerpos de los muchachos, haciendo que estos se separasen. El primero de todos fue directo hacia el joven comandante, que con un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo, consiguió esquivarlo sin problema alguno. Éste impactó directamente en la pared del fondo haciendo un profundo agujero y dejando caer una pequeña avalancha de piedras y escombros.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas de preocupación para después dirigir la vista a las criaturas. Cuando los ojos de ambos bandos se cruzaron, los rayos empezaron a atacarlos sin tregua y lo único que pudieron hacer es correr para esquivarlos, si no querían acabar con un boquete en su cuerpo como el que había aparecido en la pared. Corrieron por toda la estancia, intentando no perder la vida al principio de la batalla. Seifer podía escuchar, entre el ruido ensordecedor de los rayos, como Yinna reía de manera casi enfermiza. Por su parte Squall, esquivaba aquellos haces de luz sin apartar la vista de Rinoa, que al parecer, intentaba de nuevo soltarse de su amarre, pero Squall supo que eso sería imposible, la joven cada vez estaba mas débil y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

De repente esos rayos cesaron y ambos muchachos intentaron recuperar el aliento como pudieron, sin bajar la guardia. Volvieron a juntar sus espaldas y repararon en que las criaturas los observaban con sonrisas triunfantes, mientras se acercaban con pasos lentos hasta ellos. Yinna y sus dos hermanos se habían apartado y miraban la pelea divertidos.

Squall solo podía respirar de manera agitada, mientras la herida del vientre seguía manando sangre con lentitud. Notó la gran espalda de Seifer en la suya propia y como su respiración era igualmente agitada.

- Seifer: Estas cosas no parecen que vayan a rendirse –dijo en voz baja al comandante-.

- Squall: No tenemos demasiado tiempo, si la sangre llega a esa criatura estaremos perdidos –dijo con preocupación-.

Los muchachos separaron sus espaldas y colocándose uno al lado del otro cruzaron una mirada de complicidad entendiéndose a la perfección. Fue entonces cuando con gran rapidez y destreza arremetieron contra los tres enemigos que tenían justo delante. Seifer y Squall corrieron a la vez hasta ellas y con un sablazo en diagonal de arriba abajo atacaron sin remordimiento alguno. Un desconcierto absoluto se hizo presa de los chicos cuando sus armas impactaron directamente con algo metálico. Tras esos segundos previos al ataque, en el que la adrenalina nublaba sus mentes, regresaron a la realidad, viendo con horror que las criaturas habían parado ambos ataques con unas cuchillas que sobresalían de sus brazos. Fueron esta vez las criaturas, aprovechando la incertidumbre del momento, las que comenzaron a atacar con rápidos movimientos de sus brazos, haciendo retroceder a los muchachos y de nuevo acorralándolos contra la pared del fondo.

Sus movimientos eran ágiles, rápidos y certeros. El chocar de las hojas metálicas retumbaba en toda la estancia y el olor a sangre comenzó a extenderse por la gran sala.

Squall retrocedía sin remedio alguno, viendo como su enemigo ganaba terreno de manera rápida. Entre sablazos pudo fijar la mirada un instante en su compañero que peleaba como podía contra los otros dos seres. El corazón se le encogió cuando vio como una cuchilla del brazo de esos seres, pasaba a escasos milímetro de la cara de Seifer. Éste, en un acto reflejo, se echó hacia atrás evitando el corte pero cuando volvió a su posición se agachó ágilmente y girando sobre si mismo propinó un corte en la pierna de su atacante. La criatura se dobló y aulló de dolor dejando así que Seifer, recuperase algo de terreno. El joven rubio, al comprobar que una de esas cosas bajaba la guardia, tuvo tiempo suficiente de atacar a la otra. Un cambio de posiciones tuvo lugar cuando Seifer llevó su arma contra el enemigo y ésta lo paró con su brazo derecho. Seifer, ejerciendo la máxima fuerza sobre la cuchilla del brazo, la hizo girarse quedando ahora ésta, contra la pared.

Squall seguía parando golpes sin dejar de prestar atención a su compañero que parecía haberse recuperado de los ataques. Fue entonces cuando observó que la criatura herida se había levantado e iba directa hacia Seifer quien, concentrado totalmente en la pelea, no había reparado en ello.

El joven comandante bajó la guardia cuando vio aquello y no se percató de que una de esas cuchillas iba a parar directamente a su cuello. No supo decir cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero el instinto de supervivencia hizo que parase esa cuchilla a tiempo, después con una agilidad pasmosa, giró sobre si mismo y quedando de espaldas a la criatura, empuñó su espada hacia atrás, clavándola profundamente en el abdomen de aquel ser de piel grisácea.

Rápidamente sacó su espada de esa carne putrefacta y corrió hasta Seifer llegando a tiempo de parar el nuevo ataque que iba directo al joven rubio.

Squall con su espada en alto y aguantando la fuerza que su nuevo enemigo estaba ejerciendo contra el, vio como el ser al que le había clavado su arma se descomponía en el suelo, convirtiéndose rápidamente en cenizas.

- Seifer: ¡Gracias, Comandante! –rió de manera generosa mientras blandía su arma con movimientos rápidos-.

- Squall: De nada -contestó confuso, ya que todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos-.

Las cosas habían cambiado y los chicos creían tener la situación algo más controlada. Ahora, eran uno contra uno.

Seifer y Squall se habían acostumbrado a esas criaturas y en el corto periodo transcurrido desde el comienzo de la pelea, habían aprendido como peleaban esos seres. Parece que los haces de luz solo los lanzaban a largas distancias por lo que debían mantenerse siempre cerca de ellas.

Parece que ahora el combate estaba igualado, cuando parecía que los chicos ganaban terreno, una bajada de guardia los hacia retroceder de nuevo. Sus alientos entrecortados y los múltiples cortes que les habían producido aquellas cuchillas, estaban agotando sus fuerzas. Aquel combate estaba siendo mas duro de lo que habían imaginado. Las criaturas eran demasiado ágiles y esquivaban los golpes con rapidez saltando, en ocasiones, por encima de las cabezas de los chicos y colocándose tras ellos, ganando ventaja en la pelea. En uno de estos movimientos, Seifer fue más hábil y justo cuando notó la presencia de la criatura tras su espalda, le propinó un fuerte codazo en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo. Seifer, girándose rápidamente, comprobó desconcertado, que esa cosa ni siquiera había llegado a caer al suelo, sino que se encontraba a varios metros de el, con una sonrisa arrogante. La criatura se llevó su garra hasta la cara y eliminó el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz. Seifer sonrió de nuevo, creyendo que tenía el control y comenzó a avanzar hacia su enemigo con mirada retadora.

La criatura aguantó la mirada de Seifer y su gesto cambió a uno más arrogante. El muchacho no se dejó intimidar por aquel gesto y siguió caminando hacia ella con paso firme, pero de pronto el ser levantó una de sus manos a la altura de su cara y pronunciando una serie de palabras incomprensibles, lanzó un haz de luz que impactó contra el cuerpo del joven rubio, arrastrándolo varios metros hasta la pared del fondo y haciéndole chocar contra ésta de manera agresiva.

Squall horrorizado desvió la mirada hasta Seifer y vio como tosía de manera ahogada, escupiendo sangre con gesto más que dolorido. Éste, abrió los ojos como pudo y al intentar levantarse se llevó la mano hasta su pecho, volviendo a caer al suelo. El muchacho castaño que había vuelto a perder terreno, observaba como el atacante de Seifer se acercaba con paso lento dispuesto a acabar con el. Miles de posibilidades recorrieron su mente, debía hacer algo si no quería perder a Seifer en la batalla. Volvió la vista hasta su contrincante y fijando su mirada en los ojos rojizos del ser, intuyó que la criatura estaba demasiado confiada, creyendo en todo momento que era ella la que tenía el control, ya que sus ataques eran repetitivos y Squall solo se dedicaba a pararlos con su arma. Squall desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo y vio la espada de Seifer casi a sus pies y como ahora la otra criatura estaba justo en paralelo a el, a escasos metros. Su mirada volvió a la de su atacante y de nuevo a la espada del suelo. En ese momento y en uno de esos ataques en los que la criatura creyó que Squall interceptaría, ocurrió algo inesperado. El joven, en lugar de parar el golpe, lo esquivó tirándose al suelo y rodando hacia un lado, hasta alcanzar el arma de Seifer. La criatura, sin esperarse ese movimiento, perdió el equilibrio, quedando las cuchillas de su brazo clavadas en el suelo.

Squall tuvo tiempo suficiente de coger la espada a la vez que se levantaba del suelo de un salto y sin miramientos se dirigió hacia aquel ser que pretendía acabar con Seifer. Con ambas espadas, una en cada mano, corrió sin vacilar mientras arrastraba las puntas de las armas, haciendo que chispas salieses al contacto del metal contra el mármol de la estancia. El joven cogió carrerilla y con un movimiento de sus muñecas hizo girar las espadas en sus manos para después levantarlas sobre su cabeza y cruzándolas en el aire, desgarró la espalda de la criatura, dejándole una marca en forma de equis. Una alarido de dolor retumbó en la estancia en el instante que el ser notó el corte en su espalda. Se retorció de dolor y con ira contenida arremetió contra Seifer. En ese momento Squall, que mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta, tuvo tiempo de lanzarle el arma a Seifer quien pudo atravesar a la criatura justo en el momento que iba a abalanzarse sobre el. Seifer suspiró aliviado y con dificultad pudo ponerse en pie. Antes de que el joven comandante pudiese acercarse hasta su compañero, un grito furioso se oyó a unos pasos de ellos. Los jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hasta aquella voz y comprobaron que la única criatura que quedaba con vida se acercaba hasta ellos corriendo, con su mano en alto y pronunciando, de nuevo, esas palabras sin sentido.

- Seifer: ¡Squall cuidado! –gritó sabiendo que estaba apunto de soltar una de esos haces de luz-.

Squall se armó de valor y corrió todo lo que pudo contra esa cosa, no dejaría que esa criatura siguiese más tiempo con vida. Antes de que el hechizo se produjese, Squall giró sobre si mismo añadiendo fuerza a su ataque y justo cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros del aquel ser, dio un salto en el aire y con un sablazo de arriba abajo, la convirtió al instante en cenizas. Squall cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyándose en su arma intentó recuperar el aliento.

El joven rubio se agarró el hombro dolorido por el último ataque y se acercó para comprobar el estado de su comandante. Justo en el momento en que éste ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a Squall unos aplausos que sonaron totalmente sarcásticos se escucharon cerca de la cúpula de cristal. Los muchacho, rodaron los ojos por la estancia hasta fijarla en Yinna que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Yinna: ¡Vaya! Creo que os he subestimado. No pensé que saldríais con vida tras el combate. –Dijo quedándose a escasos milímetros de la mesa en donde se encontraba Rinoa-.

Squall, como si de pronto los minutos anteriores a la pelea golpeasen su mente, corrió hasta la joven bruja. Comprobó de nuevo que su respiración era inestable y que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El chico, invadido por la rabia, se abalanzó sobre Yinna apretando al máximo el arma contra su cuello. Seifer corrió hasta ellos, a la vez que los dos hermanos. Yinna con un gesto de su mano les indicó que se detuviesen y Seifer por su parte intentó calmar a Squall.

- Seifer: ¡Squall, cálmate! –obligó al joven-.

- Squall: ¡Solo sois unas malditas criaturas creadas pos la compresión del tiempo! –declaró con desprecio-.

- Yinna: ¡Oh! gracias por la aclaración de nuestra procedencia, pero ya lo sabíamos. –Confesó, dejando a los muchachos totalmente sorprendidos-.

Seifer cruzó una mirada de desconcierto con Squall y se acercó aun más a ellos.

- Seifer. Entonces ¿Qué pretendéis? –preguntó sin entender a donde querían llegar esos seres-.

- Yinna: Eso que veis ahí –dijo señalando la cúpula-, es nuestra iniciadora, ella fue la primera y es ella las que nos mantiene con vida en esta dimensión, pero su vida se agota y con la sangre de ella volverá a revivir. -Explicó con los ojos abiertos al máximo-.

- Squall: ¿Solo eso? –desconfió el joven mientras apartaba la espada del ser-.

Yinna rió mirando hacia el suelo, tachándolos de ingenuos al instante.

- Yinna: Claro que no, nuestro objetivo es vivir en vuestro mundo y dejar estas malditas ilusiones. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a pasearse alrededor de la mesa metálica acariciando con una de sus garras el borde de esta-.

Squall avanzó unos pasos hacia la criatura creyendo que Rinoa corría aun mas peligro, pero Seifer lo detuvo cogiéndolo del hombro.

- Yinna: Desde el principio nos dimos cuenta de lo que éramos y que si no hacíamos algo y rápido nos extinguiríamos. Así que con esos recuerdos del pasado y los sellos podremos controlar fácilmente a los humanos, seréis una especie de sirvientes para nosotros- Añadió con sonrisa triunfante-.

- Seifer. No sabía que la naturaleza pudiese ser tan retorcida –dijo burlándose de ella-.

- Yinna: Seguid hablando, pero cuando esa sangre llegue a nuestra iniciadora, mi pueblo renacerá y estad seguros de que acabaremos con vosotros –Dijo finalizando con odio en la mirada-.

-Squall. Vuestro objetivo desde un principio era ese, ¿vivir entre nosotros? –intentó aclarar-.

-Yinna: No te equivoques, comandante. Nuestro objetivo no es vivir entre vosotros sino que vosotros seáis nuestros sirvientes en el mundo real.

- Seifer: Pero…

- Yinna: ¡Somos así por vuestra culpa! –gritó de pronto sin dejar continuar a Seifer-

Ambos muchachos se asustaron y retrocedieron unos pasos, pero pronto recobraron la compostura, no debían dejar que esos tres monstruos notasen su miedo.

-Yinna: Si vosotros no hubieseis detenido la compresión del tiempo, ahora no seriamos lo que somos. Ahora pagareis las consecuencias. –Finalizó inyectando sus ojos en sangre-.

- Seifer: No si nosotros lo evitamos –dijo retando a aquella criatura-.

Yinna y sus hermanos rieron una vez más, como si las palabras de Seifer hubiesen sonado totalmente en broma.

- Yinna: No tenéis nada que hacer, esa sangre esta a punto de llegar a su destino –dijo señalando la enorme criatura que esperaba dormida-.

- Squall: Soltadla –sentenció el comandante-. Ya tenéis su sangre, dejadla ir –continuó suplicando al ser que tenía delante-.

Squall se acercó de nuevo hasta la joven bruja y acarició su rostro pálido.

- Squall: Te voy a sacar de aquí -dijo con dulzura al oído de la muchacha-. Aguanta…

Un leve gemido es lo único que encontró por respuesta.

- Squall: Por favor… -suplicó de nuevo mirando a Yinna con ojos vidriosos-.

La criatura levantó la mano a la altura de su pecho y apuntando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Rinoa, pronunció una única palabra. De pronto las ataduras metálicas que la mantenían presa desaparecieron, liberando por fin a la chica.

- Sonhen: ¡Que haces! –exclamó con rabia mientras agarraba a su hermana del brazo-.

- Yinna: Déjalos, no van a salir con vida de aquí… ninguno. –Apuntó con ademán tranquilo-.

Seifer la miró desafiante, pero ella nuevamente, ni se inmutó, haciendo que el chico rubio apartase la mirada temeroso.

Squall se dio prisa en coger a Rinoa, pero cuando vio sus brazos entendió porque la muchacha había estado sufriendo tanto. Los tubos que se habían llenado de sangre, salían directamente de sus brazos y múltiples cortes haban aparecido en ellos.

Había tres tubos en cada brazo y Squall intentó quitárselos con cuidado. Llamó a Seifer y éste le ayudó a deshacerse de las finas sondas. Cuando consiguieron quitárselos todos, la sangre empezó a brotar de sus brazos. Squall la agitó, intentando que recobrase la conciencia y Seifer por su parte intentaba parar las pequeñas pero numerosas hemorragias.

- Squall: ¡Vamos Rinoa! –llamaba mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de ella, incorporándola un poco en la mesa-. Podemos irnos… -susurró con voz ahogada-.

Rinoa no contestó, su respiración se agitó aun más y cuando el joven comandante intentó moverla, unos quejidos lo hicieron detenerse. Rinoa abrió los ojos con gran dificultad pero consiguió llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de Squall, que la miraba con una ternura extrema.

- Rinoa: Squall… -susurro débilmente-. No puedo… Debéis salir de aquí… cuanto antes –dijo desviando, esta vez, los ojos hasta Seifer, que se encontraba apretando con fuerza sus finos brazos-.

- Seifer: No nos iremos sin ti… ¡Aguanta, Rinoa! –le dijo con preocupación mientras apartaba la mirada de nuevo a sus brazos-.

De pronto la joven comenzó a toser agitadamente y su dificultad para respirar aumentó. Pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria recorría el rostro de Squall, lágrima que le partió el alma. Ella sabía que no aguantaría más en ese estado pero lo que realmente le dolía era abandonarlo, dejarlo solo, otra vez.

- Rinoa: Te quiero… no lo olvides nunca… -Dijo expirando su último aliento-.

- Squall: No… no me dejes… -suplicó entre lágrimas solitarias, pero Rinoa no pudo escucharlo-.

Tras eso la joven cerró los ojos, para siempre.

Squall, totalmente incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo, notó como la mano de ella resbalaba sin vida por su cara hasta reposar sobre su pecho. Squall la agitó de nuevo intentando en vano que volviese a abrir los ojos pero eso jamás ocurriría. El muchacho se acurrucó en su cuello impregnándose del olor de ella, reteniéndolo en su memoria, mientras lloró en silencio. Un par de golpes y juramentos se escucharon salir de la boca de Seifer, que tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella no debía haber muerto.

- Yinna: Vaya pensaba que era mas fuerte –rió de manera desenfadada-.

Un grito de desesperación y dolor salió de lo más profundo del joven comandante.

Aquello fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella estancia.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí acaba el capitulo de manera muy dramática si, si, k penita me ha dado escribiorlo, snif, snif…

Hasta la proxima^^


	26. capitulo 26

Bueno pos aquí esta, no os podéis quejar que me he dado toda la prisa que he podido

**PauHardy** y **Rinoa Haaterii **muchas gracias por los reviews. Así que queréis final feliz eh??? Mmmm nose, nose, aun estoy en ello, jejeje.

Os dejo k leáis y haber k os parece.

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

Seifer se acercó a Squall y posando su mano en el hombro de éste, intentó consolarlo, el muchacho apartó la mano del rubio y miró a Yinna directamente. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y podía apreciarse claramente que estaban cargados de ira.

- Squall: ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin mas-.

- Yinna: Ella iba a morir igualmente, más tarde o más temprano… -declaró acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de mano desenfadado-. Igual que vosotros dos –añadió cambiando el tono de voz a uno más duro-.

El joven comandante ignoró por completo aquellas palabras que en su opinión provenían de un error de la naturaleza y con sumo cuidado pasó sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Rinoa y la levantó de la mesa, la acurrucó contra su cuerpo y caminó con ella hasta la pared del fondo. Seifer lo siguió, su mente estaba paralizada, por primera vez en su vida, su mente no le respondía, era incapaz de pensar, incapaz de entender lo que ocurría e incapaz de saber que debían hacer ahora. La muerte de esa muchacha, que hacia años que conocía, había impactado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Squall dejó, con sumo cuidado, a Rinoa en el suelo, colocó sus manos en su regazo y apartó algunos mechones de su cara. Acarició repetidas veces aquella fina piel que tanto le gustaba y una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre el rostro sin vida de ella. Seifer se quedó de pie, observando con tristeza a aquel hombre que repetía entre susurros _"porque me has abandonado, hicimos una promesa"_. Cuando el joven rubio se disponía a levantar a Squall del suelo un ensordecedor y a la vez aterrador alarido recorrió la gran estancia, penetrando en los oídos de los allí presentes.

Los jóvenes giraron en la dirección de aquel bramido, mientras tapaban sus oídos desconcertados. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo de manera inconsciente cuando vieron lo que ocurría. La gran cúpula se estaba vaciando y la criatura que albergaba dentro se movía de manera más que furiosa, dejando ver la nueva forma que estaba adoptando. De repente y sin que ninguno de los allí presentes se lo esperase, la cúpula estalló, dejando que miles de trocitos de cristal cayesen por toda la habitación. La criatura era aun más grande de lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado, Squall pudo reparar en que, incluso Yinna y sus dos hermanos tenían el rostro paralizado por el miedo.

Cuando aquel ser se incorporó por completo, Seifer y Squall comprobaron que apenas alcanzaban a ver su cara. Su piel era grisácea, semejante a la de Yinna y sus hermanos pero a diferencia de estos, una especie de capa viscosa, recubría su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto aun más desagradable. Cuatro tentáculos semejantes a los de un pulpo salieron de pronto tras la espalda de aquella cosa haciendo retroceder unos pasos a todos los que observaban atónitos a la criatura.

- Seifer: ¡Mierda!... Squall… -llamó sin apartar los ojos de aquel ser-.

- Squall: Que demonios… -fue lo único que acertó a decir-.

Un nuevo rugido de la criatura los hizo agacharse mientras tapaban de nuevo sus oídos. Uno de los tentáculos se agitó con furia retenida, impactando contra la pared de la derecha y haciendo que varios trozos de piedra se desprendiesen de ésta.

- Criatura: Yinna… -hablo por fin, haciendo que el miedo aumentase aun más en los dos muchachos-.

La voz de aquella cosa, desde luego, se correspondía con su aspecto. Era grave a la vez que ronca y parecía porvenir directamente de ultratumba.

- Yinna: Madre… -dijo con voz temblorosa avanzando unos pasos hacia el ser-.

- Criatura: ¡Donde esta mi ofrenda! –exclamó agachándose y dejando ver por fin su rostro-.

Squall y Seifer juntaron sus cuerpos en un acto reflejo al ver el rostro, si es que podía llamarse así, de aquella maldita cosa. Sus ojos, demasiado grandes para su cara, eran completamente rojos y sobresalían exageradamente de sus cuencas. Una enorme cicatriz atravesaba su rostro, dándole la vuelta incluso por detrás de la cabeza. Mas que una cicatriz era como una costura que unía ambos trozos de cara. De la boca manaba una especie de líquido viscoso de color oscuro y una hilera de dientes afiliados y de color indescriptible, componían ésta.

- Criatura: Donde esta… ella –dijo bajando el tono de voz y acercando su rostro a los tres hermanos-.

- Yinna: Buena ella…

No pudo decir nada más porque otro rugido indescriptible escapó de la garganta del ser. Con una ira, que Squall y Seifer jamás habían conocido, agitó uno de sus tentáculos llevándose por el camino a uno de los hermanos de Yinna. El cuerpecito de Sonhen viajó por el aire para impactar contra una de las paredes cercanas, cayendo al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Sus hermanos observaron atónitos, como en cuestión de segundos uno de ellos había perdido la vida.

- Yinna: Pero…

- Criatura: No creas que por devolverme a la vida tendrás un trato especial –aclaró con rotundidad-. Te repito… ¿Dónde esta?...

Seifer y Squall, que se encontraban justo delante del cuerpo sin vida de Rinoa, repararon que la buscaba a ella. Como bien habían podido descifrar de aquellas pinturas, tras el despertar de la criatura, ésta devoraría a su fuente de vida.

- Seifer: La quiere a ella, Squall –susurró sin bajar la guardia-.

- Squall: Lo sé, pero no se la entregaré.

De repente la gran criatura giró su cabeza hasta donde procedían los susurros que había podido captar. En su recorrido desde donde se encontraba Yinna hasta ellos, dejó un rastro de ese liquido indescriptible que salía de su boca, haciendo que Seifer torciese el morro en un gesto de desagrado total.

- Criatura: Insignificantes humanos –dijo demasiado cerca de los muchachos-.

-Seifer: Eres repugnante, ¿lo sabias? –gritó hacia esa cosa, sin perder su postura defensiva-.

- Squall: No creo que insultarla sea lo mas apropiado –dijo con sarcasmo-.

La criatura sonrió de manera soberbia, ignorando totalmente las palabras de Seifer y el comandante pudo comprobar como aquellos ojos saltones se dirigían directamente al cuerpo de la joven bruja.

- Squall: No te la daré –dijo de manera orgullosa adelantándose unos pasos hasta el ser-.

Seifer comprobó que en la mirada de Squall no había rastro alguno de temor, Rinoa estaba muerta pero el no dejaría que se la arrebatasen, debía volver a casa con ella.

El ser rió estrepitosamente y tras comprobar como aquel pequeño hombre no le tenía temor alguno, lanzó uno de sus tentáculos directamente contra él, pero éste, para sorpresa de la criatura, lo paró en seco. Seifer se adelantó hasta su compañero y tras cruzar una mirada cómplice con él, entendieron que la pelea final había comenzado.

* * *

En el despacho del director se creó un silencio sepulcral, ¿como era posible que eligiesen quien debía ir allí? Llevaban mas o menos media hora intentado decidir quien debía ir pero no había manera de ponerse de acuerdo, cada uno tenía sus propias estrategias de combate pero el resultado en el campo de batalla era casi insuperable en todo ellos, así que el director tampoco poda elegir, a pesar de que había sido él el iniciador de aquella idea.

- Zell: Creo que deberíamos echarlo a suertes –dijo en un tono alto para que su voz se oyese en todo aquél revuelo-.

Los allí presentes callaron de pronto y lo miraron de manera inquisitiva, haciendo que el joven desviase la mirada intimidado.

- Zell: Bueno esta claro que no podemos elegir y el tampoco –dijo recobrando la compostura y señalando al director-.

La instructora rubia suspiró y tras quitarse las gafas y frotar sus ojos le dio la razón a Zell. Sabían que era una manera absurda de mandar alguien al campo de batalla y que en el manual de "el buen Seed" eso sería lago impensable, pero acaso ¿tenían mas opciones?, el tiempo corría en su contra.

Edea avanzó unos pasos hasta ellos y sin perder mas tiempo, llegó hasta la mesa del director donde se hizo con un lápiz y un papel.

- Edea: Bien quien coja el papel con una equis, serán los que vayan a luchar –expuso con cara de circunstancia-.

La verdad que aquello era bastante ridículo e infantil pero no tenían mas tiempo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron hasta la mesa sobre la que cuatro papelitos hecho una bola les aguardaba. Zell fue el primero en coger uno y tras el los demás, cuando desenrollaron aquellos pequeños papeles, sus miradas se cruzaron sin poder descifrar que era lo que cada uno estaba pensando en ese mismo instante.

- Zell: Me ha tocado –anunció enseñando la marca de lápiz que aparecía en su papel-.

- Selphie: A mi también –dijo imitando a Zell-.

- Laguna: Bien pues no perdamos mas tiempo –habló con energía-.

Laguna avanzó hasta los dos chicos y sin dejarles decir nada mas, los guió hasta la maquina que los llevaría directamente donde los demás.

Quistis comprobó con lástima como Irvine estaba cabizbajo, incapaz de levantar la mirada hasta Selphie. Ella también quería haber ido allí, quería haber luchado contra lo que fuese y le hubiese encantado traer de vuelta a Rinoa y los demás, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, últimamente nada le salía bien. De repente y entre el creciente barullo que se había formado en el despacho, una sola imagen cruzó su mente y como si no pudiese retenerlas, aquellas palabras salieron solas de su boca.

- Quistis: ¡Iré yo! –exclamó de pronto para sorpresa de todos-.

La muchacha corrió hasta Laguna y como si no pudiese controlar sus actos volvió a decir:

- Quistis: He dicho que iré yo –repitió seria-. En lugar de Selphie… -aclaró desviando la mirada hasta Irvine que parecía tan sorprendido como el resto-.

Quistis no podía dejar que ellos dos se separasen, sabía que Irvine no aguantaría si le pasase algo a Selphie y ella, por su parte, no tenía nada que perder. Además necesitaba ir allí como la que mas, comprobar si él se encontraba en aquel lugar, necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle porque, porque la había hecho eso, porque la había engañado de esa manera tan tonta, porque… Necesitaba ver a Seifer y enfrentarse a él cara a cara.

- Selphie: No hace falta que…

- Quistis: No quiero verle lloriquear todo el día si algo llegase a pasarte –interrumpió, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera mientras rodaba la mirada hasta el vaquero-.

- Selphie: ¿Estas segura? -preguntó cogiéndola de las manos-.

La joven instructora asintió exageradamente y cogiendo a la pequeña chica de los hombros la guió hasta donde se encontraba Irvine. Éste cruzó una mirada de agradecimiento absoluto con ella y rodeó a Selphie por los hombros.

- Quistis: Espero que tengáis todo controlado por aquí hasta que volvamos –bromeó en un intento de relajar el ambiente-.

Los jóvenes sonrieron, sabían que ahora era imposible intentar convencerla de que no fuese, de que a ella no le había tocado ir, sería una nueva perdida de tiempo.

Quistis, tras despedirse de la pareja y los demás, se acercó hasta Zell y tras mirarse fijamente y asentir de manera decidida, dieron la orden de que abriesen la grieta.

- Profesor Claréense: Bien, al pasar por ella notareis un pequeño mareo, cerrar lo ojos y simplemente esperad a que pase. Cuando pase posiblemente habréis llegado –explicó el científico en tono tranquilo-.

- Zell: ¿Y si no pasa el mareo? –preguntó inquieto-.

- Profesor Claréense: Pasará, creedme –afirmó rotundo-. Será mejor que os deis la mano para no separaros en ningún momento –aconsejó a los muchachos-.

Zell miró a Quistis que mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo y con una sonrisa, que ella no podía ver, le tendió la mano. Quistis, inmersa en sus pensamientos, vio la mano del chico y al levantar la mirada pudo ver aquella sonrisa que tan habitual era en el artista marcial, incluso en las peores situaciones. Ella sonrió también y se aferró a aquella mano, al momento un sentimiento de seguridad la invadió por completo.

* * *

No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que aquella lucha encarnizada había comenzado, solo sabían que los momentos de tregua eran inexistentes y que aquel ser, ayudado por Yinna y ahora, su único hermano, era demasiado para ellos dos. Aun así no se rendirían, no les habían enseñado a rendirse en su largo entrenamiento hasta ser Seed, ellos jamás se rendían.

Seifer que saltaba, esquivaba y se escabullía como podía de aquellas garras y tentáculos, se percató de que Squall luchaba a muerte contra su enemigo. Ahora que Rinoa no estaba, el joven comandante ya no tenía nada que perder y por tanto lucharía hasta el final y si eso significaba perder la vida en ellos, lo haría.

Unas enormes garras terminadas en lo que parecían grandes cuchillas de acero, fueron a parar directamente al cuerpo del comandante, pero éste las esquivó tirándose al suelo y rodando hacia su lado derecho. Se levantó de un ágil salto y comprobó que el ataque, cargado de una fuerza sobrehumana, había hecho que la garra quedase calvado en el mármol, haciendo que el suelo se resquebrajase unos centímetros a su alrededor. La criatura gruñó enfadada y sin que Squall pudiese darse cuenta, uno de aquellos tentáculos impactó directamente contra su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplazase por el suelo varios metros. Dolorido por el repentino ataque, se llevó la mano hasta el brazo donde sostenía su arma. Estaba totalmente magullado y una quemadura había aparecido en él, producida por el contacto de su carne contra el frío mármol. Oyó la voz entrecortada de Seifer que lo llamaba o tal vez lo advertía de algo. Aturdido aun por el fuete golpe, consiguió abrir los ojos mientras se giraba para quedar ahora, boca arriba. Cuando su mirada consiguió enfocar el espacio, pudo adivinar una silueta desagradable acercándose hasta sus pies. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero un fuerte mareo lo invadió haciendo que volviese a quedar tumbado. El ruido de la espada de Seifer contra el mármol y el repetir de su nombre lo hizo reaccionar, pero justo en el momento que recobraba totalmente la consciencia, una luz cegadora comenzó a acercarse hasta el rápidamente. En un acto reflejo intentó cubrir su cara con los brazos pero de repente y antes de que tapase sus ojos una figura familiar cruzó la estancia de un salto y propinó un fuerte puñetazo desde el aire a Yinna, que sin esperase ese nuevo ataque perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos, haciendo que ese rayo mortal, dirigido a Squall, se desviase e impactase contra unos de los tentáculos de su creadora. Aquel enigmático ser, no perdió tiempo y después de vario puñetazos a la altura del estomago giró sobre si mismo y con una fuerte patada se deshizo de ella, alejándola varios metro hacia el fondo, quedando ésta inconsciente.

- Desconocido. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto –dijo recuperando el aliento mientras colocaba de nuevo sus guantes-.

- Squall: ¿Zell? –dijo mas que sorprendido-.

Zell se giró hacia el joven castaño que aun estaba tendido en el suelo y acercándose a el con paso firme, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Squall sonrió de medio lado y cogiendo esa mano amiga, totalmente confiado, se levantó del suelo. Comprobó de nuevo su brazo que ahora, empezaba a sangrar algo más. Cuando fue a preguntar que demonios hacia allí, otra voz conocida para el, llegó hasta sus oídos.

- Squall: ¿Quistis? –preguntó de nuevo sorprendido-.

La joven instructora corrió hasta Squall sin perder de vista a aquella cosa con la que se habían encontrado al llegar al lugar.

- Quistis: ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –dijo elevando el tono, ya que la criatura aullaba furiosa por el dolor que aquel rayo había producido en uno de sus tentáculos-.

Seifer llegó tras Quistis y antes de que las explicaciones de unos y de otros empezasen, alejó a todos de aquella zona, demasiado cerca del enemigo.

Galh se encontraba bastante lejos, intentando, de manera nerviosa, que su hermana recobrase la consciencia y en cuanto a la repugnante criatura, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento tras el último ataque producido por su propia hija.

- Seifer: ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí? –preguntó adelantándose al resto-.

- Zell: Demasiado largo para explicar –contestó sin mirarlo a la cara-. Y ¿tu? ¿porque luchas contra ellos? –preguntó con desprecio dirigiéndose a Seifer-.

- Seifer: Porque en ningún momento os he traicionado –explicó clavando su mirada en la de Zell, para luego desviarla hasta esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía la instructora-.

Ésta, aguantó la mirada del muchacho y notó de nuevo, sinceridad en sus ojos. El gesto de Seifer se relajó, haciéndola entender que no la había traicionado en ningún momento.

- Squall: Hizo todo aquello para traerme con el y así poder luchar contra ellos, los dos juntos –aclaró el comandante, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos-.

Quistis asintió y un sentimiento de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Seifer no la había engañado ni a ella, ni a ninguno, solo estaba tratando de ayudar, como siempre a su manera, un tanto especial.

- Zell: No tenemos demasiado tiempo, dentro de dos horas una nueva grieta se abrirá y será nuestra última oportunidad para salir de aquí –explicó de manera atropellada-.

- Seifer: Antes debemos acabar con esa cosa –dijo señalando la criatura que empezaba a recuperarse-.

- Quistis: ¿Y Rinoa? –preguntó preocupada-.

Seifer y Squall desviaron sus ojos hacia el suelo, incapaces de explicarse. Fue Seifer quien señaló hacia un rincón algo mas apartado y oscuro, lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de la joven bruja.

Zell y Quistis siguieron la mano de Seifer hasta el lugar donde señalaba y la vieron allí tendida. Zell fue el primero que emprendió sus pasos, pero pronto la mano de Seifer lo detuvo por el hombro. Quistis lo miró fijamente y no pudo leer su mirada.

- Quistis: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de manera ahogada-.

Seifer la miró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, ésta sin querer entender lo que aquello significaba, rodó los ojos hasta el comandante, que intentaba por todos los medios, con la mirada pegada aun al suelo, no derramar más lágrimas.

- Quistis: ¿Squall? –intentó buscar una respuesta-.

- Seifer: Ella no ha… no ha podido…

- Squall: ¡Esta muerta! –interrumpió de pronto-.

Los ojos de los recién llegados se abrieron al máximo intentando asimilar aquellas repentinas palabras.

- Squall: Tenemos que acabar con estas cosas… por ella.

Fue lo último que dijo ya que el muchacho se enzarzó de nuevo en la pelea.

- Criatura: Da igual cuantos seáis, ninguno saldrá con vida –habló haciendo que Zell y Quistis parasen en seco al oír aquella terrorífica voz-.

Seifer giró al ver que Quistis se había quedado paralizada y se acercó a ella.

- Seifer: Escucha, su movilidad es casi nula y debes tener especial cuidado con los tentáculos de su espalda, los mueve con gran agilidad y las garras de sus brazos… -cayó sin saber que más decir-. Bueno, ya las ves, ten mucho cuidado –rió intentando tranquilizarla-.

Quistis lo miró y pronto se vio arrastrada de la mano hasta llegar a la criatura. Escuchó la voz arrogante del joven y como insultaba a aquella cosa que bramaba totalmente enfurecida.

Ahora eran cuatro contra ese ser, al parecer ambos hermano estaban fuera de combate, poro no por mucho tiempo ya que Galh se estaba ocupando de su hermana.

La criatura parecía invencible, múltiples cortes, latigazos, patadas y puñetazos recaían constantemente sobre ella y ésta ni se inmutaba. Seifer notó como el tentáculo que había sido dañado se movía con mas lentitud, aun así eso no les ayudaba demasiado.

La cosa se complicó cuando Yinna y Galh aparecieron al lado de su creadora, ella al parecer, totalmente recuperada del ataque de Zell.

- Squall: ¡Quistis, Zell!, encargaros de ellos –ordenó sin dejar de pelear-.

Los muchachos asintieron y cambiando de posición llegaron hasta los dos hermanos. Yinna se relamió como si de un animal hambriento se tratase y su hermano sonrió de manera socarrona. Los chicos no se dejarían intimidar por esos monstruos y sin vacilar se lanzaron al ataque.

No sabían porque pero el combate había dado un giro completo, llevaban un tiempo sin poder dar un solo golpe, tan solo podían defenderse. Seifer y Squall estaban exhaustos. El comandante estaba demasiado débil por falta de sangre, ya que su herida del vientre no había dejado de sangrar en ningún momento y los golpes de Seifer no eran tan certeros como hubiese querido ya que el último golpe en su hombro derecho le estaba empezando producir un dolor casi insoportable

Zell y Quistis por su parte, se habían confiado demasiado y llevaban un tiempo recibiendo golpes. Quistis respiraba de manera agitada y la imagen de Rinoa sin vida, nublaba su mente. Podía oír tras ella el duro combate de sus dos compañeros y también se fijó en Zell que intentaba por todos los medios no ser golpeado por aquella cosa. De repente el artista marcial cayó al suelo, totalmente exhausto, mientras Galh se acercaba con paso lento, sabiendo que llegaba el golpe de gracia. Quistis vio aquello con desesperación pero no podía hacer nada, su situación tampoco era la más apropiada. Zell intentó incorporarse pero Galh pisó su pecho, impidiéndoselo.

- Galh: Estas muerto, maldito Seed –dijo con desprecio-.

En el momento que iba a rematarlo un grito desesperado salió de la garganta del chico rubio y sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo, cogió el pie de la criatura y se lo retorció haciéndolo caer al suelo. Zell se levantó rápidamente y con rápidos movimientos, casi imperceptibles a la vista, comenzó una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos. Galh, a pesar de demostrar que sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, retrocedía sin tregua, perdiendo el equilibrio en varias ocasiones. De repente, como si la mismísima tierra se lo hubiese tragado, desapareció delante de las narices de Zell, reapareciendo de nuevo, tras su espalda.

Zell, que no se esperaba aquello, giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que pudo pero fue demasiado tarde, no pudo reaccionar y Galh lo atrapó, cogiéndolo por el cuello e inmovilizándolo al instante. En cuanto el joven rubio notó los brazos de la criatura rodear su cuello fuertemente, un sonido más que familiar cortó el viento y al momento el látigo de Quistis se enredó en el cuello de Galh, ahogándolo en cuestión de segundos. La criatura se desplomó sin vida dejando libre a Zell que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, intentando recuperar su preciada respiración.

Cuando el artista marcial fue consciente de que Quistis le había salvado la vida, le dio las gracias y a su lado pudo ver a como el cuerpo de Yinna yacía a escasos metros de ella, llena de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

-Zell: ¡Vaya! has sacado tu genio ¿eh? –bromeó sin apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo-.

- Quistis: Será mejor ayudar a los demás –se apresuró mientras corría hacia su comandante y Seifer-.

Quistis había conseguido acabar con aquella maldita mujer de un solo golpe, golpe cargado de una ira contenida que la joven instructora no conocía en ella. La imagen de Rinoa la llenaba de rabia a medida que los minutos de aquella pelea avanzaban y los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros de batalla habían conseguido que llegase al límite. Sin saber muy bien como, consiguió desestabilizar a Yinna y así descargar toda su rabia sobre ella sin poder recordar los detalles exactos de cómo había ocurrido aquello.

Ambos chicos llegaran junto a Squall y Seifer y pronto unieron sus fuerzas para acabar con el único ser que quedaba con vida. Si conseguían terminar con ella, todo aquello acabaría y prodían regresar a casa.

- Criatura: No creáis que por haber acabado con ellos podréis conmigo –bramó de nuevo agitando sus tentáculos con furia-.

Aquellos tentáculos se movieron de una manera aun mas rápida que otras veces y su longitud aumentó, haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes no pudiesen huir de ellos en ninguna dirección. Cogiéndoles por sorpresa, el ser consiguió golpear a todos a la vez con sus tentáculos, haciendo que cada uno de los muchachos saliese despedido en una dirección, y a la vez fuesen atacados por las garras en forma de cuchillas.

Los cuatro quedaron tendidos en el suelo, aturdidos y doloridos. Seifer fue el primero en levantarse y rápidamente se acercó hasta Quistis, que yacía medio inconciente con un corte en el muslo. Su falda había sido rasgada algo mas arriba del muslo y un profundo corte comenzaba a manar sangre de manera acelerada.

- Seifer: ¡Vamos, arriba! –dijo intentando ponerla en pie-.

De repente uno de esos tentáculos fue directo hacia la pareja, pero Seifer con reflejos extraordinario, lo vio venir y rodó con la joven hacia un lado, esquivando el golpe mortal. El tentáculo impactó en el mármol haciendo que nuevas grietas apareciesen en el. Tras ese ataque se produjeron otros mas de manera continuada. Sin tregua, los tentáculos comenzaron a moverse con furia y rabia, haciendo que los chicos corriesen esquivando a toda costa los ataques. Si aquello seguía así, las fuerzas de los jóvenes acabarían por agotarse y no tendrían escapatoria

Entre el creciente desconcierto, Quistis reparó en el rincón donde se encontraba Rinoa, pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba allí.

- Quistis: ¿¡Donde esta Rinoa!? –gritó desde donde ahora se encontraba-.

Tuvo que esquivar un nuevo ataque y su posición cambio hasta colocarse a lado de Zell. El artista marcial miró desconcertado hacia donde debía encontrarse el cuerpo de la bruja. Seifer y Squall fueron los últimos en darse cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba allí. Squall desesperado recorrió la estancia con la mirada sin poder encontrarla. De repente un miedo atroz lo invadió y pronto entendió, que tal vez, esa cosa había conseguido su objetivo y la había devorado.

Ahora si que la había perdido para siempre, ni siquiera prodía llevarla de vuelta a casa como la había prometido.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí acaba el capitulo, si por fin, jejej, me ha quedado larguito.

La última parte se me ha atravesado un poco, y no estoy muy contenta pero bueno quería colgarlo ya. Espero k os haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima^^


	27. capitulo 27

Si, si, capitulo nuevoooooooooo!!!!!

**Rinoa Haatirii **y** PauHardy**, gracias como siempre.

Me alegra muuucho que os haya gustado el anterior capitulillo, y ante vuestras dudas, leed y ya veréis ; )

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Los minutos en aquel despacho pasaban lentos, tan lentos que la paciencia de los allí presentes comenzaba a agotarse. Era desesperante tener, simplemente, que esperar, sin poder ayudar en nada, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, sin ni siquiera saber donde se encontraban, la incertidumbre iba a acabar con ellos.

Irvine caminaba de un lado hacia otro sin dejar de pensar en Quistis. Ella había decidido ocupar el lugar de Selphie y solo para que ellos pudiesen estar juntos. El muchacho, en uno de esos trayectos de izquierda a derecha, paró en seco y decidió despojarse de su abrigo, a la vez que quitaba también su sombrero, dejando todo sobre el sofá más cercano que encontró. Paseó su mirada por esa habitación, el silencio era el protagonista sin duda y la tensión del momento podía cortarse con cuchilla. Su mirada fue a parar al pequeño cuerpo que miraba de manera despistada por uno de los grandes ventanales. Con paso cansado se dirigió hasta allí y colocándose tras el, se abrazó, llenando sus pulmones de aire y estrechando aun mas aquel abrazo.

- Selphie: No debía haberla dejado ir… -dijo tras un momento de silencio-. Era yo la que debía estar peleando y no ella.

Irvine soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la pequeña chica. Pronto notó como los delgados brazos se posaban sobre los suyos propios en un intento de no dejar escapar aquella sensación de protección que venía sintiendo desde que el muchacho se había colocado tras ella.

- Irvine: No podíamos hacer nada, sabes lo cabezota que es -contestó dejando escapar una risa seca en sus últimas palabras-. Además creo que quería ver a Seifer –añadió desviando la mirada hacia el exterior-

Selphie rió divertida y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al muchacho.

- Selphie: Vaya, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta… de nada –dijo poniendo mas énfasis en la última palabra-.

- Irvine: Aquí donde me ves soy muy observador –explicó con aires de grandeza-. Otra cosa es que te haga creer a ti y al resto que no me entero de nada –bromeó agachándose lo suficiente hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de ella-.

Selphie rió de nuevo, agradecía el gesto del vaquero de intentar animarla en una situación así, la verdad que aquello le encantaba de el, siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa en las peores situaciones.

Laguna miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par las barritas verdes de aquel sofisticado aparato, que poco a poco iban diminuyendo. Elleone que hacia tiempo que no podía pronunciar palabra, se acercó hasta el y se colocó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Laguna.

- Laguna: Van a volver ¿vale? –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica-.

Elleone volvió a asentir en silencio notando la calidez de aquel hombre, que siempre conseguía calmarla.

El Profesor Claréense se acercó hasta la maquina y comprobándola en todos sus ángulos, tocó varios botones a la vez que no dejaba de mirar una serie de papeles que sostenía en su mano izquierda. De repente ese hombre de aspecto tan peculiar, llamó la atención de todos los que allí esperaban impacientes, sin saber muy bien a que.

- Profesor Claréense: No les queda demasiado tiempo, dentro de media hora tendré que abrir de nuevo la grieta, sino vuelven…

- Kramer: ¡Volverán! –interrumpió el director con rotundidad, abandonando su asiento tras aquella mesa de roble-.

El profesor asintió sin rebatirle y dejando que aquellos soldados no perdiesen la esperanza de que todo saliese como habían planeado.

* * *

Squall recorría con desesperación la estancia donde se encontraba, sin saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que todo aquello había comenzado.

No había rastro de aquella mujer que hacia escasos minutos, el mismo había dado por muerta. Clavó una fría mirada en la criatura y comprobó, para su sorpresa, que esa cosa se dedicaba a lo mismo que el, buscaba a Rinoa, buscaba la ofrenda que aún no había podido disfrutar.

El ser comenzó a emitir un ruido perturbador que penetraba sin compasión en los oídos de los cuatro guerreros. Los chicos se miraron desorientados y uno tras otro taparon sus oídos con gesto molesto, intentando juntarse de nuevo pero los tentáculos volvieron a agitarse furiosos, llevándose a Zell por delante. Squall siguió con la mirada horrorizada el cuerpo del artista marcial, que impactó fuertemente contra el suelo, quedando, al instante, inconsciente. El muchacho castaño, corrió hacia el, esquivando un nuevo ataque de la criatura, que no dejaba de emitir ese perturbador sonido.

Squall llegó hasta al cuerpo malherido de su compañero e intentó desesperadamente reanimarlo. El muchacho rubio abrió los ojos levemente y sonrió dolorido.

- Zell: Estoy bien… -dijo con dificultad acusada-.

Squall rió aliviado de ver que Zell seguía con vida, aunque si no curaban esas heridas, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo podría aguantar. Squall lo ayudó a incorporarse y consiguió recostarlo contra la pared de al lado, aconsejándole que apretase todo lo que pudiese la herida del pecho, que al parecer era la más profunda de todas.

- Seifer: ¡No está por ninguna parte! ¡Joder! –gritó intentado hacerse escuchar entre el insistente sonido acompañado ahora, de nuevos gruñidos desesperados-.

Quistis, al igual que el resto, la buscaba desesperanzada, sin saber si aquella cosa había acabado con ella o simplemente la muchacha seguía con vida. Esquivó un nuevo ataque, contraatacando sin piedad, pero justo en el momento que corría hacia Seifer, una de esas garras fue a parar directamente hasta el profundo corte que esa misma cosa le había hecho hacia tan solo unos minutos. La joven, al notar el gélido acero de la garra penetrar hasta lo mas profundo, aulló de dolor cayendo sin remedio contra el frío mármol. Seifer reconoció el grito de aquella mujer al instante y corriendo hasta su lado, la arrastró fuera del alcance del repulsivo atacante.

Squall dejó a Zell para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba la joven instructora, pero antes de que pudiese dar mas de tres paso, los tentáculos arremetieron de nuevo contra él, volviendo a agitarse sin piedad y descargando toda su rabia en ataques continuados. El chico, frente a esa cadena de ataques de una viveza inhumana, tan solo podía dedicarse a esquivarlos como buenamente podía. Sus fuerzas se agotaban sin remedio y aquella cosa lo sabía.

Seifer observó como Squall eludía cada ataque y también intuyó que las fuerzas del comandante estarían bajo mínimos, de seguir a ese ritmo, en menos de dos minutos estaría acabado. El muchacho rubio sabía lo que debía hacer. Ahora no podía dejar a su compañero de batalla en la estacada pero cuando quiso moverse, un gemido se lo impidió. Quistis respiraba de manera acelerada, perdiendo sangre rápidamente, su tez empezaba a adquirir un tono blanquecino y la fuerza con la que sostenía el brazo de Seifer desaparecía poco a poco.

- Seifer: ¡Vamos preciosa! No te rindas ahora… -dijo intentado no perder la calma, mientras apretaba con fuerza el muslo donde se encontraba la herida con un trozo de tela que había arrancado de su propia camiseta-.

- Quistis: ¿Estas metiendo mano a tu instructora? –bromeó entre jadeos de dolor-.

El joven rubio, que se encontraba tras la chica con la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho, sonrió, mientras posaba sus labios sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Quistis: … Squall… -acertó a decir-.

- Seifer: ¿Qué? –dijo desconcertado-.

- Quistis: …Ayúdale… te necesita –contestó intentando no perder el aliento-.

- Seifer: No pienso dejarte aquí sola, no te abandonaré de nuevo –dijo reteniendo un par de lagrimas de desesperación-.

El joven no podía mas, la desesperación de aquella situación le estaba ganando. No podía ver como aquella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se rendía a la muerte, pero tampoco podía ver como Squall era vencido por la criatura. De repente una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Seifer: Zell… -dijo al ver al muchacho totalmente magullado-.

- Zell: Ayuda a Squall, yo me quedo con ella.

El muchacho se agachó como pudo, sin poder esconder el dolor que le producía mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Zell, algo molesto, al ver que Seifer no reaccionaba, le arrebató el trozo de camiseta y fue el mismo quien empezó a ejercer presión sobre la herida. Seifer se levantó entonces, viendo como aquel chico se acomodaba tras la instructora y la hablaba, intentado que no perdiese la consciencia.

Seifer se quedó pensando unos segundos, por primera vez estaba sintiendo lo que era el compañerismo, lo que era ayudar a los demás y lo más importante, había aprendido a preocuparse por la gente que le importaba.

Squall totalmente exhausto, se quedó por un momento quieto, sin poder moverse ni reaccionar ante los ataques. Casi sin poder tenerse en pie, dejó caer su espada, incapaz de sostener el peso de ella. Su brazo estaba totalmente ensangrentado y la herida del vientre se había abierto aun más, haciendo que la sangre saliese con más impaciencia. El muchacho se dejó caer de rodillas, apretando la herida del costado. Limpió la sangre de uno de sus pómulos y miró a la criatura directamente a los ojos.

La mirada de Squall, a pesar de su estado, era desafiante e incluso en ella, podía leerse cierta arrogancia. El muchacho no se había rendido pero también era cierto que no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, si aquel ser decidía atacar ahora, estaba claro que se llevaría la vida del comandante por delante.

La criatura lo observó con incertidumbre, sin entender a ese humano que aunque claramente derrotado, mantenía una mirada desafiante y recelosa. Limpiaba la sangre de sus heridas, como si realmente estuviese esperando el golpe de gracia. El ser, que hacia unos minutos, había cesado en sus ataques y había dejado de emitir aquel molesto sonido, levantó en el aire uno de sus tentáculos y sin pensárselo dos veces lo dirigió contra el cuerpo que permanecía arrodillado frente a ella. El joven ni se inmutó, no vaciló, miró hacia aquella prolongación que salía del cuerpo de la criatura, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

- Seifer: ¡Será estúpido! –pensó el joven que corría hasta su comandante, dispuesto a sacarle de allí-. ¡No, Squall! –gritó viendo el tentáculo aproximarse con una fuerza brutal que lo destrozaría-.

Justo en el momento que ese tentáculo iba impactar contra el pequeño cuerpo, una luz cegadora de forma redondeada chocó contra el tentáculo, destrozándolo al instante y dejándolo inservible para siempre. La criatura se retorció de dolor y comenzó a gruñir histérica, mientras agitaba los otros tres tentáculos, destrozando a su paso, paredes y suelo. Una bolsa de humo, procedente de los desprendimientos de las paredes, inundó el lugar. Seifer llegó a tiempo de proteger a Squall, notando como aquel tentáculo había quedado a escasos milímetros de sus cuerpos antes de ser destruido por esa luz. Ambos jóvenes, entre la creciente incertidumbre consiguieron llegar hasta los demás.

Cuando el humo se disolvió y consiguieron enfocar la mirada adivinaron que al fondo de la habitación cuadrangular, justo tras aquella enorme criatura, una figura conocida para ellos se desdibujaba tras el humo.

- Desconocido: No te atrevas a tocarle –dijo una voz de mujer en un tono algo grave a la vez que mecánico-. Ni a el ni a ninguno…

Squall fue el primero en incorporarse y acercarse unos pasos hacia delante, la criatura estaba dada la vuelta, mirando atentamente ese pequeño cuerpo que le había causado tal destrozo en uno de sus tentáculos.

- Criatura: ¡Vaya! Estas aquí… -habló de manera desagradable-.

- Squall: Rin… -pronuncio en tono muy bajo sin poder creérselo-. ¡Rinoa! –llamó tras una pausa en tono esperanzador-.

Los demás, al escuchar aquel nombre, desviaron sus miradas de sorpresa hacia Squall. Seifer, el único que aun podía tenerse en pie, se acercó con precaución hasta el comandante. Los dos muchachos se quedaron petrificados al ver que realmente se trataba de Rinoa, aquella chica que hacia unos minutos, jurarían que estaba muerta, que había dejado de respirar y que su pulso no volvería a latir. Pero allí estaba, aunque su aspecto no era para nada como el de Rinoa. El aspecto inocente y dicharachero no podía leerse en aquella mujer y su semblante había perdido la serenidad con la que se caracterizaba el de Rinoa.

- Quistis: Es… es ¿ella? –preguntó con dificultad intentando erguirse-.

Zell se lo impidió, apretando aun su muslo izquierdo con toda la fuerza que quedaba en el artista marcial.

- Seifer: No te muevas –le alarmó con preocupación-.

Squall avanzó de nuevo, intentando acercarse hasta ella, a pesar de que Seifer, desconfiado, se lo impidió. Se deshizo del agarre del joven rubio y volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

- Squall: ¡Rinoa estas…!

- Rinoa: ¡No te acerques! –gritó la joven clavando su ojos por primera vez en los de Squall-.

Los dos chicos retrocedieron unos pasos al comprobar, más claramente, el aspecto de la muchacha. Sus ojos, completamente negros, parecían no tener fondo y un brillo extraño se paseaba, de vez en cuando, con total libertad por ellos. Su tez estaba demasiado blanca e intuyeron que aquella nueva Rinoa, había perdido totalmente el miedo y su sed de venganza nublaba, posiblemente, su mente. Su gesto era confiado, con ciertos toques de soberbia en algunas ocasiones.

- Quistis: Es su poder… -dijo llamando la atención de los muchacho-.

- Zell: ¿Qué? –preguntó habiendo escuchado perfectamente la pregunta pero esperando una explicación mas clara-.

- Quistis: Es su poder de bruja –continuo tras una queja de dolor-. Aun no lo controla, Edea la estaba ayudando a ello… pero no estaba lista aun.

Terminó su explicación acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de Zell.

Los cuatro volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Seguía allí quieta, parada tras la criatura y con un aspecto realmente temible.

-Criatura: Me da igual lo que seas, no podrás conmigo –dijo clavando aquellos ojos repulsivos en Rinoa-.

Seifer y Squall se quedaron quietos por un momento sabiendo que algo estaba por venir, antes de que su posición cambiase a una defensiva, los cuatro tentáculos se dirigieron directamente hasta la bruja.

Los muchachos reaccionaron al instante y de un ágil salto, blandieron sus armas dispuestos a acabar con esa cosa de una vez por todas. En el momento que esos tentáculos se acercaron peligrosamente hasta la muchacha, una gran onda blanquecina los apartó de su espacio vital, haciendo que Squall y Seifer chocasen con esa misma onda, devolviéndolos hacia atrás. Ambos cayeron de rodillas, sin saber muy bien que había pasado, pero cuando levantaron la vista, vieron como Rinoa con una mano en alto, desplegaba unas enormes alas tras su espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, casi imperceptible al ojo humano, la muchacha apareció en el aire, justo en frente del rostro de la criatura. Sus alas habían desaparecido pero una especie de aura rodeaba su cuerpo flotante.

Los jóvenes no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, sabían del poder de la chica pero nunca la habían visto en acción.

- Rinoa: ¡Apartaos! –fue lo único que dijo-.

Tras esas palabras, una especia de viento huracanado se levantó en aquella estancia y con el, un montón de escombros que habían sido esparcidos tras la ardua batalla allí vivida. Seifer se cubrió los ojos y arrastrando a Squall consigo, llegaron hasta los demás. Se juntaron, intentando proteger su cuerpo los unos con los otros y simplemente esperaron.

El ataque de Rinoa sin duda iba a ser devastador, no fue mucho lo que pudieron ver, porque aquel viento cargado de pequeñas virutas y piedrecitas, impedía que su atención estuviera al cien por cien. Pero vieron lo suficiente como para quedar bastante sorprendidos.

Cuando aquel viento se levantó y ella mismo se colocó delante de la criatura, al instante, un aura azulada la rodeó, siendo ésta, la protectora de los continuos ataques de aquellos tentáculos. La criatura frustrada, al ver que ninguno de sus ataques era efectivo contra aquella pequeña mujer que tenía ante sus ojos, gritaba más que furiosa.

De repente el viento cesó, y el ambiente se cargó de una extraña presión que recaía pesadamente sobre los cuerpos de los allí presentes. Fue entonces cuando Rinoa gritó de manera rebelde y una sucesión de ataques, que los chicos no pudieron percibir por su gran rapidez, recayeron sin ninguna compasión sobre el gran ser.

Aquella cosa era incapaz de defenderse y sus bramidos aumentaban considerablemente, al parecer el dolor que en ella estaba causando, era insoportable. En cuestión de minutos, todo terminó, de la misma manera en la que había comenzado, aquello se acabó. La criatura aulló por última vez y se consumió en un puñado de cenizas. En ese mismo instante Rinoa cayó al suelo, desplomándose como una muñeca de trapo.

Squall salió corriendo hacia ella y agachándose a su lado, pronunció su nombre repetidas veces, sin obtener respuesta por parte de ella. Rinoa había vuelto a su estado natural pero al parecer estaba inconsciente. El muchacho la cogió en brazos y la llevó junto a los demás. Quistis a pesar del dolor que le producía moverse, no pudo evitar incorporarse para ver a la joven bruja. El gesto de su cara era tranquilo, a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir y el color de su piel había vuelto a la normalidad.

Todo había acabado, podían volver a casa, todos juntos. Inconscientemente los cuerpos de los guerreros se relajaron por completo y Seifer y Squall se dejaron caer al suelo de manera exhausta. Ahora, por primera vez podían notar con intensidad, como las heridas provocadas a lo largo de la pelea, producían un dolor tan insoportable que creían que de un momento a otro perderían la consciencia.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, tan solo se oían las respiraciones agitadas de los chicos. De repente un sonido extraño, parecido a un siseo, llamó la atención de los cuatro muchachos. Zell, tras apartarse con cuidado de Quistis, se puso en pie y con gesto dolorido, se acercó hasta la puerta de aquella estancia. El ruido se hizo más insistente y pegó la oreja a la gran puerta. Entonces, olvidándose de las múltiples magulladuras y cortes que invadían su cuerpo, abrió la enorme puerta y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La grieta que los llevaría de vuelta a casa estaba abriéndose.

El muchacho abrió del todo la puerta y corrió de nuevo hasta sus compañeros.

- Zell: ¡Vamos! –dijo con urgencia-. ¡Podemos irnos!, ¡por fin volvemos a casa! –dijo ilusionado a la vez que golpeaba el aire con uno de sus puños-.

Los muchacho abrieron sus ojos de par en par y rápidamente Seifer se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta, comprobando que lo que el artista marcial acababa de decir era totalmente cierto. Seifer volvió hasta donde se encontraba hacia unos segundos y obligó a Squall a levantarse.

- Seifer: ¡Es cierto!, ¡venga levanta de ahí! –le dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Quistis y la ayudaba a levantarse-.

Squall se levantó de allí y cruzando una mirada cómplice con todos, recogió a Rinoa del suelo, acurrucándola contra su cuerpo, por fin podía llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Cuando todos estuvieron frente a la grieta temporal esperando a que se abriese del todo, Squall se giró y los miro con gesto agradecido.

- Squall: Gracias chicos… de verdad, sin vosotros…

- Seifer: No hace fata que nos des las gracias, al fin y al cabo es nuestro trabajo ¿no? –dijo con su habitual media sonrisa-.

Todos sonrieron y de nuevo desviaron sus miradas hasta la grieta.

- Quistis: Haz los honoras, comandante –bromeo la joven, invitando a Squall a pasar primero-.

Cuando la pareja se perdió en esa especia de luz entre verdosa y amarillenta, Zell fue detrás. Era el turno de la última pareja, Quistis miró al muchacho que la sostenía, impidiendo que cayese al suelo y sus ojos se empañaron con una facilidad increíble. Al final ese hombre de aspecto fanfarrón y chulesco no les había traicionado como ella había creído. La muchacha necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por el, sabía que la situación no era la mas apropiada pero necesitaba hacerlo. Antes de que alguna palabra saliese de su boca, el chico la interrumpió.

- Seifer: No digas nada, ya tendremos tiempo cuando regresemos -dijo en un tono dulce que Quistis jamás había odio en el-.

Seifer besó la frente de la chica y emprendieron el corto camino que les separaba de la grieta. Pero justo en el momento que uno de sus pies iba a cruzar aquella luz de color, algo impactó en su espalda derribándolo y haciéndole caer hacia un lado. El muchacho se retorció de dolor y sin entender lo que acababa de pasar intentó ponerse en pie. La muchacha de pelo rubio apareció al lado de Seifer e intentó ayudarle a ponerse en pie pero una voz mas que conocida, los hizo detenerse al instante, helando sus cuerpos de miedo.

- Desconocido: ¿Dónde creéis que vais? –dijo aquella voz entre risas perturbadoras-.

Cuando aquel ser estuvo mas cerca y comprobaron de quien se trataba, llegaron a la conclusión de que, tal vez, no iba a ser tan fácil escapar de allí.

- Desconocido: Deberías cerciorarte de que tu enemigo está realmente muerto antes de marcharte –declaró dirigiéndose a la instructora-.

- Quistis: Yinna…

* * *

Bueno pues finito, ¿Creíais que todo iba a ser tan fácil? Pues no… jejeje.

Aunque ahora si que es cierto que no quedan demasiados capítulos, ya sé que hace tiempo que lo dije , pero ahora es de verdad verdadera.

Hasta pronto^^


	28. capitulo 28

Bueno no os podéis quejar que lo he subido rapidito XD

**PauHardy**, no te me infartes mujer!!! Jejeje y como me pides que tarde poco en actualizar pos eso, pokito he tardado o menos k otras veces.

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

Cuando Squall abrió los ojos se encontró en aquel lugar tan conocido para el y que en ese momento le pareció el sitio mas acogedor del mundo, el despacho de Kramer. En la primera persona en la que clavó sus ojos fue Laguna. Ahí estaba aquel hombre de pelo largo, con Elleone a su lado y con una cara que jamás había visto en él, sus ojos delataban una gran emoción. A Squall no le hizo falta que dijese nada, con esa mirada le bastaba para saber lo preocupado que había estado durante todo este tiempo. Así que simplemente se limitó a sonreírle de la única manera que el sabía hacer.

Selphie corrió hasta la pareja y algo alterada reparó en el estado de Rinoa. Edea fue tras ella y la observó detenidamente, entendiendo al momento, que el poder se había apoderado de ella, así que no tardó en arrebatársela a Squall de los brazos y colocarla en el sofá. El muchacho agradeció el gesto, ya que ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para sostener el liviano peso de la pequeña bruja.

Zell apareció segundos mas tarde que la pareja y todos se sorprendieron al comprobar lo magullado que el artista marcial se encontraba. Un revuelo de preguntas curiosas se formó en ese mismo instante, preguntas que los chicos ni siquiera sabían como responder. Squall ignoró todas aquellas preguntas y se acomodó en el suelo, al lado del sofá donde descansaba Rinoa. La miró detenidamente y acariciando su rostro desvió su mirada interrogante hasta Edea. Esta sonrió de manera calida y simplemente le dijo que estaría agotada, solo necesitaba descansar. Squall se relajó entonces y recostó su espalda contra el sofá, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de una manera espantosa, de una forma que jamás había sentido, pero un sentimiento de serenidad lo invadía, todo había terminado y de la mejor manera que podía haberse imaginado. Su mente estaba totalmente saturada de imágenes de aquel lugar espantoso así que solo podía oír las voces de sus compañeros, no se paraba a escuchar lo que decían. Oía la voz de Zell, como siempre nervioso, intentando explicar la actitud de Seifer. Pero de pronto aquellas voces se convirtieron, poco a poco, en voces desesperadas, algo estaba pasando pero el, en ese estado de desconcierto, no estaba reparando en nada. Se levantó de allí y se dirigió a la persona más cercana.

- Squall: ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con gesto confuso a la vez que dolorido-.

- Irvine: Seifer… -dijo sin acabar la frase-. Seifer y Quistis no han llegado –acabó al fin de hablar mientras cogía a Squall por los hombros-.

Sin decir una palabra se deshizo de los brazo del vaquero y atravesando el espacio que le separaba del profesor, avanzó a grandes zancadas.

- Squall: Venían justo detrás, ¿por qué no están aquí? –preguntó dirigiéndose en tono serio a aquel hombre que acababa de conocer-.

- Profesor Claréense: No lo sé, vosotros sabréis lo que ha pasado –dijo sin demasiado ánimo-.

Squall se abalanzó sobre el y lo cogió de la bata blanca, intentado entender lo que aquel hombre decía. El mismo había visto como estaban tras el, si no estaban allí con ellos, en ese despacho, es porque algo había tenido que pasar, algo no había funcionado.

Kramer lo separó del profesor y le obligó, con una mirada de suplica, a calmarse. El muchacho se separó de inmediato y se alejó de allí.

- Squall: Iré a buscarlos –dijo de pronto, girando sobre sus talones-.

Todos se sorprendieron de aquellas repentinas palabras e intentaron quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Su estado actual no era para nada el mas apropiado, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

- Profesor Claréense: Aunque quieras ir, no podrías –Squall lo miró de manera inquisitiva-. Queda menos de un minuto para que la brecha temporal se cierre para siempre, posiblemente no volverías de allí –aclaró aquel hombre con gesto preocupado-.

El silencio fue el único protagonista de aquel momento.

* * *

Seifer consiguió ponerse en pie, gracias a Quistis, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel ser que tenían frente a sus ojos. Notó como el delgado cuerpo que se mantenía a su lado, temblaba levemente y de forma inconsciente, la apretó más contra el suyo propio.

Quistis no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aquel potente ataque con su látigo, para cualquier otra criatura, hubiese sido mortal, de hecho ella creía que así había sido. Y ahora se sentía el ser más estúpido de la faz de la tierra, al no haber comprobado, que realmente su enemigo no estaba muerto. Pronto aquellos pensamientos se borraron de su mente y volvió, de nuevo, a la realidad.

- Quistis: ¡Vamos Seifer!, la brecha aun esta abierta, pero no por mucho tiempo –apremió la joven mientras tiraba del brazo del muchacho-.

- Yinna: No dejaré que salgáis con vida. Habéis destruido mi mundo, mis planes, ¡todo! –gritó con ira contenida-.

La pareja no dijo nada y simplemente se limitaron a observar, posiblemente paralizados por la situación del momento, como aquella criatura, casi de forma humana, eliminaba, con grandes zancadas, el espacio que los separaba.

Los muchachos se giraron para atravesar la grieta que los devolvería a su hogar, antes de que Yinna pudiese alcanzarlo, pero de repente Quistis notó como la mano de Seifer que la sostenía con fuerza, se soltaba.

- Quistis: ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con asombro-.

- Seifer: No pienso dejar esto así, no dejaré a esta cosa aquí con vida –explicó sin mirar a Quistis a la cara-.

- Quistis: Pero, ¡que estas diciendo! –exclamó con brusquedad encarando al chico-.

- Seifer: ¡Escucha!, vete tú, ¿vale? –dijo cogiéndola por los hombros y agitándola levemente-. Ya la cagué una vez, no pienso volver a fallaros-. Acabó diciendo mientras adquiría su típica actitud defensiva-.

- Quistis: Pero… no tienes porque… -intentó hablar en un hilo de voz que Seifer siquiera alcanzó a escuchar-. ¡No podrás volver! –gritó al fin llamando la atención del muchacho-.

- Seifer: No me lo pongas mas difícil –dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por última vez-.

Quistis se aferró al pecho de aquel chico que tanto había llegado a odiar y que ahora, era incapaz de abandonar allí. Entonces notó como era empujada con delicadeza hacia el interior de la brecha, lo último que sintió fue un leve roce de los labios del chico sobre los suyos propios.

* * *

Cuando Quistis abrió los ojos, pudo observar como todos los allí presentes se acercaban a ella y la rodeaban preguntando cosas que a ella le perecieron incoherentes. Pudo notar como la pequeña Selphie se abrazaba a ella de manera efusiva. Pero ella no pudo corresponderla de la misma manera. De repente su cerebro reaccionó y se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones. Un desconsuelo, casi indescriptible, la invadió por completa hasta el límite de dejarla casi sin respiración. La brecha había desaparecido, se había cerrado para siempre, como bien les había explicado el profesor Claréense.

Quistis se dejó caer, irremediablemente, de rodillas, fijando su mirada en donde hacia unos segundos estaba aquella brecha.

Kramer fue el primero en acercarse a la muchacha, que ahora, perecía en trance.

- Kramer: ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó agachándose y quedando a su altura-. ¿Dónde esta Seifer? –insistió de nuevo-.

Tras unos segundos en silencio en los que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, la joven instructora levantó la vista y miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, al director.

- Quistis: Yinna… ella aun seguía viva –explicó con la voz entrecortada-. Y Seifer… decidió quedarse para acabar con ella-.

Un tímido llanto escapó de su garganta y fue Selphie la que se acercó de nuevo a ella e intentó calmarla. Varios suspiros se oyeron en aquella sala y la confusión se adueñó de ellos, nuevamente.

- Kramer: Esta bien, lo primero que debéis hacer es ir a la enfermería. La Doctora está al tanto de la situación y os esta esperando –dijo el hombre de pelo cano mientras se levantaba del suelo-. Elleone, Selphie, Irvine y Edea, por favor, ayudadles –ordenó con semblante tranquilo-. Laguna y yo pensaremos en algo.

Los muchacho salieron del despacho ayudados por los demás, fue Irvine quien se encargó de llevar a Rinoa hasta la enfermería, ya que Squall ni siquiera podía levantar su brazo derecho.

Cuando aquellos hombres se quedaron a solas en el despacho, sus miradas se cruzaron. Sabían perfectamente que no había nada que hacer, la grieta, sin más energía que aislar, era imposible de abrir.

- Profesor Claréense: Laguna, sabe que no podemos hacer nada mas –rezó aquel hombre que ordenó a sus acompañantes que empezasen a recoger todas aquellas maquinas-.

- Laguna: Lo sé –dijo bajando la cabeza apenado-.

- Kramer: Dijisteis que si acababan con ella, las ilusiones se desvanecerían y volverían a nuestra realidad –dijo intentado que aquel hombre le aclarase la situación-.

- Profesor Claréense: Dijimos k "tal vez"… -corrigió-. Aquí no podemos hacer nada mas –dijo mirando a Laguna y pidiendo permiso para marcharse de allí-.

- Kramer: Pero no podemos dejarle allí – dijo cogiendo el brazo del Profesor-.

Claréense bajó la mirada ante aquel gesto que el interpretó de desesperado, sin saber que decir. Después miró a Laguna y suspiró de manera sonora.

- Profesor Claréense: Desde aquí no podemos hacer nada mas, en Esthar empezaremos a investigar si existe alguna manera de traer a ese muchacho de vuelta –explicó cogiendo a Kramer por los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarlo-.

Kramer miró a Laguna y ambos asintieron, no les quedaba mas remedio que conformarse con lo que aquel científico dijese, así que pasado unos minutos, los cuatro hombres salían por la puerta cargados con todos sus artefactos.

- Profesor Claréense: Estaremos en contacto –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del ascensor-.

* * *

Eran las once y cinco de la noche, cuando la Doctora acabó de atender a cada uno de los muchachos. Les dio permiso para que cada uno, si quería, descansase en su respectiva habitación, una vez curadas aquellas heridas, el peligro había pasado.

Rinoa fue la única que se quedó en la enfermería, ya que aun no había despertado, por lo que Squall decidió quedarse con ella, no le importaba dormir en una de las incómodos sillones que había en aquella habitación, a pesar de que la doctora le aconsejó que era mejor que descansase en una cama, pero todos sabían lo cabezota que se ponía, así que decidieron dejarlo estar.

Antes de que se acomodase, si podía llamarse así, en ese sillón de color oscuro, vio pasar por la puerta a Quistis, ayudada por Irvine. El muchacho se levantó de golpe de aquel sillón y corrió a su encuentro.

- Squall: ¡Quistis! –llamó el joven-.

La muchacha se detuvo y se giró para ver a su comandante.

- Squall: ¿Estas bien? –preguntó con su seriedad habitual-.

- Quistis: Si, gracias –sonrió de manera melancólica-.

La joven se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda y dispuesta a marcharse. Irvine miró a Squall y le hizo un gesto para que no la dejase ir.

- Squall: ¡Seifer!... –la muchacha se giró de pronto-. Seifer… sino es por el, seguramente estaría muerto –confesó bajando la mirada-.

Quistis no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo, esperando tal vez, a que siguiese hablando, si es que tenía algo más que decir.

- Squall: Siento haber desconfiado de ti, al final tenías razón –sonrió de medio lado-.

El muchacho dio un paso hacia delante en dirección a Quistis pero ésta bajó la cabeza y limpió una lágrima solitaria que se atrevió a recorrer su mejilla izquierda.

- Irvine: Seguro que esta bien, sabe cuidarse solo –intentó animarla el vaquero-.

Quistis agradeció el gesto de ambos chicos pero las palabras no le ayudaban a calmar su dolor. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse en ese sitio, en lugar de volver con ella?

- Squall: Será mejor que descanses

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su comandante antes de abandonar la enfermería. Irvine la acompañó hasta su habitación y algo preocupado por la situación, la dejó allí. Quistis necesitaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque tal vez esa no era la solución mas apropiada para sentirse mejor, tal vez no quería sentirse mejor sino que tan solo quería desahogarse a gusto, llorar a solas y compadecerse de si misma.

Squall por fin, consiguió acomodarse en aquel maldito sillón que en su situación, no era lo más cómodo. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado casi hasta el hombro y totalmente inmovilizado, una gran venda recorría su abdomen y parte del pecho, el cual, ni siquiera recordaba habérselo herido. También habían tenido que dar varios puntos en dos de las heridas que tenía a la altura del muslo izquierdo. Además su pómulo derecho estaba bastante magullado y unas pequeñas tiritas tapaban una serie de arañazos y su labio inferior estaba partido. Eso sin contar que cada vez que movía alguna parte, por muy insignificante que esta fuese, de su cuerpo, dolía como si una apisonado estuviese pasándole por encima. Aun así no podía disimular el bienestar que sentía, con solo fijar su mirada en aquella chica que descansaba en la cama, aquel dolor se volvía insignificante.

Sin darse cuenta, Edea llegó a su lado y la mujer, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, enredó su mano en le pelo del chico, en un gesto maternal.

- Edea: ¿No sería mejor que descanses en tu cuarto? –le aconsejó sin apartar esa mano de su pelo-.

Squall levantó la vista hasta la mujer de pelo largo que se encontraba de pie a su lado y la miró con gesto agradecido.

- Squall: No quiero que se despierte y no haya nadie aquí - contestó el chico tras una mueca de dolor al mover el brazo-.

- Edea: ¿Tú te has visto? –bromeó la mujer-. Yo me quedaré con ella.

- Squall: No hace falta, de verdad. Quiero estar con ella –contestó nuevamente agradecido por la atención de la mujer-.

Edea lo dejó estar, entendía que aquel muchacho no quisiese separarse de ella, había estado a punto de perderla, así que no era de extrañar que no quisiera dejarla sola.

La mujer se acercó hasta la cama y miró detenidamente a Rinoa, su aspecto parecía realmente calmado como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido.

- Squall: No tiene ni un rasguño –observó el joven con algo de envidia-.

- Edea: Autoregeneración –afirmó-.

- Squall: ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido-.

- Edea: Posiblemente tenga la capacidad de curarse a ella misma, sin necesidad de utilizar la pseudomagia –aclaró la mujer sin apartar la vista de ella-.

Squall se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando en como aquella pequeña chica, que a simple vista parecía tan frágil, podía tener un poder de esas magnitudes.

- Squall: Prométeme que cuando despierte la ayudarás a que lo controle a la perfección -dijo tras una pausa incorporándose algo en el sillón-.

Edea se giró y lo miró con ternura, se le hacia extraño que pudiese preocuparse tanto por alguien, jamás imaginó que Squall pudiese cambiar de esa manera.

- Edea: No te preocupes –contestó volviendo la vista a Rinoa-. Habíamos empezado con ello pero entre clases y exámenes no tenía mucho tiempo –aclaró mientras cogía la mano de ella-. Pero te prometo que le enseñaré a canalizarlo.

Otro momento de silencio se adueñó de la habitación, mientras ambos no apartaban la vista del cuerpo que descansaba en la cama, inmersos cada unos en sus propios pensamientos.

- Edea: Habéis visto de lo que es capaz ¿verdad? –rompió el silencio mirando esta vez a Squall-.

El joven comandante asintió sin dejar de mirar a Rinoa.

- Edea: Sabes que se volverá muy fuerte ¿no? –continuó haciendo que el muchacho la mirase directamente-. Si aprende a controlar ese poder y a desarrollar todas sus capacidades, será una de las mejores Seed de este jardín, por no decir la mejor –terminó de explicar con seriedad-.

Squall dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiró y con dificultad, se levantó de su asiento.

- Squall: Pero eso esta bien ¿no? –preguntó dudando de sus propias palabras-.

Edea siguió al joven con la mirada que se paseaba de manera tranquila por la pequeña habitación.

- Edea: Si claro, pero debemos tener especial cuidado en que ese enorme poder, no la posea por completo –dijo la mujer bajo la expectante mirada del chico-. Te estoy diciendo que será difícil para ella, que te necesitará a su lado, a ti y a lo demás –terminó de explicarse-.

Squall asintió con rotundidad frente a esa mujer. Claro que estaría a su lado, se había prometido a el mismo que jamás la dejaría sola, pasase lo que pasase. Siempre estaría a su lado. El muchacho volvió a aposentarse en su incomodo asiento y después de que Edea lo tapase con su chaqueta de cuero, ésta, abandonó la enfermería. Ella seguiría en el jardín unos días más, así que si algo pasaba solo tenía que acudir a ella.

* * *

Rinoa abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que la luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de aquella ventana. Sus ojos rodaron por la estancia y fueron a parar al techo. Tras unos minutos en los que su aturdida mente volvía a la normalidad, comprendió que se encontraba en la enfermería. Recordó fragmentos sueltos de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior pero eran demasiado inconexos.

Intentó moverse muy despacio, comprobando si alguna parte de su cuerpo estaba herida, pero para su sorpresa, no sintió dolor alguno. De hecho, podría afirmar que se encontraba en perfecto estado, descansada, relajada y con la agradable sensación de que todo había acabado. Fue entonces, cuando incorporándose en la cama, vio que aquel chico de pelo castaño y una peculiar cicatriz en su rostro, descansaba en un sillón cercano a su cama. Su chaqueta se encontraba algo mas abajo de su cintura, recostada en sus piernas y observó apenada, como estaba lleno de golpes, heridas y magulladuras. Rinoa se incorporó por completo y se levantó de aquella cama, miró alrededor buscando su ropa ya que su cuerpo tan solo estaba cubierto por un fino camisón de hospital. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se movió rodeando la cama y por fin dio con su ropa, se encontraba pulcramente doblada en una bajita mesa de madera de color blanco. Tras recoger la ropa se dirigió a una puerta que había en esa misma habitación, posiblemente se trataría del baño.

No tardó más de un cuarto de hora en salir con su aspecto habitual. Miró a Squall pero el chico seguía dormido y no quería despertarlo así que con cuidado se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta apareció al otro lado Edea, tras ella se encontraba la Doctora Kadowaki.

- Rinoa: ¡Edea! –se sorprendió la joven-. Salía fuera, no quiero despertarle –explicó la chica mientras dirigía la mirada hasta Squall-.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y la dejaron salir. Fue Kadowaki quien las sugirió ir a su despacho, donde estarían mas tranquilas. La doctora tenía que reconocer a la joven y además debían explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Estuvieron un rato charlando en aquel acogedor despacho que poseía la doctora. La muchacha se encontraba en perfecto estado aunque la historia de lo ocurrido no le había dejado muy buen sabor de boca. Todo había salido bien pero Seifer, quien les había ayudado a pesar de todo, no estaba y era muy probable que no regresase jamás.

- Rinoa: Me gustaría volver, haber si Squall está ya despierto –dijo la chica con educación-.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y con una agradable sonrisa la dejaron marchar.

Rinoa salio sin ninguna prisa de allí y se dirigió a la habitación donde se había despertado hacia ya algo mas de media hora.

Cuando atravesó la puerta, su mirada se dirigió con rapidez hasta el muchacho, aun seguía dormido. La chica, algo apenada, entró y cerró la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y con paso lento se acercó hasta la ventana. Era un día soleado y parecía que en el exterior todo estaba calmado. Tras unos minutos escuchó su nombre proveniente de una voz cálida y masculina que reconocía a la perfección.

- Squall: Rinoa… -pronunció su nombre mientras se levantaba con dificultad-.

Rinoa cerró los ojos al oír aquella voz y giró sobre sus tobillos lentamente.

El joven la vio resplandeciente, o a el se lo pareció. En sus labios se dibujaba una de aquellas sonrisas que hacía tanto que no veía en ella y la luz de sol la alumbraba de una manera especial, haciendo que sus ojos tornasen a un color miel. La vio avanzar hacia el, muy lentamente y en sus ojos pudo leer cierta pena, tal vez, por verle en ese estado.

Cuando por fin estuvieron uno frente al otro, no se atrevieron a decir nada, simplemente se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que Rinoa con sumo cuidado, paso sus brazos por la espalda del joven y pegó su cuerpo al máximo al de el, recostando su cabeza en aquel pecho que tanto había anhelado. El joven se quejó al notar el débil agarre y rápidamente ella se apartó.

- Squall: Ouch… -se quejó el joven al notar el delicado abrazo-.

- Rinoa: Lo siento –se disculpó apartándose con rapidez-.

Squall sonrió y la atrajo hacia su pecho de nuevo, rodeándola con el único brazo que tenía libre, mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre la cabeza de ella. El chico cerró los ojos, impregnándose de aquel olor de la joven e intentando sentir al máximo ese pequeño cuerpo que, ahora, reposaba en el.

- Rinoa: Te duele ¿verdad? –preguntó levantado la vista hasta el chico mientras que con su mano acariciaba la mejilla magullada-.

- Squall: Bastante –contestó a la vez que asentía con la cabeza-.

Rinoa suspiró mientras se recostaba de nuevo contra aquel pecho.

- Rinoa: Edea me lo ha contado todo –comenzó a hablar sin mover su cabeza-. Lo siento, casi morís todos por mi culpa –confesó afligida-.

Squall cogió la barbilla de la joven con la mano libre y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Squall: Eres tu la que nos has salvado a todos –dijo con ánimo-.

- Rinoa: Ya pero…

- Squall: Nada de esto es culpa tuya ¿me oyes? –interrumpió sin dejarle acabar la frase-.

La joven bruja bajó la mirada, ella no pensaba lo mismo y si no es porque se lo habían contado de primera mano, jamás hubiese creído que fue ella la que los salvó de una muerte segura.

- Rinoa: Y… ¿Seifer? –preguntó tímida sin levantar la mirada-.

Squall suspiro, sin saber muy bien que decir. No sabía si estaría bien, si ahora estaría peleando con Yinna o por el contrario, no había podido ganar ese combate.

- Squall: No sé, Rinoa. No sé porque demonios se tuvo que quedar allí.

- Rinoa: Tal vez se sentía culpable, es probable que crea que todo lo ocurrido es culpa suya y es el que tiene que acabarlo –dijo la chica-.

- Squall: Me dijo… –dudó si continuar o no-. Me dijo que sentía todo lo que te había hecho, todo el daño causado –acabó de explicar el joven bajo la atenta mirada de Rinoa-.

- Rinoa: Me odia… -confesó volviendo a refugiarse en el pecho-. Me odia porque le abandoné –terminó la frase-.

- Squall: No te odia –rebatió el chico-. El mismo me lo dijo y no se porque pero le creí –confesó el joven sin poder captar la mirada de ella-. Si no llega a ser por su ayuda tal vez tú, no estarías aquí ahora.

Rinoa levantó la mirada hasta el muchacho y asintió complacida, entendía lo que Squall quería decir pero ella necesitaría más tiempo para confiar en el, eso si volvían a verlo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que ella, poniéndose de puntillas, consiguió alcanzar los labios del muchacho, besándolos de manera fugaz.

- Squall: Ouch… -volvió a quejarse el joven al notar el roce en su labio partido-.

- Rinoa: Lo siento –se disculpó de nuevo sin poder evitar una risita tímida-.

- Squall: No te burles, duele más de lo que parece –dijo con el ceño fruncido-.

- Rinoa: Echaba de menos ese gesto –rió de nuevo para volver a esconder su cara en el pecho del chico-.

Squall suspiró ante el último comentario, estaba claro que volvía a ser la de siempre y nadie podía imaginarse hasta que punto, aquello le tranquilizaba.

* * *

Bueno ya se que es mas aburrido que los anteriores, pero esto llega a su fin así k poco queda.

Es posible que el capitulo siguiente sea el último.

Hasta pronto^^


	29. capitulo 29 Final

_Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo final, advertir que es extralargo, así que con paciencia jejeje. Ya siento que sea así, pero es que no podía cortarlo, tenia que ser así._

_**PauHardy:**__ Ya seeeeeee… he tardado jejej, pero espero que te guste._

_Por si hay algún interesado he colgado algunos dibujitos de la historia en: riny-san (punto) deviantart (punto) com_

_No hay mucho aún, pero iré colgando poco a poco._

_Os dejo leer^^_

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

Había pasado una semana desde que todo aquello terminó, las cosas en el jardín volvían, poco a poco, a la normalidad. Squall se puso al día en el trabajo y los demás retomaron sus clases y misiones. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Laguna había vuelto a Esthar junto con Elleone y desde allí mantenía al jardín al tanto de los avances en la búsqueda de Seifer. Quistis seguía con el ánimo por los suelos, poco a poco perdía la esperanza de volver a ver a Seifer y de nuevo sus sentimiento iban y venían, había días en los que solo podía pensar en él, en cambio otros no entendía como era posible el haberse enamorado de esa persona.

Rinoa, por su parte, había comenzado con el duro entrenamiento para controlar aquel poder que poseía. Edea estaba a su cargo y al perecer las cosas iban mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. La joven, a pesar de su estatura y complexión, era fuerte y su estado anímico y mental era el idóneo para tal entrenamiento, así que de momento no había de que preocuparse.

Durante esa semana Kramer también había estado trabajando duro y junto con Edea, habían decidido redactar un informe con todo tipo de detalles sobre lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses. El jardín entero debía saber la verdad de lo ocurrido y por supuesto se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia especial en honor a los siete muchachos.

* * *

Squall abrió los ojos lentamente, y con la mente aun aturdida por el sueño intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió. Levantó un poco la cabeza y fue entonces cuando vio a Rinoa dormida sobre el. La chica se encontraba totalmente recostada sobre su torso, impidiendo que pudiese moverse sin llegar a despertarla. El muchacho volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás.

Squall podía notar como la chica respiraba de manera pausada y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una especie de sonido, parecido al ronroneo de un gato, el chico dejó escapar una risa suave al oír aquello y comprobar que estaba demasiado a gusto para que despertarse por si sola. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero el agarre de la chica se hizo más fuerte, pasando uno de sus brazos bajo su espalda. Estaba claro que Rinoa lo estaba utilizando de almohada. Tras unos minutos Squall comenzó a susurrar su nombre, hasta que la joven empezó a salir de su ensoñación.

- Squall: Rin… Rinoa –susurró mientras colocaba algunos mechones de su pelo tras la oreja de la muchacha-.

Rinoa se removió un poco pero no se separó de él, sino que se acomodó aun mas, llevando su cabeza hasta el cuello del chico. Squall comenzó a acariciar su rostro de manera suave hasta que por fin vio como abrió los ojos de manera pesada.

Cuando la muchacha consiguió despertar del todo, comprobó que tenía al joven acorralado, sus brazos enroscados alrededor del torso y una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

- Squall: No me voy a escapar ¿sabes? –bromeó captando la mirada de ella-.

- Rinoa: Por si acaso –dijo con voz pesada-.

Rinoa sonrió y besó una de sus mejillas. Después levantó la camiseta del joven y dirigió su mirada hasta la herida del vientre. Con sumo cuidado, despegó el pequeño vendaje, que aun cubría la herida y observó que estaba casi cerrada, pronto los puntos que habían tenido que darle, se caerían solos.

- Rinoa: ¿Te duele? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada, de nuevo, hasta el chico-.

Squall negó con la cabeza y notó como su camiseta era colocada en su sitio y tras otro beso en la mejilla, Rinoa se dispuso a abandonar la cama.

- Squall: ¿Dónde crees que vas tan rápido? –preguntó mientras la zafaba del brazo y la recostaba de nuevo en la cama-.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué haces? –preguntó divertida-.

- Squall: Es Sábado, no hay clases, es el día de nuestra gran ceremonia… -enumeró de forma desinteresada, a la vez que repartía sus besos por el cuello de ella-.

Squall se acomodó algo más sobre ella, sin la posibilidad de escapatoria. El chico la miró a los ojos de manera algo felina y tras besar sus labios suavemente comenzó a bajar para levantar la camiseta de ella y así depositar algunos besos sobre su vientre.

- Rinoa: ¿Si?, y tu tenías que ir a la enfermería, después hemos quedado con los demás en la cafetería, tenías que ir a hablar con Kramer –enumeró esta vez ella rebatiendo las palabras del joven, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en el cabello del chico-.

Squall emitió un sonido a modo de afirmación, ignorando las palabras de ella y sin dejar de deleitarse con la suave piel de la chica.

- Rinoa: Mira que hora es –le dijo desviando la vista hasta el reloj de la mesilla intentando convencer al joven de que parase -.

Squall levantó la mirada hasta ella y subió de nuevo hasta su cara, para quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca.

- Squall: Tenemos tiempo… -contestó ignorando totalmente la hora del reloj-.

- Rinoa: ¡Oh! Ahora si tienes tiempo ¿no? -dijo con sorna-.

El muchacho, que captó al instante aquel tono irónico, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para tener mejor visibilidad de la joven.

- Rinoa: Creo recordar… - dijo de manera pensativa-, que hace unos tres días el "Señor Comandante" no estaba en condiciones de complacer a su novia –prosiguió con tono entretenido-. Y argumentó que no podía hacer "movimientos bruscos" –terminó de hablar divertida, observando como el ceño del chico adoptaba aquella forma tan típica en el-.

Squall sonrió de medio lado, recordando aquel momento en el que la muchacha se había puesto demasiado cariñosa pero a el le seguía doliendo cada hueso que componía su cuerpo.

- Squall: Bueno, pues el comandante te puede asegurar que esta mañana se encuentra en unas condiciones físicas inmejorables y que está preparado para hacer "movimientos bruscos" o "muy bruscos" –dijo acompañando sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa algo pícara-.

La muchacha rió y permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, observándose mutuamente.

- Rinoa: ¿De verdad no te duele? –preguntó rozando la herida del labio, que por ser la mas insignificante, era la que mas le estaba tardando en curar-.

El joven negó con la cabeza y con delicadeza capturó los labios de ella entre los suyos propios. Aquel beso, que había comenzado de manera suave y pausada, terminó siendo un beso lleno de pasión, en el cual Rinoa pudo notar como la lengua del joven se enredaba una y otra vez, con la suya propia. Cuando el muchacho se separó de ella, Rinoa se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, hacia tiempo que el muchacho no la besaba de aquella forma por culpa de su labio herido, por lo que la chica intentó retener aquella sensación todo lo que pudo.

- Rinoa: Pues si, parece que ya no te duele –afirmó sonriendo, sintiendo aun el tacto de los labios de Squall-.

- Squall: Ya te lo he dicho, el "Comandante" se encuentra en perfecto estado –dijo con voz sensual-.

Squall no dejó que la muchacha dijese nada más y simplemente juntó sus labios, de nuevo, con los de ella. Cuando la joven bruja quiso darse cuenta, el chico con una habilidad pasmosa, la había despojado de su ropa. Así que ya era demasiado tarde para parar aquello, simplemente se dejó hacer y disfrutó de aquel momento.

* * *

Quistis caminaba despacio en dirección a la cafetería donde había quedado con los demás. Caminaba despistada mientras ojeaba, sin demasiado interés, las hojas que tenía en la mano. Sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en la cantidad de preguntas que llevaba respondiendo durante toda la semana, sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando sus pies pisaron la entrada de la cafetería fue entonces cuando se dignó a levantar la vista de las hojas, simplemente para cerciorarse de que había alguien en la mesa de siempre. Y estaba en lo cierto, Irvine, Selphie y Zell estaban allí.

La muchacha, tras pedir algo de desayunar, se sentó junto a los demás, pegando su mirada a la comida que tenía frente a ella. Los demás la miraron expectantes, esperando a que dijese o comentase algo, pero no fue así. Simplemente se limitó a comer y seguir ojeando aquellas hojas.

- Zell: ¿Qué tal… esta tu pierna? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado-.

La muchacha levantó la vista de pronto, y dirigiéndose al artista marcial asintió mientras una delicada sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, dando a entender que estaba mejor.

- Quistis: ¿Sabéis donde esta Squall? –preguntó cambiando de tema-.

Los tres jóvenes negaron con la cabeza mientras se encogían de hombros.

- Selphie: Deberían estar ya aquí –comentó la muchacha mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de su silla-.

Minutos mas tarde aparecían por la puerta de la cafetería la pareja. Rinoa caminaba tras el comandante, zarandeándole una y otra vez de los hombros, posiblemente intentando convencerle para hacer alguna de las suyas. Squall con su paciencia y calma habitual, simplemente se limitaba a caminar resignado. Cuando la joven intuyó que aquello no era suficiente, anduvo unos pasos mas rápido hasta conseguir colocarse frente a él, haciéndole parar en seco. Éste la miró con incertidumbre y analizó aquella sonrisa que solía brindarle a menudo, después Rinoa le dijo algo al oído y en el rostro del muchacho pudo dibujarse una hermosa pero fugaz sonrisa. Sin decir nada mas, Squall la cogió de la cintura y la obligó a avanzar hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. La joven bruja se sentó en la silla de manera enérgica y Squall, tras dejar su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, tomó asiento al lado de la joven, recostándose de manera informal.

- Rinoa: ¡Buenos días! –dijo con voz cantarina-.

- Zell: Vaya Rinoa, estas radiante –observó el muchacho-.

- Irvine: Si, ¿y tu Squall? ¿A que se debe ese gesto tan relajado? –vaciló señalando el entrecejo del joven-.

Squall apartó la mano del vaquero y bajó la mirada. Rinoa no pudo evitar una risa tímida al comprobar que era cierto que Squall se encontraba mas relajado de lo normal.

- Selphie: Creo que estos dos, han estado recuperando el tiempo perdido ¿Me equivoco? –bromeó alternando su mirada entre la joven bruja y el comandante-.

Squall carraspeó nervioso y sin levantar la vista de la mesa se levantó rápidamente y fue a pedir algo de desayunar, encontrando la excusa perfecta para no tener que enfrentarse a las insinuaciones de sus compañeros.

Rinoa lo siguió con la mirada sin darse cuenta que mientras lo observaba, inconscientemente, mordía su labio inferior con cierto aire de deseo. Cuando volvió la vista a la mesa, se dio cuenta que los cuatro la miraban de manera inquisitiva. Quistis había dejado de prestar atención a sus papeles para mirarla por encima de sus gafas con una ceja levantada de manera interrogante, la pareja había juntado sus caras y la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que el artista marcial la analizaba con ojos entrecerrados.

- Rinoa: ¿¡Que!? –preguntó sin entender esa actitud-.

- Irvine: ¿Se puede saber que clase de cosas te ha hecho ese tipo para que tengas esa cara? –preguntó realmente curioso mientras señalaba a Squall que seguía en la cola-.

Rinoa carraspeó como anteriormente había hecho Squall y bajó la mirada. Cada vez que recordaba lo de esta mañana un calor sofocante se agolpaba en su cara haciéndola enrojecer. Jamás había visto a Squall de aquella manera. Tenía fama de ser callado, discreto, serio, sensato y responsable, además de poseer una paciencia de hierro. Pero aquel muchacho, en la intimidad era más que todo eso, el chico que parecía no poseer sentimientos era más apasionado de lo que cualquier otro hombre pudiera serlo y su paciencia de hierro se convertía en urgencia contenida. Era como si todo lo ocurrido hubiese cambiado el carácter de Squall hacia ella. Era más atento y comprensivo y ese carácter cerrado y desinteresado había dejado de existir en cuanto a ella se refería, de cara a los demás seguía siendo el mismo Squall de siempre.

Selphie soltó un suspiro de envidia al ver el gesto que tenía su amiga y la mirada de Irvine se clavó en ella.

- Irvine: ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó con una ceja levantada-.

Selphie lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Selphie: ¡Oh! No te preocupes, tú a tu ritmo –dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda-.

Los demás rieron sin poder evitarlo, la cara de Irvine se transformó en una de confusión total, sin entender realmente lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento llegó Squall con una bandeja llena de comida variada. Antes de que pudiese tomar asiento la voz de Quistis resonó impaciente en la mesa.

- Quistis: ¿Has estado con Kramer? –preguntó olvidando la conversación anterior-.

Squall la miró y antes de contestar tomó asiento. Tras colocar su bandeja, el joven asintió.

- Squall: Me ha comentado que el profesor Odín, esta analizando todos los datos de la investigación y cree que puede construir una nueva maquina, aunque no sé todos los detalles con exactitud. Seguro que el puede resolverlo –intentó animarla el muchacho-.

-Zell: ¡Vaya! eso son buenas noticias ¿no? –comentó apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la instructora-.

Quistis asintió y sonrió agradecida, la verdad es que eso no la tranquilizaba demasiado, pero que el Profesor Odín estuviese al tanto, ya era bastante.

- Squall: ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, no es mucho pero han descubierto que el tiempo allí no transcurre igual –explicó arrugando una servilleta de papel-.

Quistis frunció el ceño y esperó a que el joven siguiese hablando.

- Squall: Parece ser que el no lleva allí una semana, sino que tan solo lleva horas, tal vez un día, como mucho. Así que de momento no tenemos que preocuparnos por el tiempo que ha pasado ¿no? –explicó optimista-.

Quistis suspiró de manera sonora y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla, dejando los papeles de manera desordenada sobre la mesa.

- Rinoa: ¡Oye! seguro que esta bien –dijo en tono tranquilizador-. Es fuerte y aunque no lo parezca sabe lo que hace –continuó captando la mirada de la instructora-.

Quistis asintió de nuevo pero no dijo nada simplemente recogió los papeles y se dispuso a abandonar la mesa. Cuando se despidió de todos, notó como una mano fuerte la agarraba de la muñeca y la detenía.

- Squall: Irás al baile ¿verdad? –preguntó sincero-.

Quistis recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos y vio en ellos cierta preocupación por su estado.

- Rinoa: Tenemos que estar todos –afirmó-.

- Quistis: Ya pero el no estará y si…

- Irvine: No te preocupes, nadie se quedará sin saber que el nos ayudó hasta el final –interrumpió el vaquero-.

- Quistis: Allí estaré –dijo tras una pausa-.

La joven instructora sonrió agradecida y colocando sus gafas se despidió de todos hasta la noche.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando todos los alumno del jardín empezaban a llegar al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia en honor a los siete héroes que una vez más, habían evitado un desastre a gran escala.

Squall se encontraba en la puerta del salón junto con Zell, ambos ataviados elegantemente con sus trajes de Seeds, les daban un aspecto más formal y varonil. El joven rubio se movía en pequeños círculos de manera nerviosa, bajo la atenta mirada de Squall.

- Zell: ¿Como puedes estar siempre tan tranquilo, tío? –preguntó parando en seco frente a el-.

El comandante simplemente se encogió de hombros, el tampoco entendía como ese muchacho podía estar siempre tan nervioso.

Poco a poco la sala iba llenándose de alumnos, Seeds, familiares e invitados diversos. Una voz tras ambos jóvenes llamó su atención.

- Laguna: Buenas noches chicos -saludó jovial-.

Elleone caminaba al lado de aquel hombre y no tardó demasiado en acercarse a Squall para saludarlo. Después se dirigió hasta Zell y pronto entablaron una agradable conversación que ayudó a amenizar la espera. Squall, que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con Laguna, notó como el hombre abría sus ojos al máximo y apoyaba una mano en su hombro, obligándolo a girarse.

- Laguna: Me dirás que no está encantadora –pronunció el hombre-.

Cuando Squall vio de quien se trataba una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Rinoa se acercaba por el fondo del pasillo luciendo con desparpajo un hermoso vestido blanco de corte imperio. La tela era de gasa de seda y caía hasta la altura de las rodillas. Un bonito escote drapeado se ceñía a la perfección en su pecho y justo bajo éste, se anudaba un hermoso lazo de color negro, realzando su delgadez y dotándola de un aspecto aun más delicado. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos con un tacón algo más alto de lo normal atados al tobillo con un par de tiras adornadas en sus laterales por tres piedrecitas brillantes. Caminaba de manera elegante sobre esos tacones contoneando sus caderas a cada paso.

Cuando la joven llegó hasta ellos, ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

- Rinoa: ¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato? –comentó de forma dicharachera-.

Squall no sabía que decir, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando la conoció hacia ya seis meses atrás en la ceremonia de graduación.

- Squall: Vaya… estás… -el muchacho que la miraba de arriba abajo se había quedado sin palabras-.

El muchacho clavó sus ojos en los de ella, los cuales, había delineado con sombra negra. Aquella sombra, que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos castaños, enmarcaba su mirada y la dotaba de profundidad.

- Laguna: Pareces un ángel, jovencita –interrumpió el hombre haciéndole una reverencia a la chica mientras besaba su mano-.

- Rinoa: Vaya, gracias –dijo correspondiendo la reverencia-.

En ese momento apareció Quistis tras ellos, especialmente radiante a pesar de su estado anímico. Vestía un largo vestido de color negro con la espalda descubierta por completo. Era de una tela muy delicada que definía perfectamente las curvas de la instructora. Aquel color oscuro realzaba el azul casi cristalino de sus ojos.

Los chicos tampoco fueron capaces de decir mucho al ver a la instructora de aquella manera. Parecía una mujer completamente distinta.

Al llegar notó las miradas de todos, clavarse en ella y con una sonrisa tímida habló.

- Quistis: Podemos ir pasando, Selphie e Irvine llegaran ahora –dijo bajo la penetrante mirada de los chicos-.

- Elleone: Bien pues entremos entonces ¿no? –dijo sacando del trance a mas de uno-.

Todos se encaminaron al interior del salón que estaba adornado de una manera muy sutil, dotando a aquella fiesta de un tono mas serio.

Rinoa se agarró al brazo de Squall y caminó con cuidado junto a él.

- Squall: ¡Vaya! Ya no eres tan bajita –bromeó el muchacho observando que encima de aquellos tacones tan solo le sacaba media cabeza-.

Rinoa le propinó un golpe a la altura del abdomen para después sacarle la lengua. El joven se quejó exageradamente y siguieron caminando.

Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban reunidos para recibir a los jóvenes que habían llevado a cabo tales hazañas.

No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió para que aquella fiesta se convirtiese en una excusa para beber y divertirse, olvidando completamente el objetivo de ella.

Squall se encontraba apoyado en una de las grandes columnas que adornaban aquel salón, con una copa media llena en su mano derecha. Observaba en silencio como aquella multitud se divertía, todos conversaban y bailaban animadamente. A el, como siempre, esas cosas no le iban, era mas de observar desde fuera. Paseó su mirada por el gran salón en busca de aquella mujer que hacia unas horas le había dejado perplejo.

Desde que la ceremonia había empezado no había tenido tiempo de estar con ella. Después del discurso de Kramer y las aclaraciones de lo ocurrido, los alumnos y familiares no habían dejado de pararles cada dos por tres para agradecerles y felicitarles por aquellas hazañas. Así que Squall había decidido refugiarse en su columna favorita e intentar pasar desapercibido. Observó como Irvine parecía desenvolverse a la perfección entre aquella multitud que le pedía sin para que contase de nuevo la historia. Selphie, por su parte, se había cansado de que el vaquero no la hiciese ni caso y había decidido tomar asiento al lado de Quistis que hablaba animadamente con Elleone. Kramer tuvo que ser salvado en más de una ocasión por Zell, ya que apenas podía dar un paso sin ser acorralado por familiares curiosos.

Cuando sus ojos toparon con aquella mujer que llevaba unos minutos buscando, una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de su entretenimiento.

- Laguna: ¿Escapando de la multitud? –preguntó curioso-.

Squall asintió sin apartar la vista de Rinoa que hablaba con Edea.

- Laguna: ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de tenerla a tu lado –comentó mirando a la misma joven que miraba Squall-.

- Squall: Lo sé… -dijo mirándolo por primera vez con media sonrisa en su cara-.

- Laguna: Pues no la dejes marchar… -aconsejó mientras se retiraba-.

- Squall: Y, ¿qué tal va lo de Seifer? –preguntó girándose para no dejar escapar al hombre-.

- Laguna: No hemos avanzado mucho, la verdad –contestó clavando de nuevo su mirada en el tumulto-.

- Squall: Pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad? –preguntó preocupado-.

Laguna asintió no muy convencido.

- Laguna: Odín esta en ello –aclaró-.

- Squall: Sonará extraño pero… –habló desviando la mirada hacia el techo del gran salón-, tenéis que traerle de vuelta –acabó diciendo clavando sus ojos en los de Laguna-.

El hombre sonrió y posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- Laguna: Si, suena extraño y mas viniendo de ti –bromeó-.

- Squall: El nos ayudó, ayudó a Rinoa y fue de gran ayuda en aquel sitio –comentó con semblante serio-. Creo que podría trabajar con el –bromeó esta vez el joven-.

- Laguna: No te preocupes, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos –dijo dispuesto a marcharse-. Creo que alguien viene a buscarte –dijo por último señalando a una jovencita que se acercaba hasta ellos-.

Laguna se despidió del joven dándole una palmadita en la espalda y Squall observó como Rinoa se acercaba con paso ligero y se plantaba frente a el con una de esas sonrisas suyas.

- Rinoa: ¿No piensas sacarme a bailar? –preguntó divertida-.

Squall sonrió de medio lado y no dijo nada.

- Rinoa: No me digas que voy a tener que hipnotizarte de nuevo –bromeó recostando su peso sobre el joven-.

- Squall: Que sepas que aquello no te sirvió de nada –contestó sin inmutarse mientras daba un sorbo a su copa-.

- Rinoa: Pero al final bailaste ¿no? –lo interrogó-.

- Squall: Mas bien, me arrastraste a la pista de baile –corrigió el joven-.

Rinoa se recostó aun más en él reclamando al chico más atención por parte de sus manos. Viendo que aquello no surtía efecto, capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos propios, mordiéndolo ligeramente con intención de provocarlo.

- Squall: Estas llamando la atención… -dijo contra los labios de ella pero sin llegar a tocar a la joven con sus manos-.

- Rinoa: Me da igual –dijo ella sonriendo-. Me debes una, por lo de esta mañana –comentó con voz sensual a escasos milímetros de la boca del joven-.

- Squall: Nos están mirando –comentó ignorando las palabras de la joven-.

- Rinoa: Yo no quería y tú me has obligado –declaró con voz falsamente apenada-.

Squall echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió incrédulo, reconociendo el falso victimismo en la voz de la joven. Por primera vez posó su mano libre sobre la cintura de la muchacha. Notó la delgadez de ella a través de la sueva tela de aquel vestido y deslizó sutilmente su mano hasta posarla en la cadera de ella, notando la fina tira de su ropa interior. Squall se estremeció al contacto con aquella prenda y tras besar su cuello se acercó hasta el oído de la joven.

- Squall: Pues a juzgar por los arañazos en mí espalda diría que lo de esta mañana no te ha desagradado en absoluto –dijo mientras dejaba su copa sobre una de las bandejas con las que pasó una camarera-.

Rinoa sonrió entretenida, sonrojándose de nuevo, ni siquiera recordaba haber arañado su espalda pero era muy probable que tal cosa hubiese ocurrido. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven y éste la rodeo al instante, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

- Rinoa: Vamos a bailar… - suplicó al muchacho-.

- Squall: No, mejor salgamos de aquí –dijo levantando la vista y viendo que la gente empezaba a reparar en ellos-.

El joven se deshizo de los brazos de ella y la arrastró fuera de aquella sala. Rinoa lo siguió sin rechistar y corrió hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Rinoa: ¿Dónde me llevas? –preguntó curiosa-.

- Squall: Ya lo verás… -contestó cogiéndola de la muñeca y acelerando de nuevo el paso-.

* * *

Quistis decidió abandonar todo aquel barullo, estaba claro que tenían mucho que celebrar pero ella no tenía ninguna gana, le daba la sensación de que era la única infeliz de aquella sala. Además cuando empezó a ver que las parejas se ponían más cariñosas de lo normal es cuando no tuvo ninguna duda de que quería escapar de allí como fuese.

La muchacha se escabulló entre la gente y anduvo por los pasillos hasta que decidió salir al patio, necesitaba tomar el aire y despejarse. Se recogió con delicadeza la tela de aquel vestido para no pisárselo y bajó los peldaños de los escalones hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol, el en cual solía protegerse del sofocante sol del verano. La muchacha se recostó en el y se descalzó, aquellos tacones la estaban matando. Durante un tiempo disfrutó de la suave brisa de la noche, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. De pronto, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse. Creyó reconocer aquel tono grave al instante, pero sin creérselo, sus músculos se quedaron paralizados. Con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, empezó a girarse muy lentamente, como temiendo que aquello solo hubiese sido una ilusión.

- Desconocido: Estas preciosa esta noche –dijo aquella voz en un tono algo ronco-.

Quistis se giró por completo y sus sospechas se corroboraron al instante. Sus ojos se empañaron de pronto sin poder contener la emoción de ver a aquel joven.

- Quistis: Seifer… -susurró en mitad de la noche-.

Anduvo unos pasos hacia delante sin saber muy bien que estaba ocurriendo pero cuando fue consciente de la realidad, corrió hasta el chico y se colgó de su cuello. Al momento, notó como los brazos de él la rodeaban con fuerza a la vez que escondía su cara en el cuello de ella. Lo oyó suspirar y sintió como ese gran cuerpo se relajaba en el abrazo. De pronto, miles de sensaciones se agolparon en la mente de Quistis y separándose del chico bruscamente, le propinó un fuerte tortazo en su mejilla izquierda. La bofetada resonó en el patio desierto y la respiración de Quistis se volvió inestable y acelerada.

- Quistis: ¡Donde demonios has estado…! –gritó furiosa-.

- Seifer: Ouch… -se quejó el joven masajeando su mandíbula y mejilla, ahora enrojecida-. Esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento –objetó mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo-.

La joven instructora se quedó mirándolo fijamente y con la respiración agitada dejó escapar las primeras lágrimas sin poder remediarlo. Estaba furiosa con aquel muchacho, pero a la vez no podía describir lo bien que se sentía al tenerlo delante.

- Quistis: Me abandonaste, me obligaste a dejarte allí… ¡solo! –dijo enfurecida y con la voz algo entrecortada por las lagrimas-.

Seifer se acercó a ella, no podía verla así, por su culpa había estado sufriendo y el ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello. Cuando quiso abrazarla, la joven se lo impidió. Sus brazos comenzaron a agitarse rápidamente, evitando que la abrazase y una multitud de golpes desordenados fueron a parar al pecho de Seifer. Éste intentó pararla y cuando consiguió atrapar sus brazos la atrajo hacia el, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella. La rodeó al instante con sus brazos y simplemente dejó que se desahogase contra el.

Quistis se calmó al momento y recostando su cabeza en ese pecho, dejó que las lágrimas saliesen sin control. El muchacho notó como los brazos de ella se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda, agarrándose una y otra vez a su camiseta.

- Seifer: Lo siento, tenía que quedarme, debía acabar con ella –confesó apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica-. Por mi culpa ha ocurrido todo esto, ellos me utilizaron, debía terminarlo yo –acabó de hablar intentando buscar la mirada de Quistis-.

- Quistis: Podía haberte ayudado –dijo enfrentando su mirada-.

- Seifer: ¿Y correr el riesgo de perderte allí? –el joven negó con la cabeza-. Todo ha terminado, conseguí acabar con ella y con su muerte todo volvió a la normalidad, aquel sitio simplemente desapareció - explicó el muchacho-. Ya no hay ningún peligro, nadie volverá a hacer daño a Rinoa –dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la chica-.

- Quistis: ¿Y tu pecho? –preguntó posando su mano sobre éste-.

Seifer negó con la cabeza mientras media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Seifer: También ha desaparecido

- Quistis: Se van a alegrar de verte –comentó la muchacha ahora más calmada-.

Seifer hizo un gesto de sorpresa sin llegar a creerse del todo aquellas palabras.

- Seifer: ¿Zell también? –bromeó-.

- Quistis: Me temo que si.

Seifer sonrió dolorido, a pesar de que todo había acabado, la pelea había sido dura y su cuerpo estaba destrozado, tardaría varias semanas en recuperarse del todo. Quistis le aconsejó que fuese a la enfermería y que esperase allí. Ella se encargaría de avisar a los demás y a Kadowaki. Kramer y Laguna debían ser los primeros en saberlo, la investigación podía suspenderse ya no iba a ser necesaria la creación de una maquina que lo trajese de vuelta, porque el ya estaba en casa.

* * *

Rinoa llevaba un buen rato preguntándose donde demonios la estaba conduciendo aquel muchacho castaño. Squall había cogido un coche del garaje y había conducido hasta Balamb para luego desviarse por un pequeño camino, el cual Rinoa, nunca había visto. Subieron por una cuesta bastante empinada y cuando ésta comenzó a descender, una hermosa vista del mar de Balamb se abrió frente a los ojos de la joven bruja. El chico vio como la mirada de Rinoa se iluminaban y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintaba en su cara.

- Squall: Llevas todo el día diciéndome que esta noche querías hacer algo especial ¿no? –comentó desviando unos instantes su mirada de la carretera para ver a la muchacha-.

Rinoa asintió enérgicamente e inconscientemente se lanzó a besar su mejilla.

- Rinoa: Gracias… -pronunció sin apartar la vista del mar iluminado aun por la luna-.

Cuando aparcaron el coche, Squall sacó del maletero una manta, ya que aun hacia frío de madrugada. Guió a la joven hasta unas rocas algo más apartadas por las que fácilmente trepó el joven. Rinoa lo miró desde debajo de manera inquisitiva, preguntándose como demonios iba a subir por ahí. Squall, que la vio dudar, bajó un poco y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Esta sonrió agradecida y dejando los zapatos a un lado cogió aquella mano.

El tortuoso camino entre piedras iba a dar a una gran roca que parecía haber sido erosionada por el mar simplemente, para que ojos humanos pudiesen observar su belleza. Desde allí, las vistas eran mucho más impresionantes, el mar que se abría frente a ellos parecía inmenso ante sus ojos.

Al parecer Squall había descubierto el lugar hacia unos dos años, le encantaba ir allí a pensar y como siempre a estar solo, el sonido del mar le relajaba y le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en llevar a Rinoa pero entre unas cosa y otras no había tenido tiempo, pero esa noche era perfecta para ello.

El muchacho se sentó sobre aquella piedra dejando que ella se acomodase entre sus piernas, mientras recostaba su espalda contra el pecho de él. El joven cogió la manta y colocándola sobre sus hombros, rodeó a Rinoa con sus brazos, quedando ésta totalmente tapada con la manta. La muchacha se acomodó aun mas al sentir la agradable tela sobre su piel que tan bien la protegía de la fría brisa marítima.

- Squall: Aún no te lo he dicho, pero estás preciosa esta noche –confesó perdiéndose en la lejanía del mar-.

Rinoa sonrió y girando un poco su cabeza la apoyó sobre el hombro del joven esperando el contacto con sus labios. Squall, entendiendo el gesto de ella, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y rozó levemente aquellos labios rosados.

- Rinoa: Hagamos otra promesa –dijo sorprendiendo al joven-.

Squall la miró interrogante.

- Rinoa: Prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca, que pase lo que pase no me vas a abandonar –dijo con urgencia-. Nunca nos separaremos –terminó con un brillo especial en la mirada-.

Squall quedó cautivo por aquello ojos y sin decir una palabra la besó con urgencia contenida. Saboreó de nuevo los labios de la muchacha una y otra vez mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior.

- Squall: Te lo prometo, jamás nos separaremos –dijo tras abandonar sus labios-.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte iluminando el mar de aquella manera tan especial. Rinoa quedó en silencio acurrucándose en el pecho del muchacho y simplemente observó perpleja la belleza de aquel amanecer, el único testigo de la nueva promesa entre los dos jóvenes. Una promesa que jamás se rompería.

_FIN_

* * *

_**Chapa final de la Autora XD**_

_No me lo creo pero sip, lo he acabado. _

_Bueno antes que nada, dar las gracias a toda esa gente que me ha seguido hasta el final y la que me siguió en su momento. Agradezco de verdad todos lo reviews que habéis dejado no sabéis lo que anima a seguir adelante._

_(Aunque este terminada yo encantada de que sigáis dejando comentarios ee?? XD)_

_Asi que MIL GRACIASSSSSSS._

_Tengo que dar las gracias en especial a __**Rinoa Haatirii**__, que me ha estado apoyando durante todo este tiempo y fue ella la que me animó a seguir con ello, cuando lo dejé apartado._

_Y gracias tb a __**PauHardy**__ por sus últimos reviews, me alegro que te animaras a escribirme^^._

_Bueno y después de esta gran chapa sabed, que pronto colgaré capitulo de la nueva historia._

_Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima^^_


End file.
